Revenge is best served cold
by PaisleyRose
Summary: It's 20 years to the day. Sarah comes to house sit, and gets a visit she does not desire.But the King of the Goblins has tricks he's not used yet. Poor Sarah
1. Chapter 1

Revenge

Is

Best

Served

Cold

By

Paisley Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I don't own the characters. I just have the ideas, it's a gift.

Prologue

_**Outside the dark window, the white owl had been perched with his**_

_**claws hooked on a branch, an effigy of watching and waiting. Now he**_

_**swooped away over the park, on silent velvet wings, up toward the**_

_**full moon. Nobody saw him, white in the moonlight, black against the**_

_**stars.**_

--

Chapter one 

The Storm

Sarah had parked her car she could not resist just one walk in her old park. Twenty years had done little to change the wonderful old park. The obelisk was still standing, and the swans still swam seamlessly in the pond. She crossed the old stone bridge and looked at the little knolls. It was gray, and looked like it might rain. She walked to the place where she'd recited the lines from the book she'd been reading to her old sheepdog, Merlin. Though the night was warm she felt a shiver. 'Now what would it hurt?' she asked herself. 'No one is here.' She looked at the obelisk and said in a clear penetrating voice, the voice of a woman who'd lived a full life. "Give me the child!" She paused, not even the wind answered. She looked down; a trifle disappointed that there had been nothing. A clock above the little pavilion in the park chimed seven times and penetrated Sarah's concentration. She turned going back the way she'd come to return to her car. Crossing the bridge she didn't notice the owl swooping out of the tree and coming to rest on the obelisk. She didn't see that it watched her intently with feral eyes.

The old Victorian stood as it had for years, looking like a sentinel. Sarah pulled her little car into the driveway, her father's car was packed and parked at the curb. She was only too happy to house sit for her folks; she loved the old house and never got tired of being there. Stepping from her car she looked at it from the perspective of an adult with loving childhood memories. Now many times she'd used the house as the subject of one of her drawings she'd lost count. She was standing in the rain, lost in the memories, when a voice cut though the reverie like a hot knife.

"Oh, really! Just don't stand there, come in out of the rain!" Karen, her stepmother, was standing on the porch as she'd done twenty years ago. She was still wearing her signature pink clothes after all this time. Only now it was a pink running outfit, instead of the pink Channel suit. Sarah nearly laughed at her when she next said in that breathy tone she got when flustered. "Sarah, you're an hour late ..."

Sarah bound up the stairs and hugged the other woman. "Oh Karen, don't ever change!"

Karen looked at her. "You act like we've done this before."

Nodding the younger woman shook the rain off her coat. "Twenty years ago, to the day. I came home late from the park when I was to baby-sit. You said those exact same words to me, right here on the porch. The only things missing are Merlin, and Toby squalling."

Karen rolled her eyes at the memory of the great shaggy hound. "Lord what a mess he made when he was wet!" Karen exclaimed. "Let me guess, I sent him into the garage." At that moment a dog in the neighborhood howled, and both women laughed.

Sarah handed her coat to her step mom. "Yep, so is daddy ready? He must be so pleased to have won this trip. A weekend in Atlantic City! You are going to have a wonderful time."

Karen looked up the stairs, "He says he is, who knows." She smiled at her stepdaughter. "I really want to thank you for house sitting for us this weekend. Your brother is off to one of his electronic conventions, so asking him was out of the question."

"Glad to do it." Sarah said slyly. "Paul has the kids this weekend and I hate kicking round my place without them. I wanted to get up into the attic here anyway. I think I've got a box of ornaments up there, and some other stuff I haven't seen in years."

"Your boxes are marked, Sarah. Take what ever you want. Oh," she looked up the stairs where Sarah's dad was working his way down, one step at a time. "Robert! Why do refuse to use your cane?"

The man waved his hand at her, "It's my hip not yours." He groused. He winked at his daughter. "Hey good looking," he teased, "Wanna go dancing."

Both Sarah and Karen snickered at the movements the man on the stairs made. More and more over the years the two had forged a working truce. They would never be as close as Sarah and her real mother were, but they were no longer enemies. Once on the main floor Robert was ushered quickly to the door by his wife and daughter. Sarah waved off her folks and locked the front door.

Looking up the stairs, she thought of that rainy night twenty years ago. When she had run upstairs, close to tears over nothing. She walked up the stairs, and went to the hall. For a moment she looked down the hall as if expecting someone or something to be there. She shook the feeling off and opened the door to her old room.

Karen had kept the furniture just as it had been when Sarah had lived at home. The pretty white and gilded French Provincial set still looked like a fairytale dream. Except gone now were the posters and toys, and her old storybooks had long ago been brought to her home for the enjoyment of her two children. Now the room was used as a guestroom. The patchwork quilt was still there, as well as the amber colored drapes. Sarah smiled as she looked in the room.

Sarah turned and saw the lamp in her parents room flicker. "That blasted socket is finally going." She said out loud to herself, feeling less alone when she talked to herself aloud. "I'd better turn that one off before it shorts out." Again the light flickered madly.

Stepping into the room something totally out of place caught her eye in the flickering lamplight. On the floor, was something she had not seen in years. Something that should not be here on this floor now, something that didn't belong here at all. The teddy bear was spread-eagled on the carpet, just tossed away, like that. Sarah picked Lancelot up and clutched him to her. "Lancelot?" she asked in a timid voice.

The gathering storm delivered a lightning flash and clap of thunder directly above the house that rattled the windows in their frames. Sarah jumped and let out a yelp. Outside a dog was barking, warning of some eminent danger. The howl was ear piercing and if Sarah had not known better she would have sworn it was Merlin's howl coming form her parent's garage.

The lightning and thunder crashed again, Sarah clutched the bear tighter to her. This was too much like what she remembered of that night. Sarah glanced at her reflection in Karen's vanity mirror. Half expecting to see a fifteen year old looking back instead of a woman of thirty five. She tossed the bear defiantly to the bed, just as she had done that night and took a seat. "It was a story, I told him a story… it was just a story…"

Thunder shook the house and rain pelted the windows. The Storm was growing stronger.

"All I said was I wish…." The storm raged on over the house, clouds boiled and rain lashed the leaves on the trees. Thunder was followed by lightning, the light flicked and went out.

Sarah felt her heart thumping, and she put her hand over her mouth, to stop

herself from screaming. She could hear something she didn't want to hear, she was frightened, by a soft, rapid thumping on the windowpane. A white owl was flapping insistently on the glass. Something ran across the bed and she jumped off and stood in very near the spot she'd been in when she'd discovered Toby missing from his crib. Lightning crackled and flashed again, Sarah's lips parted, but she made no sound.

Behind her, something snickered, and ducked down again behind the chest of drawers. Shadows were dancing across the walls. Hissing and snickering surrounded her. 'Goblins' she thought franticly, 'Goblins'.

The storm wind rose to a pitch. Lightning made daylight in the room, the thunder boomed and the wind shook the curtains, a blast of air blew the window open. Between the fluttering curtains the white owl entered. Sarah wrapped her arms around her face, "No!" she cried out, "Go away!"

She felt the wind blowing her hair around, but the flapping had ceased between her fingers she peeked out. Prolonged crackling of lightning was throwing a giant shadow on the wall facing the window. It was the shadow of a figure, a male figure. Silhouetted against the stormy sky was a man. He wore a cloak, dark as night and covered in stardust which swirled in the wind. She could see that his hair was shoulder-length and blond. Something glinted about his neck. More than that she could not see in the dim light. The air in the room was filled with a spicy scent, his scent. Sarah felt her lips move and the word came from her throat before she could stop it. "Jareth."

His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's with a compelling intensity. When he took a step toward her, she did not retreat. Light from the hall spilled into the dim room, and she could see he was dressed much as he had been that first night so long ago. Cream-colored shirt, open at the front, loose-sleeved, with silken cuffs at the wrist. Over it he wore a tight, black waistcoat or was it midnight blue. He was shod in black boots, over black fitted breeches, and on his hands, gloves of soft kidd leather. The golden chain around his neck had a sickle-shaped ornament hung from it, upon his chest. He still moved with grace, and was still incredibly handsome.

She resisted a ridiculous impulse to curtsy; instead she stood perfectly still and stared at him. He smiled at her hesitancy. She had not expected that. When she spoke, her voice was a whisper. "Jareth?"

Jareth chuckled, thunder rumbled, and lighten flashed. "Sarah." He bowed to her slightly, saying her name as only he could. It was like a caress that you didn't want started, and dreaded ending. With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, Sarah's lips parted involuntarily. "Is this all the welcome I get? And on our anniversary too?"

Sarah backed away. "You're not real?"

He winked at her. "Think again, dear." Jareth raised his left arm, and made a large gesture with his hand, a glowing crystal had appeared in his hand. "I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "Do you want it, Sarah?"

She paused knowing she could not trust him. "What is it?" her words echoed words of the past.

"A crystal, nothing more." With a teasing smile, Jareth watched her face, while he spun the shining crystal around in his fingers. Her hand started to reach out for it, just as she'd reached for the one he'd offered twenty years before. He smiled a little more, and withdrew the crystal from her.

Sarah pulled her hand back quickly. "No, I don't want it."

"I think you do." He said softly. "I think you very much want my gift."

Turning her back on him she crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I want nothing you have to off me, Goblin King."

"So formal? When only moments ago you called me Jareth." He was at her ear.

She willed her eyes to stay closed. From behind shut eyelids, she heard a voice answering. Her own voice, but it seemed to be a memory. "I -- I can't. It isn't that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me ... but.."

Dark gloved dug into her arms. "Look at me when you address me." He ordered in a voice that was ridding an ocean of anger.

"No." she kept her eyes shut tight now. "I won't look at you."

The hands gripping her arms softened their grip. "Sarah." Jareth sounded impatient. "Don't defy me," he turned her to face him, took her face into the gloved hands. "Look at me."

Blinking she opened her eyes, "You're not real." She proclaimed in a shaky voice.

"Same old Sarah." Jareth teased. He wiggled his fingers in front of her face then pinched her arm, hard. "Did that hurt?" When she nodded, he smiled. "I'd say that proves I'm real."

Sarah rubbed the place on her arm he'd pinched. "What do you want? Why are you here, why now?" She moved to put space between her and the man of her nightmares. "There's nothing here for you, Goblin King. No baby to steal."

What humor had been on his face quickly faded. Lightning traced the veins of the sky and lit up his face. He was not smiling, his expression was fierce, feral. His eyes were fixed upon Sarah's, and he was beyond angry. Jareth watched her face, too intently for her liking. Though he'd not made a move, he commanded the room. He had lost patience with the woman long ago, and his face still showed it.

Goblins crept from the shadows, or popped out from their hiding places, and stood, all around the room, brazen now, watching to see what their king would do to her. Sarah felt their eyes on her; it was a feeling she didn't like. She could hear the hissing and the snickers. Whispers of encouragement to the fury of their King, as the storm raged on.

"What a pity." Jareth's voice was low, gentle, and almost sad as though he really meant it. But there was mocking in his eyes. "No baby for me to, what was that you said? Oh yes…steal." There was loud snickering and he barked. "Quiet."

Sarah began to edge her way backward, toward the hall door. Thinking of escape.

Jareth read her mind and laughed. "Going somewhere, my dear?" he pointed to the place where the hall door had been, it was now a blank wall. "Now we can not have that, can we?" the goblins in the room snickered and howled with laughter.

"What do you want?" She demanded digging deep into her memory for the defiant bravado she'd used as a shield though her journey into his Labyrinth.

Jareth chuckled. "You know very well what I want."

"Toby is grown, and he's not here." She set her lips in a thin line.

For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size each other up at the outset of a long contest. Thunder rumbled. "Sarah ..." Jareth frowned, and shook his head, his voice seductive. "Do you really think if I wanted Toby I'd be here? He's not here, your parents are not here. The only one here is…you." His nostrils tightened, his lips twitched. Lightning crackled and flashed again, his expression on his handsome face drew a response of terror. He began moving and she moved away.

"You arranged this? My parent's winning that trip to Atlantic City, and Toby's convention did you arrange that as well?" Sarah was franticly putting all the pieces together. "Why? What do you want from me?" She looked at the window he'd flown through in owl form. He was herding her toward it, toward what lay beyond it. "The castle beyond the Goblin City." She said in astonishment. On a distant hill, brilliant in the flashes, she saw a castle. She leaned on the windowsill, trying to see more clearly. There were towers with turrets, massive walls, spires and domes, a portcullis and drawbridge. The whole edifice was built on top of a sharply rising mound. Around it the lightning flickered and forked like snakes' tongues. Beyond was blackness. "It's still there?"

"Of course it's still there." Jareth whispered at her ear. "Waiting." He placed gloved hands at her shoulders.

She was looking at the castle. It seemed to be a long way off, "Why show me the castle?" She tired to pull away from the window. He blocked her with his body, with his hands and with his very essences. "There's nothing for me in that castle. Toby is not there, you have no power over me." She pushed against him to gain her freedom.

"Oh Toby is not the only bargaining chips I can play with, Sarah." He brought the crystal in front of her. "Look, what I have in my clutches now, dear girl."

Sarah didn't want to look, but had no choice. What she saw caught her breath and stilled her heart. "No, it can't be." She took the crystal into her own hands and stared. In the depths were her own two children sitting in the throne room of the Goblin Castle. Her son, her daughter, sitting surrounded by goblins. "How? I never told them about you, or about the words…How?"

The hand that had held the crystal now snaked round her waist. "I have my ways," he teased. "Now, do you want to here my offer?"

"I want to know how you managed to get your hands on my children!" she dropped the orb.

"Their father wished them away." He said quietly. "Seems they were interfering in an unplanned liaison. His lady friend didn't like having them round. Pity."

"No, Paul wouldn't do that." Sarah said trying to convince herself that her husband could not have been so stupid. "You set him up, you set this whole thing up, didn't you?"

"Did I?" He teased at her ear. Her shudder drew a snicker from him. "Yes, some of it I did set up. Your parents being away, and Toby. Your house sitting for your parents, that was my suggestion as well. Paul that's your ex-husband's name is it not? His wishing your babes away, that I didn't arrange. That my darling Sarah was serendipity."

"How could he have known what to say?" Sarah felt faint. "I never told anyone about that night. I've never even said a word to Toby about it."

"You really amaze me Sarah." Jareth laughed as he now supported her weight. "You think you are the only person in the entire world to ever hear the story of the Goblin King?"

"What do you want?" She turned her head to look at his profile.

"I want you to run the Labyrinth again." He coaxed gently.

"I've already beaten your Labyrinth." She reminded him.

"Yes, well that was then, this is now. Things are different, you are different. And I assure you, darling Sarah. The Labyrinth is different too." Holding out his hand the orb rose from where Sarah had dropped it to the floor. He looked in and said. "And as their father had no intentions of even trying to win them back, I thought I'd be **_generous_** and make the offer to you, their loving mother."

"You're a bastard." Sarah sighed knowing it was hopeless. "What do I have to do?"

The hand that held her waist tightened, "Now that's my girl." He sounded too pleased. "You have thirteen hours to unriddle the Labyrinth," Jareth told her, "before your babies becomes part of us." Jareth nodded. "Forever. Time is shorter, and things are different." His hand pulled her closer. "Do be careful, won't you?"

"Different how?" she tried to ignore his closeness.

"It's not the same Labyrinth you remember, sweetheart. It's changed. It's more dangerous in ways you've never dreamed of." He slid his lips over her ear. "I'm more dangerous, now too." She quivered and he added. "And you won't be getting any help from the three traitors who gave you assistance before. I've seen to that." He breathed in her scent. "Then again you can just surrender to me now, and live as my slave the rest of your days."

"I beat you once." She said defiantly.

"Yes, you did." He admitted. "But you had help, there'll be no help this time." He edged her over the windowsill. "Do you accept the challenge?"

"I have no choice." Sarah swung her legs over the windowsill. Like the first time she was wearing jeans and a poet shirt, this time she had loafers on instead of the walking shoes she'd worn. "It's not that far."

Jareth was at her elbow now. He looked at her, with a smile that was icy. "It's farther than you think." He watched as the wind whipped up and blew her hair. No longer was it down her back, but it was still long and fell softly over her shoulders. "What a pity." He said in that airy tone as he vanished. "What a pity."

She looked across again at the castle. The storm had passed away. Blades of clouds sliced across the moon. She thought she glimpsed the figure of an owl, high above, wings spread wide on the air, as he flew steadily away from her. "Cheat." She shouted at the bird of prey as it winged away from her. She looked at the path down the hillside. "Here we go again." She sighed as she took her first steps and nearly tumbled down the steep hillside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Making Friends

Jareth flew back to his castle, transforming to man before entering, not wishing to frighten his little guests. In his mind they had quite enough for one night. He looked at the boy and girl who were sitting on the stairs to his throne watching the goblins gather round them. Like their mother they were full of defiance, like their uncle they were full of fearlessness. Jareth found he liked the pair instantly. He strolled in as if nothing was wrong, and smiled at the pair. "Having an nice visit so far?" he asked.

The little girl was the image of her mother, long dark locks, and big green eyes. Her name was Jenny and she had a sweet voice. "Where is daddy?" she asked holding onto her little brother.

The boy, like his uncle before him, didn't resemble anyone in the family. He was not dark haired like his mother or sister. He didn't resemble his father's side at all. He was blond, and had large eyes the color of storms at sea. The goblins just walking past reduced the child to fits of laughter. Sarah must have named the boy, Jareth thought. He was named for a storybook knight, Gwynn.

Jenny looked at her little brother and smiled. "He thinks these things are funny." She said with easy confidence.

"They are called Goblins, Jenny." Jareth said softly as he took a seat on the stairs with the children. He placed an arm over each and wondered how on earth their father could have sent them away. Still, this was the same man who had allowed Sarah to slip though his fingers.

"Oh, I know." Said the little girl pointing to a pair huddled in a corner with a peashooter. "Mommy draws pictures of them all the time."

Looking down at the girl with a quizzical gaze, Jareth cocked his head to one side. "She does?"

Jenny nodded. "Mommy made a whole book about them."

"Did she indeed." Jareth had wondered what her experiences had given her, now he knew. "What else did, Mommy draw?"

Jenny pointed to the throne. "That." She sighed. "And a funny room full of stairs, and Uncle Toby as a baby."

Jareth pulled the little girl closer. "Would you like to see the room of stairs, little one?" He was feeling very kindly toward the pair. After all in a few hours he was sure to own not only them but their stubborn, foolish, prideful, defiant mother.

The little girl frowned. "Where's daddy?" Wide green eyes the color of dark emeralds glanced about.

"He's not here." Jareth said honestly.

"Is he coming for us?" She asked, already the pout was beginning.

"No, Jenny. I'm sorry, he's not." He patted her back, thinking of comforting the child and murdering her parent. "But your mommy is. Mommy will be with us soon. I promise." He ran his fingers though the long hair at the back of her head. How like her mother she was. "Once, Mommy gets here, we'll be all together. Won't that be nice?"

Jenny giggled. "You sound funny."

"Yes, I imagine I do." He agreed. "Jenny, would you like to see a magic trick?"

Her eyes opened wide as Jareth drew a glowing orb of crystal from the air. "Now, look deep within, and you'll see Mommy."

Jenny looked into the orb. "I see her! She's walking down a hill."

Jareth smiled, waved a hand. Both children were now dressed in red and white striped pajamas, just as Toby had been dressed twenty years ago. "Yes, Mommy is on her way. Let's plan a nice surprise for her when she gets here, shall we?" Gwynn clapped his hands and stomped his feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

Retracing old steps

The wall reached from horizon to horizon, or so it seemed. Just as it has twenty years ago, it looked impenetrable. Sarah looked at the pond where she had first seen Hoggle, sadly reminded that Jareth had said she would not get any help from the 'traitors'. She could only guess what that meant. She walked past the pond and its green waters.

In the great wall, she saw a huge, grotesquely designed gate. She stared at it almost accusingly. "The Labyrinth," she whispered. She took a step toward the gate, then jumped back as the gate swung toward her. It looked for a moment like a mouth opening widely. Sarah gulped down the bile gathering in her throat and stepped in.

"Take nothing for granted," she told herself aloud. "Remember things are not always what they seem here." She held her hand out, running it along the inner wall. If there were a break her eyes did not perceive, her hand would feel it. Breathing slowly, keeping her focus Sarah stepped forward. She did not look behind her, only ahead. "Remember what Hoggle said, you can't take anything for granted." She said in her most convincing tone, the one she used to get Jenny to eat all her vegetables.

Clumps of lichen on the walls stared down at her sympathetically, eyes boggling. Sarah tried not to look back at the boggling eyes. She heard a sobbing noise, and looked around. Discovering it was she herself who was doing the sobbing. "Stop it Sararh!" she scolded herself. "Tears are not going to help you now. You have to look for that opening."

"There's an opening just across there," a cheery voice said. Sarah looked down, a tiny worm-like creature with large eyes popped its head out from between the bricks just beneath her. "'Allo." it greeted in a cheery voice. "Long time no see."

Sarah blinked. "Hello."

"Allo." He greeted again. "Come in, meet the misses, have tea." He invited warmly.

Sarah looked down at him, "Did you say there's an opening here?" She looked at the wall opposite where she stood.

"It's right in front of you," the worm said in its kind voice. "You just need to walk in."

Sarah reached down, with one finger she touched the worm. "Thank you, little friend."

The worm looked up at her with adoring eyes. "You should come in, have tea…we've got cake today."

"Perhaps another time, thank you." Sarah waved good bye as she stepped though the passage into the new corridor that would lead her down a familiar path. Lichen clinging to the walls watched her as she walked. She wondered if other eyes, mismatched eyes were watching her right now as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Horned, hairy, or helmeted goblins racketed around the place, across the filthy floor over the steps of the throne, up on the ledges of the room. Some were chasing chickens, some squabbling, others staring balefully at all the rest through crazed eyes. Jareth watched them with an amused smile. Gwynn was chasing a bugged-eyed goblin round the throne room merrily. Jenny was riding on the black pig in a helmet, piggyback. Both children were having fun, and the sounds of their joy pleased the king. Soon they would not even worry about going back home. One of the goblins looked at the master and roared with joy. Jareth lay back in his throne, thinking it was good to be King.

Jenny giggled as she rolled off the back of the pig. She danced her way up the stairs to the throne. Jareth held his hands out to her and she leapt up into his arms. She looked into his eyes, her own eyes going soft. "I know you!" She said in an awed voice. "You're the one in my Mommy's secret book."

Jareth alerted, looked at the little girl with his kindest expression. "What secret book, Jenny my love?"

The little girl nuzzled into his shoulder. "The one she keeps next to her desk. I'm not allowed to look at it. Mommy says the pictures are too…adult…but I saw one, and it looked like you."

"Indeed? Next to the desk you say?" Jareth planted a kiss to the child's brow. "Are you having fun?"

"Oh yes!" she yawned. "But getting sleepy."

"Gwynn, be a good boy and come here to…me." Jareth paused, he was not sure what to call himself. "Jenny I have a nice big bed for you and Gwynn to sleep in. Come, I'll take you there and tuck you up."

Jenny put her arms around the man's neck. "You smell good." She said as she snuggled.

"Thank you." Jareth smiled. Gwynn came running to him and he caught him up with his free arm. Holding tight, he transported himself with the precious cargo to his own bedchamber. "Here we are, my little loves." He lowered the children to the bed and they crawled up to the pillows. Jenny, heavy eyed, settled right in to the pillows. Gwynn was keyed up from having run so wild. "You need to sing to him." Jenny yawned. "Mommy always sings to him."

Jareth took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What does Mommy sing?"

"All the pretty ponies." Jenny closed her eyes.

"_**Hushabye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby**_

_**When you wake you shall have**_

_**all the pretty little ponies**_

_**Blacks and bays, dapples and greys,**_

_**coach and six little ponies**_

**_Hushabye, don't you cry, go to sleepy little baby"_** Jareth knew the song well, and his voice filled the room with its sweet sound. Jenny was quick to fall asleep. Gwynn curled up in the arms of the Goblin King and listened to the song a second time before he too fell into slumber. Gently the king lay the boy beside his sleeping sister. He closed his eyes and sent for an elf nursemaid to watch over the sleeping children before returning to his throne room.

Goblins were chasing each other round the circular room. Jareth watched for a moment and drew a crystal from the air to check on Sarah's progress. "Ah good, she's making progress…" he tossed the crystal and turned to leave the throne room. He had plans for Sarah, and needed to see to them. "Now about that secret book, "he mused.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was wandering along brick corridors. Still high and forbidding, but at least they didn't stretch out to the end of space and time. She had learned on her last visit that trying to mark a path did no good. If she marked some stone or brick, a little creature would lift the marked brick, turn it upside down, and replace it. Across the end of the passage behind her was a dead end. "This looks familiar." She said touching one wall gently.

"That's right," a voice behind her said. "It's familiar!"

Behind her, the cubicle that had been a dead end now had two carved doors in the wall, and a guard posted in front of each door. "The Ruse!" she said excitedly as she walked over to the carved doors. "Hello boys." She greeted them.

One of the guards looked at her gave her figure a scrutinized leer then he winked suggestively. "Hello, pretty thing."

Sarah blushed and leaned toward the door. "You don't remember me." The one to her left had incredibly shifty eyes beneath his helmet.

The other guard snickered. "Sure we do, you're the smart aleck who bested the King." He wiggled his brows at her. "So you going to choose a door or not?"

Sarah cupped his jaw with one hand. "Of course I'm going to choose." She teased the pair. "And I don't even need the riddle. I know exactly what I'm doing here." She looked down at her watch. "I only wish I knew how long I've been here." When one of the guards opened his mouth, she placed a hand over it. "It's not a real wish, it's a rhetorical statement."

"Ah." the guard said. "So which door?"

Sarah looked at the doors and the guards lifted her finger and pointed. She chose the one on the left and as the door opened, she stepped past the guards who were flirting outrageously with her. "I told him I beat him before. It's a," before she could stop herself and her pride, she said, "piece of cake…." promptly she dropped down the shaft of helping hands.

Sarah was not sure, but she got the feeling that the only ones the helping hands were helping were themselves. She did not remember the hands touching her in quite this manner the last time she fell down this shaft. "Stop that!" She shuddered, and shouted.

"What have we here?" asked one of the several faces of hands around her.

Sarah had not noticed the leering expression before, and wondered was this one of the things that had changed. "You're hurting," Sarah told them. She felt other hands reaching for her and finding her, taking hold of her by the legs and the body. There were hands on her thighs, her ankles, and her neck. She shuddered, and shouted, "Stop that!" Some of the hands began to go places she had not expected. One slid up the front of her blouse. "I said stop that you pervert!"

"Weapons check," the hands claimed sounding guilty.

"I don't believe you," she shouted. "Put me down you bunch of perverts!" A second later she regretted saying that.

"She chose down?" She heard the snickers behind their hands. "She chose -- down!" and with that, they started to hand her down the shaft, not roughly. But a few more hands grabbed her where she didn't want to be grabbed.

Down she went, far down, until she found herself held briefly above a manhole, while Helping Hands removed the cover of it. Then the lowest hands let go of her, dropping her neatly down the manhole, and the last she saw of the hands was their waving goodbye helpfully. She could hear some of them boasting of garbing ass and one set went on about having gotten a handful of tits. As she landed on the stone floor of a dark, small cell, the cover was replaced on the manhole with a clunk. In pitch darkness, Sarah sat down and covered her face. She was not sure if she should laugh or cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Discovery and Disclosure

Jareth had been watching Sarah for years. He had seen her grow from pouting girl to shapely woman. It galled him that he'd been bared from interfering in her life for twenty human years. Nevertheless, rules are rules, and even a Goblin King must obey the rules. He was only allowed to view her from windows in owl form or though a mirror or crystal. Yet being resourceful, and scheming, he found way after way round the rules. He sent little anonymous gifts from time to time. In twenty years he'd never once been caught.

He had been there when she graduated high school, and collage. He had been there on the day she had gotten married in the big back yard of the old Victorian house. Jareth had found it awkward to watch Sarah date. He had found it disturbing to watch men other than himself teach her how to kiss. It was vexing when some other man's hands were on her, bringing her pleasures that he felt belonged to him alone. However, to watch her wed, that was the most provoking. Watching from a tree limb was all he could do. She had won, Gods in the heavens knew how, but she had won. In winning, she won back not only her brother but also a twenty-year period when the Goblin King could not interfere in her life. Unless that is, if he was call upon. It was clear after the little victory party she and her 'traitors' had thrown upon her return Above, that was not going to happen. So to watch was all he could do.

He made sure his little gift to the bride was hand delivered by Toby. It was a perfect heart shaped crystal on a delicate chain of Fae Silver. Had Sarah known the pretty bobble was from the Goblin King and not her beloved baby brother she would never have worn it. Yet she wore it over her heart on the day she wed, and it was the first of many thorns the King was able to inject into the relationship. Not that it needed much to begin with, from the start it was not a good match. It seemed everyone but Sarah had seen that too.

He had witnessed the birth of both her children and the betrayal of her faithless husband. It had pleased him to see her crushed, and he was not sympathetic even to the tears she had shed when her husband forced her to sell the little cottage she so loved and split the proceeds with him. He had been there the day Sarah had found the townhouse she now rented. He was there when she moved in watching from his limb.

He had stepped though the mirror on her closet door, it was after all a full-length looking glass and less trouble to step through. The furnishings in the apartment were old, but cared for with loving hands. He had known that Sarah had lived quietly since the divorce. She was being a good mother, if nothing else. Even though it had been difficult, and Paul was not the timeliest with support check. Jareth had seen Sarah do without over the last two years so her children could have what they needed.

Sarah worked in a graphic arts firm, doing copy. On the side, she had done some illustrations for a book that one of her father's clients had written. The extra money from her illustrations that paid for the things Paul kept trying to take from them.

Jareth knew her bedroom, he'd looked in on it often enough. He had watched her sleep for hours, knowing she could not possibly know he was watching. He had listened to her tears and her talking to herself late at night. He looked now at the bed that Sarah slept in, alone. He smiled. It was fitting punishment, she had after all rejected a chance to be in his bed.

It was not a big apartment, just two bedrooms, a living room, bath and Kitchen. Jareth wondered for a moment if they could fit the entire thing in his bedchamber. He let the thought pass and went to the living room, to where Sarah's desk was. There beside the desk was a large portfolio He raised it up, released the clasps and opened it. The first page was a striking drawing of the Labyrinth Gate, and a dwarf taking a piss into a green watered pond. Jareth laughed and forgot for a moment the anger he had been carrying. The next drawing was of a shaft of hands, some of the expressions were questionable. Jareth wondered if Sarah realized how closely she had captured the character of the shaft of hands.

Jareth carried the portfolio to the coffee table next to the couch. Taking a seat, he began to spread the drawings out. Some were in ink, some in colored pencil. Others were chalk, still other's were water colors. Each one depicted some event that had occurred on Sarah's last visit in vivid detail. Some details were a bit more vivid than others were. A chalk drawing of the Ballroom that drove that home. It depicted a wanton Courtier chased by a masked man whose shirt was open and nearly falling off his shoulders. The woman's dress was revealing and she was spilling out of it.

"So you were not nearly as innocent as I was lead to believe you were." Jareth said as he studied the picture. "Or you understood more than you wanted to at the time."

In the back was a stack of suggestive sketches and pen drawings. Different characters she had encountered were the subjects. The last thing in the stack was colored illustration of a man leaning on a wall in a tunnel, behind the man a large clock. The man had a leer on his lips, a wild mane of blond hair. His garments were fitted, the pose suggested the fit was at that moment a bit tight in one area. His linen shirt was open nearly to his waist. Drawn from the perceptive of the person the man was leaning toward, it was a powerful drawing.

Jareth placed the drawings back, and felt he must have misunderstood the child. Nothing he had seen was too adult for young eyes. Then he saw the little sketchbook that lay hidden. He opened it and his mouth dropped. The first picture was of a disrobed Goblin King, lounging on his throne. "Good God!" He snapped the book shut and looked at the cover. "Sarah, you little pervert."

Jareth arranged the pillows behind him, raised his feet up and reclined the length of the couch. He opened the sketchbook and began to look at the secrets Sarah had drawn. The first sketch dated just days after her first visit to the Goblin Realm. As the sketches progressed the style became more developed and the subject matter became more than suggestive.

One not familiar with Sarah, would not know the date and time of each of her disappointments with human men. They would not know what they were seeing. Each drawing represented what had been missing. From the first kiss, to the night she'd had too much to drink and things got out of hand in the back seat of a car. Jareth knew, he was looking at her sexual regrets and her darkest needs. So dark were the needs, they brought a sinister leer to his lips. He would more than happy to provide what had been missing, and her sketches gave him the ammunition he would need to beat her. He closed the book and drew a crystal from the air, "Just where are you, pigeon?" Looking into the sphere, he located the woman in the Oubliette. He looked at the portfolio, gathered all her sketches, confiscating her years of work. Armed with Sarah's dark desires he returned to the Underground Kingdom he ruled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had been sitting in the dark Oubliette contemplating. Her watch was useless here in the Underground. She was tired, perhaps more out of shape she thought. Walking though the Labyrinth had not been nearly as tiring the first time. Of course, she had been much younger then. She stood up and dusted off. Turning she felt her way in the dim room to where she thought she remembered Hoggle putting the slats of the cot to form a door. It was still there. She thought about which way to open the 'door', one way led to a broom closet, the other freedom.

Standing back, in case she had chosen the wrong way, she pulled the 'door' open. Light from the tunnels spilled into the cell. "Thanks Hoggle." She said aloud, stepping into a dimly lit corridor with walls of grotesquely carved rock. She paused and thought about the direction Hoggle had taken her.

**_"DON'T GO ON!"_** a voice boomed.

Sarah jumped violently, and looked at a craved face right beside her. "Don't do that!" she shouted back at the face, whose lips dropped in shock.

_**"Go back while you still can!" **_

_**"This is not the way!" **_

_**"Take heed and go no farther!" **_

_**"Beware! Beware!" **_

_**"It will soon be too late!"**_

Sarah crossed her eyes, and put her hands to her ears. "Enough." She cried out. "I've heard it all before."

One face looked at her with disgust. "Yet here you are again, girly."

Sarah looked down, half expecting a crystal orb to roll by. No such orb appeared, and Sarah was not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She rounded the corner and again didn't find what she'd been expecting. There was no blind beggar squatted, his back to the wall, his hat upturned on the ground in front of his feet. On the dirty floor of the tunnel lay the remains of the disguise the King had used to trick her and Hoggle. She stooped down, picked up the beggar's rag body. For a moment, she hugged it to her. The next moment in anger, and frustration she flung the rag doll as hard as she could to the wall and let out a blood curdling howl. Her fists were balled up, she turned and beat them on the wall.

"So what have we here?" Jareth asked in a saucy tone. "Are you inflicting more damages on my domain?"

Sarah turned and glared at him. "Have you any idea of what I've just been though?" She snapped. "The entry to your so called Labyrinth is next to impossible to get into. The guards at the ruse are rude and your helping hands helped themselves to a quick feel."

"Ah." He smirked at the thought of her having been man handled, as it were, by the shaft of hands. "Well I did warn you that things were different now."

Sarah was about to tell him off when his attire drew her attention. The bastard had gone and dressed in the same thing he'd worn the last time she'd met him in this tunnel. "Here to steal hours from me?" She accused trying to keep her gaze on his face.

"I've no need to." He informed her. "You're much slower this time round, wonder why that is." He teased.

Determined not to allow Jareth to intimidate her, she affected a nonchalance she was far from feeling anytime he was near. "We're all a little older." She batted her lashes at him.

"Yes, we are." Jareth leaned toward her, braced his one arm on the curved tunnel wall beside her. He smiled at Sarah. " Sarah, are you enjoying the Labyrinth?" His voice was almost purring.

She swallowed hard, stared into his eyes, forcing herself not to look down. "It's a piece of cake."

Jareth raised one elegant eyebrow, intrigued. "I'm so glad to hear you say that."

Sarah found her eyes drifting down, she raked them back up and focused. "Are my children all right?"

Jareth smiled. "They are fine! Having the time of their lives." He boasted.

"If you've done anything to either of them, I swear!" She warned him.

"Sarah, I've done nothing more than behaved like a good host to young visitors." He assured her. "I've no reason to want to harm **_them._**"

If she could have, Sarah would have become one with the wall. "You intend to call the cleaners on me now?"

"No, this tunnel was cleaned about a month ago, no need for them to come and do it again." He leaned closer, his breath bathed her face. "I do find, however, I have need to have a discussion with you about the unlawful use of my image." He produced the portrait of him from her portfolio. "Who gave you permission to use my image?"

Sarah looked from him to the paper in his hands. "How did you find that?" She reached for it, only to find it yanked away. "No one Above knows you're real."

Jareth looked at the drawing. "It's not a true likeness, I find you've taken certain liberties… proportions are wrong."

Suddenly defensive about her skills as an artist she lashed out. "I may have exaggerated a few things, after all a codpiece is deceptively large." She pushed her way past him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've a ladder to find."

"Oh Sarah." Jareth called as she walked away, when she halted he purred. "I thought you'd like to know. I don't employ a codpiece." He laughed and vanished.

Knees shook as the woman took steps down the tunnel toward the path she'd been chased twenty years before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Everybody Dance 

Jareth returned to the throne room to check on things at the castle. The babies were asleep, and the goblins were still making a mess. Life was good, thought the man as he loped into his throne. Lounging in his draped throne, Jareth looked at the bawling of two goblins over a peashooter. Jareth watched them with an amused smile. The little buggers never ceased to be a squabbling lot. He had gotten use to it after the first hundred years or so. After the second, he would even go so far as to find things to cause the squabbling. He wondered if he would have been different if over the years more children had been wished away, then dismiss the stray thought.

He held out his hand and his favorite riding crop appeared. There was a moment of silence, as the goblins waited to see if he was going to strike any of them with the crop. When he began to tap at his boot, they went back to making merry. Jareth legs tossed casually over the arm of his throne lay back and thought. Things had not gone well for Sarah and yet she was still trudging away. The woman was stubborn, he'd give her that. Jareth yawned, and looked wearily around the room. "Think we should do some redecorating boys." He called out.

One goblin looked at him with big eyes. "Why?"

Jareth reached out, plucked him off his feet and tossed him against a wall. "Because I say so." He stood up from the throne, stretched his arms and paced restlessly. "How long has the throne room looked like this?" he asked.

The goblin leading the black pig around the room paused and said. "Years."

Jareth frowned, "Time for a change. No more pigs or chickens in the throne room." Waving his hand the offending animals vanished from sight. There was a loud protest and he smiled nastily. "I can make goblins vanish as well." The protests died quickly. "Good." He tapped his boot. "What we need is music and dancing." He reached up and drew sound from the air. The goblins began to dance round the room. Jareth laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While his mocking laugh still rang, he had vanished. Leaving Sarah with the knowledge that he knew she had thought of him from time to time over the years. How she had thought of him over the years now bothered her, and the fact that she had vented her thoughts on paper. "Why the hell didn't I burn those damn drawings?" she asked herself aloud. "No, I had to hang on to them, and draw even more. Stupid Sarah! Very stupid."

She walked down the hall, a quick glance over her shoulder to be sure he had not changed his mind and sent the cleaners after all. The path was dark and still. A solid wall of furiously spinning knives and chopping cleavers was bearing inexorably down upon Sarah and her dwarf companion the last time she was in this tunnel. Sarah looked for the collapsed door she and Hoggle had escaped though, on the wall was now a large locked panel with a sign that read. 'Closed for Repairs.' She shook her head twenty years, the door had not been repaired. There had to be some way out, she told herself. That was how the Labyrinth worked. There was always some trick, if only she could find it. The makeshift ladder was out, clearly. The path that Cleaners had taken seemed to be her only course.

Hoggle had been with her the last time she was at this point in the journey. She missed him now. Again, she remembered that Jareth had called him a 'traitor'. She had never once stopped to think in all the years that there would be payback for Hoggle having helped her. Now, traveling over steps she had taken before she wondered just what kind of punishment had been dealt to her friends. She knew that Jareth had threatened Hoggle. He had said **_"Hoggle, if I thought you were betraying me, I would be forced to suspend you headfirst in the Bog of Eternal Stench." _**Sarah was certain that it was not the first nor the last threat used by Jareth against the sniveling little dwarf. Yet sniveling or not, she missed him right now.

Hoggle had been the first to tell her he was a coward, and Jareth scared him. Not that she could blame him, Jareth scared her too, if for different reasons. The fear she had had twenty years ago was not the fears she felt now. Then she had been a child, and all adults and adult situations unsettled her. She had blamed her mother and father's divorce for that at first. Now she knew it was just being on the threshold of adulthood that had given her that fear. There were times back twenty years ago when Jareth had caused feelings in her she was not ready for, desires that she could not effectuate. Today, it was a whole different story. She was no fifteen-year-old virgin anymore. Perhaps that was her problem.

She walked further up the corridor that the Cleaners had traveled. An opening in the wall showed a staircase that went up. She looked back at the 'Closed for repairs' sign, and shook her head. "Hoggle you idiot! The stairs were right here! We didn't have to go up that ladder and chance breaking our necks." She looked at the stairs to be sure they were safe, and not spread with oil, or jelly or something else to stop her. It looked safe, so she took a tentative step up. In the distance she heard music, music she had heard twenty years ago when she was frantically trying to reach Toby. "One would think his taste in music would have evolved." She complained.

Breathing deeply, and looking resolutely upward, Sarah forced herself to think of happy, secure things: her apartment, her car, and her sketches. She stopped climbing the stairs. "How did he find my sketches?" She shuddered, thinking of him rifling though her drawings. It was a violation she had never considered possible. More than that he had been critical of her skill, the nerve of him. What was he said, **_proportions are wrong_**. She stopped and pinned herself to the wall. Why did she egg him on? Why had she made the comment about **_a codpiece is deceptively large_**. She had spent enough time in this place the last time to know he was vain, and would never let a comment like that one pass unanswered. Now she was stuck with thoughts of him on her mind, and parts of his body she had no right to even wonder about. "Bad thoughts, bad thoughts," she mumbled. "Out of my head."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mismatched eyes looked deeply into the orb, a picture of her silent face was clearly beamed to a crystal in the throne chamber of the Goblin King. "Bad thoughts eh?" Jareth spoke quietly mostly to himself.

The goblins cackled wickedly, dancing and prancing around. Their jaws gaped with merriment, and they slapped their thighs. Jareth had been their King for as long as they could remember, and they hoped he would be King forevermore. His words were funny and made them laugh.

"Shut up," Jareth told them. Jareth was still staring at the picture of Sarah's face in the crystal. He seemed lost in deep thoughts. They froze. Their heads twitched around to look at their King. "I need a moment to think."

"Think?" one goblin inquired.

Jareth nodded, still gazing at the woman. Her face distressed by thoughts she was no longer in control of. "So determined." He commented. " Too old to be turned into a goblin." Jareth examined her face in his crystal. "Too old to be a goblin, but too young to be kept last time. Now we play on a vastly different board my dear." His voice was a low growl from the back of his throat.

The goblins looked at each other.

"Time to go back to the game my precious." He chuckled, imagining Sarah's face when she found herself facing the next of his obstacles. Then he threw back his head and roared.

The goblins watched him uncertainly. Was it all right to laugh now?

"Well, go ahead," Jareth told them. "Laugh."

The goblins launched themselves into their full routine of cackles and snickers. The King directed them, like a conductor, bringing them up to a crescendo of malign mirth. He laughed and danced with them.

Jareth let evil thoughts fill his mind, darkening his soul, and feeding his already over active libido. Sarah had dark thoughts as well, he told himself, and now he was going to use them against her to win. He had held back the last time she had visited his realm, telling himself she was a child. This time he was not making that same mistake. She may have been unknowing, and unknown, but she was no innocent. She was a dark soul she was his equal. This time he would make sure she knew it. Jareth danced a dark dance filled with sexual tensions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah took a deep breath, and moved up the stairs again. "Think happy thoughts. Whiskers on Kittens, and all that jazz." She said aloud. Fiddling with a sliding bolt at the top of the stairs, she pushed open a wooden hatchway. Outside was a clear blue sky. Sarah had never seen anything so beautiful, and it brought tears to her eyes. "Made it." She sat down and sobbed. "Hoggle, I made it."

Looking at a garden, where birds were singing, surrounded by well-trimmed hedges -- box hedges, she thought. Not a thing had changed in the garden she thought. Not a blessed thing. It was a rather formal garden, with carefully positioned stone monuments. On the stones were runic carvings, and a few faces. She touched one of the faces only to have a stone tongue slip out and lick her hand. "Yuck!" she was disgusted.

"Nice," the lips of the face said in a lascivious manner. "What's the hurry, sweet thang, I could lick you all day."

Sarah pulled back quickly. "I'm sure you could."

"Haven't tasted anything like you in the garden for years." The stone face wiggled its great brows.

Sarah looked around trying to remember just where the urn was that she and Hoggle had come up though. She had taken his bag of jewels from him to force his help. It had not been fair, it had been a rotten trick, and it had worked. If she had seen Jenny do that to Gwynn she would have read her the riot act. She saw the urn, resisted the urge to run over and hug it. She retraced her steps. Jareth had said he did not have to steal time, she was moving much slower than that last time. Well what did he expect she wondered she did not have help this time.

Over the hedges, she could see the castle's spires, turrets, and towers gleaming in the sunlight. "There's the castle," Sarah said buoyantly. "I'm making progress." She walked through one of the gaps in the hedges, into a hedged alley. It looked like the same one as before. Then remembering that it lead right back to the garden, she stepped back though and called out. "Hello!"

A curious robed figure strolling across the lawn, apparently deep in thought. An old man, with a long white mustache and white eyebrows. The most striking thing about him was his hat, topped with the head of a bird, with a sharp beak and eyes that were darting glances everywhere. He was sitting gravely down on a garden bench as she approached.

"Excuse me," Sarah called out as she came near. "Do you remember me?"

The bird's head on the Wise Man's hat suddenly spoke. "Why, have you forgotten who you are? How do you expect us to remember who you are?"

The Wise Man slowly raised a finger, rolling his eyes up toward the bird. "Sh," he said.

The hat looked wryly at Sarah. "You don't reallly expect him to remember you, do you? He can't even remember his own name…Hey, Don Quixote, we have company." The hat shouted down to the man.

The Wise Man noticed Sarah. "So, young woman," he pulled softly on the long white mustache in a manner that was a bit on the lecherous side. "What can I do for you, and what will you do for me?"

The hat wiggled it brows up and down, winked and whistled. "Yeah baby."

Feeling a little confused by his ribald suggestiveness she suddenly put a hand at her blouse to be sure it was buttoned. "I need to get to the castle. I cannot get out of this garden, I've forgotten how. Could you tell me how to get out of the garden?"

The man patted the bench, inviting her to sit, "But it's such a nice garden. Moreover, you look like a nice young woman. Come sit, keep an old man pleasant company." He winked.

Sarah shook her head at the invitation. "Thank you, but I don't think so."

The Wise Man nodded slowly, closing his eyes. "Perhaps," the Wise Man said, "If you sit with me I'll remember the way out of the garden." He opened his eyes and leered.

"And we can talk about how you can repay me my kindness. I'm a very lonely old man…so few pretty young things wander into the garden these days." He reached out and pulled her toward him. Quicker than a jackrabbit on a date, he had his arms wrapped around her slender waist and was resting his head on her bosom.

Sarah shoved him off. "Get off you dirty old man!" She felt sick. "What is wrong with all of you? None of you acted like this before!"

The Wise Man said, having dozed off after so much mental travail and more physical activity then he'd had in a good many years. The hat looked down at the dozing man and then at Sarah. "Now would be a good time to leave, unless you'd like to try me on…."

Sarah turned on her heals and walked away quickly. Once she had left the Wise Man, Sarah remembered that by walking forward she could move ahead. Frequently the castle, its spires and turrets looming in the distance above the hedges could be seen, yet no matter how far and fast she walked, it remained in the distance. "Was it this hard the last time?" she asked herself. She stopped and looked around and moaned. "This is not fair!"

She shuddered. Would she have the courage to go back, start over in that subterranean passageway? She remembered the hands, and the oubliette, that thought drew another shudder. What was Jareth's problem anyway? So she beat him last time, so what? He was dangerous and powerful, obviously, but he was also a mean cheat, and a bully.

"He has a certain style about him," she could concede that much as he spoke aloud to herself. "He's not unattractive. How could you respect, still less admire, someone like him? The best word to describe him is cad." on she trudged. "He's a cad and a rascal and a rogue. That's what he is, and he's not worth the time it takes to spit!" She peered over the hedge, "I beat you once, I'll beat you again." She promised herself.

When she reached a gap in the hedge, she stopped. "Ludo." Her voice filled with sad emotions. The second of her friends here in the Labyrinth. She had rescued him just past this hedge when he had been tied upside down in a tree. Only God knew what punishment the poor beast faced after having helped her. God and the Goblin King, she corrected.

Sarah walked past the hanging tree. Behind the tree, two high doorways had appeared. On each door was an iron knocker. Each had the form of a repulsive face, with a ring set in it. The knocker to her left had the ring coming out of its ears. The one on the right held the ring in its mouth. She looked from one to the other. "One lewd remark and it will be your last." She warned the pair.

The one with its ears stopped up glared at her. "It's very rude to stare."

The other one, with the knocker in its mouth did not try to speak but was making lewd noises and rolling his eyes.

Sarah shook her head and lifted the knocker. "I'm not even gonna bother." She knocked and stepped though the door.

Cautiously, she put her head through the doorway, to see beyond. She heard giggles, splutters of suppressed laughter, honks and hoots. "The Firey's." she whispered not wanting to alert them that she was again in 'their neck of the woods'. As one had said on her last visit. She was in a sunlit forest, with clumps and banks of flowers, shady trees all around. Each step she took was very careful. She spun around and saw a tree's branch moving to cover a hollow in its trunk.

Remembering her last time in this forest all she wanted to do was get out of it fast. She moved quickly, but not quickly enough. In front of Sarah was a Firey. Seeing it, she screamed, it screamed back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

Traitors Three

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus had been hauled into the throne room by armed guards. Not Goblin guards, but Fae guards, someone the King knew would not slip up. The three were chained and shackled. The King had seen them only one other time, the day after the infamous party in Sarah's room that the King had been left out of. He had called them traitors before the entire kingdom. Jareth had sentenced them to hard labor for life.

Hoggle knew this room of the castle. He knew his way around this place better than the stupid goblins. Even shackled he figured he had a fair chance of making a break for it. Seeing just such a chance, he shoved the goblin passing in front of him into the guard. He galloped around the corner straight into a pair of knees.

Jareth was wearing his cloak and looking quite fiendish. Handsome, of course, but fiendish. "Well," he said pleasantly, "if it isn't you."

Hoggle fell back and cowered, he knew that tone. He had heard it before. "Your Majesty." The dwarf was trembling.

Jareth sat on the throne, put his head in his chin as he leaned on one knee. "And where are you going, hmm?"

The dwarf looked like he was about to faint when he heard a sound he thought he'd never hear in the Labyrinth again. It was a scream, a human female scream. It stopped him, and his eyes popped. "Sarah." His face turned to the direction the scream had come. "That's Sarah."

Ludo wailed. "Sahwaaaa."

The little knight, also in shackles for his offenses to the crown gulped and looked as Jareth. "Majesty, is our fair maiden once more among us?"

Jareth stretched. "The creature among us is not a maiden."

Hoggle was turning red, fury in his eyes. "What is Sarah doing here?"

Jareth replied with that pleasant smile that by now was like broken glass, "I'm surprised at all three of you. Losing your heads over a girl." Stepping down from the throne he poked Hoggle with his riding crop. "You disobeyed direct orders. I told you to take her back to the beginning of the Labyrinth! The only thing you did right was giving her my little present." The other two prisoners looked at Hoggle with remorse. "And even that you had to do under…duress." He moved on to the big orange beast. "You! Mooning and fawning over that… girl." He looked lastly at Sir Didymus. "And lastly you."

"Sire," The little knight bowed, "I am your servant, but I am a Knight first. I live by the code. Would you have me do otherwise?"

Jareth frowned, crossed his arms and glared. "I trusted you more than anyone!"

Didymus snorted. "I live by the code, you know that."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes, I know that." He walked back to the throne. "Yes, Sarah is once more running the Labyrinth. This time, alone."

Hoggle became frantic, "You can't leave her in there alone. She is not safe in there. Not now… how much time has passed?"

Jareth gave him a coy, sideways grin. "Twenty human years, hogbrain."

"She's not a child anymore, the things that safeguard a child don't apply to her." Hoggle screamed.

Jareth snorted, "Yes, I know."

"Where is she?" Demanded the dwarf stomping his feet.

"Oh." Jareth placed a hand over his heart. "Now, why the concern? You have not asked about her once in the twenty years that you have been rebuilding my bridges. Bridges your little friend helped destroy."

Hoggle pursed his lips. "Just ... curious." He was more, but did not want to say that to his king.

"I see." Jareth nodded. "I thought for a moment you were thinking of running to help her. She's back, and all you have to know, for now."

Hoggle snapped. "What are you planning on doing to her?"

Blinking as if he did not understand the question, Jareth smiled. "Why Hoghead, I'll do anything I want." The Fae guard grabbed the little dwarf, and it still took four of them to hold him back from lunging at the King. Jareth laughed. "In fact, there's going to be quite the show here in just a few hours. And you three are going to be given ring side seats." He pointed to posts assembled in the center of the throne room, facing a large curtained off wall. "I'm sure you'll all be interested in seeing Sarah receive her punishment for her crimes against our realm."

Didymus joined Ludo in a howl.

"Chain them to the post as soon as they are ready. "Ordered the King with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

Playing with Fire

The bright, savage figure that had leaped out in front of Sarah was a Firey. She had encountered them before. They had a grudge against her. She screamed a second time and shrank away from the creature, hands folded across herself. It stared at her with eyes that were blue, with red pupils. Its very long fingers seemed to be perpetually drumming. It danced toward her in a rhythmic dance.

"What's happening?" it demanded, then added. "Pretty Lady."

Sarah looked for an escape, turned only to see two more advancing on her. She felt the sob in her throat.

"Hey!" they said to her, rousingly. "Come on, now."

She looked around at them all in great alarm. "What do you want?"

"What, us?" asked a third. "Why, we're just after havin' ourselves a good time."

They began to leap around, hooting and clapping. "Oh, yeah. What you need is a little mess-around." One of them grabbed her by the hands. "Come, on. You gotta shake it loose a bit."

Sarah knew their idea of 'shaking it loose a bit' included dismembering their own bodies. "Thanks, but I'm just fine the way I am." Sarah was still timidly backing away.

One of them grabbed her round the middle and laughed, "Don't ya want to have a good time, lady?" Its long fingers tickled as it continued to beat out that strange rhythm they all seemed to be drumming.

"No, I want to get to the castle." Sarah pried open the fingers of the hands on her waist. "Let go."

She was shoved into another Firey's grip. "You sure is uptight, lady. Must be all these clothes you got on."

"Yeah," another cried out wildly. "Too many clothes."

"Take em off her!" One shouted. "That'll shake her loose."

"No." Sarah shouted. "I don't want you taking off my clothes."

There was no escaping the Fireys, who had hold of her clothes in their long fingers and were hopping enthusiastically along with her in tow. They were pulling her toward a grassy knoll, where she was shoved down and her shoes pulled off her feet. One Firey pulled at the zipper on her jeans while another held her shoulders down. The rest cavorted in a frenzy of excitement, hooting and screeching. Two of them each grabbed one of her pant legs and pulled the jeans down her hips.

"You'll feel so much better once we free you from these clothes." They told her.

"I don't want to feel free." Sarah protested weakly.

They all burst out laughing. Their heads flew up in the air, and their arms had to detach themselves to catch the heads. Then one looked at her with wild eyes, "But we want to show you a good time. Don't you want to have a good time? And clothes get in the way of our kind of good time."

Sarah's jeans were now pulled down past her knees, "No I don't want to have a good time!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was watching Sarah from the castle. In his crystal, he saw her tormented face looking around for a way to escape. Jareth chuckled to himself, enjoying her embarrassment. He sat in his throne watching, as the three traitors were shackled to the posts positioned with a direct view of the curtained wall. He called over to Hoggle. "Oh Hogheart, you'll be pleased to know the Firey's are with Sarah, so you don't have to worry about her being alone."

"Firey's?" the veins were popping in Hoggles face. "Jareth, you know what they do to women. You can't let them do that to Sarah."

"I can if I want to." Jareth said, as he slide gracefully from the throne. "It just so happens, I don't want them damaging her. So I'll just go free her from their grasp…As soon as they've removed her clothes."

"Your Majesty!" protested Didymus. "That is not the conduct of one who lives by the code!"

Jareth looked at the knight with a surprised expression, "It's not?" then mockingly laughed. "So it's not." He continued to laugh as he vanished.

"Poor Sarah." Moaned Hoggle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A pair of Firey's ran off with the jeans once they were off. Sarah watched her jeans disappear into the woods. She moaned knowing she would never find them. The Firey holding down her shoulders snickered and leered, as he looked down at her bare legs. The one who had pulled the zipper down, now straddled her and ran his long fingers down the front of her blouse. "Still gots too much on!" he announced.

Sarah could not believe the creatures she'd found to be so disarming on her first visit, had changed so. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Wild eyes looked into hers, "We just want to show you a good time, Lady. We know how to have a good time." His fingers ran down her front again, slower, more purposefully. "Once we get you out of your clothes we'll show you a real good time."

'They are going to rape me.' Sarah thought.

The front of the poet shirt was ripped open, buttons went flying. Fiery's were leering. The one who ripped the blouse open now ran his long fingers over her brassier. Tapping out a rhythm against her skin as it moved down her abdomen. It was bubbling with glee as it began to bounce over her. The one holding her shoulders began to pick up the rhythm, its long fingers began to snake down toward her breasts. One finger snaked under the fabric covering her breast. It found her nipple and began to roll it to a hardening nub. Suddenly they both stopped, the rhythm stopped. Both the Firey's heads snapped up and they were at full attention. One sniffed the air and the other rose up.

Suddenly both moved away from Sarah, screaming. Sarah sat up, figuring if there was danger to a Firey, it could not be good for her. She knew looking for her jeans was a lost cause. She looked down, she still had her socks on, and her undergarments. Pulling the shirt closed she looked around for the outcropping of rocks that she had climbed up before. This time she walked round the foundation of the rock and stone wall. What ever had spooked the Firey's she did not want to know.

Jareth had stayed invisible while she made her 'getaway'. He sat on the knoll when she was gone. Moments later one of the Firey's came to where he was seated.

"We in trouble, oh king person?"

"No," Jareth sighed. "But I want you to leave Sarah alone."

"We was just gonna show her a good time. That lady ain't had a good time, in a long time." The Firey stated with a sense of remorse.

That got the King's attention. "Say that again.

"She ain't had a good time, in a long time."

Jareth crooked his finger, motioning the Firey to come closer. "How do you know?"

"I can smell it on her." The creature jeered. "She needs her a real, real good time."

Like a conspirator, Jareth snickered. "I agree."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

The bog and beyond

Jareth went back to his castle to check in on his little visitors. He sat on the bed and looked down on Sarah's children. He would not want it to become common knowledge but he was rather fond of children. The castle nursery and orphanage were proof of that. He did however keep a low profile and did not visit the nursery too often. When he had become king there had been no nursery, no orphanage. The children taken in the night, and of course in the day, were shipped off to other kingdoms in the Underground Realm. He thought that was stupid and told the High King so. Why should other kingdoms benefit and not his?

He could never understand how humans could be so careless with the precious treasure of children. Perhaps it was because they could so easily breed that they devalued the treasure. While Fae males were ready willing and always able, Fae females were not. The purer the Fae bloodline, the harder it was for the females to conceive. Adopting changelings had become second nature. There was not a Fae family in the Goblin Kingdom that did not count changelings among its members.

He thought of the father of these two little treasures, and his blood boiled. That man had been so apathetic, so thick skinned and so full of himself. 'Stupid man', thought Jareth tucking a blanket around little Gywnn. He looked then at Jenny, so like her mother. Same face, same hair, eyes, and that pretty little mouth. She would be a winning beauty when she got older, and Jareth promised himself he would find her a husband who would appreciate the treasure she was.

There was no question in his mind, this time he would win. Sarah was much slower at finding ways thought the Labyrinth this time. She had new obstacles, things that had not affected her last run. She had been a child back then, and there were protections for children. No child was ever harmed in the Labyrinth. Frightened, sure, terrorized, of course, but no physical harm was ever allowed to befall a child. Adults were on their own!

Jareth sighed and pulled a crystal from the air to check on Sarah. He did not mind her having trouble, but he didn't want her damaged. If there were to be damages inflicted it would be by him alone. He gazed at her face, then looked back down at the little girl asleep in his bed. "You should have been mine." He said in a sad voice. "Sweet child, you and your brother should have been mine." He swallowed the frustration of defeat at the hands of a mere mortal girl. It mattered not, he had her children now, and soon he would have her as well. He looked back at the crystal in his hand. "I think a life sentence is fitting."

Tossing the crystal into the air and watching as it burst, he then lay down beside the sleeping children and closed his eyes to just listen to them breathe. His treasure, their father's loss and the man was not smart enough to even know it. After listening to the quiet symphony of their breathing, Jareth drew the sketchbook to him from thin air. He lay on the bed, and leafed though the pages of the book. Sarah had given him more admonition then she could know. She had a wonderful habit of dating the drawings and writing little comments she thought would never be read. Little things like the comment of why couldn't Paul be like this. He smiled, as he looked at all the dark secrets his vixen held in her depths. Every time a mortal male in some way had disappointed Sarah, she drew the Goblin King. The first drawings while suggestive were mild. The most recent ones took even his breath away with their hunger, and details. The more frustrated that Sarah got, the fewer clothes the man she drew wore. Jareth studied the pictures, she seemed to focus a great deal on the white owl cape he'd worn in their last confrontation. He smiled at the study she had made of his walk. Closing the book, he changed the plans he had made. The new plan pleased him more than the old one. He was glad he had to wait so long to take revenge. Revenge was after all best served cold, and after twenty years, it was damn near frozen. He drew a crystal to check her progress, and then laughed. It was time to put the nails in her coffin.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah edged her way round the base of the wall; the sock gave little protection to her feet. Her nose was assaulted by the unforgettable odor that was the Bog of Eternal Stench. Sarah gagged as she neared, time had not improved it one bit. At the foot of the wall, was a vast mire. It was darkish khaki in color. All across its surface, bubbles of fetid air, having forced their way up through the viscous sludge, were gently popping. As they popped they cast a little spray of filth in a ring around them, and it took several minutes for the droplets to settle back again. There was only a small ledge between her and the Bog, and Sarah had no intentions of falling in and stinking for the rest of her life. She plastered her back to the wall and inched along.

In her mind she heard Hoggle going on and on about the Bog, and how it was her fault they were here. She shook her head, still missing that whining voice. Funny the things one will miss, she thought.

She stepped on a little shoal beside the bog, which had been imperceptible from the ledge that curved the wall. From only a few feet away, the stench of the putrid morass. Sarah stopped and tried not to take too deep a breath. She ached and felt sick, she looked toward the rustic bridge. It ran from a point farther along the shoal she was standing on, across a narrow neck of the bog, where a few sick-looking trees grew out of the mire, and finished on the opposite shore. Beyond it stretched a forest.

Sarah looked closely it was not the same bridge she had had collapse under her. That one was long gone. The bridge stood on piers of stone. They had been only a few steps away from the nearest pier when a belligerent little figure came running out from behind it and confronted them when she made this journey the last time. Sarah paused, and touched the bridge. Sir Didymus had been the guardian of the bridge. She could not help but smile as she remembered the little rascal of a Knight. She had a hunch that in his day he had been quite the favorite of many a lady. Thinking of her friends bothered her now. She had not called them once in twenty years. Not since the night, she had returned. She had thoughts of them, and sent them good wishes and happy thoughts. Yet not once had she called on them. Now standing at the bridge she wished she could call on them. But Didymus like Hoggle and Ludo had been labeled a traitor by the King, and he too was serving a punishment. As if having been guard here was not punishment enough. She promised herself to try and free them when this was done and she'd won.

The rocks Ludo had called up stood beside the new bridge. Sarah looked at the bridge, then the rocks. She chose the rocks and walked carefully over the stones in her stocking feet. She trusted that they would stay up, while she was not so sure of the bridge, no matter how sturdy it looked.

Once over the bog safely, she shuddered and gagged. Her little white socks could not carry her fast enough up the embankment, away from the stench and in to the woods. The wood darkened, got thicker and the path began to wind down a hillside. Sarah knew the spot, Ludo had announced his hunger here. A few steps more brought her to the place where Hoggle had given her that damned peach.

No sooner had she thought of the peach, her heel went down on something that went squish. Closing her eyes, she shook her head. She did not want to look down, but had to. Sure enough a peach, a partially eaten peach was under her foot smeared to her sock. Something was poking her foot, pinching the skin. She hobbled over to a tree stump and sat down. Lifting the foot up she noticed something sticking into her foot from the peach pit. She pulled the sock off, saw the scratch but did not give it much thought. She tossed the sock and its mate off to the side. "Barefoot, so be it." The moment she stood up, her head began to spin. She began to sway. Feeling that she might be going to faint, she stumbled. With one hand, she wiped her brow, trying to remember the last time she felt like this. Then she remembered the peach. "Why is it always a peach," she asked quietly. Sarah managed to stagger to a tree, and leaned against it. All her thoughts went to Jareth, and her eyes were looking up at the sky. "Damn you," she whispered as she slumped down. "Damn you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth held four crystal balls close to his face, staring into each in turn, catching the light. He took one of them and swirled it into the air, with a flick of his wrist and a gentle gust of wind from his mouth. It became a bubble and floated away from him. Then it drifted through the open window, in which he was seated, and away through the darkening sky. The other three followed in turn. Coldly beautiful bubbles floating through the dusk. He smiled as the last one left his fingers, and he blew a kiss on the wind. "I'll be waiting, Sarah. Do hurry."

Sarah was still leaning limply against the tree, too dizzy to move. Four bubbles approached her in the sky. She raised a hand, and tried to pop one. It did not pop, but it swallowed her finger, her hand, her arm and then the rest of her. It carried her up and away. She lay in the bottom of the bubble, pulling her ripped blouse closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Sundown showdown 

The ballroom had known opulence, now it knew ruin. Bubbles still decorated the room, hanging here and there, catching what light they could. Between glittering cornices hung many long chandeliers where the wax, dripping for a hundred years. Now they were lopsided and dark, and not a single candle burned to light the space. The silk covering of the walls had faded and worn, threadbare curtains fluttered on a wind from the gapping hole in the glass wall at one end of the spherical room. Sarah got tangled in one of the fluttering drapes, and pulled it down; it was ripping anyway. She tossed her ripped blouse and wrapped the drape about her like a sarong.

The room was now empty. The only reminders of the grand ball were scattered masks on the floor and the stairs and the music that still hung lightly in the air.

Sarah pulled the fabric closer to her, this was a far cry from the beautiful gown she'd worn her last visit here. She had gone from looking like a princess, to being dressed in rags. Tears welled in her eyes. She found herself looking into another of the tall mirrors around the room. Behind her, she saw Jareth standing alone. He too was different, gone was the resplendent midnight blue frock coat. She knew every inch of the owl cloak, of the pale lawn shirt, open down a muscular chest. She knew the line and fit of the breeches and the fitted boots, she had drawn them often enough. He had been hiding in an arch, now he was just standing behind her. He was holding a horned mask on a stick, but he had lowered it now, to look straight at Sarah in the mirror. He tossed the mask aside, and stared at the woman who was staring at his reflection. He held his hand out. Sarah blushed and turned away in embarrassment.

"Face me," he commanded.

She turned around, not expecting that he would really be there. He was, still holding out his hand to her. She walked past him, ignoring the hand held out toward her. "You bastard, why did you bring me back here? Was I getting too close? Are you so afraid of me besting you yet again?"

White layers of fabric in his cape fluttered on the wind. "I wanted you to see the consequences of your choices." He watched her with feral eyes.

"My choices?" She glared at him, "What do you know of my choices?" She moved down the stairs feeling cold, hungry and very much alone. "You know nothing of me or my choices. You are just a bad loser. You were a bad loser twenty years ago, and you've not changed."

"This room is the consequence of your choice." His arm waved about the room, "Look at it, Sarah. You did this." He had followed her down the steps, taunting and contemptuous.

She turned, red eyed and looking like three days in hell. "I think we have equal shares of blame in how this room turned out, oh mighty King!"

"I was not the one who used a party chair to smash the wall of glass," he reminded her. "I was behaving like a perfect gentlemen at the time, if you recall."

"Perfect gentleman my ass!" She spat at him, "Why the hell did you bring me to this room in the first place? To cheat! To get me to forget my task, which was saving Toby." She accused pointing her finger at him.

"You did forget," he goaded her further. "You were only to happy too be the belle of the ball."

"I was fifteen," Sarah closed her eyes and shouted. "What the hell did you expect?" She turned her back on him. "It was all so different then. Everything here was different."

"I warned you things had changed," he scoffed.

Sarah spun around and charged at him. "You did not tell me that I was going to be molested by the Fireys. The Wise man in the garden is really an old pervert! You didn't tell me that the guards at the ruse were going to hit on me, or that the helping hands were going to cop a feel!" She tripped on the fabric she had wrapped herself in and fell against Jareth.

Jareth looked mildly amused as he steadied her. "The Fireys have always been wild. The reason they didn't do anything more than try to take your head before was your age. No child is ever harmed in the Labyrinth." He laughed at her. "The wise man is not a pervert, just a friendly lonely old man."

"Bull!"

"You say the guards hit on you. How do I know you didn't instigate it? As for the helping hands, well…" Jareth had a sly grin on.

It was one straw too many for her camel. Before she knew she had done it she raised her hand and slapped him, hard. Jareth stared at her, and then he slapped her back with as much force as she had struck him. She slapped him a second time; he cuffed her sending her a pace back.

Sarah saw red, and flew at him with both hands extended, and tripped over the fabric as it fell off her. "I hate you!"

Hands like steel bands gripped her forearms and sent her flying backward into the cushioned pit. As she struggled to get up, he barked at her. "Stay down, woman."

"Go to Hell!" She continued to struggle.

He waved his hand, and vines that had been part of the décor wrapped themselves round her wrists He felt his face where she had struck him, and it stung like hell. "As I said, I brought you here to discuss your choices."

"I've nothing to say to you." She looked defiantly away from him.

He regarded her for a moment. He looked wild and he could see she was fearful. "You are wise to fear me right now, Sarah." His voice was low, almost a growl. "You have nothing to say? Fine, I'll do the talking. From the moment you broke that wall," he waved to the gaping hole in the room, "you have been on a path of self destruction."

"I have not!"

"Look at where your choices have landed you," he suggested in a treacherous manner.

"I'm not here because of my choice!" She struggled with the vines. "I'm here because…." She stopped.

"Because of a choice you made," Jareth taunted. "You picked him for your husband, that clod who wished away your children."

Sarah looked away.

"Let's start with your choices after you left my hospitality." Sarah shot him an angry look at the word 'hospitality'. "Your little party, when you celebrated your grand victory of winning back Toby. Who, by the way, was much happier here then he has been back Above. You allowed all kinds of my subjects to be there, to share in your glory. Yet you choose to leave me out in the cold, watching from a window."

She did not look at him. "I didn't know you were watching."

"You didn't care," he snarled. "You humiliated me, and then poured salt in my wounds." For a few seconds, they were watching each other's eyes. Then his gaze shifted from her eyes to her body. "Still you pour your salt into my wounds."

Sarah pulled at the vine holding her back. "So I didn't invite you in, big deal. I don't see it as a bad choice!"

"You wouldn't," he sneered.

The vines held tight, not giving an inch. Sarah fell back into the cushion behind her. "So you're going to lecture me on the life choices I've made, is that it?"

"Hardly," he was still studying her body.

"What do you know of my choices, besides me not inviting you into my bedroom?" She asked in a resigned sigh.

"I know that you have never been happy. I know the choices you've made have left you empty and hollow. I know that every kiss from the men you've allowed in your life has left the taste of ashes in you sweet mouth." He crossed his arms. The arrogant smirk was back. "I know no man has ever satisfied you."

"Oh really?" Sarah took a long hard look at him. "You are so wrong." She dug deep into the arsenal of bravado. "I've no memory of the taste of ashes, I remember the taste of being loved. I have been more than fulfilled." She was anticipating that his ego would get a proficient wound with her words.

"You've lied to yourself for so long, and now you're going to lie to me," his eyes danced with fire. "How typical."

"I'm not lying," Sarah said with almost a proud smile. "I've known love, and I've been very satisfied." She rolled her shoulder to emphasize her point.

"I see." He smiled like someone about to rip someone apart. "You want to stick to that story, do you?"

"It's no story, it's the truth."

He took a breath, "Well then, perhaps you'd like to explain this." He held up the little sketchbook.

"Where did you get that?" Color drained from Sarah's face. "That's mine."

"Yes, I know it's yours." He opened it up, leafing though the pages. "It's very revealing, and I'm not referring to just the drawings, Sarah. How nice of you to put dates down and the little comments."

Sarah winced. "That's private."

Turning the book so she could see the nude portrait she had made of the Goblin King he smiled, "I'd hope so."

"Those drawings don't prove anything!" She was grasping at straws.

"Of course they do, Sarah. They prove that you are not satisfied." He crooned as he leafed though a few more pages.

"Stop that!"

"Tell me Sarah, I'm curious." He smiled at her again. "If you are so satisfied, why is it you always turn back to me?"

"I don't." It was weak and she knew it. "Those are just drawings."

Jareth reclined in the cushions beside her. "They are far more then mere drawings. These represent all of your frustrations and deep dark desires. The flames that you want to consume you that have yet to even warm your skin."

"Says you." She pulled again at the vine.

"No, Sarah." He held up the book. "Says you."

"That book is just one of many I have." She tried changing the subject. "I've done several studies on the inhabitants of your realm. You were not my only subject."

"I seem to be the only one you like to undress." He lay back and continued to leaf though the book.

"How did you find that?" she asked with growing anger.

"Jenny was kind enough to tell me about it," He smiled.

Sarah shook her head, "Jenny doesn't know about that book. You're lying."

"Of course Jenny knows about the book." Jareth was enjoying this even more than if he'd had her suspended over the bog. "She calls it Mommy's secret book. She said she recognized me from a picture she'd seen in here." He tapped the book. "Though I still think you could do a bit better on your proportions."

"You went though my apartment." She gulped. "How dare you?"

"You drew me in the nude, how dare you?" He returned.

Defense kicked in, "There's nothing wrong with nudes… the human body is a thing of beauty!"

Jareth did not even bother to look at her, he kept leafing though the book. "I'm not human."

Sarah closed her eyes and fell back into the pit. "It proves nothing."

"It proves plenty." Jareth rolled to his side. "It proves you regret so much. It proves you compare those mortal men in your life to me, and you find them wanting. You can admit you have never been satisfied, that never once have you reached a zenith."

"If that were true, and I'm not saying it is, I'd never admit it to you! I have been satisfied! I have two children to prove it." Sarah said though clenched teeth.

"You conceived. You never climaxed. You can do one without the other, you know." He sounded bored.

Sarah did know; she was surprised he did as well. "You're wrong," she whispered.

"Sarah, if I were wrong these pages would not be filled with my image." He waved the book in front of her face. "I'm right. You've made bad choices, starting with leaving here." He placed the book down beside her. "You should never have taken Toby away, either. He is not happy, you are not happy. Bad choices Sarah."

"Who says I'm not happy?"

Jareth tapped the book. "You do."

Again she pulled at the vines, "I'm doing just fine, thanks."

"Just fine?" Jareth shook his head. "Your husband left you and his young daughter when you were pregnant with his son. He does not support you, he forced you to sell the house you loved, and he runs around with women in front of the children, forcing them to call his dollies 'auntie'. He even cut your children off his insurance. Yes, dear, you're doing just fine."

Sarah's head spun around to face him, her mouth open. "You've been watching me."

"I already told you that," he sighed. "Were you not listening to me?"

"How long?"

"Sarah, I've been at every major event in your life," he informed her as if telling her that it was raining outside.

Color drained and she looked faint. "Every event?"

"Prom, graduation, wedding… you name it … I was there."

Sarah made a mental inventory of her life, "No, I would have known. I'd have seen."

"I saw everything." His voice went husky. "Every thing." He leaned over her. "Had I known about this little book of yours…"

"The only thing that proves is I thought you were a good subject to draw."

He picked up the book, opened to a page. "I'd say it proves you more than liked my body." He snickered. "You should never have penned your thoughts. Each time a beau disappointed you, or a lover failed to satisfy you turned to me. How telling. "

"You're wrong." She was trembling, and she hated it.

Jareth reached over slid his hand over her skin. The electric shocks even with his hand gloved sent quivers though her. "I can prove I'm right, Sarah." He looked at the tattered remains of her undergarments. "Shall we see?"

"No," her eyes widened.

"Then admit it, admit that you have been left empty… that the kisses have left the taste of ash…" he cajoled.

"No." she struggled again with the vines. "If I get free."

"You won't until I'm ready for you to be freed." His hand moved over her again. "If you are not willing to freely admit it, then it is up to me to prove it to you." He moved to her ear. "I will enjoy proving this point by the way." The hand cupped her breast, and began to knead it, slowly, firmly. His eyes watched her wince, then bite her lip. "I can tell you what's been missing from all your mortal lovers Sarah. I can tell you why none of them ever were able to feed and free the fires within you. However, words are so flat. Better to show you."

"Take your hand off me!" She ordered

"No, Sarah, my hand stays." He lay on his side, totally relaxed. His head was held up with the hand that was not playing with her breast. He moved his hand up over her shoulder and pulled the bra strap down. He was unhurried, and looked at her as if he were looking at something that was only mildly interesting. He waved his hand gently over her and her garments, and what remained of them dissolved into the air. His gloved fingers dipped down and began to pull at her exposed nipple. With expertise and well practiced skill he soon had it hard. He rolled it between fingers, drawing a long gasp from her lips. He looked at her face, then lowered his face to her breast. The tip of his tongue flicked the hardened peak. She arched, involuntarily. Jareth opened his mouth, and pressed it over the rosy peak.

"No," she moaned. "I don't want you."

"Deny it, if it makes you feel better." He murmured as he sucked her nipple. "Your body says different."

"Stop!

"No," he said firmly. Raising his head, he began to kiss the tip of the sensitive hardened bud.

Sarah closed her eyes. "This is not happening."

"Yes it is." To prove it was real he slid his hand down her abdomen. Her eyes shot open, and he smiled. "It is happening, whether you like it or not. However, if your nipples are any indication, you like it."

"Is this how you get your jollies? Tie a girl up and molest her?" Sarah writhed.

Jareth's hand was now at the dark curls that covered where she was emitting a warm scent. "Molesting you is just the beginning, I promise." He moved his shoulder blocking her view of his hand. He had made the ever-present glove vanish, so it was his skin touching her. Her eyes closed tight as the first finger slip over the curls of damp hair. Her mouth opened, but no sound issued until one finger moved over the now slick entrance. He pressed forward, and his finger slid into her its full length. He felt her contract on him, and smiled.

"Stop, Jareth, stop," she whimpered. "You don't have the right to do this."

"I'm King," he said quietly. "I do as I please."

"This is wrong, so wrong."

Jareth felt the tremors building in her. He removed his hand, and straddled her. "Look at me, Sarah," his voice commanded. Her eyes opened and he began to unfasten the breeches.

"No," she pulled back. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Giving you the correct proportions," He teased as his hands pulled the fabric down his slender hips. "You enjoy drawing me. I'd like you to draw me correctly."

She looked down, apprehensive. "That's quite all right, I don't need to see." It was all ready too late, he was exposed and she was seeing. "Oh my god."

He was hard, thick, long and throbbing. "As I said, I'd like you to have the correct proportions." Like a snake, he slithered down between her legs and pressed against her. "Now shall we discuss why your choice of men has always left you less than fulfilled?"

"No." she tried to shrink into the pillows, to put distance between her and his throbbing member. It was not working.

Jareth was no longer smiling, his face was hard, angry, and forcefully commanding. He moved like lightning, his hands gripped her hips. He raised up and in the batting of an eyelash, he entered her. From tip to hilt, he seated himself. She screamed, and it did not matter. He was in. He whispered a silent prayer of thanks to the Gods for making him Fae, for making in him in control of his functions. He released his seed. He knew she would not feel it. He wanted her aware of nothing but his taking her by force. He would know in a moment if his seed had been planted in fertile ground. She screamed thrashed and bucked. He pressed down against her, ignoring her cries. His hands pulled her hips to him, planting his shaft even deeper. A sound came from her throat, and she arched. "That, Sarah," he said slowly. "Is what was missing."

"No," she fought against him. "I don't want this, I don't want you."

"The hell you don't." He pulled her hips to him again. "I fill you."

Sarah closed her eyes, as muscle rippled against muscle. She hated him, but he was right, nothing had ever felt like this. No one had ever filled her so completely. "No."

Slowly he raised up, then lowered; the first stroke was electric. He repeated the movement, and she moaned. The third stroke drew a hiss. The fourth caused her to shudder uncontrollably. The fifth stroke found her hips rise to meet him. "I'm what was missing, Sarah." He whispered in her ear.

Sarah looked at him. "No."

"Yes," he said increasing his thrusts. "That's why you were never complete.

Those mere mortal males could not give you what you needed. You kept looking for 'the bad boys', thinking they were the answer. The answer was never a bad boy. You don't need a boy, Sarah. You need a bad man, one bad man. Me."

Her body was betraying her, and she could not stop it. She was not even sure if she wanted to stop it. "That's a lie," she hissed.

"Tell me this is not the best you've had." He kissed her ear. "Tell me I don't feel wonderful inside you." His hands traveled over her, drawing responses to his movements.

"Bastard." She turned her face, closing her eyes again.

"Yes, Sarah, I am." He thrust harder. "You've no idea of what a bastard I am."

"Stop!" She screamed. "I want you to stop."

"When I've finished," he promised. "I'll stop when I've finished proving my point." He cupped her derrière and felt the quiver of excitement she did not want him to know of, and he smiled ferally. "You own me this, Sarah. This and so much more."

"I owe you nothing!" She screamed as he quickened his pace.

"I was generous enough to give you a chance to win back your children, Sarah. I didn't have to make the offer." He told her self-righteously. "I don't blame the helping hands for feeling you up, nor do I blame the Fireys for wanting to have a go at you. You're hot, deep and wonderfully wet, sweet Sarah."

"I hate you." She could not stop the quiver, the buildup, and then the release. He brought her to a screaming explosion of an orgasm. She lay back panting and swallowed hard. "I hate you."

Jareth pulled out of her, the sucking sound heard by both of them. "I don't care." He stood up, pulled his breeches back into place. "Time is short my dear. You should be on your way if you intend to try to win those children back." Moving his hand, the vines released her. "I'll be waiting for you."

Sarah watched him vanish like a Chester cat; his smile was the last thing that vanished. She rolled over for a moment and screamed into the pillows.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Traitors Lament

Jareth returned to the throne room, not bothering to change. He wanted Hoggle, most of all, to see him in the same garments he had worn while with Sarah. The three traitors still shackled to the posts, gags in each of their mouths. The curtain just now being drawn, on a weeping, screaming Sarah. "So boys," the king strutted before them. "Did you enjoy the show?"

Hoggle was red-faced, and tears from his great eyes rolled down his weathered face. Didymus was sputtering, and Ludo howled into a gag that prevented him from calling up the rocks. The last thing Jareth wanted was to be cleaning rocks from the throne room.

"Shut up." He barked at the beast, which looked at him with sad eyes. He moved to Didymus. "You are the least offensive, you get to be spokesman." He pulled the gag out of the little knight's mouth.

Sir Didymus was deeply grieved. "Your Majesty, I am appalled."

Jareth moved closer and looked toward the curtain, "Was the view not good?"

"How could you do that to the fair maiden?" The little knight nearly choked on his own words. "How could you force yourself on her?"

"With great ease, surprisingly great ease." Jareth now leaned on the post above Didymus. "And she is not a maiden." He informed the Knight again.

"Nor is she a shameless harlot," Didymus cried out. "Yet you treat her as one."

Jareth bent down, whispered in the ear of the Knight for him to hear alone. "And she enjoyed it."

Didymus closed his eyes and wept. "Majesty, your vows!"

Jareth laughed, walked over to Hoggle. "She was good Hoggle. Like velvet. Hot, deep, a well of moisture." Hoggle shook with fury. Jareth left the gag in place as he contended to torment the dwarf. "You may be her friend, but I… I am her lover." At the accusation in the dwarf's eyes, Jareth snickered. "Even if I had to rape her to achieve that goal."

Jareth walked away from the three toward his throne. "I can smell her still on me. Would you like to know what she smells like when she's being loved?"

"What thee did is not love!" the Knight accused, pulling at his shackles. "Is this the punishment you threatened for her?"

Jareth lounged in the circular form of the throne. "This, ha, this was just the beginning." He made a great show of the fact that he was still rock hard. "I look forward to administering the rest of her punishment, and pronouncing sentence on Sarah Williams."

Hoggle quaked and struggled to free himself. 'Jareth, you rat.' He thought loudly.

The Goblin King looked over at him with hardening eyes. "Jealous you little scab?" He wiggled his boot. "What makes you angrier, knowing it was me or knowing you'll never get the chance to pleasure her?"

Through the gag, Hoggle screamed, and Jareth laughed

Jareth left his throne, moved to the dwarf, bent low. "Shall I tell you what her skin feels like? How it smells…"He knelt down and whispered in Hoggle's ear. "Or shall I tell you what she tastes like? Yes… I want you to know, friend Hoggle. Her skin tastes like something you have never known. All the sweetness of possibility is in her skin. Her body tastes as good as it looks."

Hoggle looked like he was about to faint.

Jareth took the dwarf over the edge. "I can't wait to teach her how to use her mouth."

Hoggle screamed into the gag.

Jareth stood up. "Perhaps I'll let you watch that as well."

Hoggle flung out his shackled foot as fat as it would reach, missing the King completely.

Sir Didymus hung his head. "Sire, we are your subjects. Your punishment of us deserved. She is not your subject."

Jareth winked at the crafty old Knight. "Ah but that is why this… seduction was necessary."

Didymus gasped. "Not even you could be so…dastardly."

Jareth smiled. "I could have waited until the hours had past before letting her know what her husband had done. I gave her a fighting chance. Is it my fault if she's fighting the wrong battles."

"You planted your seed in the fair maiden." Didymus shook his head.

"Yes, and again." The King moved closer. "She's no maiden."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Moving past the Junk

Sarah finished with her tears, then tied what was left of the drape about her. She pulled a cord free from one of the other drapes and tied it around her to hold the fabric. Holding her garment up so she would not trip, she moved to the gapping hole in the wall of glass and stepped though. The other side was a junkyard. The same one she had journeyed though on her first visit. She saw men and women moving about, gathering bits and pieces and adding them to enormous piles.

Agnes the Junk-lady had tried to strap a pile on Sarah on her last trip though this forest of trash. This time, she was not going to be distracted Sarah walked past them, only once wishing she had slippers or shoes. When a pair of comfortable slippers appeared in a pile, Sarah walked past them.

In the middle of the path, she stood glaring. The junk woman's puckered face was staring crossly at her from beneath a load of bent metal objects. "You!"Her finger came up and wiggled. "You get out of here, you're not wanted."

Sarah looked at the old goblin woman and frowned, it was another trap.

"Where are you going?" The junk woman sniffed.

"Away from here." Sarah shoved the goblin away from her. "Don't you dare try to put any of your junk on me. I carry enough of my own baggage, thank you!"

The junk woman chuckled, mollified. "Well, of course you do, dearie." She shuffled on the path. "Don't we all?"

Sarah was looking past the old woman, knowing she had to get past her to get to the gate at the edge of the Goblin City. Her time was running out, and she had to save the children. Her children that Paul had tossed away like the junk here in this pile. Her anger at Jareth subsided for a moment and shifted to Paul. The selfish bastard had done everything short of having robbed her blind during their marriage. 'You made bad choices.' She heard Jareth's voice in her head as she thought of Paul.

The Junk lady saw that Sarah was distracted for the moment. "Why don't you go in there and see if there's anything you'd like?" She was pointing to a sort of tent they had come to, as colorless as the rest of nowhere.

Sarah turned, took a step forward, then stopped. "No. Not this time you don't!" She shoved the old woman again. "Get out of my way."

Agnes laughed. "You can shove me out of the way, dearie. Can you shove the rest of your baggage?"

Sarah could see a great pair of grotesque gates. Beyond the gates was Jareth's castle. "Let me worry about my baggage." She said walking past the woman with the heap of junk on her back. "The gate." She moved on.

Sarah looked at the grotesque gates; they were just as she remembered. Just as ugly and just as locked. Outside the gates, a goblin guard was leaning on his spear, sound asleep. Sarah suspected it was the same guard. She walked quietly past him, not wishing to disturb him. She shoved the gates, and they swung open. Sarah stepped inside, and the gates slammed shut behind her. Ahead another gate stood, already open.

Within the new gate stood the remains of a titanic, mailed warrior, whom the goblins called Humongous. It was frozen now to the spot where Hoggle had overloaded its circuits. Sarah almost felt sorry for the metal goblin, until she looked at the axe still in the arch above the giant.

"More junk." Sarah sighed as she walked past the hulking metal figure.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was lounging on his throne, propped up on one elbow. Goblins stood around, watching. The three traitors were still shackled to their posts. Jareth had changed, and was fiddling with one glove while he awaited news.

A goblin came running into the chamber, tripped, fell flat on his face, and from there delivered his message. "Your Highness! The girl!"

Jareth glanced up laconically. "What?"

The goblin's eyes were boggling, and he had one arm flung out behind him, pointing. "She's here."

Jareth scrutinized the moronic messenger. "It took her long enough," he said as if he were waiting for a letter. He lowered his legs from the arm of the throne, and looked at the three shackled prisoners. "Well boys, its show time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblin City was comprised of ramshackle houses hiding in each other's shadows on winding lanes. Most of the buildings decorated in the Goblin Grotesque style. The place was huddled in the shadow of the castle. A wide flight of steps, the main entrance to the castle, faced the inner gates of the courtyard, and must have formed an imposing approach before the town rose up on the steps. It was dawn and the city was fast asleep.

Sarah came to the open square, the scene of one of her last battles here. She saw that the damages inflicted by the battle had been undone. Rocks called up by Ludo were gone, or piled into additions on the buildings.

Sarah looked at the steps of the castle and pushed on. Her legs hurt, her back hurt and her pride hurt. There was no battle with goblin armies this time. No three companions to share the victory. At the top of the steps was a tall, narrow, grotesquely carved door, the ceremonial entrance. Sarah looked at it, and it opened on its own. "Oh I don't like that," she said as she moved past the entrance.

Inside the castle, a grand corridor ran ahead of her and at the far end of it, through an open door, she could see the throne, with a white barn owl perched above it. Lounging in the throne, as she would so often pictured him, was Jareth the Goblin King. He pointed to the hands of the clock. The great hands looked like swords, pointing to one minuet past thirteen. "You're late."

Horned, hairy, helmeted goblins racketed around the place, across the floor, over the steps of the throne, up on the ledges of the room. The goblins cackled wickedly, dancing and prancing around. Their jaws gaped with merriment, and they slapped their thighs. They looked at Sarah and howled with merriment.

Sarah, her bare feet bleeding and sore from the long journey sunk to her knees. "You bastard," tears streaked her face, and her garment was less then a rag now.

Jareth watched her with an amused smile. "Poor Sarah," he clicked his tongue. "Not as quick as you once were."

Sarah looked sadly at the three prisoners, Ludo had great tears welling, and Didymus was sniffling. Hoggle would not even meet her gaze. "You must be so pleased."

She noticed armed guards coming toward her. "Is that necessary? I'm hardly a threat to you now, am I?"

"Customary." Jareth tapped his boot.

The guards helped her to stand, brought her before the throne. "May I say good bye to the children?"

"No." Jareth did not bother to look at her, still fiddling with his glove.

Sarah closed her eyes. "Please, Jareth."

"You will address me as Your Majesty, or Sire, before this company, Madame." His voice was rock hard.

Taking a step toward the throne, she whispered. "You want me to beg? Fine I'll beg. You want me to grovel; you've got it! Anything you want. Please, **_Your Majesty_**, please let me say one last good bye to my children."

"No." He repeated, only this time he looked at her. His were the same eyes as that of the owl above his throne. "Now, Madame…"

"I know… you're sending me back… no children, and no memory of them." She lowered her eyes, not able to look at the Goblin King.

"No, you are here to stand trial for crimes committed against the throne." He shifted and sat upright in the throne. "Who has the charges?"

A goblin scurried past Sarah with a scroll in his hand. He looked vaguely familiar. Sarah blinked. "Charges?"

"Quiet," one of the guards whispered.

"What charges?" Sarah ignored the guard and shoved him aside to advance on the throne.

Jareth smirked as he read, "Well, let's see; Criminal trespass, reckless endangerment of the citizens… oh and my favorite, destruction to public property." He looked up from the scroll, "You destroyed one of my bridges, remember?"

The guards were trying to restrain her and although they were Fae, it seemed their grips on her were extremely gentle. "Are you out of your mind?"

Jareth looked back at the scroll, "That has been suggested."

"What do you plan to do, fine me?" Sarah pulled her arms free.

"Banishment is the usual penalty," Jareth informed her. "However, in your case it's out of the question." He tossed the scroll and stepped away from the throne. The owl watched with wide eyes.

"And why would that be?" her eyes narrowed as he moved to stand before her.

"Letting you leave now would endanger one of our citizens." He looked too pleased with himself.

"I am not one of your citizens!" She moved back a pace.

"No, you are not…as of yet," he agreed placing a finger under her chin.

"Then who will be endangered if I leave?"

Jareth leaned closer. "My heir."

"What heir?" Sarah glared.

The finger released her chin, and his hand moved down to her abdomen. "The one you carry."

"I'm not pregnant!" She backed away from his touch.

"Yes you are," he winked.

"No, that's not possible."

"I was there, it's more than possible," he reminded her, then pointed to the three prisoners. "And I have witnesses."

Sarah looked toward her former companions, none could meet her eyes. "You bastard."

"Established," he agreed, placing his hand on her tummy once more, this time with possessiveness. "So instead of banishment, it will be a life sentence, I fear. Once, you have delivered this precious bundle to me, I will have an heir, but I will be needing a spare…or two." He felt her knees buckle before she did. His hands moved to support her.

She looked at him. Just before the room went black, she choked out. "You're insane."

Jareth lifted her up and looked at her. "That remains to be seen." He looked at the prisoners. "As citizens of the realm you are bound by your oaths. You witnessed the coupling of your King to this mortal. Therefore the child she will bring forth will be my lawful heir."

Hoggle thrashed, and muffled a curse on the King.

Jareth carried her back to the throne. He took his seat and cradled her in his arms. "Oh Sarah, my revenge is just getting started." He felt her stir in his arms. "Feeling better, my dear?" When she tried to pull free, he tightened his grip. "I rather like this turn of events."

"You're sick." She raised her had, prepared to slap him.

"I would not do that if I were you," he warned sternly. "We both know I will strike you back. In your delicate condition, that would not be good. I have no wish to harm you or our child."

Sarah shuddered. "Why?"

"Poetic justice." He leaned back, indolently. "You deprived me of an heir by taking Toby away. It's only right that you provide me with another."

"I don't recall you…" she paused, looked round the room. "I don't recall you…"

"I'm Fae, Sarah. I can release my seed at will." He studied her the way one looks at an acquisition. "I planted my seed the moment I entered you."

"You raped me."

"Yes, I did." He patted her arm.

"No remorse?"

"None," he said firmly.

"You are a cheat," she accused.

"Yes, I am. I like to win. It's my game, my kingdom, my rules." Jareth looked at her, head to bare toes. "Now I have your children, you and my heir. I'd say that makes us even Sarah."

"May I see the children?" she asked coldly.

Jareth eyed her with equally cold eyes. "Soon."

"Do they have to stay tied to those posts?" she pointed to the three prisoners.

"No," He motioned the guards to release the three. "Take care with the dwarf, he's likely to balk." Jareth draped an arm over her. "I wanted them to witness our coupling. That done, they are now free to leave." He looked at the three. "You may return to your homes and former duties."

Sir Didymus rubbed his little wrists, "Sire, what you have done is not part of the code I taught you." He frowned. "I am most disappointed."

"Go back to your bridge, and don't let any other maiden turn your head." The king ordered. He looked at Ludo. "Go." The beast lumbered off. He looked at Hoggle, who was glaring at him. "Sarah, did you know that little scab harbors a crush on you? Why, I bet he's even imaged you without clothes."

The dwarf took a step toward the throne, raised a hand and growled. "If you ever hurt her, I'll be your worst nightmare, Jareth." The dwarf did not look at Sarah, nor did she look at him. He turned to leave.

"Go poison a fairy," Jareth called as the dwarf departed. He then smiled at Sarah.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Dark Covenants

_**I've got a story, ain't got no moral**_

_**Let the bad guy win every once in a while**_

The feral look as he smiled gave her the willies. "May I see my children?"

"You may see **_the_** children," he corrected. "They belong to me now, as do you. I'm in a generous mood, I'm willing to share."

Sarah pulled free of his touch and stepped from the throne. "I don't belong to you, not fairly." She held her head high. "If you will direct me, I'll go see the children."

Jareth also vacated the throne. "I think you should freshen up first, I don't want them distressed by your currant appearance. Bare foot and pregnant may be good for me, but I think they deserve to see you a bit neater." He held his hand out to her. She did not move. "You place your hand on mine," he instructed.

Green eyes flamed. "You expect me to behave as a courtesan?"

"I expect you to do as you are told." He looked at his cuff. "Hand, woman."

Sarah clenched her jaw. "Of course, Sire." Her hand lay upon his and she glared.

Jareth looked at the goblins. "Finish cleaning this throne room," he barked. "I want to everything to sparkle when I return."

Sarah looked around, realizing that things were not the mess she had last seen here. She looked at him.

"I told you there were changes here," he said. "Can't have my children playing in filth. I want them to feel free to visit me anytime they need to." He led her toward the stair that led the Escher room, but took a left instead of a right. "This leads to the Royal apartments. You will find no goblins in this part of the palace. The servants here are either Fae or Elvin, and answer only to **_me_**."

"Is this where my children will be?" she asked. "You intend to keep them, not turn them to goblins?"

"It is where you all will be." He stopped on the stair. "I intend you all to be with me."

"I'm not your mistress! I will not act as one. You raped me." She moved past him up the stairs.

"And you liked it," he charged in a lewd manner.

She stopped, "I didn't."

"Did," he said at her ear. "It's alright. I'm the only one who will ever know how much you enjoyed being taken by force." His hand snaked round her middle as it had in her parent's bedroom. "Come Sarah, you need to freshen up."

The room he led her to was adjacent to his private chambers. The room was large and pleasant. The only thing missing was a bed. She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"It pleasures me to have you in my bed," he smiled.

She moved past him to the bath, muttering. "I am not your mistress."

Jareth frowned, "No? You think you are not. Think again, Sarah." He felt the same pain he'd experienced in the Escher room when it was clear she would not be stopped. He said with a shake of his head. "I am exhausted." He leaned on a wall, listening to the sounds of running water. "Sarah, " he called out. "We need to talk before you see the children."

"I have nothing to say to you." She was still fuming.

"I have something to say to you."

Sarah, still draped in the rags, but with a clean washed face, exited the bath. "Yes, Sire?" her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Jareth pointed to a chair and motioned her to sit. "It occurs to me, the children have suffered a great deal. Enough, in fact, more than enough. Their father's actions are despicable. What he's done to them, and taken from them is unfathomable. I don't want them to suffer more."

"You'll let us leave?" She looked at him.

"Out of the question. You carry my child, and here you must remain." His voice hardened. "Leaving here would kill the baby, and I know you would never take an innocent life. Not even the life I've created within you." He moved to stand behind her chair, laid his hands on her shoulders. She was too weak to resist him. He knelt behind her, moved to her ear. "We call a truce, in the presence of the children. We make an effort to behave with courtesy toward each other." His hands slid down her shoulders and down her arms. "For the children, we work on coexisting peaceably. We treat each other civilly." Sarah nodded. Jareth raised the palm of his hand to her, cupping her jaw. He knew this concession was costly to her.

Jareth stood and backed away. "Get dressed. There is a wardrobe full of garments for you to choose from. When you are dressed, I will bring you to the children."

Sarah nodded again, rose from the chair and walked to the cabinet holding clothes for her. She took out a dress in a soft shade of green, and returned to the bath to change. When she returned. Head held high, she walked to him, and her eyes filled with fire. "May I see the children now?"

She was not cowering; that pleased him. He did not want a cowering, wilting flower. There too many of **_them_** among the Fae females he knew. Her fire, her defiance, her refusal to give in delighted him in a perverse way. "They are in my chamber for now. We will visit them, and then you and I shall arrange a nursery up here for them."

"As you wish." She kept her gaze steady.

Raising his arm he waited, her hand went to his cuff. "I shall instruct you on proper court behavior."

Sarah pulled her hand back. "You think you behave properly?"

He looked at his empty cuff. "How I behave is not an issue. I am King. You are not familiar with our customs."

Sarah replaced her hand on the cuff. "I know how to behave."

"Allow me to give you a few pointers," he sighed. "Your duties will mean a great deal of public appearances."

"My duties?"

He stepped toward the door, expecting her to keep pace. "We will discuss all that later. The children are waiting, and we must tell them the happy news."

"**_Happy news_**?" she looked at him, "You don't mean to tell them about the baby?"

Jareth shook his head. "Not just yet. For now, they will be told only that you are all going to live here with me from now on."

Sarah groaned, "I'll tell them, I'm their mother."

"I am their King," He said as they neared the door of his chamber from the hall. He didn't want them to be seen entering from the door that connected her rooms to his. 'Someday I will be more, for now King is enough.' He opened the door and ushered her into the huge chamber. The Elvin woman sitting beside the children on the floor looked up.

The Elf Nanny was a calm being, dressed in garments that resembled willow offshoots in color and form. She rose to her feet, bowed her head and stepped away quietly.

"Children." Jareth called softly to the pair on the floor playing. "Look who's here."

Jenny looked up, eyes filling with delight. "Mommy!" She ran across the floor in the red and white striped jammies, followed by the little boy with blond hair.

Sarah knelt down and gathered them in her arms. "My babies." She kissed each of them, touching their faces to make sure they were all right. "How I missed you both." She looked at the striped jammies and looked over at Jareth. "Feeling a bit nostalgic were you?"

Jareth bent down to lift Jenny off the floor, choosing to ignore Sarah's comment for the time being. "I told you, Mommy would join us here."

Jenny hugged his neck and buried her face in his hair. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" The little girl turned excited to her mother. "We made you a sign." She pointed to the banner hanging. It read, 'Welcome Mommy.'

Jareth looked over at Sarah. "Mommy has something to tell you both. Now I want you to listen carefully." He placed Jenny down, held out a hand to Sarah and led her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Go ahead, **_dear_**." He took a seat on the floor with the children.

Sarah leaned forward. "Some things have happened." She started slowly, keeping her thoughts simple. "Daddy did something that makes it impossible for us to return to our apartment."

Jenny leaned her head on Jareth's knee. "You mean like when he had that man make us sell the house? And we had to get rid of Sparkie?"

"Sparkie was their dog." Sarah's eyes met Jareth's. "This is more serious." She pulled Gwynn to her lap. "Daddy's had trouble being … responsible for some time. He just could not handle being a good daddy… and he could not handle taking care of us…" She leaned her chin on her son's head. "So he asked Jareth to take care of us. But for Jareth to be able to do that, we have to live here, with him."

Jenny looked up at the man stroking her hair, "Here?"

He nodded.

Jenny looked at her mother. "But Mommy…"

Sarah shook her head, "Jenny that's just the way things are."

The little girl's lower lip quivered. "I want my doll, she's not here…She's on my bed at home."

Jareth tipped Jenny's face toward him. "If I promise that you'll have your doll, will you try to smile?"

Jenny looked away from him. "Why did Daddy do this? Why does he always make things bad?"

Sarah thought about it. How do you explain to a child that the parent that they should be able to trust in is debased and lacking morals? She had tried to protect Jenny over the last two and a half years. She had tried not to speak badly of her father. She had worked on keeping the relationship between father and children strong. Sarah had given concessions left, right and center. "Jenny, do you remember me telling you the meaning of the word spoiled?" when the sad child nodded, Sarah continued. "Well, that applies to your Father."

Jenny began to cry, "He's mean, he's just mean."

Jareth pulled her into his arms, and looked at Sarah. "You tell me what things they need, and I'll see to it they are brought here."

"Thank you, Sire."

Jareth rocked the weeping child in his arms. "Willa," he called the Elf Nanny over. "Take the children to breakfast, and see that they eat." He handed Jenny over to the Nanny. Watching them, he held his tongue until they were out of his rooms. "I swear if it's the last thing I do I will make that man pay for what he's done to **_them_**."

The word 'them' and the strength which it was uttered struck Sarah. That Jareth was angry was evident. She worried about how he planned to manifest his anger. "Please don't." she whispered.

Jareth narrowed his stormy eyes on her. "Don't tell me you still harbor feelings for the wretch."

Sarah shook her head, "He killed all feeling long ago."

"Then why should I show him one shred of mercy?" he roared, "Look at what he's done to them!" He stood up, pacing like a caged animal. "What kind of man leaves a wife and child…a wife expecting a second child?"

Sarah looked away. "A man who never loved his wife."

The pacing halted, the fury did not. "Why did you choose him? There were others… still not the right choice but better than him." He spun on Sarah.

Watching him, Sarah felt her knees start to wobble. She was afraid of him, of his fury. She'd been struck before, long before Jareth had slapped her. Paul had been a violent man, and Sarah recognized the fury in Jareth's tone. It was like Paul's. She cried out and raised her hands to protect her face.

Seeing the hands come up, hearing the shriek and seeing her tremble stopped Jareth. He stood with an unreadable expression on his handsome features. "Stand up." He snapped his fingers. "Come here." When the woman stood before him with lowered eyes, he whispered in a low dangerous voice. "Give me one reason not to end his life."

"He is his own worst enemy, why should you bother with what he's doing himself?" She looked up at him. "I don't want the children to have any reason to hate you. Right now, Jenny hates him for what he has done, and she does not know the half of it, does she. Let him rot in the hell of his own making."

Jareth took a cleansing breath. "So be it." He regarded her, his eyes more stormy. "We will speak of him, no more." His hand went out and he waited.

Sarah placed her hand on his. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I may still find reason to send him to hell." Jareth warned. "If I thought for one moment you still loved him…"

"I don't," she admitted sadly.

"He was a bad choice." Jareth stated.

"Yes." She lowered her eyes. "Sire." It galled her that he was right, and it made a lump in her throat.

Jareth smiled. "Humility, Sarah? You don't wear it well." He directed her toward the door, "Come, we've a nursery to see to."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Residue of a past Life

In a side wing down the hall, stood the rooms Jareth had thought would work for the nursery. The rooms were like most of the rooms of the Royal apartment, light and airy, and of a good size. These just happen to be empty at the time. He looked around and then looked at Sarah. "What do you think?"

The shape of the doorways reminded her of her father's house. "It's very nice." She liked the dimensions, wished she could have provided her children with a room like this.

Jareth walked silently behind her, his gloved hand reached out. One finger slid down her back, and she jumped out of her skin. "Stand still." He commanded, as his hand repeated the motion.

Sarah shivered and cursed silently to herself when he snickered. "Must you?"

"Yes, I must." He tormented. As quickly as the assault began it ended. He pointed to the wall and a great portal opened. He called out something in a language she didn't understand. A group of creatures appeared. Jareth spoke to them in their native tongue and quickly they scampered though the portal. They were all masculine, small, and covered in hair all over.

"They are Domovoi," Jareth said as he watched her face. "A type of home guardian, a crossbreed of Goblin and Gnome, very strong and very loyal. They will move your belongs here to my palace. You may direct them to the placement of the furnishings. They understand every language know to man." The room was quickly filling with her belongings. Jareth called one of the Domovoi over. "Yuri." The leader of the pack came scampering over, bowed to the King. "Sarah this is Deda Yuri, he is the tribal leader of the Domovoi that reside here in the Kingdom. Deda Yuri, this is Sarah. You will help her here in the apartments. If she wants something moved or placed, do so."

Yuri, a creature that appeared very old, with parchment like skin bowed to her. As he did he sniffed then turned to the King with excited eyes. "Bebé?"

"Waxta." Jareth said with a sly grin.

The Domovoi bowed and kissed the King's hand. "Many blessings, King Jareth be upon your head."

"My thanks, Yuri." The Domovoi rushed back to ordering his crew about and spreading the news. Jareth looked at Sarah with a look of unbridled pride. "I told him the baby is mine."

Sarah looked at him with suspicions. "If I'm pregnant, it's only a few hours. How could he tell?"

"There is no **_if_** about it." Jareth took her chin into his gloved fingers. "I made sure of that when I took you. As for it being only hours, you really must stop thinking in mortal terms. You are carrying the child of a Fae King. Fae creatures will know you are with child."

Sarah saw that the Domovoi were looking at her with excited eyes as they dropped load after load of her belongings. "How pleased you must all be."

His fingers tightened on her chin. "Yes, Sarah. I am pleased. Others are pleased for me as well. What did you expect?" When her lower lip quivered, he released her chin. He barked an order to Yuri and turned to Sarah. "I've ordered your personal belongs taken to your dressing chamber and sitting room. You may arrange this room however you please."

"Thank you." She fought the impulse to be snide.

His stormy eyes darkened. "Behave and you will be well treated." He warned darkly. "Defy me or disobey me and you will be punished."

Sarah pulled away from him. "You're a bully."

"Yes, I am." He said with some mirth. He gripped her arm. "You are to leave the lifting and carrying to the Domovoi, understand?" she nodded. His grip tightened briefly. "I must return to the throne room, there's work to be done." Without so much as a by your leave, he turned and exited.

Yuri was standing beside Sarah, unnoticed. "King happy. Very pleased with his self."

Sarah looked down at he ancient creature. "Yes, he is."

"Is good for man to be pleased." Yuri said in a strange tone. "Pleased man is easy to live with." He advised. "Now, we fix room for you?"

Sarah looked at the furnishings and frowned. "I don't know where to even start."

Yuri patted her hand and led her to a chair. "We try many things. What you like best. We keep."

Being patronized was not something Sarah found natural. "I don't mind standing."

Yuri looked at her with his enormous sad eyes. "Domovoi knows best." He told her.

Thirteen hours in the Labyrinth, falling down the shaft of hands, being molested by Fireys, having been pulled into the realm and having lost her children to her worst night mare. Sarah closed her eyes, maybe the little Domovoi was right. "What should I call you?"

"You call me Yuri, like King."

"Thank you, Yuri." She watched as he ordered his crew, and the room took shape. Soon there was a play area for the children decked out with all their own toys. The few things she had been able to hang on to after the move. She had sent many things to Dad and Karen's place. Things the kids could play with in the big back yard of the old Victorian. A stray thought made her wonder what would become of those things. Would Karen think they had belonged to Toby when he was a tyke?

She looked at the room when Yuri and his crew finished. It was homey, and out of place in the castle. Sarah felt as out of place here as her merger belongings. Yuri saw the sadness come over her.

Willa entered the rooms with the children. Jenny ran to her bed and buried her face in her doll. Gwynn reacted to things the way Toby had twenty years before, he thought it was all great fun. He ran up to Yuri and hugged the little Domovoi; Yuri looked as if he were about to die of pleasure. Willa had a serene smile that Sarah found irritating. The Elf seemed to sense the discourse, and tried to engage Sarah is discussion.

"The little girl is very sad." She said to Sarah.

"Yes, I know." Sarah did not want to be harsh; she did not seem to be able to help it. She looked at the room. "She does not understand why we can not go home."

Willa held a hand out in friendship, "I would like to be of help."

Sarah looked at the Elf, threw herself into the open arms, and wept.

Willa looked at Yuri, who looked back just as bewildered. She held the mortal comfortingly. Soothing her as one would sooth a child who had lost everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth watched in a crystal, concern on his face. He wondered how long it would take Jenny to accept her new life if Sarah was going to refuse. He could not allow refusal, and he would not tolerate Sarah dissenting. She was going to have to accept this was her punishment. It had just begun, he sighed, and it was going to get worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

The Duties of the King's Paramour

Willa saw how worn out Sarah was, and that she had not eaten. Willa took her back to the king's rooms, leaving the Domovoi to watch the children. She treated Sarah as she would treat any child who did not have the sense to take care of itself. She ordered food, made sure the woman ate, then tucked her up like a child and watched as she fell into troubled sleep. Once Sarah was asleep, Willa returned to the children.

Sarah slept for a long time, not even waking when Jareth entered the bedchamber at the end of the day. He stood in the entry looking at her for a long time. He had already been to the nursery, seen the children, and tucked them in for the night. He even sang to them again as he had when they first slept in his bed while Sarah was in the Labyrinth. He instructed Willa to stay with them. Now, standing in the doorway, and looking at the sleeping woman, he questioned his own methods.

One voice in his head told him timing was everything. She was fertile, he needed an heir, and she needed punishing. He was killing two birds with one stone. Then there was that other voice, the one he really did not want to hear. Telling him he could have achieved his goal though gentler means. He could still hear Sir Didymus' admonishing of him. He shook off the feelings of regret; **_what was done was done_**. What was said was said. Sarah now carried his heir, and that was what mattered. It had been the goal and it had been achieved. Paul wishing the children into the eager hands of the Goblin King had been a welcomed bonus. It had given him easy access to the woman. He had known she would never give her children up with out a good fight.

He walked over to the bed, sat on the edge and watched her sleep. He had watched her sleep countless time in twenty years. Yet this was the first time he had the advantage of doing so in person. There was no cold mirror or crystal between them. She was asleep in **_his_** bed. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, she looked like a young girl again. Her face showed that it was a troubled sleep; restless. The longer he sat watching, the more disturbed her sleep became. It was as if she were aware of his watchful mismatched eyes upon her. Suddenly she sat bolt up right, terror in the green eyes that met his.

"It was no dream," she whispered hoarsely. "I'm back in the Goblin Kingdom."

"Yes, you are." He replied.

Sarah looked around the room. "This is your bedchamber?"

"That's right." He knew she was orienting herself. "The children are all tucked up and happily asleep. Having their own beds and their belongings seems to have made them feel less ill at ease about the move."

"Move? Is that how you're going to refer to what you've done?" She was getting angry. Her eyes held fire.

"Sarah," he said in tired voice. "Your husband wished them away. I did not have to offer you the chance to win them back. I could have just taken them." He stood up. "And you didn't have to accept my offer."

Sarah threw off the blanket, jumped out of the bed, grabbing his arm. "Not accept your **_offer_**? Just let you have them with no fight? Is that the kind of mother you think I am?"

Jareth looked down at the hand, like a talon on his sleeve. "No, I know the kind of mother you are. You, Sarah Williams, are a tigress when provoked. You never give up, never give in. You are stronger in ways than many of my warriors." He was smiling, "Come with me, I want to show you something." He motioned her toward the doors leading to the balcony. Her hand was still gripping his sleeve.

The balcony was curved, wide and had an excellent view of the Labyrinth. More than that, it had a splendid view of the Goblin City and the heart of the Goblin Realm. Jareth lead her to the low wall. With pride, he looked out at his kingdom as the stars filled the early evening sky. "Look Sarah, and tell me what you see."

Sarah looked; at first she was not impressed. It was just the Goblin City, with its ramshackle houses, broken down buildings and winding lane. The moon was rising, and below a sound rose to the darkened skies. It was singing, many voices singing the same song, a lullaby. The Goblin mothers were singing their goblin babes to sleep. The moonlight bathed the houses, and they no longer looked broken down or old. They looked enchanted and loved. The Labyrinth, like a great snake, moved side to side. "It's alive," she whispered.

"Yes." He sighed. "It's a living entity."

"It looks different at night. Not nearly so fierce." Sarah placed her hands on the baluster. "And the City looks so peaceful."

"This is the heart of the Goblin Kingdom, Sarah. The Labyrinth and the City. You are in the capital of my Kingdom. What lies beyond are deserts, and forests and fields and so much more." Mismatched stormy eyes gazed at his kingdom. "It's not always at peace, like now. Some times, it is wild and free. Sometimes it is angry and fierce."

Sarah looked at him, "How long have you been the King?"

"A very long time." He leaned on the baluster looking at his kingdom.

Sarah looked away from him, back at the kingdom in the moonlight. "Things here are never what they seem."

"That's true everywhere," Jareth pointed out coolly. "Would you say Paul turned out as you thought he was?"

"No," she admitted. "And I sure didn't know he'd just wish my children away." She folded her arms and frowned. "All he had to do was say he could not take them for the weekend. He had done that often enough. Promise the kids an outing and at the last minuet….But to wish them away…to wish them forever gone…"

"Sarah," Jareth sighed. "Explain to me why you would choose him." He looked at her with troubled eyes. "Make me understand why." He leaned deeper into the baluster. "He was never reliable, not even when you were courting."

Sarah looked at the Goblin King. "You seem to have spent a lot of your time watching me, didn't you? Why?"

Jareth stood straight. "I was looking for your weaknesses. I had no intentions of letting you go without another confrontation."

"Yet you waited twenty years, why is that?" she asked.

"The constraints of the rules. You won, and didn't call upon me again. You may have thought of me, and you drew me…but you never called for me. So I had to wait twenty years. The High King's idea of a cooling off period." He narrowed his darkening eyes. "Do you know what twenty years does to an angry man? It makes him dangerous."

He let his eyes wander down her slim figure. "It makes him hungry."

"You said you had been at every major event in my life, how?" She ignored his raking looks.

"I have watched you a long time. Even before you wished Toby away." His eyes held her attention. "No one minds seeing an owl."

"I didn't see any owls at my graduation," she challenged.

"Did you bother to look at the rafters of the old gym?" he countered.

Sarah bit her lip. "No."

"No one does." He sighed, and turned to look at the city below them. "Yes, Sarah, I've watched you. One should know ones opponent's weaknesses."

"And you feel you know mine?" she asked.

He slyly smiled. "I know some of them," he said with self-satisfaction. "Then again, some of your weaknesses are strengths as well. As a King I can see them and appreciate the complexities of them." He smirked. "You were never a simple child."

Sarah blushed, not sure why. "You are one strange man."

"Like you Sarah, I'm complex." He laughed.

"That's putting it mildly." She looked down at the little city. "So you watched me, and plotted." Her face contracted. "Jareth, give me your kingly word that you didn't somehow cause Paul to wish my children away."

"Sarah, I plotted to get **_you_**. I had no grudge against the little ones, except that they were not **_mine_**." He said honestly. He watched the answer give her some kind of peace. "Why is that so important to you?"

"You've watched me for over twenty years and you need to ask?" She challenged.

"Why did you want me to see the heart of the Kingdom?"

"Touché," Jareth laughed. "I'm not Paul, Sarah." His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "I'm not any of the men or boys you occupied your days with. They are amateurs, and I am a King. I am your King. I always was. None of them could give you what you needed or wanted. None of them."

Some devil had gotten into to Sarah in her sleep. She looked at the King with doubt, "Pretty sure of yourself, aren't you?"

Sensing the challenge, his nostrils tightened. Jareth snorted, and tossed his mane of blond hair. "More a case of I'm sure of you, Sarah."

Sarah snorted right back. "You were always so cocky!"

"You like cocky," he growled.

She gave him a simpering smile and lowered her eyes. "Says you."

"I'm not the one drawing nudes of the Goblin King." He reminded her coyly. She looked away and he laughed.

"Why did you want me to see the Kingdom at night?" She changed the subject.

"Sometimes, in moonlight, one sees what the sunlight obscures," he said. His hand settled on the one that she had put back on the baluster. "This is my Kingdom, and I am its King. What I do, I do for the good of the Kingdom."

"You… got me …pregnant for the …good of the Kingdom?" she whispered, not believing how calculated he could be.

"Yes." He moved closer. "I needed an heir."

"Was that part of your twenty year plot?" She felt the anger rise yet again.

"Twenty years ago I offered you my kingdom." His words were a slap of realty.

"I don't make the same offer twice. I told you that in your parents bedroom when I offered you your dreams."

Sarah turned away, not wanting to look at the kingdom, or its King. "So you took what you needed."

"What I needed, and wanted, yes. There are benefits to you being the one to carry my heir," he called to her as she walked away. "You'll get to see your children, and raise them."

Sarah stopped walking away. "You're a horrid man."

"I'm a King, Sarah. Not Prince Charming, and this is no fairy tale." He walked past her back into the bedchamber. He took a seat on the bed and watched her. "We need to discuss your duties."

Sarah looked at him, "Yes, I'd like to know what you expect from me."

"First there's the matter of your title. You are not my wife, I have no intentions of getting married, ever," he said coldly. "I see no need. You are my property, my chattel… my paramour, my concubine. You will give me what children I need. Thus, I never have to take a wife. The kingdom will grant you the title Consort, making you more than a mistress, less than a wife. As my consort, you will be expected to intercede on behalf of some of the subjects with their King."

Sarah was strolling closer. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

He nodded, closed his eyes to slits and smiled. "You will, of course, sleep in my bed."

"And if I refuse?" she looked like she had an ace hidden. "You wouldn't harm one carrying your heir would you?"

"Harm her, no. Force her with sexual persuasions? Yes."

"You would rape a pregnant woman?" She fumed.

"Yes." He lay back with a self-satisfied grin. "As a matter of fact I would, and will if I have to. But I don't think I'm going to have."

"Bastard."

"Come here," he said quietly patting the mattress.

"Don't do that." She halted. "Don't treat me like some kind of pet."

"I'll treat you anyway I damn well see fit." Now impatient, he snapped his fingers. "Come here." Pursing her already thinned lips; she took dawdling steps toward the bed. "Well done, but a bit slow. I expect my commands to be answered at once." He pointed to the floor. "Knee before your King."

Clenching teeth, balling her fists, Sarah knelt. "Yes, Sire."

Jareth tapped the top of her head, "As I was saying. In the company of subjects and your betters, you will address me as Majesty, or Sire. Here or when we are alone you may call me Jareth."

"What I'd like to call you is…"

Gloved fingers sealed her lips shut. "Keep it to yourself." He did not look the least bit amused. "I will be spoken to with the respect due my station, most of all before the children."

"Just how are they to address you?" Sarah looked apprehensive. Paul had forced Jenny to call his girl friends 'Auntie'. It had not set well with mother or daughter.

Jareth understood what was on Sarah's mind. "I will not ask them to call me Daddy or Uncle. Once the baby is born we will modify what ever we choose."

Sarah was not convinced. "You don't know how it's been." She looked away, putting her head in her hands. "Paul having new girlfriends constantly, some times two or three at a time. Insisting that Jenny call them 'Auntie'."

"Mr. Jareth, or, Mr. King? Which do you think sounds more appropriate?" He tipped her face back to his. "I'm doing this for them, not you."

"Mr. King."

"The children," he said in a monotone. "Will be well cared for, and I've given Willa instructions. You will be given access to them, but you are to remember, they are no longer yours. They belong to me. I will formally adopt them, and title them as a duke and duchess."

"How long do you intend to keep me on my knees?" Sarah asked wincing. Her knees were beginning to hurt.

Jareth looked at the woman with little sympathy. "Sit on the edge of the bed." When she began to sit facing away from him, he turned her. "Face me."

Sarah settled on the edge of the bed. "Yes, Sire."

"Say my name." His mismatched eyes narrowed.

She stared at him, not wanting to give an inch. "Why?"

"I want to hear the sound on your lips." Knowing it galled her that he was in control only gave him more reason to push. "Now, Sarah, say my name."

"No." she said with growing resentment.

He sat up and leaned on his upraised knees. "Defiant to the last?" He hardly expected her to do as she was told. "Fine, I'll take your privileges away." He threatened. "Last chance."

"Jareth." She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look of victory that was bound to be worn on his smug face.

"Again." He leaned closer. "Say it again."

"Jareth."

"Now look at me and say it." He whispered in her ear.

Her green eyes opened, they were like furnaces they burned so hot. "Jareth."

"Good." He leaned back, "Now undress."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Take your clothes off," he said with an evil grin. "Slowly."

"Not on your life." She stood up and backed away from the bed.

He had not moved, he had no reason to. He was in control. "Sarah, our coupling was unavoidably rushed, leaving little time for foreplay. Time was of the essence, and the planting of my seed in your wonderfully fertile womb was more important than either you or I being gratified. I do not have that restraint on me now."

"I don't care!" she turned her back on him. "You raped me, remember? It was not liked it," he tormented her. "You like the feeling of me buried deep inside you. Deny it."

"Bastard," she muttered.

He snapped his fingers; she was on the bed facing him again. "Sarah, you will do as you are told."

"No." she refused.

He looked at her with an amused grin. "You are no match for me, Sarah," he reminded her. "Don't defy me," he warned. He fluffed pillows behind him, snuggled back, and smiled expectantly. "Come now, my Consort, undress for your King. Nice and slow, if you please."

She blinked, once, twice, then rapidly, trying to think of a way out. "Why?"

"I told you, we were hurried last time. This time I wish to enjoy taking time. I desire that you to entertain me." He placed his hands behind his head. "You are a blessedly lovely thing to look at, Sarah." He looked at her, refusing to move. "Sarah, I can remove your garments with a wave of my hand, as you very well know. If you persist in behaving like a temperamental child, I will not only remove them but I will keep you naked for two weeks. Again, my dear, the choice is yours."

Seeing no way out, she moved her hands to pull free the lacing of the gown she was wearing. Lowering lashes over her eyes, she tugged her arms free of the fabric and slowly lowered it to her waist. Jareth made a sound and she found herself looking up at him against her will, her lips parted but making no sound. Jareth let his eye move over her as if he were inspecting a fine oriental carpet. He removed his shirt and tossed it aside. He then motioned her to remove the rest of her gown. Sarah swallowed what was left of her pride, and obeyed his silent command. The gown dropped to the floor as she stood up.

Placing his hand on the mattress, he made it clear she was to seat herself within his easy grasp. Sarah sat down, frowning. He ignored her annoyance; he reached out his gloved hand to her throat, crooked his index finger and stroked her. "Soft as a rose petal, and just as thorny." Sarah looked away, refusing to be an active participant to his seduction of her. Jareth found her quiet act of rebellion amusing. Smoothly he let his finger trace a path past the collarbone, down to her breast. With index finger, he traced the shape of her breast.

Sarah found it increasingly difficult to ignore his hand on her. Slowly she turned her head and looked at him.

"You really hate this don't you, my dear?" He said now, using his thumb to arouse her nipple to a hardened peak.

Sarah glared at him.

"What do you hate more, Sarah? The fact that I excite you, or that I know I excite you?" He asked knowing he would get no answer. Like lightening, he gripped her waist and pulled her across the bed. He held her down as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. His body pressed hers into the downy mattress and pillows. His hand moved over her, drawing responses. "No mortal man was ever able to bring you to life Sarah." He whispered harshly at her ear. "Ever wonder why?"

"You don't know what you're talking about." She shoved at his shoulder.

"Oh don't I?" he was immovable.

Sarah closed her eyes tight, refusing to look at him. "NO."

He had not expected her to be overjoyed, nor had he expected her to welcome his attentions. This defiance and denial were almost too palatable. "Still insisting, are you?" he slid his hand down her torso, over her abdomen, "All right, Sarah. Then you force me to demonstrate." She balked, but his hand was already at the dark tangle of curls that covered the opening between her legs. He looked at the hand and his glove dissolved as if it never existed. He flexed his fingers over her Venus mound, her whole body shuddered, and she gasped. "And I've only just started." He stated poignantly. "I've not even entered you yet."

"Don't do this," she begged, fearful of losing herself.

"Too late." His fingers migrated to the entrance covered by the dark damp curls. "You issued a challenge, and it will be met. Once and for all, you are going to be made to see the truth." He prolonged the entry, taking time to let the anticipation of his invasion build. She quivered beneath his touch as he toyed with her. When he finally slid his fingers in, her muscle gripped onto him. "Your body hungers for what I alone can offer it. No mortal man can give you what I can Sarah."

Snorting in fury she glared at him, "And what would that be, Oh great King?"

His hand found the spot, and with gentle persuasion, he sent her over the edge. "Release," he answered simply.

Hands that a moment before hand been pushing him away, now gripped down as he induced orgasmic fulfillment. What resolve she had, was washed away with the first wave of sensation. There was no denying he had power over her, and that she craved what she knew he could do. With a labored pant, she surrendered herself to his hand.

"Say my name." He commanded softly.

"Jareth." She did as he bid.

"Now admit you want more, admit you want it all." He smiled at his victory. His smile faded quickly as she refused to say a word. "Need more convincing?" His garments were gone, his bare legs pressed against hers, the knees pushed hers aside and opened her to him. "Yes, perhaps it is best this way."

She could feel him press at her entry. "Stop, you already have your heir planted. What more do you want from me?"

He forced her to look at him, his darkened eyes were aflame. "Your usefulness is not in the bearing of an heir alone. You are my release, as I am yours." He poised, ready to strike. "Open to me." He commanded. When she hesitated, he growled. "Do it." Sarah took a breath, shifted her hips and her body welcomed his entry. Inch by inch he slowly lowered himself, taking his time to show her who was master in this bed. As the last inch was gobbled up he placed his head along side hers, his lips at her ear. "I will have what I want, when I want it, Sarah." He moved his hip, thrusting slowly, seating himself deeper within her. "And if need be I will halt time, to find the satisfaction I know you can give me." Long life had given him many skills. His experience as a lover was indisputable.

Sarah felt the tremble of her lower lip, as she tried to speak. The sound that came rushing from her throat was foreign to her. The quiver in her legs was an unknown phenomenon. All the longing of all the years of disappointment vanished as Jareth moved within her, over her. When his hands cupped her derrière as he had in the ruins of the ballroom, she moaned out his name. Her body glistened with the sheen of sweat.

Jareth kept the pace of his thrusts very slow, wanting her to feel every inch of muscle as he pressed in. "Admit it Sarah, no man has been able to give you this."

"Damn you," she whimpered.

He smiled and pressed harder, thrust deeper. "Only your villain, your worst nightmare can … what is the phrase you mortals are so fond of these days? Ah, yes… get you off." He hissed.

At that moment, Sarah was not sure whom she hated more. Him for having something she craved, or her body for craving him. Emerald green eyes blazed with angry and betrayal. "You're a bastard."

"And you want what I can give." He began to quicken his pace, only slightly. "Your body is even now begging me for more."

It was true, even Sarah could not deny he had her body at his command. "It proves nothing."

"It proves everything, Sarah," he stated. "No man ever satisfied you, until now." When she tried to look away, he growled low in the back of his throat. "You think I've not seen, that I don't know?" As her face blanched, he pressed on. "The clumsy fumbling lads in backseats of cars? The only ones who found release were they, never you. Even their hands grasping and grabbing gave you nothing." His growl deepened. "Paul never cared if you were satisfied, his own needs always out weighed yours. He wouldn't know how to satisfy an ordinary woman if his life depended on it, Sarah, let alone you." He pulled her closer, one hand on her rounded bottom, one at her back. "How long has it been now, Sarah? How long since a real man has touched you?"

"Too long." She had not really believed the words came from her own lips. Nevertheless, she heard her voice answer him.

"Accept what I offer." He counseled. "Admit that you need what I give."

"Bastard," she whispered softly.

"Say it, Sarah. Say I give you what no one else can." The pace quickened, the thrusts deepened. "Say it."

"Yes, damn you! Yes." Her body met his as it moved into her. "Is that what you need to hear? All right, you are the only one…damn you."

Jareth chuckled. Slowing the pace, he drew her even closer. "I've warned you, Sarah. You are no match for me; I will outwit, outwait, outfox, and outmaneuver you every time. You are not dealing with that halfwit, mere mortal ex-husband of yours anymore." Closing his eyes, not wishing her to see his shrouded needs, he proved once more that he alone could indeed satisfy her deepest, darkest desires.

He watched as she slept, totally exhausted, but thoroughly satisfied. He lay back also contented. "You will accept," he said with confidence. "In time, you'll accept that I alone can give you release."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Fire and Ice 

Sarah awoke with a start; there was a hand tossed casually over her torso. A hand she did not remember or recognize. Then there was the bed itself; she was sure it was not hers. She sat up and looked around, and it all came back to her.

Jareth opened his eyes a slit, watching her like an owl, and waited. A hand came up and pushed back the long dark hair. He could hear the soft sound of a pained moan, then felt the rocking motion. He wondered why human women did that. What good did it do. He looked up and saw that she was cradling herself as she rocked. He could make out the faint tremble of her lips and the silent tears.

"I lost," she whimpered to herself. "I lost." The rocking increased.

Jareth sat up and looked at her, but made no effort to hold her, to stop her or to comfort her. She would not have appreciated it. Silently he sat watching as she came to terms with the reality of her new station. The rocking gradually eased, and finally came to a stop. The silent tears dried, and she took a long ragged breath. He leaned back into his pillow, watching. Sarah lay back as well, not making an effort to speak. When her breathing eased, he closed his eyes, going back to sleep. Slowly he placed his arm back over her.

The next time Sarah woke, sunlight was flooding the room and she was alone. Rising, she found she was achy from her trek in the Labyrinth. 'A good long soak will take care of that,' she thought. Her intuition told her Willa would have things well in hand with her children. She used the little alcove door to her private rooms. The bath was lavish, and well appointed. It seemed to Sarah the Fae world appreciated modern plumbing more than most folk.

The deep sunken tub filled with scented water, and she lowered herself into its bounty. Many thoughts plagued her and she was trying to sort out the troubled tangle of emotions. Could Jareth be right? Could he be telling the truth? That her choices had led her back here? Could it be life was that cruel? Had she been looking for bad boys when what she needed was…NO! It could not be. It was just Jareth twisting things just as he always had.

Still, the shards of truth were there. No mortal male, man or boy, had ever been able to make her feel what Jareth had. Even before he had taken her by force in the ruins, he had been present in her thoughts. She **_had_** taken to drawing him every time she was **_disappointed_**. Then she had taken to drawing him in ways that fed the hunger in her. OH Good God! Was Jareth right, was he the only one who could….

The combination of hot water and hot thoughts began to have their own effect.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was in the throne room, ordering goblins to move this or polish that. After centuries of being misused and abused, The room was beginning to show the grandeur with which it had been designed. Gone were the stray chickens, pigs and cats. Gone was the filth on the floor, and the piles of god knows what in the pit. The walls had been washed down, and the floor; even the ceiling was clean. Jareth stopped in mid-sentence, and looked over at the stairs. He drew a crystal and focused; Sarah's face appeared. He saw her in the bath, and he heard her thoughts. "Well, well," he muttered. "Interesting." Jareth waved the goblins from the room, took a seat in his throne and watched as Sarah let her mind carry her on a wave of passion, and lust. When she shuddered in the waters, he smiled. "Very interesting, but I think I can do you one better, Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah dried and dressed, composed herself and with a smile went to visit the children. Willa looked up as she came in and watched the children greet their mother. The rest of the day, Sarah spent being acquainted with the rooms her children used. She lunched with them and Willa. When they went down for their naps, she went back to her sitting room. She was not sure how she was supposed to spend her time. It was something she would have to talk to Jareth about.

Bored and at odds ends, she wandered into his chamber. She looked at the artwork he had on the walls, the furniture layout, the rug pattern and the balcony. She looked, but she didn't really see. Sarah sat on the bed, and wondered what she was supposed to do with herself.

Jareth found her leaning over the balustrade, gazing down on the City as the sun set. "Thinking of jumping?" he teased as he approached.

"No," she sighed. "Just looking at the City, and listening to the sounds."

"Goblins like noise," Jareth said. "Makes them feel cozy."

"I noticed they kept a lot of the rocks Ludo called up, and built round them." She pointed to a large rock at the end of the lane. She looked at him. "How was your day? Did you get the rest of the muck out of your throne room?"

"It resembles a throne room, or what I think one is supposed to look like. I never spend much time at the High Court. Too…confining." He too leaned on the balustrade. "I've rather enjoyed the goblins. Fun little buggers." He straightened up. "Time to have dinner. Come, Sarah, don't dawdle."

Jareth had his own dinning area. He watched her as they supped. When the meal was over, he excused himself to finish an hour's worth of work left in his private office. Sarah sat on the balcony and listened to the sounds of the goblin mothers singing. When Jareth returned, Sarah looked like a caged animal.

"Sarah," he called to her. "Draw me a bath."

Looking at him, wondering if he had lost his mind, she pointed out that she had no idea of how he liked his water.

"Hot," he said, pulling off his boots. "Now be quick about it. It's been a long day working and I think a hot bath is just what I need."

"It's your funeral," she muttered, walking into his bathing area. It was twice the size of the bath in her private rooms. Sarah walked over to the hot faucet opened it full bore. Hot steamy water poured into the deep wide tub. Soon the room looked more like a sauna. Through the thick mist now swirling around the room, Jareth moved past her. Sarah felt her cheeks color as she caught a glimpse of his naked form. She heard the sound of something entering the water. "Hot enough for you?" she asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Join me," he commanded as he leaned back letting the water claim him.

"I can't." she said quietly.

"It was not a request," he said firmly.

Sarah looked at the steam that rose from the waters. "Request or order, I can't. The water is too hot for a human."

"Sarah, I have given you an order. You will obey it, or pay the price." His voice was flat. "Get out of those clothes and into this tub now."

"Yes, Sire."

He leaned back against the back of the tub. He watched as she removed the dress, as she walked down the tiled steps and into the deep well of the tub. He saw the shock in her eyes as she realized the water was not going to scald her. He handed her an oversized sea sponge, "My back, if you please."

"I'm not your dammed Geisha." The words spoken were in anger and distrust.

Jareth looked at her. "You are my consort, woman. Do as you are told." He turned his back on her. "My back."

Biting back words that would put her in even more hot water than this tub, she moved closer and began to move the sponge over his shoulder blades. "As you wish."

Jareth listened to her breathing, looking for the rhythm. Right now, she was angry, it worked for him. He wanted her confrontational. "Lower," he said. Her hands answered with longer strokes of the sponge. "Thank you, that will do." He felt her move back toward the other end of the tub. He turned, faced her, and spread his arms over the long edge of the tub. "Come here."

Sarah, who was kneeling in the waters, edged closer. "Something else you want?"

His face was a mask, no emotions betrayed. Gone were the smirk and the leering eyes. For a moment, his face reminded her of how he had looked at her when he had lowered that horned mask twenty years ago. This was a king, confident and controlling. He was powerful; master of his fate and hers as well. Long fingers, on hands that were exquisitely graceful, flexed against the tiled rim of the tub lip. One hand moved slowly toward her. He pulled her closer, and settled her across his legs. Gently he placed her hands, one at a time, on his shoulders. His eyes met hers, "Do I disturb you?" he asked in a low murmur.

"Very much." She wanted to remove her hands from his shoulders, but an inner voice told her leave them where they were.

His eyes were dark, stormy, mismatched seas. Both hands began to explore her, taking inventory of his possession. He heard the breath catch in her throat, saw the flood of color rush to her cheeks. His thumbs began to circle the nipples of her full rounded breasts. Moving down her torso, his hands gripped her hips and raised her up. She closed her eyes, lips trembling with anticipation. He could feel her almost welcoming his assault. Her hands flexed on his shoulders. He held her suspended above his swollen, hardened manhood. She trembled as he lowered her. He felt the shift of her legs, allowing him better entry. As he entered, he paused, held her suspend for a moment, then lowered her but an inch. He heard her grasp, felt her shudder. He lowered her yet another inch, holding her suspended. Her eyes opened, as his muscle pierced her, inch by inch. He knew no mortal man would, even if he could, attempt this tour de force. It took more than concentration, it took a skill and control that few mortals would ever accomplish. Mortal lovers were usually too hurried and a rush was the last thing Sarah needed.

He held her waist, with only an inch left to total penetration. Unreadable stormy eyes looked into the green eyes. He watched as she was left exposed emotionally to him. "Do you want it?" he asked calmly.

Nostrils flared, eyes flamed, and teeth clenched. "No," she lied.

The fingers holding her waist flexed. The eyes staring into hers stayed impassive. He knew he was in control; he kept her suspended, pierced but not fully taken. He could feel his member throb within her. "Then we stay as we are."

Sarah opened her mouth, then shut it with a snap. 'As we are?' she looked down.

Jareth gave her a moment to think it over, then repeated. "Do you want it?"

Sarah closed her eyes, knowing if she said yes, he'd won. "No." Her answer was weakly given.

Jareth felt the corner of his lips twitch, the smirk was there, hiding. "I can stay this way longer than you, Sarah," he warned.

"The water will turn cold," she said, looking for a way out.

"No it won't," he said with confidence, flexing his fingers on her waist.

She looked at him. She was not certain but she thought the waters had actually gotten warmer. Her resolve was eroded by each little wave that lapped at her. Her lips trembled and her eyes flamed. When he made one slight movement, she gasped and moaned slightly.

He inclined his head and let his voice drop very low. "So Sarah…Do…You …Want…IT?"

Her head rolled back, her eyes shut and she surrendered. "Yes," she moaned. "Yes."

Jareth pulled her the rest of the way down his shaft, buried himself in her and held her close as she began to suck breath into her lungs. Closing his own eyes, he began the slow rhythm that would give her the release she needed, and desired. "You are mine Sarah."

She buried her face against his shoulder; she wanted to cry, to scream, to deny it all. But her traitor body had betrayed her. He had won yet again.

He held her closer, gentle hands caressing her as he took her where no one else had, could, or even would. When she achieved release, he cradled her against his heart. "Sarah, from the moment I took you into my arms in that ballroom twenty years ago, you have been mine. No one, mortal or Fae, will ever change that. Only I can give you what you need."

She lay still against him. "What did you do to me, back then?" The voice was frightened.

"I enchanted you," he admitted with a voice that was powerful and prideful. "I touched your soul, and marked it."

"That's so…"

"Accept it, Sarah." He gripped her to him. "You are mine, now and forever."

She looked up at him, the stormy eyes were still cold. She feared the moments of passion meant little to him. She was not sure she could live with that.

As if he read her mind, he whispered in her ear. "Think of yourself as a hostage to peace."

"That's so cold-blooded," she lamented. "Passion, but no love."

"Love," Jareth warned, "Can be a double edged sword, my dear. Take what is offered."

"Did you ever love me?" she asked quietly.

"You are only an obsession." He lied coldly.

"And if you tire of this… obsession?" Her lips trembled, as tears began to spill.

Jareth held his tongue, knowing biting words would destroy the foundation he was building. Nor could he turn around and confess undying love; he had painted himself into a corner. "Sarah, I have made you my consort. You will be the mother of my children. You need never fear being tossed aside again, as Paul tossed you and the children aside. I will honor the bargain made betwixt us. I will never allow myself to be obsessed by anyone or anything again. You will always be the one obsession."

Sarah sniffed, "Bargain? What bargain? I lost, you won…end of story."

"Hardly, my dear. You are carrying my child. Making you Consort is the bargain," he snorted, "I didn't have to offer you a position at all. I could have just let you have the baby… taken it from you… and sent you into exile…. And then wait eight years until Jenny is say…fifteen, make her my consort."

The roar came from deep inside Sarah. "Don't you ever touch my daughter!"

Jareth gripped her forearms; the fire was there. "I have no need to. I have her mother, now… and always."

Sarah felt her fingers dig into his skin. "I swear, if you ever so much as whisper a suggestion to Jenny… if you ever…"

"Jenny is safe," he countered, not flinching from the pain her fingers inflicted. "As long as you live up to your end of our bargain."

"And your terms?"

"You must behave as a proper Consort. You will do as you are told. You will give yourself to me whenever, however, and wherever." He stated watching her face.

"As you wish, Sire," Sarah's sense of defeat was clear in her voice. But for Jenny, she would dance with the devil. In this case, the devil was Jareth.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

Bargain with the Devil

"I will behave as a proper Consort," she said with a voice that shook with anger and fear.

"And your Jenny will be treated as a beloved stepdaughter, as long as you do." Jareth promised. "I will find a proper husband for her when the time comes. She will be no consort, or concubine, but a proper wife." He released his grip. "She will never want, and I will make sure she has a husband who knows what a treasure a mortal wife can be."

Sarah moved cautiously away from him. "How **_does_** a proper Consort behave?"

"You will be supportive to me in all things. You will not question my orders, or my rulings as King." He watched her face. "You will address me with respect before my subjects and the children. You will speak only when spoken to in court, and only when I give my permission."

"That may be the hardest part." She looked at him. "I'm outspoken as you well know."

"You will give me your counsel when I ask for it, not otherwise," he warned. "I am King, not you, not anyone else. **_I am King_**."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah lowered her eyes. "Anything else?"

"We will have to work on court etiquette. You will learn to dress, talk, and walk as a lady of the court," he sighed, placing a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"On that note," she countered. "You may have a problem."

His eyes narrowed. "Rebellion, Sarah?"

She shook her head, "Logistics, Sire. Look at me. I am not a Fae. You can not dress me as one… I would look like a dressed up monkey if you did. That would make us both look foolish."

"Good point," he said. "You are not a Fae, nor will you ever be. You are mortal born, and your body is not like ours. What do you suggest?"

"Perhaps a modified garment, reminiscent of Fae, but one that will accommodate your Mortal Consort," she suggested gently.

Jareth sighed, "We have a few dressmakers in the Kingdom. Perhaps you could work out a decent wardrobe with them. I will reserve the right to veto anything I don't deem proper." He frowned.

"Acceptable," Sarah said quietly.

"I can not have a courtesan educate you in court manners and procedures." His face-hardened slightly. "I'll not have gossip, not now." He looked at her with keen eyes. "You'll have to take instructions from me."

Sarah bit her lower lip. "No offense, but when was the last time you used Court manners?"

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Damned if I remember." He sighed. "You said you know how to behave, I may just have to trust you on that one."

"What, the Fae world doesn't have a Miss Emily Post?" Sarah snickered. "No guide book?"

"No as a matter of fact, we don't." He snapped. "Right now **_I_** could use a good Fae court etiquette book, if one existed." He looked at her. "Here's the long and short of it, my girl. You will have to behave with more restraint then you've ever known. You will have to keep that adder tongue of yours under control toward me, at least in public. What you say to me in the confines of our chambers will be betwixt us alone. You will not react if insulted… actually, I take that back. You are allowed to be cutting in return as long as you can be witty and cultured about it."

Sarah looked at him. "I get the feeling there's something here I should know about."

"You need only know what I tell you."

"Anything else?"

He smiled slyly. "You will show restraint when dealing with my subjects. No more open shows of affection."

"Oh you can't mean that!"

"No more giving your hugs and kisses to the three traitors," Jareth said with a great deal of personal satisfaction.

"That's cold," she moaned. "You know how I feel about them."

"My rules," he reminded her with a glint in his eye. "Your hugs and kisses are now reserved for your children, and your King alone." He watched her squirm with that thought. He held out his hand, "Come here." He watched as she moved with a snail's speed. He pulled her back onto his lap. "Still a bit slow, but then that may be seen by outsiders as modesty." He embraced her, letting his lips travel the length of her neck down to her shoulders. "Modesty is highly prized in a Consort."

His assault of her neck left her quivering. "You don't really expect me to just rush to your arms do you?"

"No," he pulled on her earlobe with his teeth. "I don't." He laughed gently. "I know you'd love to run and hide. Nevertheless, there is nowhere for you to go. I will always find you, Sarah."

She felt the dry sob in her throat. "I understand."

"Good." He slid his tongue into her ear.

She shivered.

He leaned back. "I intend to teach you the ways to please me. I will take my time teaching these lessons."

"May I ask a question?" she waited and looked up to see that he was waiting for the question. "How am I to spend my days?"

Jareth let his hands roam over her. "Tomorrow I shall introduce you to the household staff. You will be in change of running this house. You will tell the cook what meals are to be prepared, set up menus. The gardeners will come to you for instructions. You may have new gardens planted, and old ones cleaned up. You are now the Lady of the House."

"This is a bit more than a house," she said with wide eyes.

"It's a house," he shrugged, "Larger than some, but a house all the same. Run it well, you will be rewarded. Run it poorly, and I'll…"

"Don't make threats!" She said. "Look at the mess you're handing me!"

"Granted, in my bachelor days, the castle has been … neglected," he conceded.

"I trust you will have everything back in order in short time."

"It'll take years to clear out the mess you and the goblins have made," she moaned.

"It'll keep you busy and out of trouble," he countered. "And most of your servants are Fae, they'll use magic to aid in the work." To himself he thought, 'You don't' have years my dear, you have weeks perhaps a month at best.'

"Can I redecorate?" she asked tentatively.

"Redecorate what?" he asked not sure that he was going to like the answer.

"Some of the family rooms."

"Within reason," he sighed. "Not my chamber!" He stated harshly. "I alone will decide how to do that! If I want to at all."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"Is that all the appreciation I get?" he teased.

Sarah looked at him. "What do you want?"

Jareth felt the heat rising. "Come to my bed, Sarah. I will show you what I want." His eyes glinted like dark stars.

She swallowed, "As you wish." She felt dizzy as he transported them, fully dried, into the center of his bed, under the downy comforter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

Consort and Chatelaine

Sarah rose from bed before Jareth had awakened; slipped off to her bath and stood in the shower for what seemed an eternity. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the man she had just escaped slipped into the shower behind her. He pulled her back against his chest.

"Good morning," Jareth said quietly.

"Morning," she whispered back.

"Did you think I would not miss you?" he asked in a stern tone.

"I…no…" Sarah shivered as he moved his hands over her.

He maneuvered so the water was now pouring down from behind him. "My shower would have been more accommodating, Sarah. We will use it from now on."

"We? Are you planning on doing all our bathing together?" She looked at him over her shoulder.

"No, but I think I prefer you to use my rooms." He stretched. "This is too cramped." His body moved against hers and she audibly gasped. His reaction was to snicker and pull her closer. "Get my back, Sarah."

Sarah looked at the man standing under the spray of water. At 5'7", Sarah was considered tall. It wasn't so much that Jareth was much taller than she was; he wasn't... but his whole attitude made her feel shorter...insignificant somehow. Even with his hair wetted down and not standing up all wild, he seemed to tower over her. Faced with his backside, she could not help but admire the muscular perfection of his body. He was lean, but defined. In many ways, he reminded her of a stallion with his sinewy physique.

"Sarah, my back, if you please," he said, amusement in his voice.

She looked up. "What?"

Jareth turned. "My back," he handed her the sponge. "Wash."

Sarah would have buried her face in the soapy sponge if he had not been so keen-eyed. "Of course." She began at his shoulders and worked her way down. By the time she finished her knees and legs were quaking. Jareth turned, spun her round, plucked the sponge from her hands and returned the service.

"We use my shower from now on," he insisted firmly. "Not nearly enough room in this one." Then he patted her on the bottom and withdrew.

Sarah leaned into the water and prayed she would drown. When it did not happen she resigned herself to the situation. Finding a fluffy towel, she dried and went to the wardrobe, picking out a simple sage green dress. Once she was fully dressed, and had her hair plaited, she was ready to face the rest of her day. So she thought.

Jareth was standing in the hall waiting. His face showed impatience. "We are moving your dressing room into mine," he said as he held an arm out to her. "Do all women take so much time getting ready in the morning?"

"I take less time than anyone I know." She pulled her hand off his arm, and stopped following him. "Do you have the slightest idea of how hard all these new garments are to get into? Or the fact that I'm without my hair dryer? And make up… Hell I don't have the slightest idea of what half the cosmetics are in that dressing room! Not to mention I don't have the luxury of just waving my hand to be dressed in what ever I please." She raged at him.

Jareth had the good sense to look ashamed. "I stand corrected."

Sarah put her fists to her mouth. "Oh God." She looked up at him. "What's that outburst going to cost me?"

"Not a thing." Jareth took her hand and placed it back on his arm. "We'll discuss the staff problems over breakfast." He led her down the hall to the breakfast room used by previous Goblin Kings and their companions. The children would be eating in the nursery with Willa.

The room was comfortable, and thanks to the large windows and balcony, flooded with light. A groomed footman served them. His eyes narrowed on Sarah and she felt like a bug. Jareth did not seem to notice, and that upset her more. Jareth noticed her picking at her food.

"Not to your liking?" he asked.

"No, it's fine," she murmured.

"Then eat." He leaned on the table. "You are with child and I don't need you fainting. Surly you know that you must take extra care during this time."

She fought back the hurt tears. "I'm not very hungry."

"I said eat." He began to tap his fingers on the table.

Sarah raised her fork and took a bite of the eggs. She looked at him and considered tossing the plate at him.

"I've called for the Steward to meet us in my offices after we've eaten. My Steward's name is Carlin." He went back to his own meal once he was satisfied she was eating her own. "After we've met with Carlin, I'll take you on a tour of the castle. I've drawn a map for you."

Sarah sighed. "Yes, Sire."

Jareth looked at her trying to eat, trying to make the best of what she perceived as a bad situation. He had the benefit of knowing it was about to get worse. "You will need a lady's maid."

"Oh I don't…" she began.

"It's not a suggestion, it's a fact. You should not have to fuss with the garments. I forget that the women of your world don't take the time our world demands," he stated. "I should have engaged someone, but with things being so abrupt…Well not everything can be planned."

"A maid? Do I really have to have a maid?" she whispered.

"You are the Consort of the King of the Realm," he reminded her.

Sarah watched the footman move, "He doesn't like me," she grumbled. "What makes you think a maid will?"

Jareth did not bother looking at the footman. "Many Fae don't like mortals, Sarah. It's a fact of life you will have to come to accept."

Sarah lowered her head, "Yes, Sire."

Jareth saw her lower lip quiver, and wanted to throttle the footman and then thrash himself. 'Come to accept? Oh that's supportive.' He looked over at the footman, who had the grace to look guilty and embarrassed. "Sarah, you are my Consort. Raise your head, show some of that famous Sarah Williams fire and defiance."

Her head came up with a snap, and she began to eat her breakfast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The king's private office was not far from the throne room. They walked, since he wanted her to familiarize herself with the layout of the castle. She needed to be in control, and quickly. He ushered her into the room, and watched as she looked at him with wonder.

There was a two story private library, a wonderful worktable, a huge map of the Underground Kingdoms, and an oil portrait over a hearth. The furnishings were masculine and yet comfortable.

"This is your office?" She looked at the desk with its massive wooden legs.

"Not what you expected, eh?" He laughed. "Well, the impression you got seeing the throne room…"

"This is amazing." She looked up at the second level of books. "What are all of these?"

"Histories of the Goblin Realm, histories of the Underground as a whole, ledgers of imports and exports. You name it, I have it." He moved to sit behind his desk. "You know running a kingdom, even a goblin kingdom requires work. It's not all fun and games."

Sarah looked at the map, "So that's what it all looks like?"

Jareth leaned back, "Only the Underground kingdoms. You have to remember there's more."

She stood looking at the magnificent oil portrait. The man portrayed had eyes the same shape and color as Jareth. His face was longer, more mature, but there was a boyish charm all the same. "Your Father?"

"Yes," he sighed.

"I'm sorry." She lowered her gaze. "How long has he been gone?"

"Gone?" Jareth looked at her, then understood. "Sarah, he's not dead." Jareth snickered benevolently. "He's a High King… **_The Highest King_**… My Father is Oberon."

Sarah sat down on the chair that she did not even see. "He's real?"

"As real as I am." He winked, his smirk in place. There was a tapping at the door. "Enter."

A man in a russet colored frock coat entered. He was of medium height, and had a bit more weight then what most Fae would carry. His eyes were the color of the heather in the highlands; he had a countenance that was confident and accommodating. "You called for me, Sire?" his voice was richly accented.

"Carlin this is Lady Sarah, my consort. I am naming her the Chatelaine of the castle. You will be helping her get the house in order. Show her how things are done in the Fae Realms."

Carlin bowed toward her, then snapped his attention to the King. "She is with child."

"Am I wearing a sign?" Sarah muttered with impertinence.

Carlin looked toward her. "I do beg your pardon, Lady Sarah. We Fae have a heightened sense of smell… your pheromones are incredibly strong." He looked at the King. "I congratulate you my King, and you as well, my lady." The Steward was wearing a wide grin. "This is indeed fortuitous."

Sarah looked at the men, and wondered what was going on.

Jareth said something to the other in a foreign tongue. The man looked at Sarah and nodded. Then the King pointed to a chair, and the Steward took a seat. "I want a maid for Sarah, one who is not xenophobic."

"We've a new girl in the housekeeping staff, one who will do nicely I think. She's young, but of a good nature." Carlin held out his hand and a ledger appeared. He opened the book, "Yes, her name is Faun, and she's the daughter of old Jasper, and his wife Leah. She is a half-ling." Turning to Sarah, he spoke gently. "She is soft spoken and well mannered, and skilled in taking care of garments. She will be able to help you in and out of gowns."

"Thank you." Sarah sighed.

Jareth was fumbling in a desk drawer. "The footman who served breakfast needs to be reassigned. He does not care for my choice of Consort."

"Rawlings gave offense?" Carlin looked shocked. "I am disappointed to say the least. He shall of course be replaced."

Jareth continued to fumble in the desk. "Good."

Carlin rolled his eyes. "What are you looking for?"

"The Chatelaine chain and keys. I could swear I put them in here when I took over." He looked at Carlin. "It was with some of the other junk we were handed."

"Right desk," Carlin came around the desk and opened the opposite drawer. "Wrong drawer. Remember you put it in here about a century ago."

Jareth looked down. "Oh yes, Thank you Carlin." Reaching into the drawer Jareth pulled out a silver ornament with chains bearing hooks on which to hang small articles. On some of the hooks already hung little keys, seals, scrolls, scissors, and a tiny purse.

Carlin shook his head; "You'd know that if you spent more time in here and less time playing with the goblins, Sire."

"That's why I have you, Carlin!" He looked at the sliver ornament, its intricate work, and the chains attached. "This is Fae Sliver," he handed the piece over to Sarah. "It is to be pinned to your belt, and always worn, even on ball gowns. It is the sign of your station in my house."

Sarah accepted the item handed to her. She ran her fingers over the designs on the Chatelaine. "It's very pretty."

"It's very important," Jareth said with emphasis. "That says I trust you with the keys to the castle." He sighed inwardly 'and in time will have no secrets from you.' "It means you are the woman of the house."

'A wedding ring with out being a ring,' thought the woman holding the silver ornament.

Carlin turned to Sarah, "If I may," he held his hand out, "I shall show you the proper way of attaching this. It can be worn on a belt or on your garment. This metal loop is for sliding a belt though. This," he showed her what was a cleverly hidden pin, "is for when you have no belt. You've no belt on this dress, so we pin it here, at your hipline. Some women wear them on the bodice, but your dress is not stiff enough to warrant that. There." He stood back. "Now all will know you are the King's…"

Sarah heard Jareth clear his throat, and saw him wave the Steward back with a few fingers. 'The king's whore,' she thought to herself.

"You are never to leave your rooms without that!" Jareth pointed to the Chatelaine.

Sarah felt branded. "I will remember, Sire."

"Now," Jareth motioned Carlin to take his seat again. "On with the household business. Carlin, how many servants do we have as of now?"

The Steward opened his ledger. "We have only a skeleton staff. There are six of us in all, Sire."

"We need more." Jareth leaned back. "I want you to include Sarah in the picking and choosing of the new staff."

Carlin looked at the woman, "That will be a pleasure, Sire." He smiled over at Sarah. "I can arrange for the interviews to begin tomorrow."

"Where do interviews take place?" Sarah asked. "Do you have an office or something?"

"I do have an office, but as you are Chatelaine, we will be using your offices." Carlin said.

"I have offices?" Sarah looked at Jareth, who shrugged. She looked at Carlin, "I've offices?"

"Yes, Ma'am, on the ground floor, right next to mine." He assured her.

Jareth stood up, "I think its time for that tour. While we introduce you to your castle, you can be making notes of what you think we are lacking." Jareth picked up what looked like a logbook; he handed it to Sarah. "All you have to do is speak clearly, tell the book what items are to be listed."

"It writes itself?"

"It's a scribe's tablet."

Sarah looked at the book with trepidation. "A scribe's tablet?"

Jareth frowned. "Sarah, I am not going to repeat myself."

Carlin tossed the ledger he had been holding and it vanished. "Shall I hold the table for you, Ma'am?"

Jareth placed his hand on the book, "I want Sarah to do this. She must learn our ways, this is as good a place as any to start."

Carlin backed off. "As you wish." He looked at the master with a quizzical expression.

Jareth ignored the Steward, handing a map on a parchment scroll to Sarah. "That will direct you to anywhere in the castle." He showed her the ring attachment on the end of the scroll. "You can wear it on the Chatelaine until you have made yourself familiar with the house."

"Thank you, Sire." She wondered if she was supposed to curtsy.

Turning to Carlin, Jareth spoke. "I think it would be best if you took Sarah on the tour of the house. You have knowledge of the workings of this house that I do not. You and she can discuss the best ways to improve things. I have work of my own to do." He looked at Sarah. "I'll see you later. Why don't you have lunch with the children? I'm sure they are wondering what has happened to you."

"Thank you, Sire. I will." She'd been dismissed. Jareth vanished, and she looked at the Steward. "Well, that's an exit."

"Our King has always had a flamboyant flair…comes from his father, most likely. Our good High King has always loved dramatics." Carlin was making easy small talk.

"Yes, well I would not know about that." Sarah sighed. "So where do we start?"

"Ground up," Carlin suggested. "Think of this as a self-sufficient estate. We shall begin with the offices and the kitchens. They are very heart and soul of the castle." He opened the door allowing Sarah to precede him out of the King's office. He led the way down a corridor, never once suggesting they use magic to transport. Carlin had seen the map the King had given the mortal woman. His King wanted the woman to know the castle, and Carlin would see to it she knew it well.

Carlin began the tour at the Great Hall entry; from there she was taken to the kitchens and introduced to the cook. Sarah took notes, speaking to the scribe's tablet clearly on her impressions and suggestions. In each of the rooms, Sarah made a comment. Her quick eye for detail impressed Carlin. After the tour, he escorted her to the nursery to lunch with her children.

Jareth noticed Carlin lurking in the hall, watching the nursery. Carlin felt the eyes watching him, and knew the feel.

"Something of interest in the nursery, Steward?" Jareth's voice was testy.

Carlin clasped his hands behind his back as he addressed his King. "My King, I understand your…choice…I don't know if I agree with your…methods." He looked over his shoulder back down the hall. "That woman will be quite the asset."

"Carlin, if you can direct her gently, do so. What were your impressions on the tour?" Jareth motioned the man to walk with him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah used her scroll map after lunch, going down to her offices to familiarize herself with it. She found the rooms with little trouble. The door was not locked, but the room was musty from being closed up for a long time. Carlin had informed her that anything that was not being used was kept closed. Sarah pulled open the heavy drapes that covered the tall windows then opened the window to air out the room.

Not as handsomely appointed as Jareth's office, it was a good space but cramped now with things shoved in here for storage. The walls were the same muddy terra cotta color as the Escher Room. There were symbols in the archways, and in the pediment above the windows. Picking up the scribe tablet, Sarah began to make notes on what things to keep in the room. She wondered what the last Chatelaine to occupy the space was like.

Carlin heard her speaking to the tablet and looked in to the room. "Is everything to your liking, Ma'am?"

"No." Sarah said putting the tablet down. "Nothing is to my liking." Her voice was stern. "Look at this room!"

Carlin entered. "We were not using it."

"It's like a teenager was allowed to run rampant!" Sarah rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was getting a headache.

Carlin chuckled, "More or less, Ma'am. You have to remember our King is rather young." He looked at the room, with daylight streaming in and showing every cobweb and dust pile. "If you'll permit me." He picked up her tablet, read it, then waved his hand and the room began to shift and change. "You write good clear notes, like your thoughts." Carlin handed the table back to her. "Is this better, Ma'am?"

Sarah looked at her offices, now clean and orderly. "Yes, much better. I could not have conducted an interview in here the way it was…There was no room."

Carlin approved of the changes she had wanted made. "Yes, this will work nicely for you, Ma'am."

"You could call me Sarah, couldn't you, Carlin?" Sarah asked as she took a seat behind the desk.

"No, Ma'am. I could not," he informed her with a measure of regret. "It would not be seemly. I am not on the same standing as you. You are the Consort, I am only a Steward."

"Oh," the woman sighed.

Carlin wanted to soften the blow. "I may address you as Lady Sarah, but never just Sarah. It would not be seemly."

Green eyes looked up. "We don't have Royals in my country. It's going to take me some time to get use to the titles and behaviors expected."

"From what I see, you'll do fine, Ma'am." Carlin said supportively. He took a seat.

"Carlin, what kind of schedule does the King keep?" she asked softly.

Carlin chose the next words carefully. "It is often hard to discern the schedule of a king, Ma'am."

Sarah placed her chin in her hand. "He's been having way too much fun?"

"Let us say, he enjoyed his bachelor days." Carlin edged away from any other comments.

"Are meals served at a given time?" The Steward shook his head in the negative. "Is there a set time for rising?" Again the head shook. "How long has this been going on?"

Carlin cleared his throat. "For at least four hundred years, Ma'am."

Sarah closed her eyes, "You've run the castle with a skeleton crew for four hundred years?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Sarah sat up, opened her eyes and put her hands on her desk. "Ok, we start with a clean slate. Tomorrow, after the interviews, I want to see all the staff! We are going to set new ground rules. No more willy nilly! I want to see them all, Cook, Gardener, Maids. All of them! We are going to put this house to right."

Carlin smiled, "That's the spirit!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Darkness in ones soul

Jareth looked at the transformation of the grand gallery. Gone were the vultures and nests. Gone were the strange things the goblins had dragged in, including the bats and skulls. Now it resembled a traditional hall. Something was plaguing Jareth, something Sarah had said in the bath….**_He smiled slyly. "You will show restraint when dealing with my subjects. No more open shows of affection."_**

_**"Oh you can't mean that!"**_

_**"No more giving your hugs and kisses to the three traitors," Jareth said with a great deal of personal satisfaction. **_

_**"That's cold," she moaned. "You know how I feel about them."**_

It was her feelings toward one of the traitors in particular that he was still inwardly raging over. Hogwart, no Hogbrain, no… he purposely thought up variations on the dwarf's name. He thought of the moments when he'd given him the enchanted peach, and the order to give it to Sarah.

**_"Come, come, come, Hogbrain," the_**

_**Goblin King laughed teasingly, "I'm surprised at you. Losing your**_

_**ugly head over a girl." **_

_**"I ain't lost my head," Hoggle scowled. **_

_**"You don't imagine that a young girl could ever like a repulsive**_

_**little scab like you, do you?" **_

_**Hoggle was stung. "She said we was ..." He stopped himself in**_

_**mid-blurt, but it was too late. **_

_**Jareth gave him a coy, sideways grin. "What? Bosom companions? Was**_

_**that it, Piggle? Piggly-Wiggly? Friends, are you?" **_

_**Hoggle, red-faced, was blinking at his boots again. "Don't matter,"**_

_**he muttered. **_

_**Jareth's voice came back crisply. "You give her that, Hoggle, or I'll**_

_**have you tipped straight into the Bog of Eternal Stench before you**_

_**can blink." **_

_**In miserable obedience, Hoggle nodded. "Yes."**_

The dwarf had not liked the order. 'Little scab,' Jareth sulked. 'How could she have preferred him to me?' He was still bothered. 'How dare she prefer that scab!' He wanted Hoggle to suffer, and he wanted Sarah to be the reason for the suffering. He left the gallery and entered the now empty throne room. He paced; it had to be diabolical, something Hoggle would never forget, or forgive. Something so wicked, the dwarf would never be able to look at her again. Jareth looked at the throne, his draped throne, in the form of an interrupted circle. The curved crown was mounted heraldically above the throne, decorated with ram's horns. He looked from his seat of power to the curved viewing crystal, and his plan took form. All he had to do was make sure Hoggle was hog-tied to a chair somewhere where he could be forced to watch. He chuckled, imagining Hoggle's face when he found herself forced to watch Jareth beguile Sarah. Then he threw back his head and roared.

A goblin peeked into the throne room, hearing the sound of the beloved King's throaty laugh. The goblin launched himself into his full routine of cackles and snickers with Jareth. The little goblin began to dance around the throne to the delight of his King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found a note from Jareth waiting for her when she went back to the bedchamber. He had left instructions for her to change her gown, and join him in the throne room. The garments he wanted her to don were on the bed. Just looking at them made her uncomfortable. He was up to no good, of that, she was sure. The peach colored lawn shift and the russet colored bodice over a rich brown skirt spelled trouble with a capital T. Sarah was certain of one other thing; there was no room for arguing. His note had been menacingly clear on this point. She was to dress and join him, no questions, ifs ands or buts about it.

The garments smacked of magic, not seamstress. She knew the fit would be exacting, and revealing. He was dressing her as his whore, letting her know just where she stood. Yet, there was a cloak to wear on her trek from this room to the throne room where he was waiting. He was still up to something, something evil, and she knew it in her soul. By the time she had laced up the bodice, her hands were shaking with foreboding and dread. Even the little slippers looked tartish, if slippers could look tartish.

Sarah fastened the Chatelaine to her bodice at a place that looked to have extra fabric and padding for just such a reason. She ran her hands though her hair, he had even left instructions on how she was to wear her hair! He wanted it long and straight, much as it had been when she first visited his kingdom. Looking at her reflection, she reminded herself. 'You are the kings Consort, His bonded concubine. What he wants, he gets.' Wrapping the cloak about her, she moved quietly to the door.

Jareth waited in the throne room. He had sent guards to Hoggle's cottage outside the Labyrinth gate. They had reported that the dwarf was tied to a chair seated before the crystal wall Jareth had gifted him with. There was not a goblin in sight. Jareth now just had to wait, be patient, let nature take its course. He looked down at his garments; there was no way she could not react to the sensuality. Then again, he was taking no chances. He looked at the copper pitcher with its teaming brew.

Sarah had not lived in the castle long enough to know whether the empty corridors were normal. She had heard Carlin tell the king they had only six servants in the castle. Still, even with the halls empty, she felt eyes on her. She reminded herself nothing here was what it seemed. Standing at the arched entry of the throne room she steeled herself for what ever he was up to. "You sent for me, Sire?"

Jareth turned and looked at her, eyes dancing with evil mischief. His lips didn't smile, his face was taunt, haughty. He leaned back slightly and eyed her with a steady gaze that was almost degrading. "Join me," he said in a lascivious manner.

Sarah felt her knees shake as she stepped into the room. She looked about, wondering if a dozen goblins were about to pounce on her. She looked at Jareth and damned him silently for being overtly sexual and dressing in garments he knew had an effect on her. He was once again in the leather jerkin he'd worn in the tunnel, and the same dove gray form fitting breeches. 'Don't look down Sarah!' she warned herself.

Looking at his face, trying to look nowhere but his eyes, she halted directly before him.

Jareth saw the defiance in her eyes, those green eyes with hearts of gold and blue. 'Good,' he thought to himself, 'enjoy the spectacle Hoggle.'

Drawing a crystal from the air, Jareth spun it and it turned into a perfect crystal goblet, clear, and almost too perfect to look at. "Join me in a drink."

"I shall not be drinking any wine for some time to come, Sire," Sarah said with a hint of the same smug tone he was using. "It's not good for the baby." She placed a hand to her abdomen.

Mismatched eyes darkened and narrowed. "This is not wine, Sarah. It's mulled cider." He poured from the steaming copper pitcher. "Drink." He nearly shoved the goblet at her his hand had moved so quickly.

Sarah stared at the goblet held before her. Refusing was not an option "Mulled cider?" Cautiously, she took the goblet into her hands and placed her lips to the rim. She wondered if she could fake a sip.

"Drink," he commanded watching her.

Sarah sniffed; the heady scent of cinnamon and nutmeg was there. Sipping the liquid, she tasted the cloves, and brown sugar, as well as a touch of lemon peel and cardamom. "That's very different," she said as she tried to hand the cup back.

"Take a deeper drink," he ordered, moving around her. He watched from over her shoulder as she raised the cup again and took a long deep drink of the warm liquid. "Good girl."

Sarah lowered the cup. "This tastes so strange. Not like apples at all." She looked down into the cup. "What is this?"

Jareth moved so his lips were at her ear, just as he had stood when she was on a windswept hillside outside the Labyrinth. "Peach Cider, Sarah." Jareth's voice was low, yet icy. He took the goblet from her hand. "You know how fond I am of peaches." He watched for a moment as the enchanted brew entered her system. One gloved hand reached round her shoulder, and unfastened the clasp of her cloak. He pulled it off her shoulders, tossed it casually over into the throne. "Turn, I want to see how you look."

Feeling that she might faint, she took a step towards Jareth, for support. She feared she if she stumbled, she would never remain upright. She wanted to fight the effects of the mulled cider. However, she felt the same sensation she had had when she had taken a bite of that damned enchanted peach. This time he was doing his own dirty work, she told herself.

She looked at Jareth, and found that her eyes would not focus. She began to sway. He was a blurred, shimmering shape. "Jareth," she said quietly. "What have you done?"

He knew the dizziness would quickly pass; soon she'd feel nothing but what he wanted her to feel. All her thoughts would be of him, of pleasing him. He only had to wait. He knew that Hoggle would be watching, wondering what was being said in the quiet whispers spoken between King and Consort. He took a long sip from the crystal goblet. "Mulled peach cider is a realm favorite. You will have to get use to it, Sarah."

Sarah watched him drink deep of the cup, and knew it was not going to have the same affect on him it was having on her. "You and your damned peaches," she muttered.

Jareth raised his head, and placed the cup beside the copper pitcher. "You look fetching." His eyes moved over her indecently. He reached out a gloved hand, and one finger traced the line of the bodice over the soft swell of her ample and exposed bosom. "Very fetching," he growled. She shivered involuntary at his touch and he snickered. The gloved hand went to her waist. He pulled her closer, causing her body to make contact with his. "Feel the heat?"

Sarah licked lips that had gone to parchment, "Yes."

"Dance with me, Sarah." He imposed his will as his hand gripped her waist. The other gloved hand took her hand prisoner.

"There's no music," she offered weakly.

"Isn't there?" He asked back. "Listen."

Sarah did not have to; she knew he would fill the throne chamber with music. She feared the song would be the one he'd sung her in that enchanted Ballroom. It was not. The music that filled the air was more primitive, much heavier, darker, more sensual. When he pressed his body against hers, she knew all was lost. The music, the enchanted brew, and his charisma were working against her. He moved and she followed in an arousing dance around the throne room. His hips moved against hers, then he placed his knee between her legs and pulled her against the muscle of his thigh. The hand at her waist migrated down, to cup her derrière. He bent his knee, and they dipped lower. He brought her up and watched her face as his dance awakened longing in her. Repeatedly, he forced her to do this bump and grind. Dipping and rising up, his face never revealing one emotion.

Suddenly he stopped, released her and moved to the throne. Taking a seat, he threw his leg over the arm of the rounded back. He looked down at her with dark eyes, his nostrils flaring only slightly. Leaning back, he waited while the music played on from wherever it was coming.

Sarah moved toward the throne, her only thoughts now of pleasing the King. She looked at him lounging, tapping his boot with that riding crop. He was dangerous, and she didn't care anymore. He was overconfident, and that too didn't matter. Jareth watched her with an amused smile. He could feel the corners of his mouth tightened, and that mocking smirk was there, hiding but there.

Sarah now stood on the top stair of the throne dais. "What do you want from me, Jareth?"

He cocked his head to one side, "What do you want to give me?" he countered.

Sarah looked down. The riding crop under her chin caused her to raise her head, and look at the man. "What ever you want." She said carefully.

Jareth looked into her eyes, she was enchanted, but fighting it. "Still the defiant little girl, Sarah?"

"You really think peach cider, mulled or not, would change what is inside me, Jareth?" she asked.

Moving over, he tapped the seat of the throne with the flat of the riding crop. "Sit, my girl." His voice was condescending.

Sarah placed her hip on the edge of the seat. "As you wish, Sire."

The other end of the riding crop held a crystal, unlike the ones he liked to play parlor games with and spin to amuse himself. This crystal was round but not smooth, it was diamond cut. Jareth flipped the crop in his hand, so that the flat was now at his wrist, and the crystal extended. He placed it on Sarah's throat, and brought it down slowly until it rested at the valley between her breasts. "Do you like the garments I've given you?"

Sarah looked down at the riding crop resting on her breasts. "They are very nice."

"I didn't ask if they were nice." His voice hardened.

"Yes, I like them." She winced.

He slid the crop down though his fingers. The hand moved up, cupped her breast. "You are going to take them off for me, now…slowly."

Sarah swallowed, closed her eyes and prayed there were no eyes watching. "As you wish." Her voice shook with more emotion than she wanted to betray. He lowered his hand, watching with only a faint look of interest. Sarah moved her hands up to the lacing. Taking one of the strings in each hand, she gave a gentle tug. Shortly, the bodice lay open wide, the long lace in her hand.

The facets on the crystal moved against her skin, pulled the shift neckline and revealed more of her peaches and creamy breast. "You have lovely skin," he commented. "It is such a shame to have to obscure such treasure from sight." He knew his lip curled slightly, and hoped it gave her fear.

"Do you intend to take back the garments you've given me?" She asked politely.

Jareth snickered. "I might." He watched her eyes. She was loosing the battle and the enchanted brew was winning. Soon she'd stop fighting, she'd give in.

"Are we alone?" she asked.

"Alone?" He traced the neckline of the shift with his gloved fingers.

"Yes, are we alone?" she looked around the room. "Is this room really empty?"

Jareth shifted in the throne. "Does that matter?"

"Perhaps not to you, but to me…yes… it matters." The last threads of resistance were failing. "It matters."

Jareth pulled her into his lap. "The only ones in this room are you and I." It was honest and truthful to a point. They were the only ones in the room, Hoggle was in his cottage, watching. But he was not in the room.

Sarah looked at the wall where the curtains had been drawn, and the strange glass, "What is that?"

Jareth watched her face. His voice was quieter now, and huskier. "A crystal, nothing more."

"It doesn't show my dreams?" she was suspicious.

"Nightmares for some," he teased. "Worried?"

Nodding, Sarah closed her eyes, her lips parted, and the sound that came out was a cross between a sigh and a sob. She shrugged her shoulders and removed the bodice. Her fingers pulled the tie that held the shift closed. As the neckline loosened, breasts were fully revealed to him.

Jareth took one in his hand, "Lean toward me, wench," he growled harshly. Not waiting for her to follow the order, he gripped her waist and dragged her closer. His lips touched her skin and she gasped, jumped and reached for the side rail behind his back. He rested his head between the dangled breasts. Turning from side to side, he placed a kiss on each one. He moved his mouth over one rounded mound, taking the nipple between his teeth. He heard the shape intake of breath and the hissing exhale. Long strokes of his tongue tortured the hardened peak, making it ultra sensitive. When he knew she was near the edge, he took the rosy peak deep in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the peak then sucking down hard. She cried out and shuddered. He smiled faintly to himself. He took his time, then repeated the same maneuver on the other breast. Sarah shivered, panted and moaned. Jareth pushed her back and gazed at her with a simpering smirk. He wondered if Hoggle was enjoying watching his King touching what he could only dream of.

Sarah now completely overwhelmed by the enchanted cider looked at him with trembling lips and shallow breathing. Whatever control she had been hanging on to had collapsed.

Jareth shifted, turned her so she was straddling his lap, her legs on either side of his thighs. He made a great show of taking his gloves off and tossing them to the floor of the throne room. Long, lean, strong fingers slid up under the skirt and shift. She rose to a kneeling position as the hands began to arouse the heat within her. The music on the air was now becoming driven beat. His hands were moving to the same rhythm as the music.

"Jareth," she was near begging. "Please."

He paused, looking at her with the amusement fading. "Are you pleading with me Sarah?" She nodded. "What is it **_you _**want?"

It was futile, she could not fight the need burning within. She could not halt the desires or the craving. "I want what you alone can give," she whispered not wanting to really say the words. One look at his face told her he was going to make her speak the words she dreaded. "I want you."

Jareth took a deep breath. "How? How do you want me, Sarah?" His hand moved between her legs.

"I want you inside me."

Long fingers unfastened the breeches, slid the waistband down over the narrow hips revealing his hardening shaft. He watched as she rose, moved forward to take him with in her. He took hold of her waist, preventing her from moving up or down. Her eyes opened wide, her lips parted and she cried softly. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping the fabric of his shirt, under the leather tunic. He took a long breath, lowered her inch by inch. As he had in the tub, he kept her captive, held off on the last inch of penetration. Sarah began to pant, her breasts heaved with anticipation. Her head rolled back and she moaned his name. He was now in absolute control, and he knew it. His hands pulled her hips down as his rose to meet her.

Sarah cried out. "Oh God! Yes."

He growled darkly against her skin. The woman did bring out the savage in him, each time he took her. "Say it again, Sarah. Say it again."

"Only you." She panted. "Only you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tears filled the eyes of the dwarf forced to witness the savage breaking of his beloved heroine. Jareth had won. It had taken him twenty years but he had won. He had taken from Hoggle the only thing in life that he ever sacrificed for. Hoggle hung his head and wept for himself, and for Sarah.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay spent against him, Jareth randomly stroked her. He looked toward the crystal wall and smiled. He glanced down at the woman resting. Pulling her closer, he transported them naked to the center of his bed. There, he began his thrusts anew. Her eyes fluttered and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, hanging on as if for dear life. Her hips met his until both were spent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

Clean Slates

It was not yet dawn when Sarah awoke and slipped from the bed as quietly as she could. She really wanted to use her own bath, but Jareth had been firm when he said he wanted her in his rooms. To that end, he had even magically locked the doors on her bath and made it clear she was to do as he directed. She walked quietly into his bathroom, and started the water running in the shower.

The differences in Jareth's shower and hers were not relegated just to size, but that was the first that registered. It also had multiple shower heads. The color was a deep aqua where as hers had been a pale gold.

Feeling dwarfed by the size of the shower she tried thinking about the day ahead. Warm hands slid over her from behind.

"So this is where you went off to," a voice growled in her ear.

"I was trying not to wake you," she said honestly.

"How considerate," he mocked. "Sarah, I will always know when you are missing."

She thought fast, "I've got the staff interviews this morning. I just wanted to be timely, Sire."

The hands imprisoned her; there was no escaping him. "Your first duties will always be to me, woman. Understood?" She nodded, and he growled softly from the back of his throat. "Good." Sarah cast a glance over her shoulder as he moved back. "This shower is much better," he said changing the subject. He tossed her a sponge. "Wash me."

Looking at the soapy sponge she asked, "Do you intend for us to bathe together always?"

Jareth laughed. "Right now it pleases me to have you under my direction. In days to come I will allow you what freedoms you earn."

"I see." She applied the sponge to his body. "Jareth, is bathing the king one of the consort's duties?"

"For now it is," he said flatly.

"Then I shall of course comply." The sponge began to move Sarah looked up into the stern gaze. "You drugged me last night, didn't you?"

"Drugged? Well for lack of a better word…yes." He was smirking at the memory.

"Why?" She asked as she applied the soapy sponge. "What did you do, and don't tell me it's not important. You wouldn't use enchantment on me unless you were up to no good."

Mismatched eyes filled with fire, "I taught a traitor a lesson." His voice was arrogant and full of disdain. "What do you remember of our…adventure in the throne?"

"Everything," she said quietly. "I remember it all."

His hands took hold of hers. "Do you remember begging me to take you?"

"Yes." Her eyes met his with defiance. "I remember."

"Friend Hoggle will remember as well." His jaw clenched.

Sarah shook her head. "Oh Jareth, why did you do that?" she moaned. "That was cruel. He knows I'm having your child, was that not enough?"

"No, it was not." The Fae felt rage rise. "But seeing you reach for me, beg me, and then give yourself to me. That was."

Sarah looked at Jareth with a pained expression. "I had already given my word to you that I would restrain myself around my past companions."

"You belong to the King, I wanted to make sure our friend Hoggle understood that." Jareth taunted. "Seeing you dance in my arms and then not only be seduced but comply… "

"Revenge?" Sarah asked. "For what? For his having been my friend?"

"He disobeyed my orders, he destroyed my metal goblin, and he allowed you to kiss him after I told him what I'd do to him…" Jareth pressed her to the wall of the shower. "Consider him having gotten off easy, I could have dropped him in the bog of stench."

Sarah shoved him back. "You jackass!"

The surprised Fae staggered back.

"Ok, so I kissed him, big deal!" She threw the soapy sponge at Jareth, hitting him in the chest. "So you scar him for life with the memory of me and you? What's next? Are you going to invite Sir Didymus to watch? Or Ludo?"

"No, of course not," Jareth frowned.

"You didn't have to do this." Sarah turned to leave the shower.

Jareth reached out and pulled her back to him. Holding her tight, forbidding movement, he grumbled. "Yes, Sarah. I did." Possessive hands gripped the wet flesh. "Hoggle had to be shown that you were accepting me."

Sarah stopped struggling. "But to drug me."

"It was an extremely light enchantment." Jareth whispered. "The potion is just enough to allow one to behave freely." He felt the fires mount, thinking of having taken Sarah in the throne of the Kingdom. "You now know I alone can give you what you need. And so does Hoggle, for he heard it from your own sweet lips."

"You dressed me up like a tart! You forced poor Hoggle to watch as you seduced me. You can't defend this action," she whispered.

"I'm not trying to defend the action," he stated hotly. "I'm stating a fact. You belong to the King. Not to Hoggle, nor to Didymus or any other of your many admirers. To the King alone."

Sarah looked up at him. "Yes, Sire."

Jareth held out his hand, the sponge she'd tossed appearing in it. He began to wash Sarah. "We will speak of this no more."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the map on the scroll, and followed it with ease. It was only a short way from the Royal apartments down to the Chatelaine's office. She had the scribe's tablet on her desk, ready to go. She looked out her wide window to the gardens of the palace. They had been left go for are too long.

A tapping at the door announced Carlin's presence. "Good morning, Ma'am."

"Good Morning, Carlin," she said politely. "How soon before we get started?"

"The first applicants are here. We may begin when you are ready." He bowed.

Sarah took her seat at the desk. "Who is first?"

Carlin looked at his own notes, "I've arranged for Faun, the girl I told you about to come in first. I'd like for you to interview her. I think she'll make you a fine maid."

"Send her in." Sarah said.

The girl entered the room and curtsied. She was tall and lean like most Fae, but she was clearly not a full Fae. Her eyes were dark brown, and her skin didn't have that luster most Fae seemed to have. "Good morning, Ma'am." She greeted Sarah, and her tone was both respectful and friendly.

Sarah smiled. "Good morning." Something about the girl was likeable. "Tell me why you want to work here at the castle."

Carlin was surprised at the question, but hid his astonishment.

Faun took a deep breath. "I think that service to the crown is a very worthy occupation. My father is a tailor, and I've been trained in the care of garments. I'd like the expertise of working with the kinds of fabrics that royals use." She was honest and congenial.

Sarah listened. "You know that I'm Mortal? And you'll be expected to help me?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am." The girl smiled. "I look forward to serving the one who bears our King's child."

Sarah still found this disconcerting, that all these Fae were aware what was still a microscopic change within her. "Well, Faun, I think you'll be an asset. You may start immediately. Master Carlin here will assign you rooms. You will live here in the Castle. Your payment and off hours will be arranged by the Master Steward. Welcome to the service of the Crown." Sarah extended her hand, then let it drop when it was clear the other didn't feel free to hold the offered hand.

Faun stood up and curtseyed to the consort. "Thank you Ma'am."

Carlin directed Faun where to go. After she'd left, he looked back at Sarah. "Ma'am?"

"I keep forgetting, I'm not just one of the crew." She looked at her hand and sighed. "Who's next?"

The rest of the morning was spent in interviews. When they had finished, they had nearly thirty staff members. Sarah asked that Carlin assemble everyone, as she wanted to talk to them all at the same time. She looked at everyone as they gathered in the servants common room.

"Good morning, I'm Lady Sarah, your King's consort and the Chatelaine here. As of this moment, we are beginning things on a clean slate. What was done before is over, and done with. This was once a proud castle, and shall be again. We have a lot of work ahead of us. My offices will be open in the morning for any who needs to speak with me. Or you may take your quandaries to Master Carlin. Things here were not on a schedule, but they will be on one now. If any one here does not feel they can work with or for a Mortal, you are free to leave. I will not refuse to give reference, nor will I force anyone to work with me."

Carlin watched the faces of the Fae as they listened to the Chatelaine.

"Those of you who use magic, I'm afraid we are going to tax your powers to the max. Things here need to be set to rights, and quickly." Sarah looked at the faces gazing back at her. "I'm not new to the Goblin Realm, I've visited here before. Moreover, I'm very fond of the place. I've made some dear friends here. I intend to take a great deal of pride in our Castle and its running. Any questions?" There were a few, and she answered them as best she could.

"I will be making up scheduling rosters. We will be changing some things, including the uniforms. If you have suggestions on how to make things run smoother, don't be afraid to pass your suggestions on to the Steward, or myself. Thank you all. You may now return to your duties." She looked up at Carlin. "After lunch, I'd like to see the gardeners."

"It will be arranged," Carlin stated, giving her his hand. "You really need to go have some lunch you look…pale."

"I am hungry," she admitted, as she felt a bit wobbly.

Carlin motioned Faun over. The girl had already changed into a uniform. "Help Lady Sarah."

Just as Faun turned to her Sarah collapsed back into the chair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth stood looking at the throne, a self-satisfied grin on his smug mouth. He took hold of the arms, thinking of the passions that had played out in the seat. Something in the air changed; he felt a strange sensation. "Sarah." He said abandoned the room and its memories to find the woman.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faun looked at Sarah, "Ma'am?"

Sarah looked at the worried girl. "Get me a glass of water."

Carlin stood over the Chatelaine, "We've over taxed you."

"No, I'm just hungry," she assured him.

"Then you should eat," a voice with an edge of a sword said from just beyond her vision.

Sarah had no need to look, she knew it was Jareth. "I was on my way to do just that."

The maid, the Steward and the rest backed away as the King made his way to where Sarah was seated. "What happened?"

"I felt lightheaded, and my knees went," she said lightly. "It happens when you don't eat. Blood sugar and all that chemistry."

"Sarah, you are with child," Jareth reminded her.

"Oh, it's much too early in the pregnancy for that kind of stuff!" She protested. "When I was carrying Jenny, I didn't get morning sickness for the longest time."

Jareth reached down and picked her up. When she protested, he said flatly, "You never carried a Fae before. It is not the same." He looked at Carlin. "She's going to eat her lunch and take a nap."

"Aye, Sire."

Sarah rested her head against him. "You win,"

"Of course I do," Jareth transported her to the dinning room. "I always win."

"You cheat." Sarah batted her lashes quickly at him with a smug look that mirrored his.

"Sometimes," he admitted smugly, placing her on her feet again. "Sit, and eat."

"Yes, Sire."

Jareth took his seat. "Was it a productive morning, Sarah?"

"Very, Sire." She sipped the water in her goblet. "We…" she looked at him when she realized she had used the word. He nodded, and she continued. "We will be fully staffed soon."

The soup course served. "Sarah, you are Chatelaine The house is your concern. Carlin won't let you make too many mistakes." He added as he sipped. "Make sure you eat on time, and no lifting."

Sarah dropped her spoon. "I have had children before you know."

Snobbishly he stated. "Not mine."

Ignoring the man, she ate her lunch, finding she was indeed very hungry. The meal ended and she was escorted to the bedchamber, ordered to lie down for at least an hour. Before long, she fell into dreamless sleep. Jareth watched her in a crystal until he was sure she was resting.

Carlin stood at his elbow. "She wishes to see the gardeners this afternoon. Should I arrange it, Sire?"

"Yes," the King kept his gaze on the crystal in his hand. "Keep the meeting short and to the point, but make the arrangements. Sarah must appear to be an active Chatelaine, else this is all for naught."

"She has a good sense about her," commented the Steward. "She is no fool."

"She never was," replied the distracted Royal. "She may have been spoiled, and self centered, but she was never foolish. She's intelligent, and has wit…Gods knows she's going to need that now."

Carlin sniffed. "Should you not at least give the woman fair warning?"

Jareth glared, "Don't go soft on me, Carlin."

The Steward shrugged. "It is not hard to understand why some are…besotted. She is unique. One may even say rare among women, Mortal or Fae."

"Which is why she alone could be the one to give me an heir," Jareth said with arrogance. "No one in either world is like Sarah." He tired of watching, tossed the crystal and walked away. "What I do, I do for the Kingdom. Keep her from overtaxing herself."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in 'The Queen's Garden.' Although there was no queen, the garden retained the title. It had once been a grand garden; the bones were still there, if one looked hard enough. Here she met the gnomes who took care of the gardens in and around the Labyrinth and the Castle. Sarah spoke to the head gardener, who was pleased after many years of being static at having something to do. Master Theo, listened to what Sarah's wishes were, and found her suggestions to be sound.

Carlin had kept quiet, letting Sarah take the helm on this venture. He stood by supportively. When the gardeners scurried off, Sarah looked at Carlin. "Hoggle was not with them, I thought he was one of the gardeners."

Carlin was uncomfortable discussing the subject of Hoggle. "That one lives and works outside the gate," was all he'd say.

"I see." Sarah sighed. "Well, we are off to a good start, eh Master Carlin?"

The Steward nodded, he was looking at her notes. "You'll have the house running smooth as silk in no time at all."

Sarah stood up, then sat right back down. "Do we employ a healer?"

Carlin dropped the tablet. "We do."

"Call him, her, it…whatever." She lay her head on the table. "Now, please."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The call came, at the same moment he felt Sarah in trouble. Torn he cursed as he made a portal and slipped between worlds. The child being wished away was taken, and he gave the ultimatum. He issued the challenge, it was turned down and he didn't quibble. Jareth returned to the Goblin Kingdom, sending the child to the nursery to be tended to. Then he rushed to his chamber. The healer was making Sarah comfortable.

Carlin stepped over to him. "She was seated the entire time she was addressing the gardener gnomes," he assured the concerned King. "She was never overtaxed. The spell came upon her suddenly."

Jareth paced, waiting for the healer to speak to him. At last the man came to where the King stood. "Well?"

"She is adjusting." The healer turned to leave.

Jareth growled. "What the blazes dose that mean?"

Blue-gray eyes turned to the King. "Your consort is carrying a Fae child, while she herself was not born Fae. Her body is adjusting, much as a normal mortal does when she becomes pregnant." He looked at Jareth with amusement. "Sire, surely you were aware there would be…side effects and symptoms."

"I didn't really give them much thought." Jareth confessed. "Will this affect her carrying the child?"

"Not in the least. A few days from now it will be a completely normal pregnancy."

The healer had never seen the King concerned before. "Sire, are you worried about the woman? Or the heir?"

Jareth's haughty mask returned. "That will be all, healer." He turned to Carlin. "Send for Willa to bring the children here. Sarah needs to see them, and I prefer her to rest for now. And arrange for dinner to be served here in my chamber, for the four of us."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The last stage, Acceptance.

Jareth held Jenny in his arms Gwynn was snuggled into his mother as Sarah read from the storybook. Somewhere in the middle of the tale, Gwynn lost the battle with the sandman, and it was just Jenny listening to the story. Sarah set the book down to finger the soft downy hair on her son's head. Jenny looked up at Jareth.

"What is it, little wise eyes?" he asked.

"You're not going to let Daddy hurt us again, are you?" Huge green eyes, much like her mother's, looked up into the stormy seas of his eyes.

Jareth cupped the child's face with more tenderness then Sarah had witnessed before. "I will never let anyone, not your father, or anyone else, ever harm you again. I give my oath to you."

Jenny's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "Your oath?"

The reaction surprised Jareth. "Do you know what an oath is Jenny, my love?"

The little girl nodded, "Mommy says it's the strongest promise there is."

Looking over the child's head, he caught her mother's eyes. "That it is, that it is."

Jenny hugged him tight. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. "My oath, Jenny."

Willa came for the children; Jareth carried Gwynn to his bed. After hearing Jenny say her prayers and giving her a song, Jareth returned to his chamber. "She's quite the charmer, that one is," he said to Sarah.

"Yes, she can be."

Jareth looked at Sarah. "So you explained oaths to her, eh?" He crossed his arms over his chest. "Now why would you do that?"

His gaze could be so unnerving. Sarah hated that she felt compelled to answer. "When Paul left, I was reading some old Celtic tales to Jenny. One had a man foreswearing an oath."

Jareth didn't seem to be appeased, his gaze told her he expected more.

Sarah sighed. "Her father had just left us, and she wanted to know how he could do that… there was this man in the tale taking an oath to love forever…and I had to explain the difference between a promise, a vow and an oath."

The Fae man listened carefully. "So you explained to a five year old child the differences? And you are so sure you know them, do you?"

"I just know there is giving one's word...which is often broken... and making an Oath,...which carried repercussions when broken." Sarah stated.

Jareth chuckled softly. "Mortals take words lightly. Much too lightly, wouldn't you say Sarah?" Reclining on the bed, he looked at the woman.

"Words have power," Sarah admitted. "In the modern world, they don't always understand that. Things move too fast." Her hands moved over the storybook. "But in the old tales, it's clearly written…One just has to see it."

"Some never see what is right in front of them," he cautioned.

"None so blind?" she asked looking at him. "I suppose."

Jareth removed his gloves and flexed his fingers. "Fear of repercussions, or responsibility."

Sarah looked at his hands, wondering what he was expecting of her.

Her expression was pleasing to read. "What I want, I'll take, Sarah," he said with aplomb. To demonstrate, he waved his hand and they were both naked. He moved to join her beneath the blankets. His hand moved over her hip and rested on her abdomen. "What I give, I alone give."

Sarah waited, expecting him to make demands. He didn't, he just kept his hand on her belly, his fingers making little circles, and causing the strangest sensation she'd ever felt. Lying back, she closed her eyes. She opened them again when soft angel hair brushed against her belly as he laid his head over the place where his seed was growing within her. Sarah froze, fearful of movement. She closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep.

Jareth listened, and knew when she was at last asleep. He placed a hand on her hip, and kissed her belly. "Sleep well, woman and child."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sarah awoke, she found Faun standing near the bed with a tray in her hands. "Faun?" She sat up in the bed. "What time is it?"

"It is mid morning. The healer said you would be tired." Faun placed the tray on the bed. "He also said you would need to be urged to eat."

Sarah smiled. "There he's wrong. No urging will be needed, I'm famished. Are the children finished?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. They are in the playroom."

Sarah stopped eating. "We have a playroom?"

Faun rolled her eyes, "We do now."

Sarah could only imagine. "And the King?"

Faun nodded.

Sarah snickered, "I've always thought he was a case of arrested development." She said to herself eating more toast.

Faun was busy smoothing the blankets and comforter. "The Healer will be on his way to see you, Ma'am."

"I don't need a healer. I'm fine." Sarah protested. "Besides, I want to see this playroom."

"Kings orders." Faun said quietly.

Sarah dropped the toast. "Well, there goes my appetite." She let the maid fluff the pillows behind her. "Ok, bring on the healer."

The healer was of the Elf races, and Sarah was not going to ask which one. His name was Gibbs, and he was old enough to have a long white snowy beard. His eyes were like gray clouds, under heavy brows. He was tall and lean, and his fingers seemed to be twice the length of what was normal to Sarah.

Gibbs entered the room in a graceful sweep of movement. His robes, in various shades of green, were draped elegantly, and flowed with his movement. He was unhurried and confident, and his eyes seemed to hold all the secrets of the universe, "Ma'am." He looked at Sarah indulgently.

"Good morning, Master… Gibbs is it not?" Sarah motioned him to be seated, knowing he would never take a seat unless so directed.

Gibbs looked at the breakfast tray, and the half-eaten food. "No appetite, child?"

"Comes and goes," she said honestly.

Faun cleared away the tray.

Sarah waited until the maid was gone to speak. "Master Gibbs, I've some questions for you."

"I am at your service always, Ma'am." Gibbs prepared for the questions that would come. "Ask what you will."

"I'm really pregnant? It's not just a trick?" her voice was a quiet whisper, barely audible.

Gibbs raised one elegant brow. "Why should anyone trick you?" he asked with mild interest. "The answer is, of course you are with child. The King would not tell you he'd given you his seed if he had not."

Sarah didn't know whether to be overjoyed or dismayed. "I'm mortal."

"I am aware." Gibbs found her charming.

"What can I expect? I mean… I know what happens when I'm pregnant with a mortal child. I've had two, but a Fae? There I'm lost."

Nodding, the old Elf pulled on his beard. "I was wondering when you were going to ask." He teased in a gentle tone. "There is so little information above on the subject these days. Not like in the old days. Back then, the joining of Fae and Mortal was common. A Fae pregnancy is not much different in some respects. Both are nine-month duration. Both have the mother uncomfortable. For now, your body is adjusting to carrying a Fae being. You need to rest for now, let your body do its work. You are a healthy female, you must eat right and get exercise once the implantation is complete.

What is good for a Mortal baby at this stage is also good for a Fae. I expect to see you at least once a week."

"That often?" Sarah was startled.

"Ma'am, you carry the heir," he stated as if it were the only explanation needed.

Sarah took a deep breath, "Then everything is alright now."

"You are fine. You have good color, and are in good health. The King chose wisely." Gibbs rose from his seat. "A day more of bed rest. Tomorrow you may attend to your duties. Of course, you know the rules of no heavy lifting, no horses, and no sky diving…"

Sarah laughed, "Funny, Master Gibbs!"

Gibbs was in the hall when he whispered. "I was serious."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faun had given Sarah her needlework; squares of linen with hand drawn designs on them. She took thread and ribbons and threaded them though the right needles. She placed the first square in a hoop and sat quietly, sewing. Faun watched her for a bit before she went about her work.

Jareth looked in on Sarah. "We have seamstresses and textile workers you know," he snipped.

"I'm making a quilt," she said quietly.

"A quilt?" He was about to say something when she shut him down.

"For the baby."

Jareth picked up the patterned linen, and noticed one over-all theme. All her drawings were dealing with the Labyrinth. "You did this?"

"Yes, Jenny has one, so does Gwynn." She kept her eyes on the hoop.

He shook his head, sat down and tossed the piece of linen back in the pile. "Do they all deal with my Labyrinth?"

"Yes," she said flatly. "They do."

"Sarah," he sighed as he leaned back into the pillows. "You are a mass of contradictions."

Sarah looked at him, nodded and went back to sewing.

"What did Gibbs tell you?" he asked after watching her for a time.

"That I need to eat, sleep, exercise…and no sky diving." She started to giggle. "No sky diving.."

Rolling to his side, he placed a hand to her belly. "But everything is alright with you both?"

"Yes, we're fine," she said, looking at his hand. Finding it strangely comforting, she did not want to comment. A sad thought passed, and she felt a little tremble.

Jareth looked up at her. "What was that?"

"A sad thought," she said, know it was wiser not to hide things from this man.

"Paul?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. "He never…" not being able to word it, she placed her hand over his, closing her eyes.

"He was a fool." Jareth stated harshly. "He never understood what he had, or else he'd never have wished away the children." His hand flexed and again his fingers made the little circles. "I know," he sighed. "And this time, I won't allow you to go anywhere."

"Sire, I…"

"Silence woman," he ordered, fearing he'd already revealed too much softness.

Sarah made no rush to remove her hand from his. "Yes, Sire."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carlin required after the health of the Chatelaine, and the Healer informed him that she'd be up to receiving guests but not to taking on the office for at least a day. Carlin, armed with the scribe's tablet and his own notes, called on the lady after she'd had her mid-day meal.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," he set everything down. "There is some household business to discuss."

Sarah set her sewing aside. "Fine."

The Steward reported the progress, including the items Sarah had asked about the day before. He told her there had been no problems in transition, and that most of the new staff seemed to be getting on quite well together. He handed her notes of suggestions. She read them over, picked up the scribe's table and began dictating. Carlin suggested holding off on the rosters for a day or two. He wanted to see what the natural rhythms of the new staff were.

Carlin finished up the business. "There will be three or four persons to see you in the morning Ma'am. I look forward to seeing you in your office."

"Thank you." She watched as he left then snuggled down thinking she'd get a quick nap in.

Jareth picked that moment to bring in Jenny and Gwynn. "Look who's here, Mommy." He released their hands and two little bodies in striped pjs went scurrying to the bed. The little bodies were followed by that of the Goblin King. In his hand was a storybook. He placed it down on the bed as he lounged beside Sarah. "Hello, Mommy."

Her hand was slapped away when she reached for the book. "Not so fast."

Jenny was all excitement about the new playroom. "We even have a slide, Mommy."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "You're spoiling them."

"I know," he agreed.

Sarah looked at the pjs. "Really, Jareth!"

He smiled, winked and laughed wickedly.

Jenny threw her arms around his neck. "I love you Mr. King." Gwynn followed suit. Only his words came out 'Lub ooou .'

Sarah could not blame them; he was wonderful with them, to them and for them. His words in the Crystal Ballroom came to haunt her.**_ "You've made bad choices, starting with leaving here"_** Quietly, she leaned back into the pillows and watched as Jareth and the children wrestled and wrangled. Paul had never done anything like that. He didn't even want to touch Gwynn, let along Jenny, who craved hugging. She remembered a time in her life when she felt 'unwanted' the way Paul made her and the children feel. She had blamed Toby for the feeling. Then wished him away, fought to get him back, and somewhere along the way….Jareth….He looked up, straight into her eyes. She wondered if he had read her mind.

After dinner, the children snuggled into place. Jareth handed the book he'd brought to Sarah. She read the index page and looked over the book at the man. "These are all fairytales about Goblins."

"Yes, they are," he winked.

Sarah read over some of the titles, "Oh come on now! Midsummer's Night Dream?" She protested. "They're too young for that one."

"One is never too young to appreciate a good fairytale, Sarah," he scoffed. "Besides, it's sort of like a family history…" he began to snicker. "You should have seen the look on her face!" He was now laughing outright. "Oh it was priceless."

"Look on whose face?" Sarah asked.

"My stepmother! When this was published." He was near tears with his laughter. Even the little ones were giggling. "And then the first time it was publicly preformed…."

Sarah shoved the book back into his chest, hard. "I'm not reading that!"

"Mommy please…"Jenny begged. "We want a goblin story!"

Sarah looked at her two children, dressed in jammies like their uncle had been. They were begging and jumping on the bed. "I give up! I'll read a story." She looked at Jareth's smug face. "Just not that one. Not yet, at any rate." She held out her hand, and he placed the book back in it.

Jareth pulled Jenny into his arms and snuggled. Little Gwynn also curled up on the Goblin King's lap. Anyone entering the chamber would have thought it was just a normal family. Sarah knew better. She looked at the titles and picked a story. She read with an expressive voice. When she finished the tale the little ones begged for another, but were firmly told it was time for bed. Jareth and Willa took the little ones to their room.

Jareth personally tucked each of the children into their beds after hearing their prayers. He sang a lullaby the goblin mother's sang, and watched as Gwynn lost his battle and fell into sleep. He looked down at Jenny, whose great green eyes were on him.

She sat up and looked worried.

Jareth knelt beside her, "What's wrong, Jenny my love?"

Reaching out she pulled the man into her embrace. "He's going to hurt us again. That's what he does."

Soothing the child, Jareth felt his own pains. "I promise you Jenny. **_He_** can never hurt you or Gwynn again."

Jenny looked up at him with confusion. "But it's Mommy he hurts the worst. He makes her cry, he takes things from her. He told her he was going to marry again and take me and Gwynn away…. He told her she was a bad Mommy…He hit her…"

Jareth kissed the brow of the little girl. "I promise you, he can't touch you, and he can't touch Mommy. Not ever again. You all belong to me now. And I will never let him near any of you."

Jenny lay back against her pillows. "I love you, Mr. King."

"I love you, Miss Jenny." He returned the sentiment. "Sweet dreams, my dear." He thought about Jenny's fears and her words. He entered the bedchamber and looked at Sarah. She was skimming thought the rest of the goblin tales, a smirk on her face as she read. Jareth came to the bed, took the book from her hands. He waved a hand, and they were both naked. He let his hands explore her. "My touch does not frighten you?"

"Frighten is not the word for what your touch does." Sarah said as quietly as possible.

"Will you welcome your king?" he asked.

Sarah didn't hesitate, she wrapped her arms around him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One Solicitations of the Chatelaine 

Sarah awoke alone in the bed, a parchment note on the pillow beside her. 'Had a summons early this morning. Will see you when I return.' The note had a very dramatic J for the signature. Sarah showered and went to see the children. Willa had them both well in hand and was giving them their breakfast. Sarah returned to the royal bedchamber where Faun had her breakfast laid out. She sat alone in the alcove and ate quietly, enjoying the view of the Labyrinth from the alcove.

Gibbs came to see her and he watched as she ate. "I see your appetite is good today."

Sarah nodded. "So far so good," she smiled at the healer. "Do Fae get morning sickness?"

"You are not Fae," he said instead of answering the question.

Sarah shrugged. "I just wondered."

The healer stood, "I think if you keep things light, you should be able to fulfill your duties today." He exited with the same grace he'd entered with.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There were fresh flowers in a crystal vase on Sarah's desk; a gift from Master Theo and the crew of gardening gnomes. Sarah was touched, not just by the gesture but by the flowers chosen. She had long ago learned that flowers had a language. Ferns said they had confidence in her, and the Daffodils said they respected her. She touched the flowers with gentle fingers. A throat being cleared altered her that she was not alone. She lowered her hand, and moved to the seat behind the desk. "Master Steward, what is on our agenda today?"

Carlin took a seat and went over the notes he had. "You have three supplicants who wish audience."

Sarah leaned back in the chair. "Send in the first."

Carlin moved to the door and motioned with one hand for the supplicant to enter. The creature that entered the room was not human, or was it a Fae. The creature looked at Sarah with beady little eyes that darted wildly. It was not small but appeared so as it was bent and curled. Its long spindly arms and legs were the color of aged parchment, and it didn't like the light.

"You're an Ashray, aren't you?" Sarah asked quietly, not wishing to spook the creature. The creature kept to the shadows, leaving a trail of water. "Carlin, close the drapes." Carlin was already at the window, pulling the coverings closed, Sarah waited until the room was dim "How may I help you?"

The creature moved closer, still trailing water. "I am the guardian o the well, and the moat."

Sarah looked at the Steward, "We have a moat?"

He shook his head, "Not for centuries." It was clear he was not happy with the supplicant.

The watery creature looked close to weeping. "They covered over the moat! Built their city right up to the Castle door. Gone now be the drawbridge, my lovely moat, and all the hidden caves."

"You were given compensation, the King gave you a lovely well to live in." Carlin was tapping an impatient toe.

"Have you a name, guardian?" Sarah inquired.

"I am called Aquis, my Lady." He looked at her with watery eyes.

"Aquis, what is it that brings you to me today?" Sarah said in the same voice she used with Jenny when she wanted something.

"My well is going dry," he wept piteously. "Soon, I shall be forced to live in dust."

"Dear me," she sighed, then looked at Carlin. "Did Jareth cover over the moat? It hardly seems like something he'd do."

"As a matter of fact it was the last King's last act," Carlin said calmly.

"I see... He just waved a hand and poof, no more moat?" She shook her head. "Seems a rotten thing to do…Carlin how do you know the well given this Ashray was a good well?"

"I assumed…" he paused. "Blast, I never did check." He looked over at the creature. "My apologies."

The creature held out long fingers to the Chatelaine. "All I want is a nice bit o water to live in, Mistress."

"How do you feel about a nice garden pond?" Sarah asked. "You can move in tonight. It's deep and I believe the gnomes told me it has a cave and underground spring feeding it. How's that sound?"

"You are wise, kind and gracious!" The creature patted her hand. "May your wee babe be just like you." He curled close and nearly rolled out of her office.

Sarah looked down at the trail of water. "Call for someone with a mop, and open a window… He really is a musty old codger. "

Carlin waved a hand and the water vanished and the air freshened. "You handled that better than either the King or I have in the past… we took it for granted that he was just being troublesome… his kind can be you know."

Sarah smiled, "Who's next?"

The Steward looked at his notes. "The Master Candle Maker."

A Fae of mixed race swept in. He was tall, and Elvinish in feature. His name was Lucian, and he was proud. Nearly too proud to speak to a mere mortal, be she Chatelaine or not. He looked down at her with impatience, not even bowing toward her.

"Master Lucian, how may I help you?" Sarah asked, keeping her aplomb.

The Elf scoffed. "You? I doubt very much you can do anything for me, Mortal." His dislike of the human race was unmistakable. He turned to the Master Steward. "I will not deal with this…female. I don't care to bring my problems to an outsider." He turned to leave.

"Then perhaps you should resign your post," Sarah kept her voice even. "For I assure you sir, I am going nowhere."

The Elf-man turned and glared at her. "You dare address me?"

"You dared offend me," she stayed calm. "Mortal or not, I out rank you, sir."

The man grumbled under his breath then took a seat. Without warning he began his complaint. "I have for the last four centuries been the Master Candle Maker here. I create candles for this court and this court alone." He frowned deeply. "I have been complaining for the longest time about the inferior bees wax we've been getting." He produced from his robe a small block of the substance. "Now this is what was sent to us." He produced another block and it was clearly of lesser grade. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sarah looked at both samples. "Why don't we have our own bees? We've orchards, and gardens. The bees would benefit and so would the castle," she said thinking it was only logical. "Perhaps Master Theo has a gnome who is gifted in working with bees."

Lucian regarded the woman. "Perhaps I have underestimated you."

Sarah sighed, "Make due with what we have, and we'll get started on getting our own bees in production. Send the last shipment back to its origin and let them know the Castle is not pleased."

Lucian considered her words. "As you wish…. Chatelaine."

Sarah looked over at Carlin. "I thought you said we were self-sufficient."

"There are one or two things that have gotten away from us," the man admitted.

Sarah looked at both blocks of wax. " This is an insult."

"Yes, of late we've received more than our share." The Steward grumbled.

"Send for Master Theo, I want to see him as soon as I've finished with the next supplicant. Who is next?"

"One of our bakers, a widow named Clovis." He ushered the goblin widow in.

Clovis was a not as tall as Sarah, but she was lean, unlike so many of her race. She had huge eyes and a long pointed nose. Her hands were long and looked like they had done hard work for a long time. She entered boldly, looking at the Chatelaine with only mild amusement. "You be the one called The Sarah?"

Sarah nodded, "That would be me."

"I come to ye, not to the men." She glared at Carlin.

Sarah almost snickered. "Go call Master Theo, please Carlin." She watched him leave. "What do you need, Widow Clovis?"

"My son and daughter would like to apprentice to the bakers here," Clovis said giggling madly.

"What does the master Baker say?"

"Him? That lazy lout? He tells the king we are full up with help! And there be just him, me and one other. So I go over him head, I comes to ye!" She leaned on the table. "We's women, and we's knows better."

"I'll send word that your son and daughter are to apprentice under you." Sarah wrote down the names of the two young goblins. "Now, I want something in return."

"Names it, Lady." Came the cackle.

"I want you to report to me what is really going on in the bakery." Sarah looked at the goblin woman. "Things here in the castle are not as they should be. Some of the problems are from outside the realm, some are under our noses."

The goblin woman gazed at her with knowing eyes. "And ye wants to fix things?"

Sarah nodded, and the goblin smiled a toothy smile. "I will be thy eyes and ears." She came round the desk and placed a hand on Sarah's belly. "The heir?"

Sarah blinked, "Yes."

The goblin woman moved closer and placed her head on Sarah. "Blessings on you, little one." She then curtseyed to Sarah and scampered away. Carlin ushered Master Theo in, and listened to the plans Sarah laid out with him.

After he exited, Sarah looked at the Steward. "Has the King returned?"

"No." Carlin looked worried.

Sarah rose from her seat, "I'll be having my lunch with the children. If the King returns send for me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah entered the nursery and Willa smiled at her as she took a seat. The children told their mother of their adventures that morning. Sarah ate with the children and tried not to worry. However, the king had been gone a very long time. Some inner sense told Sarah something was terribly wrong.

She went to the bedchamber and laid on the bed, but her rest was troubled. She was almost asleep when strange bells began to ring all over the realm. Sarah sat up in the bed. "Oh that can't be good."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two 

A Kingdom in Mourning

Sarah bound from her bed, grabbed her shoes and went quickly to find Carlin. "What is it?"

Carlin looked at her; eyes filled with deep sadness. "The King returns." He motioned to where the figure of the king was taking form.

Jareth came through the portal, his face a mask of despair and agony. In his arms was what looked like a child, rather what was left of a child. It was young, barely older than Gwynn, by the size of it. Sarah could see the bruises and gashes, and knew by the pallor, the little one was gone. The King walked silently past Carlin and Sarah. Sarah sobbed and turned to Carlin, who gave her comfort. She could hear laments go up from every corner of the kingdom. Carlin guided her to her office and ordered a maid to bring her a cup of tea. He took his seat, and waited.

Sarah put her head in her hands. "Does this happen often?"

"No, but once is too often in the King's mind." Carlin said humbly. "In the old days, the days of darkness, this happened with great frequency. As man became enlightened, we Fae hoped that this kind of abuse would end." The Steward clasped his hands, knotted fingers. "Children abandoned, or sold into slavery, some abused for some monsters pleasure. Or like the child the king was summonsed to take, beaten and …worse."

Sarah rose, went to her window and listened to the laments. "That poor child."

"Yes." Carlin agreed.

"What will happen now?"

"We will mourn and bury the little one in our way. There is a hill where the kings of this realm have decreed such little ones be laid to rest." The Steward explained. "The King will stay with the little one during the time of repose, never leaving. Then there will be a state funeral."

"Who attends?" Sarah felt the tears burning at her eyes.

"Representatives of each of the races here," Carlin whispered. "Members of our staff, and citizens of the city. Who ever wishes to."

"Where, is the little one laid in repose?" Sarah looked at him; the sorrow that filled the kingdom was touching everyone.

"The King, our King, built a chapel," he cleared his throat and joined her at the window. "You can see it there in the distance. Just beyond the Chapel is the resting place."

Sarah looked at the darkening skies. "I'm going to see my children."

Willa was trying to calm the children. When they saw their mother, they quieted down. Jenny looked at her mother. "What is that sound?"

Sarah took her seat, and let Gwynn climb into her lap. "Jenny, what do you know about where we are?"

"This is the Goblin Realm…you told us about it in stories." The little girl said.

"Do you know who Mr. King is?" Sarah asked. Her daughter shook her head. "He's Jareth, the Goblin King, Jenny. Do you remember what I told you the Goblin king does?"

"He takes away unwanted children." Jenny became still. "Like me and Gwynn."

Sarah turned her daughter's face up. "No, Jenny. You and Gwynn are not unwanted, you were never unwanted. That is why Jareth sent for me when your daddy wished you away. I always wanted you, both of you." She soothed the little girl. "Jareth does take away children who are wished away. However, he always offers a chance to win back that which was wished away. Those who are stay here are adopted out to families. But sometimes, a child is wished away too late."

Willa stood by listening to the mother tell the child the harsh reality of life.

"The bells?" Jenny asked sadly. "A child died?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, before Jareth could help the little one, it was gone. The child was very young, not much older then our Gwynn. And the little one was very frail. It just was not strong enough to come here."

Jenny came closer, "Poor Mr. King," she moaned. "Where is he now?"

"The little one will lay in repose tonight in the chapel by the hillside. Tomorrow the child will be buried there. The King is there now," Sarah explained.

Jenny sniffed, "Can we go be with Mr. King?"

"Yes, we can." Sarah hugged her little girl. "I wanted it to be your choice." She looked at Willa. "Dress the children, something plain. I'll go change and we'll leave."

Willa watched the woman in awe. "Such strength, and she only a mortal."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Faun was waiting for Sarah when she arrived in the dressing room. Sarah looked at her, "Something somber, and respectful, Faun."

The maid nodded, and took out garments in dark blue wool. She helped Sarah to change. Sarah pinned the Chatelaine ornament at the hip. She took her time, wanting things to be right. All other adornments she removed, except the rings on her hands. She pulled on her cloak of blue wool and went to the room where her children were waiting for her. Willa had pulled a cloak on and she held Gwynn in her arms.

"I shall be honored to accompany you, my Lady." The Elf woman said quietly.

Sarah nodded. As they entered the hall, Faun appeared in a cloak. Sarah nodded at her as well. Taking Jenny's hand in her own. The three women and two children walked through the halls and down to the main entrance. As they walked, a quiet procession began to follow. Though the winding streets of the Goblin City, to the chapel. As they passed by, increasing numbers joined the procession. Fairies began to sing a sad lament, and their voices carried on the winds. Goblin voices joined as the procession wound though the streets toward the chapel.

Carlin saw the woman with her servants leave the palace; he watched as she held her head up and somberly led the procession toward the chapel. "What a woman," he muttered.

Jareth had watched, as the little one was prepared. It was his custom, as he hated for a child to be alone, even in death. He had ordered the child, a little girl, be dressed like a princess, and had laid the coins on her eyes himself. Now candles round the funerary box were lit, and he sat and listened to the songs of lament. When the chapel door opened, he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. Sarah, holding Jenny's hand, moved forward unhurriedly. Both Sarah and Jenny stood at the coffin and bid farewell to the little one whose soul was already with Arawn. One by one, the members of the household bid farewell. Jenny went to sit beside the king and held his hand. Sarah sat next to Jenny and looked at the King. Willa and Faun with Gwynn took a seat behind the King and his Consort. Carlin entered the chapel and took a seat with Willa and Faun. One by one the mourners came though the chapel to pay respect to the little girl.

Jareth turned and looked straight ahead. As the night deepened, Willa and Faun carried the children back to their beds. Sarah stayed seated. Jareth said nothing, but was glad she was there beside him. Soon the chapel emptied and only the King and his Consort remained.

"You should go back, and go to bed," he whispered. "I'll send for Carlin to take you back."

"No." she said with a small voice. "My place is here. I should be here with you." She looked at the child who was receiving in death what it had not in life.

Jareth wished he could reach for and hold of Sarah's hand. "Thank you, Sarah," he said, trying not to look at her.

"No need," she whispered. Sarah wondered how many times he'd sat here in this chapel alone with a little one. How often, she worried, had he been called too late? What inner strength did it take to be Goblin King? She dared not look at him; right now he needed to be strong and focused. He didn't have to worry about his Mortal Consort. She placed her hand on his sleeve, so simple a thing to do. So little comfort, but it was at least offered.

Outside in the darkness lament after lament was sung. Different voices, the same messages. Just before dawn the chapel started to fill again. At sunrise the King rose from his seat and moved to stand beside the funerary pedestal. He looked down at the little one sadly and began the prayers. "We gather here this sunrise to bid farewell to the body of little Pearl Jones….

_**Give thou thine heart to the wild magic,**_

_**To the Lord and the Lady of Nature,**_

_**Beyond any consideration of this world.**_

_**Do not covet large or small,**_

_**Do not despise weakling or poor,**_

_**Semblance of evil allow not near thee,**_

_**Never give nor earn thou shame.**_

_**The Ancient Harmonies are given thee,**_

_**Understand them early and prove,**_

_**Be one with the power of the elements,**_

_**Put behind thee dishonour and lies.**_

_**Be loyal to the Lord of the Wild Wood,**_

_**Be true to the Lady of the Stars,**_

_**Be true to thine own self besides,**_

_**True to the magic of Nature above all else.**_

_**Do not thou curse anyone,**_

_**Lest thou threefold cursed shouldst be,**_

_**And shouldst thou travel ocean and earth,**_

_**Follow the very step of the ancient trackways.**_

All who attended bowed their heads as the king laid a hand on the brow of the little one.

_**Deep peace of the running wave to you.**_

_**Deep peace of the flowing air to you.**_

_**Deep peace of the quiet earth to you.**_

_**Deep peace of the shining stars to you.**_

_**Deep peace of the infinite peace to you.**_

The King lifted his hand and nodded, as the coffin lid closed. Sarah saw the slight wince as the lid thudded shut. He watched the screws turned, and then stepped aside as the little coffin was lifted to the shoulders of four little goblins. He looked at Sarah as she quickly took her place beside him in the processional out of the chapel. The Fairies sang the last of the laments.

On the windswept hillside, along with countless others who were not strong enough to make the journey, they interred the little coffin. Silently everyone walked away, again leaving the King and his consort alone. Carlin stood a polite distance, watching, and waiting.

Jareth looked at Sarah, "Go back to the castle with Carlin, Sarah."

"Jareth…" she began.

He shook his head, holding up his hand. "No, not now. Not…here." He motioned his Steward forward. "Take the Chatelaine back to the castle. See to it she rests." He looked at the woman. "I will speak to you…later." He turned and walked away quickly before she could speak or reach out to him.

Carlin came forward. "My Lady?" he held out a hand. "Allow me to transport us. You must be tired."

"Less tired I think then he is." She looked at Carlin. "Why won't he let me help?"

Carlin placed an arm round her shoulder. "Lady Sarah, you did help. You came out to the chapel, led the mourners, and stayed at his side through the long night." He looked in the direction the king had walked. "Our king is not a simple man, Lady Sarah. He is as deep as a river and as dangerous as the rapids. He is not use to sharing the pain, or the responsibility. He will return."

"When?" She asked. Watching the sky, she thought she saw a lone white owl take wing. "When will he return, and where will he go?"

"He will return when he is finished. Where he has gone I don't know, and would not hazard a guess." The man cautioned. "Do not fret, the king will return. Come, you need to rest. The stress of this night is not good for a woman in your condition. His Majesty wishes you to rest."

Sarah watched as the owl flew out of sight. "Alright, take me ….home."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Retribution of the Kings

Arawn looked to the morning skies, knowing his guest would soon arrive. The Lord of Annwn always knew when to expect a visit from the Goblin King. He had seen to the soul sent him, and now awaited the other King to decide the retribution. Arawn did not have long to wait. Jareth, in owl form, could been seen in the distance.

"I bid ye welcome, Jareth." Arawn greeted his guest.

"I thank thee." Jareth brushed imaginary dust from his impeccably clean garments.

Arawn gestured toward a banquet table. "Can I off you refreshment?"

Jareth didn't appear amused. "I think not." He took a seat at a round table with some kind of board on it and two cups containing dice. "I have pressing duties at home. Let us get this over with."

"Yes, I've heard of your…pressing responsibility." Arawn took his place at the table, raised the dice cup and began to shake it. "News travels quickly, my friend. Is it true, you now have the only Champion of the Labyrinth under your… subjugation?"

"Sarah is mine." Jareth shook the raised cup. "What of it?"

"Fascinating." Arawn cast his dice.

Mismatched eyes watched the dice roll and come to a halt. He counted the points and jotted something down on a parchment. "I don't see what could possibly be so fascinating for you." He rolled his own dice and counted the points.

Arawn sniffed the air, and leaned back in his chair, amused. "You have given your seed to the woman."

"Don't be boorish," Jareth warned. "I have no intentions of discussing this with you, Arawn."

"Ah, I take it the word has not yet spread." Arawn rolled the dice in his cup again.

"No." Jareth counted the second roll cast by the lord of the shadow land.

Arawn looked at the younger Fae. "What are you up to?"

"Securing my kingdom, as is my duty." Jareth took his turn and counted the points.

Arawn looked at the points as they stood, "Does the woman have any idea of what is at stake?"

"She knows what I tell her." Jareth motioned the other to roll again.

"Knowing you, that is not much," Arawn rolled the dice again.

Jareth frowned; the points were low, and he wanted more retribution heaped upon the one who had ended the short life of the child. "She knows what she needs to know. She is my consort and carries my child, my heir."

Arawn placed his cup down. "Consort?" he demanded, his eyes narrowing on the younger Fae. "You are joking."

Jareth shook, and cast the die; a much higher score this time. "No, I'm serious."

"Why?" came the astonished question. "Is this not the woman you desired? Is she not the one you marked?"

"She refused me, turned down me and my kingdom. Or have you forgotten that fact?"

Arawn picked up his cup and shook it, "She was a child," he rolled the dice, and smiled at the high score. "Surely **_you_** can forgive the stupidity of youth."

Jareth tallied up the score so far, "Can I?"

Arawn watched as Jareth rolled. "Surely you are not still bent on retribution on this woman."

Jareth looked from the die to the older Fae man. "Retribution, no. Revenge."

The elder placed his hand over his lips. "Boy, let me understand this. You raged twenty years ago. Cried out that you … what…loved her beyond all loves."

"Don't remind me." Jareth leaned back.

"Now you tell me she carries your child as an act of revenge?" The elder placed his cup down refusing to continue.

The younger Fae rose and paced. "Twenty years of waiting… thinking she'd call. I could see her, I witnessed the events of her life…. And was left out." He slammed his fist to the table sending the game pieces flying. "Have you any idea of what watching the woman you've marked give herself to another does to you?"

Arawn sighed, "I have an idea, yes." He leaned on his elbow and placed his chin in his hand.

"All she ever had to do was call my name, and this stupid 'cooling' of Oberon's would have ended. I would have been free to…" Jareth was shaking with fury. "So I had to wait, and plan." He threw himself into the chair, "What I had not planned on was her ex husband wishing away their children because they were…inconvenient."

"The father wished them away?" Arawn frowned. "Stupid mortal. I suppose you were only too glad to answer that summons."

"All I had to do was tell her, watch her break…"Jareth covered his eyes with one gloved hand. "Twenty years to the day…and that wretch she married wishes her children into my hands.…All I had to do was gloat and go… but no!"

"You offered her a chance to win them back?" Arawn shouted. "Unheard of!"

"I had not planned on giving her that option. I was going to tell her I had her babies, and there was nothing she could do about it." He lowered his hand, looking at the elder. "But there she was, so beautiful. Even more so than that spoiled whiney brat she had been. She stood there looking at me with those green eyes, like hot pools of emeralds with such fire. I could not help myself, I taunted and teased, and touched her. No, make that pinched her… I pinched her. Then I touched her, slid one hand about her waist. She was not a child any longer! Touching her sealed my fate, and hers." He thought of the events of the past week. "I told her to run the Labyrinth or surrender to me and live as my slave the rest of her days."

Arawn leaned on the table; "You spent too much time at your father's knee, boy," he snickered.

"All I was going to do was gloat!" Jareth muttered. "I've got your babies, ha ha ha. Moreover, you will never see them again! It was the perfect revenge. Then I had my hand at her waist…"

"Gloved?" When the younger man nodded, the elder frowned. "I've heard of cases like this." The shadow lord leaned back, "I know a thing or two about your Labyrinth… it's not what it appears to be. Did you warn her that children are safe and adults are fair game?"

Jareth shook his head. "I only told her it was different from before," the younger Fae whispered.

"And still she took up the challenge?"

"I told her I was being **_generous_** in even making the offer," he sighed. "I knew there was no way she could win. Even without my throwing anything and everything I could at her. I reminded her at every turn of her first visit." He took off his gloves. "Arawn, I even had ammunition from her own child I used against her." He called the sketchbook to his hands. "Look."

The elder opened the book and looked up at Jareth. "Interesting." He leafed though the pages. "Sexual tensions and frustrations, I'd say." He leafed though more. "You seem to be her obsession as much as she's been yours."

"Seeing those," Jareth tapped the book, "Formulated the plan in my head to…use her to secure the throne."

"I know claims have been made." Arawn returned the book to Jareth. "I also know Oberon has refused to give any credence to them. Has that changed?"

"My stepmother has suggested the claims have validity," the Goblin King snorted.

Arawn rolled his eyes. "So you let her fail, and then charmed her into your bed…"

"No, I seduced and raped her in the crystal ballroom I created for her. Costing her time she could have used to win back her children." Jareth closed his eyes. "And I'd do it again, given the choice."

"Why?"

"It was her time… she was fertile." The younger Fae said with hot emotions blazing. "I could smell it on her… it was like an intoxicating perfume. She was nearly broken… I'd seen the sketches and decided to give her what her dark desires wanted. And I'd take what I needed. What I had not known was how much of my soul she'd become. Damn the woman."

"You bonded," suggested the elder.

"We bonded twenty years before in that blasted crystal room!" Jareth stated. "It seemed the perfect place to exact my revenge."

"But, twenty years ago, you didn't consummate." Arawn rose and began to pace. "Oh this is very interesting. Boy, you've been caught in your own web!"

Jareth nodded. "I made her companions of the last visit witness me impregnate her with my seed."

"Diabolical!" Arawn snorted. "But brilliant. No one can question the validity of the child. Not with witnesses to its creation." The elder looked down at the lad. "But to make her consort only…"

"She refused me! I offered her a Kingdom…and she turned me down…I don't make the same offer twice!" Shouted the younger king.

"Pride goeth before a fall," warned the elder. "Listen to me, Jareth. No matter how you feel about her…You have to warn her of what could be ahead."

Jareth shook his head. "No….but I am getting her ready for a battle. She thinks things were tough in the Labyrinth…Moreover, she is now the Chatelaine and my subjects are turning to her as they should. What surprised me was how quickly she accepted her role…and how good she is at the tasks a Chatelaine must perform."

"She is not the fifteen year old child you knew," cautioned the elder. "She's a woman now."

"Yes…" Jareth smiled wickedly. "And what a woman! She wears her age very well."

Arawn lifted the parchment and looked at the score. "I think this is enough." He handed the parchment to the younger Fae. "Let us look up the payment."

Jareth didn't rise to follow. "Arawn, I may have to ask your support."

"You have it."

"Even with my…" the younger fumbled for words.

"Even with your lack of sense in the handling of the situation. Yes." Arawn looked up the payment for the deeds done against the dead child. "I prefer you as Goblin King to any other of the claimants…especially Grizbine." He handed the document of payment to the King.

Jareth looked at the parchment. "Grizbine has the support of the High Queen."

The Lord of the Shadow lands shook his head. "Boy, I support you for reasons having nothing to do with my…arguments with the good Queen. Do you know my history? I too have been known to use sexual persuasion to secure the throne. What a King does in the name of the Kingdom is sacrosanct." He placed a hand on the shoulder of his young friend. "I should like you to consider me as a god-father as it were to your Heir. If nothing else, it will cause the good High Queen to have fits."

Jareth laughed. "Consider it done." He clasped hands with the Lord of the Shadows.

"Be careful with your little Consort, should Grizbine hear about her too soon…" warned the elder.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

The sound of one hand clapping

Sarah was ushered straight to bed by Faun. The stress of the death of the child and her wild hormones were playing havoc with her. The maid fussed over her, bringing her broth and calling the Healer to come check on her. Sarah lay in the bed watching the shadows change as the hours passed by. She fell into slumber, but it was troubled.

The room was filled with rosy light of dusk when she awoke from her nap. She rose and went to see the children. Willa was as attentive of her as she was of the children. Sarah sat with the children as they had their evening meal. She listened to them talk about the play room, and their adventures of the day. She tucked them up and kissed them goodnight. Still the King had not returned.

Sarah didn't feel very hungry, and had to be coaxed to eat. Eating alone in the little private dinning room just made her feel more alone. She'd have preferred to have gone to the servants dinning room and eaten with them, but that was out of the question. She may serve the King, but she was not a servant, and could not associate with them as an equal, Carlin had been very clear on that point.

Jareth had been gone all day, ever since the burial. Sarah mused that she should be glad of his absence. Yet, she was not. She could not say she missed him, not in all honesty. However, she had spent so much time with him in the past week that she felt his absence. She stood alone on the balcony of the King's bedchamber, listening to the songs of the city below. She looked at the city and the Labyrinth beyond. This was his world, his place, and now she was beginning to think of it as hers. The words of the Goblin lullaby were becoming familiar to her. She began to sing the words along with the other women of the goblin City…

_**Gentle slumber kiss your eyes,**_

_**Smiles await you when you rise.**_

_**Sleep,**_

_**pretty Goblin babe,**_

_**Do not cry,**_

_**And I'll sing you a lullaby.**_

_**Care you know not,**_

_**Therefore sleep,**_

_**While I o'er you watch do keep.**_

_**Sleep,**_

_**pretty Goblin babe,**_

_**Do not cry,**_

_**And I will sing a lullaby.**_

Faun heard the mortal singing. She looked to where her mistress stood and marveled.

Finding no peace in the quietness of the chamber, Sarah reached for the scroll on her Chatelaine. She was looking for the quickest route to the King's private office. There she knew she would find books, and a good read was what she wanted right now. Following the scroll map made it easy to get around in the castle, as it was larger than it appeared. Like everything else here, the castle was not as it appeared.

It was dark when she entered with just her little candle. "I wish I knew how to make light." The copper baskets that adorned the wall lit up with glowing embers. "Thank you." Sarah said to the room. She then walked over to the wall of books that Jareth had said were histories on the Goblin Realm and the Labyrinth. She ran her fingers over the bindings and wondered if any were written in English. Some of the lettering was so strange she knew the words were not mortal but Fae. Her hand came to rest on one book, and she pulled it from the shelf. It was titled 'Kings of the Labyrinth.' She began to turn the pages, and was happy to find this volume was at least written in English.

Sarah took the book over to the wide divan, curled up and looked over at the hearth. "A nice fire would be lovely." Instantly the hearth leapt to life. "Thank you." She nestled into the corner of the divan and began to read. The warmth of the fire and the quiet peacefulness of the room lulled her to sleep.

Jareth returned late, and headed for his office to record the punishment that had been dealt out. As he entered the room, he was surprised to find Sarah curled up before the hearth, asleep with a book in her hands. A myriad of feelings surged thought the Fae King. Anger; what was she doing in his office? Concern; had the stress of the day been too much on her in her delicate condition? Curiosity; what was she reading? Admiration; when he saw it was a history of the realm. Desire; as he looked at her on his divan, looking as delectable as a peach.

He knelt down beside the couch, and studied her face. The confounded woman had bewitched him yet again. Even in sleep, she held sway over him. "Ahh, beautiful baby," he whispered softly so he would not disturb her. "My burning desire." He pursed his lips, "and my adversary." He mused to himself watching the woman. "Oh Sarah, I hope you have the strength I believe you have. The entire Kingdom is going to depend on it, and on you." He deepened her sleep with a gentle wave of his hand over her face. Leaning closer, he watched her sleep. "In just one week, you've done so much to change my world." Slowly he removed his glove and touched the face that tormented his every thought. "My Sarah." With a wave of his hand, he transported them to his bed. Jareth let his body align with the contour of hers. His arm rested on top of her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Dawn was breaking when Sarah next awoke. She turned over in the bed and looked at the face of the sleeping king. Even in sleep, the man did not seem to find peace. She lay there for a long time looking at him, and was startled when he said.

"It's very rude to stare."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She was going to turn but he prevented her.

"You didn't, I've been awake for some time now." His mismatched eyes opened. "When do you begin the redecorating?"

The woman smiled. "The Domovoi start moving furniture tomorrow."

"You mean today," Jareth corrected.

"Yes, today." Sarah felt uneasy. "I'm a bit turned round as far as the days are concerned."

"What happened yesterday does not happen often, Sarah," he assured her.

"Carlin said you think once is too often," she whispered.

"True." Jareth frowned, "The point is, it does happen. You may as well know and understand it will happen again."

"Are you…alright?"

"Concern, Sarah?" he taunted.

"Don't. Not now, not about this." She warned.

Darkness clouded the stormy eyes. "Sarah, this happens, not often but it happens. I am adept at dealing with the repercussions. Thank you for your concern, but it is not necessary." He moved his hand over his consort. "However, if you truly wish to comfort me…." He saw her wince, and he removed his hand. "Keep your condolences." He rolled the other direction and left the bed.

Sarah closed her eyes.

Jareth stood under the shower and cursed himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A month had passed since Sarah and her children had come to live in the castle. Life had now settled into a routine, and everyone was adjusting. The staff had come to accept Sarah as a part of their life. She met with them each morning, to go over the business of running the great house, instead of a pig sty. It was even starting to resemble a great house. The throne room was not the only room to sparkle now. The walls, the stairs, everything now looked clean.

Even the outside of the castle was taking shape. Jareth had heard how Sarah had a meeting with Aquis. Aquis found his new home in the garden pond to be very advantageous. Master Theo had the garden looking like a garden again. Yuri and the Domovoi were enjoying the activity of moving things around. Sarah wondered how anyone who took as much care of their appearances as the king did could allow his home to have fallen into such ruin.

Sarah knew it would be another two months before she started to show. Nevertheless, she was sure she was with child. Blessed with being as regular as clockwork as far as her cycle was concerned, she was now more than two weeks late. There were little hints that every woman knew about, tenderness here and there. Soon, too soon for her liking the morning sickness would start.

Sarah had begun a study of the castle history, from fist King to present. She wanted to be able to know something of the history of the land her child would one day inherit. The Kingdom had been placed under the Govenorship of Fae Kings long ago. Goblin Kings had ruled the realm but were either greedy or lazy, and the kingdom fell to being plundered. Under Oberon, the Kingdom was given to a Fae to rule. Most of the Fae kings did not last long, that was up until Jareth. Jareth had ruled the kingdom for over four hundred years, successfully and well. While he had taken very little care of the Castle, he'd done much better at keeping the kingdom running smoothly. Moreover, he had done what none other had; he conquered and ruled the Labyrinth.

Clovis came to report to Sarah three times a week, under the guise of coming to give the Chatelaine language lessons. After reporting on the progress in the bakery, Clovis would teach Sarah bits and pieces of the local dialect. Now one month after starting her lessons, Sarah could speak fragmented sentences. More importantly, she was beginning to understand what was being said around her.

Jareth was aware of her efforts, but kept praise or criticisms to a minimum. His demeanor toward Sarah when they were alone ranged from icy to flaming. If there were a picture for the word inconsistent in the dictionary, it would have been Jareth. One moment he'd be ignoring her very existence, the next he'd be seducing her and leaving her completely spent.

Sarah had become accustomed to having her shower interrupted by his entrance. She even got use to his demand that she wash him, arrogant man that he was. What she could not get use to were the mood swings. 'Just who is pregnant here, him or me?' she would wonder. He could be attentive one moment and the next it was as if she were a speck of dust.

Sarah was dressing for dinner, something upon which the King insisted. She looked at herself in the mirror, closed her eyes and she could feel his touch. His hands, his chest, strong muscular legs… Sarah opened her eyes, everything but his lips on hers. The fact that he had never kissed her on the mouth had until that moment escaped her. He'd kissed her neck. His lips had touched her in places Paul would never have dreamed of…Yet not once in the entire month they had resided together, not once had he kissed her on the mouth.

Sarah entered the throne room as a session was ending. Jareth dismissed the goblins and the rest of the gathered supplicants, and turned his attentions to the woman. "I thought we were meeting in the dinning room?" he said

"No, I want to talk to you here." She motioned to the room.

Jareth lounged in the throne, "Is there a problem in the house?"

Sarah looked at him, wondering just what game he was playing at. "You don't like me, do you?"

Jareth shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, Sire. I think it does." Sarah was tapping her toe. His inattention at the moment was infuriating.

"You are Chatelaine, and the one who carries my heir…."

"I'm not some damn broodmare!" She snapped.

Amusement came into the mismatched eyes. "I always marvel at how misused that phrase is. Always by those who don't keep horses. Sarah, do you any idea of how valuable a good broodmare is? Entire bloodlines depend on the strength of a good brood mare." He swung his legs down and gracefully leapt down off the throne. "A Sire is no good without a worthy Dam…"

"Oh shut up!" She turned her back on him.

Jareth smiled, and continued. "A broodmare is well treated, and cared for."

Something inside snapped. She raised her hand to slap him as she turned. He grabbed the hand in midair and clasped it tightly, pulling her toward him and off balance.

"Temper, temper, Sarah," he hissed.

"Why did you do this to me? You don't even like me." She stared into his eyes.

"I don't have to like what I desire," he stated coldly.

"How can you desire me?" Her temper rose.

"How? Does it matter?"

"You're damn right it matters." She spat at him.

"Such fire," he commented. "Such strength." He pulled her closer, so that their bodies touched.

Sarah groaned and put her hands up to interrupt his movements. "Stop it!" She pushed him back. "I'm not some kind of sex toy, Jareth. I am a person. I have feelings and needs of my own. You can not just use me."

Jareth's amusement of the situation seemed unending. "Really Sarah? What needs have not been met? You have access to your children, children your ex husband wished away, and you lost. You have a house, and staff, and a warm… very warm bed."

"You don't treat me like a person!" She argued.

"I see to it you are fed, and clothed. I share my bed with you…" He moved closer again, pulling her into an embrace. "I shower you with attention…."

"You don't kiss me." She said staring up at him. "Never once."

"I kiss you," he said as he relinquished his hold.

"No, you kiss my body…. But you never kiss me….Why?"

The amusement fled his eyes. "You want me to kiss you?"

"No, I want to know why you don't." Sarah hated when he would turn her questions back on her. She pulled herself together fast. "Is this part of some punishment for some wrong you image I did you? Give me everything except emotional …"

"**_Some wrong I image_**?" he roared. "I don't have to image some wrong woman! I offered you an entire kingdom. Or have you forgotten your first visit here to my realm?"

"Will you stop calling it a visit? It was not a visit! A visit means being a guest and treated as one! I was never your guest, I was your opponent, I was your advisory." She roared back. "You took my brother!"

"You wished him away." He reminded her none too gently. "What was said, was said."

Balling her fists she glared at the man. "I never meant it, and you knew it."

"I was helping my lady love out," he teased in a nasty tone. "After all, **_what no one knew was this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her_**…"

"You never loved me." She accused.

Jareth advanced on her, held her against his rock hard body. "Oh didn't I? I watched over you in the Labyrinth closer then I ever watched anyone. Who do you think made sure that door in the tunnel collapsed? You don't really believe you and that scab gnome dwarf pushed it down, do you? I never created a ballroom fantasy for anyone else, Sarah. I never sang or danced with any other who entered the Labyrinth…only you… I never gave any part of myself to anyone but you! You and you alone… And you still don't see it."

"What am I suppose to see? Tell me Jareth, I really want to know."

"We Fae are credited with beguiling you mortals… the truth, my little vixen is I was beguiled by you…. If a Fae bonds, it is for eternity…" He spoke in a low, menacing manner.

Sarah's lips parted, and her eyes widened, just as they had when she'd seen him in the Crystal Ballroom that night long ago. "You …bonded to me?"

"The moment I took you in my arms, and sang to you." His voice hardened. "I was about to seal our bond with a kiss… and you broke from me, ran… and the rest is history." He glared down at her.

"You seem to be under the impression that I understood what you were offering!" She growled in hostility. "All I saw was another trap! You were trying to keep me from my brother!"

"At that moment, I didn't really care about your little brother anymore. I wanted you." He was still angry. "You chose to run from me."

"There was no other choice!" Sarah struggled to free herself from his grasp.

"I was the other choice, woman!" He countered.

Sarah stood still. "All I knew was I had to get Toby back."

Jareth released her, took a pace back. "Oh yes, and that was a wonderful choice wasn't it? Toby was returned, to what? Has he ever been happy? Does he fit in with anyone or anything in your world? No… he was happy here Sarah! He loved being here!"

"He belonged with my parents!"

Jareth sneered, "He belonged to and still belongs to me." He turned away and started to leave the throne room.

"Stop!" Sarah grabbed his arm. "What you do mean he belongs to you still?"

Jareth looked down at the hand on his arm. "I may have bonded to you, but I fed Fae food and drink to Toby."

"You bastard!" she screamed. "You did what?"

"So now, thanks to your need to be a heroine, your precious brother lives in a world he's not really part of anymore." Jareth stated.

"You did that to him, not me," Sarah countered.

"No, Sarah…we did that to him… you and I together." His eyes narrowed. "You want to know why I don't kiss you? Well I'll tell you… I don't think you're deserving of receiving my kiss. You've yet to earn that privilege."

"Keep your damn kisses!" she spat at him. "I don't want them. I never wanted them."

"Liar," ge growled. "You burn with the need for my kiss." He turned and began to leave. "And you can burn for all time for all I care."

Sarah sunk to the floor. "Oh, Toby, what have I done to you?"

Jareth stepped into the hall and hugged a wall, damning himself for having told her more than he'd meant to. He only prayed she had not heard or understood it all. His very soul ached each time he hurt her. 'Be strong, be stronger than you've ever been Sarah.' He thought toward her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had joined the children and Willa in the Queen's garden the next day. She watched as Jenny ran around the pond chasing her little brother. Her heart ached for the little brother she would never see again.

Jareth, looking down on the restored garden, saw Sarah and the children. He watched them, unseen from his tower.

"You could go and join them you know." Carlin said watching the intent king.

"No," Jareth sighed. "I could not."

"Sire." The older man shook his head.

"How is she doing?" he motioned down toward his consort. "How is she being accepted?"

"As if she'd been your partner from the start." Carlin commented with almost pride in his voice. "She does you proud, my King."

"She was always the perfect choice." Jareth leaned on the window frame. "Such fire, and determination. Defiance, and passion. And a soul that not only accepts magic but embraces it to her very soul."

"Are these not words you should speak to her?" asked the Steward.

"Perhaps one day I'll be free to tell her," sighed Jareth. "Not now." He moved away from the window. "Is she making many changes?"

"More a matter of making order, Sire. She has a good head, and knows when things are amiss." Carlin praised the mistress of the castle. "She is wonderful with the supplicants. Often seeing things from a fresh perspective. The staff adore her, and would lay down their lives for her. The citizens think of her as their own."

"Is there much talk of the child?" Jareth questioned.

"Only that you and she are blessed, and expecting."

Jareth looked out the window again. "Blessed," he repeated.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine sat on the black hunter, and frowned. He had heard that the Goblin Realm was in disarray. Yet, here on the hillside outside the Gate things looked not only peaceful, but also productive. 'Time to pay a call on my **_beloved_** cousin.' He thought to himself as he put spur to the dark steed under him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah saw the rider and horse enter the formal garden. The horse's hoofs were tearing up the beds that had been restored. She saw Gwynn start to run toward the beast, unaware of his danger. Willa cried out and moved to grab the child back. Jenny tucked and rolled out of the way. Sarah grabbed a rock off the display that was part of the ornamentation in the garden. She swung her arm back and let the rock fly. It hit the thundering steed squarely between the eyes. The horse went down, sending the rider crashing.

"Bitch!" The rider screamed in his gravelly voice as he picked himself up and stormed toward the woman. "Look what you've done to my steed!"

"I was aiming at you!" she thundered back as she slapped the man hard across the face. "You stupid bastard."

Grizbine raised his arm, ready to strike down the human woman, when a bolt of light struck him. It sent him flying back.

Sarah turned; Jareth was now standing beside her. The look of aversion toward the rider was easy to read on the Goblin King's face. Sarah, joining him in that aversion, felt a strange sense of union.

Jareth looked down at her. "Are you and the children alright?"

Sarah looked at where Willa was still clutching Gwynn, who was still unaware of the dangers. She looked to where Jenny was still laying on the ground. "Jenny!" she cried.

Both King and mother went running toward the fallen child. Jareth reached her first. "Jenny, are you hurt?" he asked as he began to examine her.

"No…just scared," whimpered the little girl and she placed arms around the man.

Sarah looked at the man as he picked her up. "She's alright, Sarah." He assured the worried mother. "She's just shaken."

Grizbine rose from the ground for the second time. "Is this the way you greet a guest, cousin?"

"A guest does not come trampling though my garden!" Sarah shot back in a tone that was harsh.

The Fae man glared at her, "Curb your mortal tongue, bitch!"

The garden was suddenly flooded with Goblins and Domovoi surrounding the King and his consort, teeth bared toward the intruder. Willa also glared as she picked up Gwynn. Jareth handed Jenny to Yuri, who cradled the little girl in gentle arms.

Jareth possessively placed a hand on Sarah's throat. "I would have you speak with more respect toward my Consort, Grizbine."

Sarah found the Fae before her not to her liking at all. Unlike Jareth, his features were not remotely handsome. His long hair was lack luster, oily and hung in strings off his head. His eyes were not beautiful, like Jareth's. He was vain, with no reason other than he was Fae. It was unmistakable that he had an intense dislike and jealously of Jareth. Sarah moved closer to the King and placed her hand over the one at her throat. She held her head up, and glared with the same intensity that Jareth did.

"Consort?" Grizbine sputtered. "You jest."

Jareth looked down at Sarah; "This woman is my Consort."

Grizbine laughed, it was a hideous noise. "I'm sure the council will enjoy rendering this union invalid!"

Jareth winked down at Sarah, turned to Grizbine. "I hardly think they would want to. She is after all carrying my heir."

Grizbine blanched. "You have no heir! That is why the Kingdom is to be taken from you!"

"I have an heir," Jareth said smugly.

The intruder fumed. "We'll see what the council has to say about this, cousin. This insult will not go unchallenged."

Sarah stepped away from Jareth. "Don't you ever come riding though my garden again!"

Grizbine touched his face where Sarah had slapped him. "I will not forget the debt I owe you, bitch! Once you are no longer under the protection of my fool cousin…."

Jareth tired of Grizbine and his threats. "Be gone." He waved his hand and horse and rider vanished. Jareth looked at Sarah. "You slapped him." His voice was filled with satisfaction.

"Yes," she said, aware of her action.

"I've wanted to do that for years." He confessed with envy. Bending down, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bless you, Sarah."


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

The price of peace

The King started to bark orders in two different languages. One was Goblin, and Sarah understood every word. The other language was Domovoi, and Sarah thought it was most likely the same orders he had given the Goblins. Yuri and Willa took the children back to the nursery.

Jareth looked at her trampled garden. "I'm sorry about this." He said pained. "You worked so hard to bring it back."

Sarah's eyes widened slightly. Jareth was apologizing? For someone else? Sarah looked at the mess Grizbine's horse had made. "I think it's Master Theo who is going to be the most upset." She stooped to pick up one of her trampled plants. "Who is that ass, anyway?"

"His name is Grizbine, and he's a distant cousin."

"My condolences." Sarah let the plant fall to the ground. "Who the hell does he think he is, trampling into my garden?"

Jareth looked troubled. "He thinks he's to be the next Goblin King." He turned away not wanting to look at Sarah. "He's made a claim to my throne, and is receiving support from my **_beloved_** Stepmother."

"What kind of claim?" Sarah asked.

Dark storms gathered in the mismatched eyes. "Sarah, we best take this to a place where I can give you all the answers you are going to need." He held out a hand. Without hesitation, she placed her hand in his. The next instant, they were in his private office. Jareth led her to the divan, "You may as well be comfortable, Sarah. This is going to take some time."

"You have my attention." She watched him move, and wondered how he, always so graceful, could be related to that clod, Grizbine.

"You've been reading the history of the realm," Jareth stated as he placed a hand on the shelf of books just behind him. "But there are things that are not printed, for a good reason. Words have power."

"I understand that," she whispered.

"I am not in favor with some in my father's court," he stated flatly. "My father's wife has no affection for me, not that I can blame her. I am rather a nasty reminder of my father's passion for one who was not his wife. She objected to having me raised at court, and she'd have preferred if my own mother and I were both banished. My father however would not have that."

Sarah looked up to the portrait over the mantle. "He kept your mother at court under his wife's nose?"

"Yes." He too looked at the portrait.

"Ballsy… stupid, but ballsy."

Jareth looked at Sarah and smiled buoyantly. "Precisely." He chucked, then continued. "I was, and still am, my Father's fair haired boy. Among my kind I'm considered a youngster, barely out of my adolescence. When the last king of this kingdom abandoned his throne…"

"Wait!" Sarah interjected hotly. "What do you mean abandoned? The book says he abdicated."

"That's a bit of a white washing." Jareth admitted.

"Back the train up," she looked at Jareth. "The book is a pack of lies?"

"Well not a pack… more like a…small… tiny… group of well placed lies." Jareth sighed. "I learned about it the hard way right after I got here." He took a seat beside her. "The last king hated this place. Can you image that? He found things here not to his liking. He could not control the Labyrinth and it went wild, nearly eating up the entire realm. The things he did in just sixty years of rule were obscene."

Sarah pointed to the books. "Those say that the kings who came before only lasted a short time, is that true?"

"That's true. None ever went beyond a hundred years."

"How is it you've managed to last for over four hundred years?" She questioned suspiciously.

"Because I was younger than all the rest, and I saw the realm and the Labyrinth as a game," he chuckled. His features went from amused to pained instantly. "And for that reason, claimants are trying to wrestle my Kingdom from me. I can not let them take it away, Sarah."

"That's why the house and grounds were in such a mess?" she ventured. "You were concentrating on rebuilding your game board."

"The last king dismantled large portions of the safeguards, unwittingly I think," Jareth mumbled. "The Labyrinth is alive; you saw it in the moonlight. You saw it breathe. The kings who were given rule here didn't…until I came along. I thought it was a game, and I love to play games…hence the Labyrinth and I joined forces to rebuild."

"Whose idea was it to stick a kid in the seat of power?" Sarah asked quietly.

Jareth sniffed, "That would be my Stepmother's doing. The one and only good turn she's ever done me."

"I'm confused."

"I was a thorn in her side; somewhat my own fault, I'll admit," Jareth stated. "When the last King abandoned the kingdom, she suggested very strongly to my father that it was time that I be given a taste of responsibly. See, she thought I would fall flat on my face. She thought no one could tame the Labyrinth, as none ever had."

"So she looks to shame you in your father's eyes? In addition, tosses you to the wolves? She expected you to fail and come back to court with your tail between your legs…" Sarah felt the resurgence of anger she'd felt at Karen years ago when her father had remarried. "And I thought I had it bad with my stepmother."

Jareth nodded. "I was sent here with a handful of servants, the same handful that you have met. Carlin was hand picked by my Father, much to my Stepmother's ire. She wanted to pick the servants, and place her spies. Father would not have that, and told me he had faith in me. I don't go to court much, preferring my little goblins to the Fae."

"If Grizbine is an example of the Fae at court, I don't blame you." She smiled. "At least you're madder at him than you are at me."

"It's a different kind of mad." Jareth leaned toward her. "I would never want to bond to him."

"I should hope not." Sarah teased back lightly. "I credit you with better taste."

Jareth chuckled. "Thank you, I think."

"Ok, she has you… more or less exiled from Court under the banner of giving you your own Kingdom, what next?"

"One of the things that's not written in the histories. Every king has a little over four hundred years in which to produce an heir to this throne. None of the other Kings wanted to give this throne to their off spring. In fact, they don't even want anyone to remember they sat in the throne."

"And that's where these claimants come in?" she asked.

Jareth nodded, staring at the portrait of his father. "I managed to get the Labyrinth back to its original proportions and dimensions, and now they want to take it from me, saying anyone can control this … beast." He pinched his nose. "They called this wonderful creature a beast," he moaned. "Grizbine is the only one of the claimants who has any real clout."

"And what kind of clout does the lout have?"

Jareth faced her. "He's the High Queen's Godson."

Sarah shuddered. "Oh you poor child." She took a deep breath. "So where do I come in to all this mess?"

"Twenty years ago, I felt a force pull me, draw me to your world. I can pass though portals and in owl form I can freely roam your world," he began. "I was drawn to a park. Day after day, I saw a creature that fired my soul. A girl on the verge of womanhood…playing pretend games in a glade… reading the words of a book from my realm…"

"Don't say it…" she cautioned, "don't say you fell in love…"

"Fae don't love easy, and are not easy to love, Sarah." He rose from the divan and paced. "Your wishing Toby away was the perfect excuse to bring you here. If you lost you were too old to turn to goblin, and yes some are turned… not all, but some… and you were too young to keep… but I would have kept you anyway! I was so besotted! Even the Labyrinth itself was besotted with you! You invigorated us both. In you I saw what no other female, Mortal or Fae, could offer me, an equal."

"For my will is as strong as yours ... and my kingdom as great ..." Sarah said as if in a trance.

Jareth turned and nodded. "And you turned us down," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"I had no choice!" Sarah cried out. "Surely you understand."

"No! I don't…" Jareth roared. "Because to me, the choice is the Kingdom."

"What we have here…is a breakdown in…mindsets." Sarah offered weakly. "Jareth, I was fifteen! I didn't even have a boyfriend. You're romancing me in that ballroom scared the shit out of me!"

"Women," He muttered. "Give them what they want and they still find fault." He moved to the window. "My Father, in his wisdom, years ago set up a time of cooling, twenty human years. If a mortal female or male, as the case may be, refuses a Fae suitor, they must keep apart for twenty years. If in that time the mortal calls the Fae to them, the Fae is free to pursue the Mortal again. However, should that mortal not call, then at the end of twenty years the Fae is free to use whatever means it deems necessary to …obtain said mortal." He sniffed. "You didn't call."

Sarah blinked, "Why is it no one gives us on the other end the rules?"

Jareth looked at her with a look that could have frozen lava. "You read the book! That one and others like it, you knew of our realm…."

"And I was trying to forget it!" Sarah rose to her feet.

"Had you done as you were supposed to …" he began.

"Hold it!" she fired back. "I did do as I was supposed to! I was to win back my brother. You have the nerve to hold that against me. How dare you?"

Jareth opened his mouth, but no sound came forth, and he closed it with a snap. Time passed while they both glared at the other. When he had recovered his composure, he began again. "You ran from the crystal ballroom, before I could bestow my kiss. Then you spoke the words that broke the spell and set you and your brother both back in your own world…And your first act is to throw a party with the traitors…" his teeth clenched. "Leaving me out in the cold…"

Sarah shook her head, "They came to say good bye…it turned into the celebration you say you witnessed."

"Planned or not woman, you left me out." He sniffed again. "I had twenty years of being on the outside, Sarah. Twenty!" His voice went up an angry octave. "At first I was going to force you to come back. Then your darling ex husband supplied me with a far better enticement, I was going to come to you and say if you wanted to be with them you'd have to come back to the Realm with me…. But you are defiant! Telling me I had nothing to make you ever come back… I did not have to offer you a slim chance…" He pounded a fist on the desk. "Damnation!"

Sarah looked at the man now holding his fist to his chest with a wince. "Let me see, that." She took his glove off and frowned. "Beating up a defenseless piece of furniture is not going to help matters."

"Sarah …" He began to speak when alarms went off all over the palace. "Blast! We've got company."

"Are we being invaded?" she looked at the man.

"More or less," he pulled her chin up in the air. "Follow my lead. Remember what is betwixt us…"

She nodded, "Is betwixt us alone. I understand."

Jareth looked remorseful for an instant, "I wish we'd had more time to prepare, more time for you to..."

Sarah looked at him with the same defiant look she had worn in the tunnels, "It's a piece of cake," she said in the same way she had before.

"That remains to be seen," he said, then clasped her hand in his and pulled it to his heart. "My will is as strong as yours."

Sarah nodded clasping the hand hold hers with as firm a grip. "My kingdom is as great."

Jareth placed his forehead to hers. "It has to be." He stepped back, raised his arm. "I think a grand entrance down the staircase is called for to greet our unwanted, uninvited, guests."

Sarah looked at their garments, "Jareth, could I make a tiny suggestion? Would you mind dressing us…in something a bit more flashy? I think we should go to the throne room looking the part of King and Consort. They think they are dealing with a spoiled child... Let's show them a glimpse of whom they are really dealing with, shall we?"

Jareth smiled wickedly. "Carlin says you have a good head on your shoulders, that you see things with a fresh perspective….he's so right. All right, Sarah… you think of how we should look and I'll make it happen." He placed an ungloved hand to her temple. "Just close your eyes and see us in your mind's eye."

Sarah closed her eyes, seeing him first. He was in the wonderful owl cape she'd seen him wear in the broken Escher room. Dove gray breeches and boots, pale gray lawn poet shirt over which was an ecru jerkin. The only adornments were the amulet he always wore and a crown made of the living branches of the Labyrinth.

Turning her vision to her own garments, she envisioned herself in garments that reflected his. She was in the colors of a Barn Owl, in an Empire gown with vines from the Labyrinth woven into her hair.

Sarah opened her eyes, and looked at Jareth. "Now we're ready to take on anyone!"

"Madame, you may yet earn that kiss," He teased as he held out a regal arm.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Unwanted Guests

Jareth, with Sarah on his arm walked unhurriedly down the grand staircase. As they entered the throne room, Goblins appeared with strange horns and banners. The King's presence was hailed with blasts on the trumpet. He wore a haughty expression on the handsome features as he led Sarah to his throne. He took his seat, and Sarah sat on the top stair, on a pillow that had been placed there for her. They both looked disinterestedly at the guests.

The man Sarah recognized as the Fae Grizbine. It was the woman that Sarah was more interested in. It was obvious she was of great importance and status in the Fae world. She was magnificent to look at. Like most Fae females, she was tall and slender. Her skin was like alabaster, and nearly glistened. Her face was beautiful, but vain. Her eyes the color of the Aegean Sea. Her lips were generous and mobile. Her garments were those of a Queen who was aware of her station, and her power. She was dressed in hues of greens and blues, clearly her favorite colors.

Jareth resisted the urge to lounge, sitting in a regal manner looked down at the pair standing before his throne. "Welcome, good High Queen. What brings you to **_my court_**, Stepmother?"

Sarah read the expression on the other woman's face; she really didn't like Jareth.

"How dare you keep me waiting?" she demanded.

"I was indisposed, and not aware that you had scheduled a visit," The King remarked glibly.

The High Queen's face tightened, "I would not be here at all, if you were more mannered in your greeting of guests. Grizbine has issued a complaint."

"Has he?"" Sarah spoke; she stood up and descended the stairs to glare at the man who now moved behind the High Queen. "And just what does he have to complain about?"

The High Queen looked at Sarah for the first time. "I don't answer to subordinates."

"Yet you back this ill mannered wretch who would trample down innocent children playing in their own garden! Not very judicious, **_High Queen_**," Sarah schooled her face, and her voice. She remembered running lines with her mother for a play and repeated the performance her mother had turned in.

Jareth fought the urge to lean back and toss a leg up. He watched his consort take on his stepmother with a measure of pleasure as well as shock. 'Go Sarah!' he thought to himself.

"Mortal do you know to whom you speak so insolently? I am Titania! Queen of the fairies, and wife of the High King, Oberon," she nearly growled as she spoke. "Who are you to address me in this manner, mortal?"

Jareth spoke up. "Lady Titania, I have the **_honor_** of introducing you to my **_Consort_**, Sarah."

Sarah watched the color fade from the High Queen's features. The woman looked from Sarah to where Jareth sat. "Consort?" She shoved the Fae man at her elbow aside, and advanced past Sarah glaring. "When?"

Before Jareth could say a word, Sarah said. "We were bonded twenty years ago."

Jareth smiled, 'Good thinking.' He looked at his stepmother. "We have only recently consummated our union."

Grizbine snarled, "He claims she is with child….he claims it to be his…I have my doubts."

Titania's voice shook with fury. "Mortal, come here." Sarah approached, and the High Queen moved closer and took a sniff. "She is with child."

Grizbine growled again, "Who is to say it be his?" He pointed to the Goblin King.

"I for one," said Sarah.

Jareth wore a look of utter triumph. "Did I mention I had witnesses?"

The High Queen scowled. "Why should I take the word of your cronies?"

Sarah turned, catching the look of triumph, "He didn't trust that you would. He called upon a Knight true to the code, a gentle beast and a dwarf to do the honors." Her eyes met his.

Grizbine howled like a hound. "I don't believe a word of it." He made a move toward Sarah.

Sarah caught the movement and barked out "Hor, duun ghaan!" (_Guards to me!_) Armed Goblins surrounded her, snarling at Grizbine, ready to tear his heart out if Sarah so willed. There was no fear on Sarah's face, nor in her manner.

Clovis came running into the throne room welding a rolling pin. Jareth called to her. "Huul kaaruuc!" (_Good Lessons!)_

The Goblin widow bowed before her King looked proudly at Sarah and stated. "Huul torthaac." (_Good student._)

Grizbine backed down, and turned to the Queen. Titania regarded the situation.

"Teach your pet better manners."

"Curb your cur." Sarah said as the other woman passed by her. She noticed the back of the Queen stiffening, but the woman continued to move back to where her godson stood.

Titania took her place beside the man, "He says you attacked him. That you struck him."

"Actually, I struck his horse before I struck him. How is that poor beast?" Sarah said sounding a bit like Jareth.

Jareth left his throne and moved to join Sarah surrounded by her Goblins. "I believe my consort already informed you, your Godson here came charging into our garden where our children were playing."

"Human children! They breed so fast they would hardly notice two less," Grizbine snapped.

Jareth growled like a Goblin. "Children are the most precious gift. Sarah and I value our children."

Grizbine laughed. "The two in the garden are not even yours."

Jareth looked at the High Queen. "They are my stepchildren, whom I love as if they were my own blood."

Sarah looked at the King, her face schooled, but her eyes held astonishment. He meant the words; he was not just saying them for the benefit of the unwanted guests.

Grizbine snorted. "Mortals are the dregs of the universe. When I am King…"

"You shall never be king." Jareth stated. From behind Sarah, he placed a hand over her womb. "The King has an heir."

Sarah closed her eyes, catching her breath shapely. She had not expected so intimate a movement, and her reaction was read as rapture by the High Queen and her Godson.

"We shall away." The Queen announced. "I shall have words with your father."

"He already knows." Jareth pulled his consort closer. "He's tickled pink at the prospect of being a grandfather."

In a great puff of smoke and mist, the High Queen and the cur vanished.

The ring of Goblins began to dance around the King and Consort.

Jareth lifted Sarah's chin, and placed his forehead to hers. "Daach druukaan." (_Well done._)

Sarah laughed quietly. "Dac o." (_Thank you._)

Clovis moved closer, and grinned wildly.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven Conspiracy of Silence 

Titania and Grizbine appeared on the hillside border of the Goblin Realm. Grizbine was spewing and sputtering; the High Queen remained silent, watchful.

"Surely you don't believe him." Grizbine snarled. "You promised this realm to me."

Titania waved him off and looked back toward the Labyrinth. "I said I would support your claim, I never promised the realm, only my support." She paced. "If the child is his, and is born…no one will ever wrestle the kingdom from him."

"You don't believe it's his, do you?" Grizbine's gravely voice dropped an octave.

Titania shrugged. "Who is to say? He does have witnesses." She laughed softly. "I had not counted on him being so resourceful."

"His time is up!" Grizbine complained.

"Nearly up," corrected the High Queen. "Of course, should something happen to his consort…"

Grizbine looked at the High Queen with dark eyes. "Such as?"

The High Queen shook her head, "I will not even make a suggestion. I must remain out of this. If that creature is carrying the heir, Jareth's child…. It is Oberon's line. I must not be involved. What ever you do, or plan….I don't want to know."

Grizbine laughed, "But you don't care if I do something, do you?"

The High Queen walked the opposite direction of the Goblin Realm. "I don't care one way or the other Grizbine."

The Fae with the darkened heart looked back toward the Castle he coveted. "This is not over yet, Cousin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched the goblins revel as horns blared. The ring of Goblins moved away from the King and Consort, and began to dance everywhere in the room. Sarah had to laugh. Jareth began to move to the goblin horns being blown. He grabbed Sarah's hand and pulled her into the dance.

Carlin looked into the throne room, pleased to see the High Queen had left and everything and everyone was still in one piece. From his vantage point he watched the King pulling Sarah into the celebration with the Goblins.

"You love them, don't you?" Sarah asked as Jareth and the goblins celebrated.

He stopped dancing. "Yes, …Of course I love them, they are my subjects."

"No, I mean you really love them."

He looked at her with confusion. "Sarah, I'm a Fae King. These are my people, given to me by my Father. To not love them would be an insult to my Father." He motioned to the dancing happy goblins in the room. "By nature they are fun loving, if somewhat mischievous, not unlike a certain little boy who was sort of wished upon them."

'King of the Wild Things,' she thought with mirth. 'How that suits him.'

He looked around the room, "I'm their King, and they love me… they don't judge me, they accept me…Yes…I love them." He placed a hand to her throat, stroking with his finger tips. "You did your King proud this day, Chatelaine."

"All in a day's work, Sire." She teased.

Jareth looked at her, dressed in the colors of a Barn Owl. "My she owl." He murmured. The gown Sarah had envisioned was a thing of beauty, and grace. More sophisticated than the spun sugar dress he'd dreamed up twenty years before. This gown even Fae women would envy, but it was Sarah's curves that drew his attention. Fire ignited in his veins, blood raced to his head. "Come." He ordered in a husky voice.

Sarah felt her lower lip tremble and fought to stop it. "Where?"

"Away from eyes." He held out his hand. "Come."

Sarah looked at the hand, placed hers in it. "As you wish."

Jareth smirked, "Remember that, Sarah." He transported them away from the throne room and the revels of the goblins that remained there. When they arrived, it was in a remote tower above the castle.

"What is this place?" She asked looking around the round space.

"This is one of my secret places, Sarah. This is Daan Ol Khraan." (_The Owl Nest_) He watched her move.

Sarah stopped, looked more careful at the space, his owl's nest. "Why did you bring me here?"'

He looked at her piercingly. "You know why you're here, Sarah." The cape fluttered like wings on the wind. "You've dressed us like mated owls." He pointed out with a sensual grin

"I… didn't mean… it was…." She found she could not look at him. She walked to the wide window and tried to catch her breath.

"It was time to bring you to your mate's nest." Jareth stood behind her rested his arm above her on the wall. At her ear, he said dangerously. "There's only one way in, and one way out. That is unless you've sprouted wings, or wish to jump."

She shivered as his breath bathed her ear. "You'd never let me jump."

His free hand came though her arm settling on her waist. "That's true, Sarah. Even if you were not carrying my child, I would never **_allow_** you to jump."

"Do you come here often?" She asked, stalling.

Jareth grinned. "Often enough."

Sarah turned slightly, looked at him. "I'm not an owl."

"Nor am I at the moment," he said firmly. The hand that had been at her waist now was on the small of her back. His eyes moved over her with interest. "I think you'd make a magnificent she owl."

"Don't." she whispered. "I…don't want…this."

"Yes you do," he said confidently as he bent to her throat, his lips touched the pulse beat, and she moaned. "You want it as much as I do."

Sarah closed her eyes. She could protest, weakly, but he was right. She wanted his touch, much as she told herself she hated it, she wanted it. "You bastard."

"Yes, Sarah." He continued to thrill her with the touch of his lips on her skin. Her breath came in short gasps. He swooped her up and carried her back to the center of the room to a pile of pillows on a mattress on the floor. With a wave of his hand, the only garment left between them was the owl cape on his back. He hovered over her briefly, then as he descended, pressed into her. She let out a soft cry. He moved his lips to her ear. "You are like velvet."

"Damn you," she whispered, as her arms wound up his back.

"Damn us both, Sarah." His movements were matched by hers. "We need each other, no other will ever do."

Sarah kept her eyes shut. In her mind, it was different. They were not at war, or at odd ends. In her mind, he still looked at her the way he had in the Crystal Ballroom. In her mind, he still sang to her, and wanted her. With her eyes shut, she was under the spell of the spicy scent that was his alone.

Jareth closed his eyes, seeing her inner thoughts. He pulled her closer, thrust harder. "Like it or not," he growled deeply. "We belong to each other, woman."

Sarah fell asleep in his arms, under the feathery cloak. He closed his eyes and held her close. Troubled dreams disturbed Sarah's rest. She was back in her apartment, and Paul was threatening her. He was dragging the children away from her, telling her she was unfit to be a wife or a mother. Words he had used often enough to hurt her. When she tried to stop him he raised his hand and struck her. Sarah sat up and screamed.

Jareth had seen her dream; he too sat up. "Sarah. It was just a dream. He can't hurt you, not ever again." He kept his voice calm. Green eyes filled with hot tears and pain. Sarah looked at the man beside her, then buried her face in his neck. Jareth held her close. "Jenny said he hit you. Did it happen often?"

"Not at first." She sobbed. "I thought it was over when he left…but…" The soft long tendrils of Fae hair brushed her face. "I was afraid he'd hit…the children in time. He never wanted…them." The memory was overpowering. "He said Gwynn could not possibly be his."

"He accused you of being unfaithful?" the pained Fae asked.

"Yes." She pulled back, ashamed. "He found my sketch book."

Jareth blinked. "He thought Gwynn was mine?"

Sarah nodded.

"You let him think that, didn't you?" he began to snicker. "I was so right about you, Sarah! You can be cruel." Grinning he brushed her tears away. "And now Gwynn is mine. Gwynn, and Jenny…and you." He pulled her close to his heart. "He can't hurt any of you anymore."

"But you can." Sarah said in a sob.

He nodded. 'But I won't,' he thought

She looked up though the hair, "You told the High Queen that your Father knew about the baby, was that true?"

"Most definitely," he chuckled. "Truth is always the best weapon, Sarah." He leaned back into the pillows and pulled her down with him. "I told my father the moment the cooling off time had expired that I was going after you, after we consummated…"

"You raped me!" She corrected him hotly.

"Six of one, half a dozen of the other." Jareth stated firmly. "How ever you want to describe it, I let my Father know before I returned to the castle that my seed had been planted in very fertile ground." He placed his hand over her womb with reverence. "He was as elated as I."

"Great, he must be at least as arrogant as his son." Sarah frowned.

Jareth moved closer. "Even if you were still married, I was going to have you, Sarah." It was a statement, firm and unyielding. "You want to know the real reason Paul was angry? Why he found ways to hurt you? It was because he knew you didn't belong to him. He knew he could never touch you, not deeply, not soul deeply. He knew he was never truly in your heart."

Sarah looked at him. "You did this." She accused.

A Fae hand cupped her chin. "No, Sarah. We did this. You are my chosen. I tried to tell you that before we were interrupted by the High Queen. That is why I was drawn day after day to watch over you in the park."

"I'm not Fae!"

"It happens, not often, but it happens. Fae and Mortal, chosen for one another." He said smugly. Sarah shoved him away, turned and looked for something to cover herself. "Face the fact woman. You and I are joined."

"I'm having your child," she said unpleasantly. "Not because I want to, but because you raped me."

"And I'd do it again," he taunted. "You are the chosen! And only you can bear the heir to this throne."

"Stop saying that!"

"Sarah," he snickered. "There is no way out of the tower. No door, on stair."

"I didn't ask for this," she whispered closing her eyes.

Jareth sat up. "Stop thinking with your mundane mortal side. Think with that inner spark of magic." His voice took on a different sound, mesmerizing. "See beyond the mortal barrier. I am a King, the son of a King. What I do for the Kingdom…"

"No!" she covered her ears. "I won't listen to this…. It's wrong."

He pulled her hands away from her ears and pulled her up against his chest, lips at her ears. "See with your soul."

She kept her eyes shut, "I won't."

"You will, because you can't help yourself." He warned. "I am part of you, as you are part of me."

Sarah pulled free, and moved away from him. "You have no power over me!" she cried out like a talisman.

"Sarah," he leaned back into the pillows with a look somewhere between exasperation and amusement. "Of course I have power over you."

"No!"

"Sit." He said calmly, watching her roam the room looking for an exit. When she would not, he said it firmer. "Sit!" She glared at him, but sat down. "I was trying to explain some of this to you when we were interrupted earlier. You and I are bonded. Not just to one another. We are bonded to the Kingdom, to the Labyrinth!"

Sarah blinked rapidly. "Come again?"

"The Kingdom is not complete without you. No other will do," he stated.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" she asked angry that he had her where she could not escape.

"The Kingdom needs a King…. One who can control the Labyrinth, especially since the last king let it go wild. However, all things need both sides... male and female.

For the kingdom to thrive it must have a female nurturer. That would be you, Sarah."

The woman shook her head, "I don't want any of this! I'm here because you cheated, like you always do."

"You're here because I corrected a mistake I made on your last visit," he countered.

"It wasn't a visit!" She insisted. "I was here on a mission to save Toby!"

"Call it whatever gives you peace, Sarah." He rolled to his side and surveyed her.

"I didn't know that seeing the things you secretly desired was going to send you screaming into the night. If I had, there would have only been you and I in the Crystal Ballroom twenty years ago and everything would have been different."

"I was fifteen…" she fought not to look at his eyes. His scent was heavy in the tower room, even with the openness of it. "You're suggesting you had…. lewd plans even then."

"Lewd?" He scoffed. "Woman I planned on giving you a kingdom."

"You planed on…forcing yourself on an innocent child."

"I planned on guiding you into womanhood," he corrected.

"I was too young," she insisted.

Jareth smiled. "Was not Isabella of Angoulême, the mother of two by the age of fifteen?" He chuckled. "Stop thinking like a mundane. You were young, granted, but your body was already calling out to mine."

"You are so damn twisted, Jareth. You do know that, don't you?" She looked away from his lounging form.

"More twisted then you can imagine," he boasted proudly. "Come here."

"Is a simple REQUEST beneath you, Your Majesty?"

"Beneath me?" He looked down to the pillows. "Yes, that's precisely where I want you, and now." He waved his hand and she was no longer across the room but under his lean body. "I am King, I don't make requests, simple or otherwise, I give orders and directions."

"King? Ha! A spoiled bully is what you really are, Jareth." She struggled. "And I don't take orders."

Jareth moved his hand over her and she shivered under his touch. "Fear not, Sarah. You only have to take orders from me…your Sovereign, your Lord, and your…"he pressed his body to hers. "Master."

His touch and his scent in the tower were beyond resisting. Skin to skin contact set her quickly aflame. "You cheat," she protested.

"Is that your new catch phrase, Sarah? It used to be 'that's not fair'," he teased. Slowly his hand warmed her.

"Don't do that." Her lips quivered as her body arched to his touch.

"Had you but waited a moment longer in the ballroom I'd have dismissed all those there. I'd have taken time in unwrapping you." He murmured in her ear.

"No, don't." She drew in a harsh breath.

"Don't what?" he coaxed. "Don't touch, or don't talk?" He stormy eyes gazed into hers. "Still fighting me, are you? Fine. It makes my victory all the sweeter." Softly he began to hum into her ear.

"Cheating bastard," she whimpered as her hand began to caress him in return.

"Open to me, Sarah. Welcome me. Better still, invite me," he whispered darkly.

Sarah looked at him, "Bastard."

"Close enough," he said as he slid within her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight Grizbine Plots 

The dark eyes of the incensed Fae watched the windswept hill. He paced, with anger toward not only his cousin but also toward the mortal bitch who'd dared lay a hand on one who was her better. Grizbine had never been struck by a mortal before, and he didn't like it one bit. He was disappointed that his Godmother had not been able to bring the High King's whelp to heel. He thought she had more power than she had used. Still she had said she would still support his claim. That at least was better than nothing.

He felt the anger build once more. He had felt it years before, when Oberon had given the kingdom to his blasted cub. Grizbine could see no good in that at all. He'd always felt his was the stronger right to the kingdom; after all, there was no question of his parents being in an accepted union. He had waited, watched, and waited some more. Now that it was within his grasp, to have it yanked back because the Goblin Brat King had gotten some mortal with child was insult to injury.

Grizbine had never like Jareth; he barely tolerated the other's presence at court while they both were there. To have to acknowledge that they were related peeved Grizbine. He had nearly choked on his own tongue when it was announced that Jareth was being given the Goblin Kingship. He had plans for the kingdom and the goblins. All that had been put on hold. Jareth, fool in Grizbine's eyes, had seemed to only be interested in playing silly games with his groveling followers. Grizbine had never once suspected that the High Kings fop actually cared for female company. In fact, Jareth had been the brunt of many a joke in the high court.

Grizbine felt his jaw again. How dare the mortal bitch touch a Fae? He would teach her a lesson. He would force her to watch as he dismembered her offspring. Grizbine smiled; that thought pleased him.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Politics of Court

The last trace of sunlight had faded, Jareth lay beside Sarah in the Daan Ol Khraan watching the woman. "Sarah," he spoke quietly. "We really should dress and have dinner with the children."

"Can you keep your hands to yourself for that to happen? She kept her eyes shut.

"Twenty years of celibacy," he teased back.

Sarah rolled to her side. "You are not going to try and tell me you were celibate before we met."

Jareth grinned, "Of course not! Only after we bonded." He sat up and stretched, knowing she was watching him. He found he liked the attention, even if she felt embarrassed by the desire to watch him. "Fae are free to engage in sexual activity with whatever willing partner there may be. However, our bonding was incomplete."

"You said when Fae mate, it's for eternity." Sarah leaned up on her elbow. "How do you explain Oberon's romancing of your mother?"

"It happened at a time when the High Queen and the High King were…separated," Jareth sighed.

"Does your mother have a name?"

"She is called Aillen, of the Daoine Sidhe court. Her father, Finvarra was a King in his own right. He is known for his skill at chess. I suppose it is from him I get my love of games." Jareth spoke with fondness of his maternal grandsire.

"Finvarra of the Daoine Sidhe? Isn't he the one who was known for his abducting brides-to-be?" Sarah asked pointedly.

"Several Fae are known for that," Jareth said as if it were nothing. "Grandsire Fin, sent my mother to court to curry favor with Oberon. It worked. My mother was a blazing beauty and took Oberon's breath away."

"Oh I'll bet Oberon's wife just loved that."

Jareth leaned back a wicked smile on his lips. "She wasn't there."

"Ah court intrigue," Sarah sighed.

Jareth looked at Sarah for a moment then smiled.

"And your proud of it!" she accused. "You're as bad as the rest of those men!"

Jareth laughed; it was a throaty pleasant sound. "Oh Sarah, I'm much worse!"

"You'll have to tell me the whole story sometime," she pulled his cape over her. "Would you mind? "

"Not at all." He barely moved a finger, and they were both fully clothed again. "Take my hand," he said as she stood up. He gave one last look at the room. "Really must come here more often." Before she could object, he transported them to the hall outside the children's nursery. Sarah was about to remove her hand from his, but his closed around it. She looked at him.

His face was stern, and like stone. "A summons," he said in a dark tone. "You have dinner with the children. I must take care of this."

Sarah wondered if one should say something. "Be careful."

Jareth released her hand, placed his gloved fingers to her cheek. "I will."

Sarah watched as he vanished grimly. Entering the nursery, she smiled at Willa. The children were playing with a musical top, and it had their full attention. Sarah took a seat with the nanny. "I'll be having dinner with you this evening, Willa."

The Elf looked over at her. "I heard the summons."

"Do all Fae and Fae-like hear the summons?" Sarah asked.

"No, I hear because I'm trained to work with children. If I were not working here, I'd be in the nursery the king keeps for the unwanted." Willa said with no emotions. "The little ones are well over the fright of earlier today."

"Good. I won't mention it if they don't," Sarah said.

Willa smiled to herself. Sarah reeked of Fae mating. "You please the king."

"Do I?" Sarah sighed.

The Elf nodded. "He is what he is, mistress. It would be best for you to learn how to live with it. He will never allow anything or anyone to deprive him of you again."

"Does everyone in the kingdom know our business?" Sarah covered her face.

Willa looked at her, wondering what she meant. "If one has eyes to see."

Sarah rose to her feet, feeling embarrassed. "What is said?"

"Said?" repeated the other.

Comprehension was something Sarah had prided herself on. It came as a shock that she had little in the situation fate had landed her in. "No one is talking, because it is what it is."

Willa nodded. "Your actions on the day of the funeral sealed that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah listened to the children's prayers, and read them a story from the Goblin book Jareth had given them. After kissing them, she left, knowing they were safe in Willa's keeping. She did not go back to the bedchamber she shared with the King. Choosing instead to go down to the garden, Master Theo and his crew had come though and cleaned up the mess made by that idiot on his horse.

Even with the trampled plants gone, things didn't feel right. It was as if the space had been violated. Sarah frowned, feeling anger toward that bastard. How dare he feel he had a right to trample another's garden. He could have killed Gwynn, and would not have felt a thing about it.

She took a seat near the pond. The water rippled and a head broke the water. Aquis watched her for a moment before he made himself known. "Chatelaine is deep in thought."

Sarah looked toward the watery voice. "Good evening Aquis. How's the new home?"

"Home is wonderful. Chatelaine is wise for her youth." He clung to the edge of the pool. "Garden was invaded?"

"More or less, yes," she sighed. "Aquis, what is the word on Grizbine?"

The Ashray hissed, "Evil man! Hides behind skirts of High Queen and his mother."

"That I already know." Her voice was calmer than she felt.

"Chatelaine need not worry. Castle folk love her and children. King would never let anything happen to them," Aquis cooed. "One hears that Chatelaine even speaks broken Goblin now."

"I'm learning," she blushed. "I don't have the dialect right just yet, but I'll get there."

Aquis smiled shyly. "Chatelaine is loved by all; Goblin, Ashray, Domovoi, and all Fae in Castle. Chatelaine is now part of us."

"Thank you, Aquis," Sarah looked at her garden. "This too will heal, I know, but for now it feels…violated."

"Chatelaine must be strong!" suggested the Ashray as he slipped again beneath the surface of the water.

Sarah nodded, "Strong."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carlin was going over his records; things were running smoothly now.

"Has he told her?" the voice filled the room.

The Steward looked up. "No, my Sovereign. He has not."

"Surely there have not been that many summons," The voice sounded perturbed.

Carlin smiled lightly. "It would seem that our King has trouble focusing when within a few feet of the Chatelaine."

There was a light chuckle. "Like Father, like son."

"Aye, Sire," Carlin agreed.

"And the Chatelaine, she is willing?"

The Steward shook his head, "Not knowingly."

The slivery sound of laughter filled the Steward's office.

Carlin understood his Sovereign High King, and he too saw the humor. "She learns, and is good for the land."

"Keep me posted, Carlin." The voice vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah left the garden, wandering into the lower level of the castle. Goblins bowed to her as she passed by, but kept to themselves. She saw Domovoi scurry through the halls, and other things she had yet to have names for, as well. They all belonged there.

She did not linger in that passageway but moved on. Her steps took her to the empty and darkened throne room. The great circular space and its circular throne was the seat of power. Now, without the King seated or lounging, it seemed less impressive. She walked closer, ascending the steps and taking a seat. Looking on the room from here she tried to see with his perspective.

"You look troubled," a voice broke her reverie.

She looked to the direction of the voice. "When did you return?"

"Just now." He held in his arms an infant that could not be more than a few weeks old. The child was sleeping peacefully in the tender embrace of the Goblin King.

Sarah abandoned the throne to join him. She looked down at the sleeping infant. "So young and innocent. Who wished this one away? A sibling?"

"No, her mother," he said sadly. "The woman was dying. She had no one, no family, or friends…"

Sarah looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "But she had you." She touched the child's face. "Thank God, she thought to call you. Was there nothing you could do for the woman?"

"She didn't ask." Jareth stated. "Her only concern was for this child." He passed the little one over to Sarah.

Having the little one in her arms, Sarah rocked it gently. "What will become of her?"

"I've a few applicants right now for infants. She will be adopted, and live her life here Underground." He watched the woman. "I thought perhaps it was time you saw the nursery for the Unwanted."

"No," Sarah shook her head. "I'm not ready for that."

Jareth frowned. "I could make it a command, Sarah."

"Please don't." She held the child. "I'm just not ready, not after Grizbine."

"That is precisely why you need to see, Sarah," he said firmly. "I want you to know what I protect from the likes of Grizbine."

"That's not fair," she said softly.

"Life's not fair," he tapped her nose with a gloved finger. "Come." He motioned for her to follow him.

"Smart assed bastard." She muttered carrying the child.

Jareth smirked to himself as he walked ahead of Sarah. "This way."

Sarah found keeping pace with the man less difficult than she'd thought it would be. He may have known where they were going, but she had spent so much time looking over her map that she was able to keep step with him. "I've had no chance to see this part of the castle."

He cast an eye toward her, "Until now, there's been no reason for you to even venture this way."

"Well as Chatelaine, don't you think I should be familiar with the entire Castle?" She asked.

Jareth paused. "There are places in the castle the Chatelaine need not know of."

"What? Dungeons and torture cells?" she teased. The look that flickered over the man's face was not one of guilt, but one of erotic indulgence. "Get your mind out of the gutter!" She commanded.

Jareth held a door open for her; they entered a room with Elvin women like Willa tending to a few children in beds. One came toward them, her eyes on the bundle in Sarah's hands. "Sarah, this is Lila, she is in charge of our orphanage in the castle. Lila, this is my consort, Lady Sarah."

"Welcome to the orphanage, Lady Sarah," Lila had a voice like music. "No challenge, Sire?"

"No, Lila." He motioned for Sarah to hand the bundle over.

Seeing the reluctance on the part of the human woman, Lila coaxed. "I promise no harm will befall the child."

Sarah nodded, "I know," she handed the child to the nurse. She looked about the room. "I had not thought so many were wished away."

Jareth shrugged, "There's wished and then there's wished."

"Explain." Sarah watched as the nurses settled the infant.

"Some children are wished away by others, some wish themselves away." Jareth stated. "Not all our children in the orphanage are infants." He led her to a door and another room full of beds. Here older children were resting, not all of them appeared to be human.

"That child is not a mortal child." She pointed to a little boy with softly pointed ears.

"You think Mortals are the only one's who make stupid wishes?" Jareth asked pointedly. He motioned to all the beds. "More important to how they got here, is what becomes of them. Can you image their fate if Grizbine takes this kingdom?"

The color faded from Sarah's face, "eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!"

"Well put," he teased. "Short and to the point, Sarah." Jareth looked from bed to bed. "These too are my subjects Sarah. I am avowed to protect them."

"Some of them look injured," she commented.

"Some are. Some have injuries one can not see with the eye," he admitted.

One child seemed to be having a troubling dream; Sarah sat on the edge of his bed and soothed him with one hand. Looking about the room, she understood some of the King's concerns. "You can't let Grizbine have this, not them, not the Kingdom."

Jareth placed his hand on her shoulder. "WE can't."

"We," she agreed. Once the child was soothed and sleeping peacefully, she stood up.

Jareth held out his arm and her hand went to it without hesitation. "We need to speak…somewhere where I will keep focused."

"Your private office?" she suggested.

"No, I'm already distracted by you there," he said with humor. "And we both know the throne is no good. Too tempting."

Sarah pulled out her map, "What about the old Chapel?"

"Ideal." He took her hand. The nursery faded out, and the Chapel faded in.

The old Chapel of the Castle was not used often. Yet it was kept orderly, and was lit with candles and smelled of sweet incenses. The windows of the room were stained glass depicting symbols of many religions. Sarah took a seat and waited.

Jareth looked round the room. "I've not been in here in awhile, I've forgotten how peaceful this place can be."

"I would not have thought you a religious man," Sarah admitted.

"Religious no; Man of faith, yes." He took a seat beside the woman. "There is a difference, you know."

"So I'm told." She looked at him. "All right, we're here in the chapel. You have something you need to tell me, you said."

Jareth looked away from her to a stained glass window. "I was trying to tell you when we were in my office and the Queen arrived. The Kingdom needs the united front of male and female, ruler and nurturer."

Sarah gave a moment's thought and looked at him with widening eyes. "Are you asking me to be mother to the entire Kingdom?"

"I'm not asking." He fought the urge to look at her. "I'm telling you."

"So do any of these so called claimants know this?"

He shook his head. "And I'm not going to tell them if I don't have to."

"Jareth we don't even like each other," she said sadly.

"You don't have to like me. You just have to work with me to keep the Kingdom," he stated as if saying it was a sunny day.

Sarah gave a halfhearted laugh, "This is insane. You bring me here, under the pretext of having me run the Labyrinth…Knowing that as an adult there's no way I'm getting through it intact…you force yourself on me in that blasted ballroom…."

"Forced?" He turned and looked at her, wickedly. "You didn't really put up much resistance, now did you?"

"Yes I did," she stood up and began to pace the chapel. "I resisted."

Jareth had been teasing, but saw a raw nerve. "You call that resisting? And I didn't have to use much force, not in…coaxing you…The only force I used was in…" He bounced on the bench.

"Stop that! You are in a place of worship…" Sarah swatted at him.

"Truth hurts, little girl?" He said, thinking of the last time he had said those words. "You didn't really resist." He stood up and took hold of her wrists.

"Yes, I did!" She protested as she tried to pull free.

"You're going to say that here, in a chapel?" He was still teasing, but noticed that her face had become apprehensive. "Sarah? Tell the truth, I didn't really use much force, now did I?"

"Yes…you did," she pulled to free herself. "Let me go!"

Jareth backed her into a wall, pressed close. "How much force would you say I used?"

"Damn you!" she shivered as his body pressed closer. "You said you'd keep your hands to yourself in here!"

"I was wrong," he captured her hands, held them out to her sides. "I don't think I'll ever be able to keep my hands off you, not for very long. Must be all the years of having been deprived of your…company."

"Stop!" she warned.

"I will if you will." He teased. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes, the crystal ballroom and what you keep calling a rape. Come now, Sarah, admit, it was more seduction than rape."

"And you want me to be mother to your kingdom?" she fumed.

Jareth pulled back. "The kingdom… ah yes, business before pleasure… Thank you for reminding me." He walked away from her. "It's not so much a matter of me wanting you to be mother as the Kingdom wanting you."

Sarah clung to the wall. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jareth retook his seat on the bench. "The Labyrinth is alive, agreed?" She nodded. "Well, as a living thing, it too needs to be nurtured. It formed a great attachment to you back twenty years ago. No other will do."

Sarah frowned. "Have you told anyone this?"

"Actually, it was my father that told me." Jareth murmured.

"I don't want to be the Labyrinth's Mother!" she protested. "Why don't I get any say?"

"Fate," The Fae King laughed. "You and I are fated."

"It's not fair!" she moaned. "Why me?"

Jareth looked at her, "One reason, you beat the Labyrinth."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Gift Horses

Sarah glared at him, "You're lying!"

"Here, in a place of worship?" he teased. "I told you Sarah. The truth is always the best weapon." Jareth watched the truth sink in.

"The Labyrinth wants a mommy?" the words even sounded bizarre.

"No, the Labyrinth wants you for its mommy," he corrected smoothly. "I have to be the King; you have to be the mommy."

"Wait, you said you had a little over four hundred years to provide an heir. Why didn't you…." She waved her hands wildly. "With some lucky Fae?"

"They didn't interest me," he scoffed. "Spoiled vain creatures, and the likelihood of finding one who could breed in the right time…"

"Breed? Are we back to the brood mare?" She snapped

Jareth looked at her with indignation. "Your kind can have children far easier than mine." He slammed his fist on the bench. "Maybe that's why there have always been more mortal children wished away than any other."

Miserable, Sarah sat down again. "There's no excuse for what I did twenty years ago. I behaved exactly as I was complaining about Toby. It was selfish, spoiled and stupid, and I paid dearly for not knowing the power of words." Thoughts of that night, of finding the crib empty, still haunted her. "I'll never forget the moment he disappeared."

"And you shouldn't," snapped the man at her side.

"There is nothing you can say that can make me feel any worse than I already feel." Sarah whispered.

"Want to bet?" he turned, looked at her with almost contemptible glee. "If you had accepted my offer when we were in the broken room, I'd have let him go."

Sarah looked at him. "That's a lie, and we both know it."

"But the thought makes you feel worse, doesn't it?" Jareth boasted. He stood up, "And to answer your question of why I didn't breed with a Fae…because I was already fated for you, you stubborn, foolish, prideful, defiant, pigheaded Mortal Female!" He stormed out of the chapel only to storm back in a short time later.

"Back so soon?" she asked.

He sulked as he took a seat. "Yes, I'm back."

The chapel, silent for a time, gave the pair a chance to compose. Sarah found the words to continue. "The two are not connected, are they?"

"Not entirely, no."

Sarah laughed, "I thought the ruse was hard, this is worse."

"The Labyrinth wanted you for its **_Mommy_**, I needed an heir… So I killed two birds with one stone." Jareth admitted coldly. "Giving myself the pleasure of your company for the rest of eternity."

"Did you study with the Marquis de Sade?" she muttered, not pleased with the prospects before her.

"Don't compare me to cheap imitations, Sarah."

It was a stalemate, and they both knew it. He stared at her, she at him, both biting their tongues. Sarah spoke again. "Why do I get the feeling you're leaving big chunks of information out?"

"Some things, you're not ready to know, some I have no intentions of ever telling." Jareth snipped.

"Do you suffer from MPD?" she shot right back at him. "One moment you are sweet as honey, then the next I think you're going to take my head off."

"Ours is a complex relationship at best Sarah," he warned. "At least you will never be bored."

"I'd like to know that I'll be alive."

"Death is not an option," he simpered. "Too easy an out for you."

"Bastard," she whispered.

"I'm starting to wonder if that word means the same thing in your realm as it does here," he teased. "You use that term so often, I'm beginning to think of it as a term of endearment."

Sarah blushed. "You are too twisted for words."

"Oh I think if anyone can find the words, it would be you, Sarah." Jareth heard a strange sound. "What is that sound? I keep hearing it…"

"I'm hungry." She sighed. "It's my stomach."

Jareth stood. "Let us take our discussion to the table."

"No," she refused. "I won't lay this on a table with the children present. I will not have them witness us acting worse than they do. They should not have to worry about our problems."

His eyes softened for a moment. "All right then, we put our discussion on hold. I can behave though dinner if you can." He held out his hand. "Besides, you need to eat for the baby's sake."

"It's been a long day," she agreed. "I'm sure the children will be happy to see their Mr. King."

"Mr. King…" he mused. "We really must do something about that." He watched as she placed her hand on his. "To dinner."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenny and Gwynn were seated at the table, waiting. Jenny smiled up as the adults appeared, turning to little Gwynn. "I told you they'd be here!"

Gwynn jumped down from his high chair and ran to the man. "Keee, keee, kee." He was not quite able to say the word King yet, but in his mind, it was close enough.

Jareth picked him up and at the instant changed him and Jenny into the striped pjs of which he was so fond. "Hello moppets." He greeted them warmly. "Miss me?"

Jenny also left her chair and ran to embrace the man. "Oh yes,"

Sarah watched as her children showed loving kisses on the man who had them in his arms. He leaned them toward her.

"Now kiss Mommy." He ordered gently. "Mommy has had a very hard day."

Jenny put an arm around her mother's neck, the other about Jareth's. "Everything is right now." She said.

Jareth looked at Sarah. "Yes it is."

Gwynn kissed one adult then the other.

Two happy children held fast to two perplexed adults.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth carried the little ones from the dinning room to his bedchamber. He settled himself and the little ones while Sarah got the storybook. Jenny was huddled in between her mother and the man, Gwynn sat in the man's lap. Sarah looked at the bookmark, opened the page and began to read.

When the story was finished, Jareth looked down at the sleeping children. "You lost them about five minuets ago, Sarah."

"You could have told me then." She closed the book.

"I was enjoying the story." He chuckled.

Looking at him with chagrin, she commented. "I would think these a bit complaisant and peaceful for your tastes."

"You know so little of my…tastes, little consort." He teased back.

Sarah bit back the words on her mind, she didn't want the children to wake up to them sparring. "You're very good with children." She said instead.

"Years of practice." He admitted with sadness.

"No, it's more than that." She reached a hand over to her sleeping son. "You've a good and natural touch. I saw that when you had Toby. He had no fear in the Escher room, he was just having fun." She looked into mismatched eyes. "The books don't say much about how the other kings handled the duty of collecting."

"Some handled it better than others." He spoke in a reserved tone. "Most wanted to get rid of the collected as quickly as possible. I saw that as being overly expedient. I had the orphanage added to the Castle, and I issued an edict on how the children were to be treated. The wished away are not to be treated as slave labor, which some were before my reign started. They were not to be treated as pawns either. They were to be loved and cherished. All children should feel cherished."

Sarah heard the pain in his voice. "I understand." She whispered, remembering her on again, off again, relationship with her own mother. She cleared her throat. "Time we put these two to bed."

"I'll do it, Sarah." He and the children vanished.

Sarah contemplated her circumstance while he was with the children in the nursery. When he returned she was deep in thought. He stood in the doorway for a time watching her. "A penny for your thoughts," he called to her softly.

Green eyes filled with conflict met his. "I was just thinking of how much alike we are in some ways."

Long lean legs carried him to the bed. He reclined and looked at her with an arrogant grin. "Really, you and I? Do tell."

"We are both children with stepmothers, for starters. We are both a bit selfish and spoiled," she said with honesty.

Jareth nodded. "We are both stubborn as well."

"Yes, we are." She agreed. "Why would fate want you to be saddled with some one like me?"

"Because," his voice went low. "You are my equal." He closed his eyes. "I've been told it's best not to look a gift horse in the mouth."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Seeds of a Plan

A few peaceful weeks had passed since the day Grizbine had come stampeding into the garden. The broken plants were replaced, and the tuffs of trampled grass had healed. Sarah could see the garden from her office, and the scent of the flowers came in the open window. She stood looking at the garden and its little pond where Aquis now lived. She did not feel much like spending time there it still felt wrong.

Carlin tapped on the doorframe, but she did not appear to hear him, so lost in thought was she. He entered her offices with his ledger in hand and cleared his throat. "Chatelaine?"

Sarah turned, looked his direction and sighed. "Yes?"

"Lady Sarah, are you not feeling well?" He moved toward her with true concern.

"Just feeling blue, and a bit sorry for myself," she admitted.

The Steward shook his head, "When did you last see the Healer?"

"Yesterday," her voice was irritable.

Carlin went to the hall, called to a maid and ordered tea. Then he took a seat near the desk. "What do you have to feel blue about?"

"My poor garden," she moaned. "I can still feel that idiot's …"

Carlin drew in breath. "Is that all?" He placed a hand to his forehead.

"Is that all?" she repeated with a touch of anger. "I should think that's plenty! How dare he come trampling though my garden, and then go running to his Auntie to protect his sorry ass, and turn it around and blame me!" Sarah growled. "I want to get even."

"Excuse me?" Carlin's eyes popped open. "You want what?"

"I want revenge." Sarah tossed the feathered quill on her desk off.

Carlin swallowed hard, "My Lady, that may be more difficult than you realize."

Sarah took her lower lip into her teeth. "It has to be really sneaky, really twisted, and really public."

"I'm calling the Healer." He moved quickly to go track down the healer.

Sarah tapped her fingers on the desk. "If I were a Fae, what would hurt my pride most?"

"Losing the favor of the High Queen," a voice from the hall stated.

Sarah looked toward the direction the voice had come. Jareth stood in her door, a grin on his lips. "How does one go about discrediting one in the eyes of the High Queen?" Her face for a moment mirrored Jareth's.

With purpose, he strode into her office. "My God, you're magnificent when angry."

"I'm passed angry." She stood up. "I'm pissed."

Jareth laughed. "I know the feeling."

"So how do I go about getting a pound of Fae flesh?" her voice quivered with excitement.

"You wait," he said, coming to her side, and speaking quietly in her ear. "And you strike when your opponent is least expecting it." His hand slid to her waist. "You watch for the weaknesses in your opponent, and you use them to your advantage." Her back melded with his chest.

The healer entered the room to find King and Consort having what he thought was a quiet, tender moment. "I beg pardon." Gibbs said calmly. "I was informed the Chatelaine was not feeling well."

Jareth looked at Sarah, his eyes held conspiracy. "Do you feel better now, Sarah?"

"Much." She turned her face to the King. "Much better."

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "You two have the look of mischievous children."

Jareth drew Sarah closer, "Ridicules. I am simply being supportive of my Consort." In her ear he whispered. "Later, my dear."

She nodded as Jareth disengaged from the close embrace. She watched as he exited her room and then turned her attention to Gibbs. "Honestly, I'm fine."

"Sit," the Elf Healer ordered. The tea had been brought in and he poured.

Sarah sipped and allowed the man to assure himself as to her health and that of the child growing within her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carlin paced outside in the hall. "We feel a disturbance." The voice spoke in his head. He went to his own office and closed the door, his hand wave made sure no sound would escape. "Yes, Sire."

"What are they up to?" there was amusement in the High King's question.

"I dread knowing." Carlin stated.

The image of the High King shimmered but didn't form solidly. "She becomes one with the Kingdom."

"More like she becomes one with your son, the King," Carlin corrected. "She's even starting to sound like him."

"Side effects of carrying his child no doubt." Oberon observed.

"I've never know revenge to be a side effect of childbirth," countered his long time servant.

A slivery laugh filled the room. "Revenge? By the Gods! I like that girl."

"You would," sighed the Steward.

"Carlin, she may be the means to many an end." Oberon advised with contentment.

"She is the means of keeping the throne, and your son in it." Carlin clasped his hands behind his back. "For that alone she is worth even a small war."

"Agreed, old friend." The image shimmered and faded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah entered the king's private office; it was empty. She moved to the bookshelf, looking for the volume on the history of the Labyrinth. Finding one volume that looked promising she began to leaf though it.

"That's hardly what one could call a light read, Sarah." Jareth teased as he entered the room.

"Do we have anything with a layout of the Labyrinth in it?" she asked her eyes twinkled with mischief.

Jareth, not only intrigued by the look, was actually be turned on by it. "You won't find it in that book." He moved to the shelf. "Here, in this." He handed a small leather bound book to her.

She opened the book, "Yes, this is just what I need." She smiled wickedly.

"Care to share?" A gloved hand moved toward her face.

"Would you leave this out where I can find it?" She asked as she felt his fingers turn her face.

"Tell me how you intend to use it." He whispered with growing anticipation. His lips twitched as he formed words.

"Think of it as a spider web." She whispered back.

"And you as the black widow?" He teased.

"You know every inch of the Labyrinth, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And you're sure no child would ever come to harm?" Her eyes held a secret.

Jareth pulled her to him, "You are perhaps the most deviously brilliant woman I've ever met."

"Not bad for a mere mortal, eh?" she teased.

Jareth swooped her up in his arms. As he did the book fell from her fingers. "Have you any idea of how…exciting, and exhilarating your wicked side is?"

"I've an idea of how exciting you find it." Her voice got husky.

Jareth looked at her, the woman cradled in his arms. "Are we having a friendly conversation?"

"It would seem so." She sighed, "We have a common enemy, perhaps that makes us more compatible."

"Someone else for us to direct our anger at." Jareth agreed. "Instead of butting heads against one another.

Sarah looked at him, "It's almost like we…like each other."

Jareth placed her feet back on the floor. "I don't dislike you Sarah."

"What do you feel?"

His face had been torrid only a moment before, now it was a mask cold as stone. "Personally? I feel scared, torn down and in ruins."

Instead of backing down Sarah grabbed his arm, "Get over it." Her tone was sharp, and direct. "We don't have the luxury of giving in to hurt feelings. Do you think you'll ever get over this mad?"

"Ask me about a hundred years." He pulled his arm free.

Sarah paused. "Will I be around in a hundred years? I'm mortal, remember?" His features shifted and she moved toward him. "What did you neglect to tell me now?"

"You're going to be aging much slower." He offered happily. "It's a good thing, right?"

Sarah stooped to retrieve the book. "Thank you for the book, Jareth."

He blocked her exit. "I'm a Fae Sarah, we hold grudges." He looked torn.

"You keep saying I made the wrong choice…that Toby was happier here. That may be true, he was happy here. But Jareth, did my parents deserve to lose him because I said those words?" She hit home with her next words. "How would you feel if someone took this baby from us?" She placed his hand on the gentle swell that had recently formed.

"It's not the same!" Jareth yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes, it is." She kept a low calm tone. "It's exactly the same."

Jareth threw himself into one of the winged chairs he kept for guests. He placed his chin in his one hand as the other covered his chest. "You think I like taking children from the only homes they know?"

"Sometimes, yes…you do…sometimes it's for the best." Sarah took a seat on the divan. "I'm not blaming you. You do what you do, pure and simple. I made a mistake, and I ran your Labyrinth to correct the mistake, not to upset you."

"I'm still the one who was left on the outside for twenty years." He looked away.

"And you got even, didn't you," she took a seat on the divan. "I'm your consort…carrying your…heir…" Her thoughts were anguished.

He heard the pain in her voice. "The baby is not a bastard, if that's what worries you." He turned back to look at her.

"I admit, I'm not really sure of any of the connections and titles." She closed her eyes, "A consort,…more than a mistress, less than a wife." 'Still says whore.' She thought.

"The conception was witnessed," Jareth said shortly, losing patients with her.

Sarah winced. "Do you have any idea of how that makes me feel?" She felt the emotions flare, and knew her hormone level was acting up. "You made me feel like a whore." She stood up and tried to leave again.

Jareth prevented her departure. "You are no whore." His body blocked hers, but the contact was warm. "I did have to…" he winced. "Force you." Sarah looked up at him, stormy eyes on both sides. "The conception of our child had to be witnessed. You saw the High Queen's reaction, she would have contested. Keeping you as consort is for your safe keeping. As consort, you can never be Queen, and no one will fear your being a ruler."

Sarah's voice shook, she vowed not be reduced to tears. "Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I wanted you to think…." He paused.

"More of your revenge?" she observed.

Nodding the Goblin King looked at her. "Ours will never be an easy and simple alliance, I may in time forgive you…but I will never forget."

Sarah nodded, "And I'll never regret that I took Toby back."

Jareth swallowed, "We could call a truce," he offered. "Concentrate our efforts on someone else…say, Grizbine."

Sarah looked pleased with that thought, "Pax?"

"Pax," he growled in return. "Now what is going on in that devious female mind of yours? What evil plan are you hatching?"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Seeds take sprout.

Willa was surprised when Sarah had banned her from an afternoon walk in the garden. Something in the Consort's manner told her not to argue, and she left her small charges in the company of their mother. Sarah took the children deep into the garden and then though a passage. Jareth was waiting for them, holding a privet hedge open. When they reached him, he let it slip back into place.

Jareth got down on one knee. "We are going to play a little game. You are going to learn all the best places to hide in the Labyrinth, and how to come and go safely."

Jenny clapped her hands. "Hide and go seek!"

"Even better." Sarah said with a smile. "Hide and mislead." She let Jareth take the lead.

"If you need to get in, you push this hedge, just as I did." He motioned Jenny to try. She easily moved the hedge. "Can you recognize which hedge to push? Good. Now once in here, you can hide any number of places." He had the children follow him, Sarah brought up the rear and made sure they were not being followed or observed. "Always look for ordinary things! Doors with large Knockers, guards, or even garden hedges."

Jenny pointed to a set of doors. "Like that?"

"Good girl." He looked down at Gwynn. "What do you see, little man?"

Gwynn was following a strange bug that looked like half crab, half spider. "Buggaboo," he giggled.

Jareth winked at Sarah. "That's right, it's a buggaboo…and if you follow it, it will take you to a hiding place." He motioned Gwynn to follow the critter. When he did, the stones he stepped on turned into a giant slide. Down went the child, his sister, the King and his Consort. They all landed in a heap at the bottom of a wooded glade. The children laughed as they untangled from the adults.

Sarah watched them go off laughing. "Keep it a game and they'll know no fear."

Jareth nodded. "Exactly. Come on, before they get too far ahead of us."

After an hour and a half Jareth led them back to a passage that put them right in the Queen's garden again. "We'll play here again in two days. Every other day, we'll play our game."

Jenny yawned, "Ok, Mr. King," she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, looking at her brother in her mother's arms. "Do we have to call you Mr. King all the time?"

"No, sweetling, you don't. We will come up with something better, moppet. I promise." Jareth carried the tired child up the back stairs to the nursery and handed her off to Willa.

Sarah and Jareth watched as they were laid down for a nap. When both were satisfied the children were resting happily, they walked together down the hall. Jareth placed a finger to his lips and pressed a wall panel. It slid away, revealing a hidden passage leading to a secret stair to what looked on the outside of the castle to be a decorative tower. Jareth carefully closed the panel behind them

The daylight spilled into the stair shaft as they climbed up the stairs. At the top was a room with maps scattered on a large table. There were chests and shelves. Sarah looked at the room and checked her Chatelaine map. "This room, and that staircase, are not on my map."

"No, they are part of the Hidden." Jareth agreed taking a seat at the table. "Come sit," he patted the chair next to him.

Sarah looked at the map on the table. "I recognize this," her fingers traced a path on the map. "It's the tunnel of the False alarms."

"One of them, " Jareth corrected. "We've several."

"We do?"

Jareth waved his hand, a copper pitcher full of warm brew appeared. "Pour Sarah." He commanded.

Sarah looked, "Peach Cider again?" She gave him a questioning glance.

"It's not tainted, I promise you." He laughed.

Sarah poured two goblets, one for herself one for the man. Handing him his, she retook her seat. "I could get use to this, I suppose." She sipped the warmed mulled cider and relaxed, still thinking of how well the children had done in the Labyrinth. "Should they ever need to, the Labyrinth is the best place for them to hide."

"You were brilliant to think of it." He saluted her with his goblet.

"Thank you." She saluted him back. "You were wise to tell the children it was a game."

"Thank you." For a time, he just sat and watched her. "I've something to give you." He said as he stood up and came to stand behind her. From his pocket he pulled the amulet on a cord; a smaller version of his own royal amulet. "Keep this with you at all times. It will act as a safe passage for you to anywhere in the kingdom, above and below." He knelt at her side.

Sarah raised the amulet and looked at it. "It matches yours."

"It is the mate." He stated. "As consort, it belongs to you."

"Safe passage?" She turned to find stormy eyes looking at her with something akin to pride.

"No one in the Labyrinth will hamper your passage. No firey will try to molest you, no hands will get fresh, you will be as safe as a child." He reached forward, fingered the trinket.

"Thank you." She said simply.

He sniffed, made a face and stood up. Walking to a window he called back to her. "There are passages honeycombing the castle and the Labyrinth. Maps are hidden in places all over the castle, if you know where and how to look." He looked out at the living creature that was part of his kingdom. Movement below drew his attention. "Blast! We've got more company."

Sarah joined him at the window. "Who now?"

"That's Lord Timmus, the one in purple…not his best color by the way. And that lady is his wife, Lady Gia. They are members of the High Court. Blast it all, what could they want? I've not been any trouble." He pulled back from the window. "They also happen to be best friends with my stepmother."

"An unannounced visit; they are trying to catch us with our pants down!" Sarah said with a snide tone. "Want to play dress up?" she teased.

Jareth looked at her for a moment, "I think this time, I'll follow your lead. Close your eyes and show me how you wish us dressed." He reached for her temple with bear fingers and laughed. "Wicked girl."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lord Timmus insisted on being shown to the throne room and having himself announced to the king. He was disappointed, first in finding the throne room empty. Secondly he was disappointed in finding it clean as a whistle. He looked at his wife, and whispered. "He cleaned."

Lady Gia ran a white gloved finger over a ledge, it came up clean. "Yes, he did..."

Little goblins appeared; some held banners, and six held curled trumpets. The trumpeters put their lips on the instruments and let loose. The blast was not deafening, nor was it an unpleasant sound. One tall goblin with a bushy mustache came forward. "All Hail Jareth, the Goblin King and his consort Lady Sarah."

Jareth and Sarah entered the room. This time instead of being dressed in the owl garments, they wore midnight blue. He was in the same regalia he had worn the night he'd come into her life. She wore a gown in the same color, and matching breastplate. Jareth led her toward the dais where a smaller vision of his throne now sat at the base of the stairs to his throne. He seated his consort then took his own seat. "Welcome Lord Timmus, Lady Gia. What brings you to call?"

Timmus was older than Jareth by a good many years. He had always refused to be intimidated by the High King's ill breed boy. Yet at this moment he was not only looking but acting every bit a king. Timmus found himself feeling resentful of the pup right now. "Greetings from the High Court, King Jareth."

Lady Gia didn't look at the Goblin King, her eyes were on the consort. "Will you not introduce us?" she asked.

Jareth narrowed his eyes. "Lady Gia, are you addressing me?"

Lady Gia looked up, surprised at his tone. "Forgive me, Sire."

Jareth leaned back, "Lord Timmus, Lady Gia, this lady is my consort, Lady Sarah. Sarah, Lord Timmus and his wife Lady Gia."

Sarah rose to her feet. "How do you do." She kept her tone formal.

Lady Gia gasped. "She's mortal."

Her husband tried to hush her. Jareth looked down at Sarah, "Yes, she is."

Sarah took her seat again.

The paunchy man in purple cleared his throat. "Sire, I bring you greetings from the members of the committee who will be overseeing the transfer of power."

"Transfer of power?" Jareth raise a brow. "What transfer of power do you speak of, Lord Timmus?"

Timmus turned to Gia, wondering if the young Fae had lost his memory. "Why the transfer of kingship of course. Your time is up."

"Time for what?" He asked almost rudely.

Gia blinked; something in the air had caught her notice. She turned to look at Sarah. Her mouth dropped open, but her husband had not noticed. Sarah smirked and winked.

Lord Timmus had never had much patience when it came to Jareth and he was losing the few he had. "You've not produced or procured an heir… The Kingdom will be forfeit."

"Have you gotten permission from the High King for this nonsense?" Jareth teased.

Gia tried to get her husband's attention, but he just swatted her hands away. "See here boy! I'm here under the authority of the High Queen!" He felt the tugging on his arm and pulled free. "How soon can you vacate…. And…. What is it?" he turned to his wife with a red face.

Gia pointed to the mortal woman watching. "She's with child."

Timmus looked as if he had swallowed a boa constrictor. "What, are you sure?"

Gia gasped, "You question me?"

Jareth cleared his throat, and both Fae looked at him. "I have an heir, I have a consort carrying my heir, and I keep the throne. Goodbye," the pair vanished. He looked down at Sarah. "You were right, that was fun."

Timmus and Gia found themselves out by the front gate of the castle and next to the carriage that had brought them. Quickly they entered the carriage and left.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Carlin had been watching and watched after the offending pair had been sent packing. Jareth came down the steps and took Sarah into his arms, waltzing her around the throne. They were joined in their dance by goblins.

"A handsome pair, don't you think, Carlin?" the voice asked.

"I do, Sire." Carlin smiled, "a very handsome pair."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The High Queen was discussing the plans for a festival when Lord Timmus and his wife entered her chambers in the grand palace at Avalon. She looked up as the pair were announced. "Timmus, what is it?"

"The boy has a brat growing in a mortal." He flung his plumbed hat down.

"The mortal wench is still there?" Titania seemed mildly perturbed. "I would have thought by now they would have tired of each other."

Timmus disliked being made a fool. "Why was I not warned?"

Gia had more sense. "Good Queen, if he has an heir, there is no question of him not keeping his throne."

"That is if the heir is indeed his…and there may be some question there. An inquest may be necessary." Suggested the High Queen with disinterest.

Timmus frowned. "I don't have the authority to question or request a inquest!"

Titania glared, "But I do." She waved the pair off. "See to it."

Eyes watched from where they could not be seen. "Still proud, Titania." The voice sighed. "All lessons have been forgotten. Alas."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblins danced about the throne room. One even tried to hang on to the king's legs as he danced. Soon the King was laughing, the goblins followed suit. He stopped dancing and the music stopped. He looked at his merry wicked little goblins. His face was full of pure pleasure, which abruptly ended when the man heard the summons. He turned to Sarah.

"I know." She said. "Go, quickly. I can feel it. It's bad."

Jareth nodded. "Go rest, Sarah. I will return as soon as I can. Goblins, to me! We fly." The room emptied in a hail of black glitter.

Sarah shook off the feeling, held her head high, gathered her skirt in one hand and walked toward the stair. They had shown a united front, and the word would spread to the High Court that Jareth would not be shaken from his throne. Sarah stopped. The reason was a twitch. She looked down, for the first time she felt the child in her womb move. "Well, I'm so glad you agree." She teased, then patted the swell. "Now be good and settle down." She continued up the stairs and to the chamber she shared with Jareth, a contented smile on her full lips.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was getting dark, and Jareth had yet to return. Sarah told the children their Mr. King was on a summons. Jenny knew what that meant, Gwynn didn't and didn't care. He only knew the man was not there and it made him unhappy. Dinner was quiet, as it was when ever the King was not with them.

Sarah brought them to the bedchamber, having changed them into striped pjs. It seemed Jareth had developed a passion for them with Toby's visit. She gathered them close to her and she read them two chapters from the goblin fairytale book. She listened to them chatter, worked on words with Gwynn and then took them back to the nursery. She and Willa heard their prayers, then she kissed them and left them in the care of their Elf nurse.

Sarah had changed for bed, but was restless. She worried that Jareth was so long gone. It didn't usually take this long to gather an unwanted child, but then she was not sure where he he'd gone to. She pinned her Chatelaine ornament to her robe and tucked the miniature replica of the King's amulet into her nightgown. Less and less, she relied on the map Jareth had given her. The castle was now her home, hers and her children's.

Sarah passed the Escher Room with its jumble of stairs, and she paused to look in. One of her favorite sketches had been of Toby sitting on the edge of the rim of the pit. She wondered if she could get Gwynn and Jenny to pose in the room, so she could make a new portrait of them.

She wandered down to the throne room, looked at her miniature replica of the King's throne. It had only been a short time ago, she thought, that he had even thought to place a seat here for her. Moreover, it was as dramatic as she knew it would be. Jareth was very big on showmanship. One had to admire him for that and other qualities.

Sarah took a seat in her little mini throne. A little goblin crept into the room she smiled at it.

"Lady worried? Don't be, King back soon." It said in a gravely voice.

Sarah nodded, "You always seem to know when he's coming or going. How do you Goblins do that?"

"Connected to king." It said as it scurried off.

Sarah trusted the words, for the Goblins indeed did seem to be connected to the comings and goings of their King. She was herself aware of slight changes, a tingle in the air, or a scent. By instinct, she looked to where he and the goblin band who'd gone with him reappeared. He was holding a child and each of his goblins were holding children of various ages.

"Orphanage, burnt to the ground," he explained as he handed his charge over to her. "They were trapped in the basement."

"Poor tykes." Sarah looked and noticed that none seemed to have suffered any burns. "Did you heal them?"

"Didn't have to," he was checking the others and making a head count. "They were far enough back away from the flames. We got there before the floor collapsed."

"Who called?" Sarah asked.

Jareth pulled a slightly older little boy from the crowd. "This one."

"Good thinking, lad." Sarah looked at the crowd. "Are any of you hungry?" Heads nodded. "Come on, we'll get you all fed, and then off to Nurse Lila and bed."

Jareth stood back while the Chatelaine too over. "How bout me?" he pouted.

Sarah winked, "You too." She inclined her head, turned and led the band of goblins and children down to the kitchen, followed by a smirking Goblin King.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Poison Pen Letters

Clovis had been teaching the Sarah the Goblin language now for just over four months. From the moment she entered the Chatelaine's office until the lesson ended, they spoke nothing but Goblin. In that time, the two had forged a friendship of sorts. It helped Sarah understand how Jareth felt about the subjects of the Kingdom, especially the Goblin Race. While they may not have been the prettiest to look at, they were fiercely loyal. Clovis' loyalty to Sarah was without question.

It was from Clovis that Sarah learned of the customs of the old Goblin Race. When the Fae took over the Kingdom, the old ways had been discarded by Fae Kings. The Fae had expected the subjects of the new Kingdom to celebrate Fae Holy Days and Holidays. They had expected the little Goblins to bend to their will. It was Jareth who had brought back the old ways, and the old leaders. Goblins had sacred scrolls, Clovis told Sarah, scrolls that told their history. When the New Fae Kings had taken over the scrolls had been divided among the clerics of the Goblins. Even now only descendants of Clerics kept the scrolls. She, Clovis, herself was in possession of three of the old scrolls.

The lesson had ended, and the pair walked side by side down one of the corridors. "So Jareth preferred that the scrolls be kept by the Goblins?"

"Aye," the Goblin woman cackled. "Smart that one! Said if any tried to take the Kingdom from him, he'd rather my kind was in control of the sacred." Beady eyes danced. "Thinks like Goblin that one does."

"High praise." Sarah laughed gently.

"Goblin not as dumb as look," warned the other. "King, he live like Goblin for so long, he thinks like one. Acts like one too. Takes woman like Goblin would!"

Sarah stopped walking, "Say that again."

Clovis cocked her head to one side. "Think we not know what goes on? He make you run Labyrinth to break down resistance, then in moment of your weakness he fills you with his seed. He thinks and acts like great Goblin Warriors of our Past!" She cackled joyously. "You like Goblin too, devious, plotting, and living in moment. King make good choice…. You two fit." The woman moved her hangs together.

Sarah blushed. "Really Clovis!" She looked the other way.

"Humans not like to be honest bout needs, wants and desires. You don't like him sometimes, but you always needs and wants him." Clovis teased. "And you loves Kingdom! It radiates from you."

Sarah snorted. "Clovis, you have one hell of an active imagination."

"Tell self lies if you must, Chatelaine. But I is Cleric, I see!" the little woman scampered off cackling joyously.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was going over reports with his Steward. "And the Chatelaine? How is she doing?"

Carlin leaned back in his chair, "The woman is a wonder. In four months she's learned the Goblin language well enough to be able to converse with almost any Goblin in the realm. They come to her for their needs, and they have come to trust her judgements."

"And does she make wise judgements?" Jareth asked.

"Her instincts are amazing." Carlin admitted. "She is much like you."

"She is getting stronger." Jareth stated. "The Kingdom has never seen the likes of her before. She is the strongest Chatelaine that has ever been here."

"She is the only Chatelaine who has ever carried an Heir." The Steward stated. "And the only one who ever learned the common language."

"Such a pity," Jareth sighed sadly. "Would have been nice to have been able to crown her…now that's out of the question. She is safer as a Chatelaine."

"From others or from you, Sire?" Carlin asked half mockingly.

Jareth snorted lightly, "She will never be safe from me, Carlin."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had returned to her office, wanting to get an hour more of work out of the way before joining the family for a run though the Labyrinth. She could sense the presence even before she saw the package on her desk. "Jareth!" she called out, "I need you here, now."

A sparkle of mist and the smiling Goblin King appeared. "You are getting very good at the call." He said. He sniffed the air, his smile faded. "Grizbine."

Sarah pointed at her desk, staying in the hall incase something could harm the child she carried. "I opened my door and found that."

Jareth admired how protective she was of his unborn child, not that he would ever tell her. "He starts his game." The Goblin King moved toward the desk and without touching the package, assessed it. "Amateur." He grumbled. "He must really think you are like the rest of the human race." He looked closely. "The package reeks of enchantments."

"I thought so too." She kept safely behind a wall, peering in. "What is it?"

"Let me defuse the magic, and we'll see." He stood back, closed his eyes and disentangled the spells on the package.

"Doesn't Grizbine know you can do that?" Sarah asked as she watched.

"Few Fae know how, Sarah. My father felt it was best if I did." He opened his eyes and motioned it was safe for her to enter. "The wrapping paper had an enticement spell on it. As if that could break our bond." He handed the package from the wrapping to her. "Open it, let's see what the sod sent."

Sarah giggled, "Sod, that's expressive. Mild, but expressive." She opened the little box; within was a string of beads. She didn't touch them. "Let me guess…enchanted?" She dropped the box and its contents back on her desk. "Is he kidding? Are all Fae as overconfident as he is?"

"Some of us are even more." Jareth teased. "He thinks because he is one of the High Queen's favorites he can do anything. He has no respect for anything or anyone. Not even the High Queen I suspect. One would think he'd know better than to try to trick a woman living with me."

Sarah laughed. "I've been tricked by the best."

Jareth bowed. "Thank you , Madame."

Sarah sighed. "I see it came with a note. Could you disenchant it so we can read it?"

"How did you know there was an enchantment on the note?" He asked lightly.

"Logic."

The Goblin King nodded, turning his attentions to the note on her desk. He worked a spell and the page turned green. "Oh he's desperate." He picked up the note when the glow ended. "That was a poor attempt at an attachment spell."

"What, he wants me to attach myself to him?"

Jareth sighed, "He thinks if he can prove you faithless, he can contest our little bundle."

"Not a chance!" Sarah denounced.

Jareth placed a hand on her now expanding girth. "My son will rule this kingdom, not him."

"Son is it? Are you so sure?" She asked placing a hand over his.

Jareth winked. "Of course I'm sure." He gave her tummy a gentle squeeze. "That's my son growing in there!"

"Just like a man." She teased.

Jareth rested his chin on her head for a moment. "I won't have Grizbine take our child's birthright, or ruin this Kingdom."

"We won't." She corrected quietly. "I've a vested interest here too, you know."

Jareth looked down at her with mismatched, but happy eyes. "To look at us, one would think we are like any other couple expecting."

"Hardly." Sarah replied. "If we didn't have Grizbine to focus on, we'd be at each others throats."

"Would we?" He asked, his voice dropped.

Sarah smiled back. "Perhaps not."

"We may never be the lovers we were once fated to be." He said sadly. "Too many hurts on both sides. We can however be, if not friends, comrades."

"I wonder how many Kings and Consorts have had as rocky a start." Her voice was calm. "Yet, every time you come back with a child, or I see the Goblins doing their daily work…I know we can not allow anyone like Grizbine to rule here!" She looked at the King. "The more I learn about this place, the more I understand that I knew nothing."

"It's a kingdom that was underrated and overlooked." Jareth agreed.

Sarah looked down at the note and gift. "What do we do about this?"

Jareth lifted the note, "May I?"

"Go ahead, I've no interest in what that sod wants." She took her seat behind the desk. "Arrogant twit."

"He makes me look like a gentleman," commented the King as he read the note. Jareth began to laugh, sat down and roared with laughter.

"It can't be that funny." Sarah watched him.

He passed the note to her, "Read for yourself, Sarah."

'**_Dearest lady,_**

_**Forgive me for having inflicted **_

_**damages on your beautiful garden.**_

_**Allow this pretty bobble to make up**_

_**for my actions.**_

_**Your servant, **_

_**Grizbine'**_

Sarah looked up at Jareth, "He thinks that's an apology?"

"No, darling. He thinks that's a flirtatious come on." Jareth laughed. "The beads and the note, and the wrapping paper were meant to sway you from me."

"Arrogant twit!"

Jareth grabbed the note back before Sarah to tear it to shreds. "Temper, temper, pet." He cautioned. "We can use this to our advantage."

"How?"

The King stood up and paced, tapping the note to his chin. "Give me a few moments to think on it. He wants court intrigue…. We could give him some. That is if it does not turn your stomach too much."

Sarah laughed wickedly. "You want me to accept his gifts and his attentions?"

"Why not?" Jareth picked the beads, disenchanted up. "They are pretty bobbles, and would look very nice on my Sarah."

"You are twisted." She laughed.

He tossed the beads to her. "Put them on, he's bound to have spies here. He'll want to know his gift was 'appreciated'."

"Now what?" The beads fastened to her Fae styled gown.

"We must write a thank you note." Jareth sat on the edge of her desk. "Something not too flowery, or too mushy. With just the right amount of hesitation in it, and also the right amount of come hither." He let his dangling leg rub against her.

"You want him to think I'm unhappy in our arrangement?"

"I want him to think he can charm you into his bed and out of mine." Jareth admitted. "And then I want you to publicly laugh at his attempts, and humiliate him as he's never dreamed of."

"And what is my reward for performing this service for my King?" she teased, standing up and leaning toward the man.

"What would the Chatelaine like?" He responded to her nearness.

"No, not the Chatelaine."

Mismatched eyes darkened, "What would Sarah like?" His voice was low, sexy and husky.

"That kiss that's been promised." She teased. "And dangled like a carrot."

The king cocked his head to one side. "Deal."

Sarah leaned toward his ear. "You'd better make it worth my wile, Sire."

He leaned toward her ear. "I'll make your toes curl."

"Is that all?"

Jareth felt the breath catch in his throat. "I'll have you screaming for mercy."

"Doubt it." She teased.

A growl formed back in his throat. "I'll rock your world."

"Perhaps I'll rock yours." She countered.

Jareth bit down on her ear lob. "Tease."

"Bastard," she whispered back lightly.

The King pulled back, "Before we forget ourselves, shall we write that note?"

"Yes, lets." She giggled maddeningly. She returned to her seat, picked out her personal stationary and found her quill. "You want to dictate? If I write it, it will come off with too much sarcasm. Besides you know far better than I want kind of praise and flattery are likely to hit the mark with a conceited Fae like Grizbine."

Jareth nodded as he scooted off the desk. "Grizbine is like a lot of the High Court Fae, conceited and arrogant. He thinks the world revolves around him, or for his pleasure."

Sarah watched her partner. "He's what they think you are."

Jareth feigned being struck by an arrow. "Woman, you wound me." He slumped to his chair.

Sarah put quill to page. "I can't start it out with My dear, or my dearest… too.. over the top. I've got it… Sir," she worked to make the letters just perfect. "That will get his attention."

Jareth nodded. "Now the hesitation, write that his words of apology do not make up for your trampled flowers. That his pretty beads do not take away the sting of having lost your feeling of safe haven."

"Safe haven, oh that's good." She wrote as he dictated.

"Tell him that as a measure of goodwill, you will accept his gift. And sign it Lady Sarah. No other title or words." He watched as she did. "Now fold it and spay it with your perfume." He saw her look up at him as he handed the spay bottle of perfume to her that appeared in his hand.

"That's not mine." She said.

"He does not know that." Winked the man.

"And they say women are devious." Sarah spritzed the letter, then placed it in a envelope and addressed it. "Now what?"

Jareth motioned for her to place it in the basket of out going correspondence. "Now, we wait to see if the fish takes the bait." He tipped her face up with his fingers. "Are we having fun?"

"Yes." She hissed slowly. "Tons of fun."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Grizbine has a fantasy

The gardens at Avalon did not please Grizbine. He had to be much too careful there. He hated the smell of flowers and fragrant herbs in the air. He preferred the rocky hills outside the lands of the Goblin Realm, and had plans to conquer them. He would turn the Goblin Realm into a Kingdom to be feared. No longer would there be a sweet and kindly treatment toward the unwanted. He'd return them to the slaves they were meant to be. He would pillage where he wanted, and be a dreaded force. Those had been his dreams, until finding the Goblin King had planted his seed in a human.

"Damn his eyes!" growled the angry Fae. "And damn her all too fertile womb." He tired not to think of Sarah herself too often.

A messenger arrived and bowed to him, handed him the note and was kicked away. Grizbine sniffed, "Desert sand?" He wondered how the woman had found the scent. He had not credited a mortal with having such exquisite taste.

Arrogance and chauvinistic ego filled the dark Fae. The little mortal was fool enough to accept his gift? Good, it would work to his benefit. He would take great pleasure in teaching the bitch a lesson she'd never forget. He could just imagine her face as he dismembered her two children and had the abomination ripped from her. Then again perhaps he'd wait until the child was born, then eat its still beating heart before her.

He had never had a human female, and the little one was obviously a virgin. He would deflower her before dismembering her…and all in front of the helpless mother. He smiled, and sniffed the letter again. 'Desert sand,' he mused. He tucked the letter from his cousin's consort into his jerkin, close to the stone he had for a heart. He would take his time in torturing the bitch, she'd earned it. He'd find a way to make sure his cousin was aware and helpless to give the mortals he'd adopted as family any aid.

He looked at the Fae women of the court, much more to his liking then mortals. Still he doubted any of these would want to live in the wilds of the Goblin Realm….Pity.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty Five

Secrets of the Scrolls

A week after Sarah received the tainted beads, she received a second gift from her 'admirer'. She nearly choked on the heavy scent attached to the box. "Jareth!" She hung her head out the window gasping for air. "Oh God! Jareth!"

The king entered and joined her at the window. "Damn that man has no sense of smell." He covered his own nose, turned and deodorized the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sick to my stomach," she admitted. "God in heaven, what was that?"

Jareth opened all the windows in her office. "Stay at the window until the room freshens," he ordered. "That, Sarah was Euphoria. Some men use it to boost their pheromones. They think it makes them more sexually attractive to females. Personally, I can't see it."

"You don't use that crap!" Sarah was still agitated. "You always smell…good."

Jareth looked over at her, quizzically. "Sarah, how would you describe my…scent?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "It's like fine old leather, and rare spices."

The man moved closer. "And you like it?"

The nearness of his voice opened her eyes; "It's like nothing else in the world." She pointed to the offending box on her desk, "Unlike that crap."

Jareth took a deep breath."Yes. Well, it would seem your suitor has sent you yet another gift." He moved to her desk and disenchanted the package. "With your permission."

"Open it," she said turning back out the window to the fresh air. "I'd rather be in the bog of stench."

Jareth chuckled as he opened her gift. "Cheeky bastard," he muttered. "He sent you a pair of slippers."

"I don't want them!" she looked at blood red shoes. "I read about a pair of red shoes when I was a little girl. They made the wearer dance until they died of exhaustion."

Jareth sniffed the shoes, "No, these will just make you lust for the man who sent them." He tossed them into the air and they burst into flames. "We'll have none of that here!" Next he produced a pair that matched them perfectly. "Here, Sarah. These look like the other pair, but are safe."

She stayed at the window, still looking a bit green. "Jareth, you better call Gibbs. I feel really sick." She waved her hand, "And put those away. Just the sight makes me ill."

Concern for her health and that of their child made him drop the shoes. He gathered her into his arms. Instantly he brought her to Gibbs. "She's been poisoned." Jareth said with a voice that was now shaking with anger. "That idiot Grizbine sent her a gift doused in Euphoria."

Gibbs motioned the King out of the room and examined the woman. "Poor dear," he sympathized. "Never could stand that mixture myself." He poured her a drought and had her drink it all down. "We best bring His Majesty back in."

Jareth returned. "Well?"

"She was not poisoned. She had an allergic reaction to that vile mixture," Gibbs assured the King. "I think she need to be in some clean fresh air."

Relief covered his features before he could school them. "Then she's alright?" he saw her look at him and he quickly added. "And the baby?"

"Mother and child are fine." Gibbs said with serenity.

"I don't know what you had in that drought, but it did the trick." Sarah stood up. "I feel much better." She turned to Jareth. "Thank you for getting me here so quickly, Sire." She curtseyed and started to walk out of the Healer's rooms.

"Where do you think you're going?" bellowed the King.

Sarah stopped and looked at him, "I've a language lesson in less than an hour."

Fae looked at Elf who looked back at Fae. "She's serious," Jareth snorted. He moved toward her. "Woman, I thought that you had been poisoned. If you think for one moment, that I am going to let you out of my sight, you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh calm down." Sarah said. "I'll be with Clovis! You know she won't let anything happen to me…The Clerics support our union."

Jareth felt his knees buckle. "How do you know about the Clerics?"

"Clovis is teaching me some Goblin History that's not recorded. Seems the Fae Kings who took over had a little bit of envy when it comes to the natural inhabitants of the Realm." Sarah smiled cheerfully. "Really, Sire. I feel fine now. I don't want to miss today's class, Clovis is going to tell me about one of the Scrolls."

Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose. "Here less than six months and already they are making her one of them." He resigned himself. "Fine, I'll take you back to your office. But I suggest you and Clovis go somewhere else for the lesson. I want to make sure your office is completely cleaned."

"Where would you suggest we go? An Oubliette?" Sarah said in her most stinging manner.

Jareth chuckled as he took her hand. "Come Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clovis was standing outside the office, "Stinks!" She pronounced as the pair appeared. "Not going in there! Will take a week to clean out that stink."

Sarah backed away from the office. "Something else must have arrived. She's right, it stinks in there."

Jareth looked at Clovis. "Clovis, Okekhann?" (_**Oubliette**?_)

The little baker frowned. "Rhaakhaar, Daalkaan." (**_Better, Temple_**.)She took Sarah by the hand.

The King smiled and sent the pair to the Goblin Temple on the far side of the Kingdom. It would be safe for them there. Jareth knew that the Widow would protect his Consort with her very last breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Temple of the Scrolls was unlike any of the buildings in the Goblin City. It was neither ramshackle, nor was it oddly shaped. It was a strangely beautiful circular stone building with an arched doorway. Clovis turned to Sarah, and smiled her crooked smile.

"This placed temple of scrolls." Clovis was looking very pleased. "Only Clerics and King know of this place. Now you."

Sarah looked at the arched door, the stone work, and the overall design. "Goblins built this?" There was no disguising the astonishment in her voice.

"Once," Clovis' voice filled with pride. "Goblin not doltish. Once Goblin was creative. Built this, and castle. Wrote, painted and wove." Her voice turned sad

Sarah looked down at her Goblin mentor, "Wait, Goblins built the castle?"

Clovis nodded. "Goblin Kings, real Goblin Kings ruled for a thousand years." She placed her hand on a marking on the wall, and the arched door opened. "You come in, you learn. Kingdom belong to you too now."

Sarah followed the little Goblin woman, "Are you sure it's alright?"

"I Cleric; if I say you come in, you come in." Clovis stated in a firm voice. "When Goblin lived above, we lived like you mortals. Our life was seven decades long, give or take." The woman stopped to open a painted door, and pull out two robes; one for herself and one for Sarah. "We were warrior race then, strong, smart, and cunning." Within the Temple was a corridor that led to many doors. Clovis opened one of the doors and invited Sarah to step in. "Before the rise of the man race, when magic ruled the universe."

Sarah looked with open eyes and dropped jaw at the room. From floor to ceiling there were scrolls. "I've never dreamed that you had a place like this."

"Many of the races found they could not live with the new race, Man." Clovis unexpectedly took on a regal appearance. "Our race, not beautiful in the eye of man… Man find us ugly and thought us evil. Goblin may not be pretty to other eyes, but we beautiful to each other." She moved to a shelf and took the scroll siting on it off. "We find thin place in the barrier between world of man, and this one. Many races already here." She unrolled the scroll on a table and motioned Sarah to come look. "This history of our exodus from Realm of Man."

Sarah looked at the words, written in clear hand, but the words were Goblin. "Your entire race left the world above?"

"No, not all Goblin want to leave. Some took to caves, some to other dark places, to hide from eyes of man." Clovis sadly said. "Your people have tales of them still."

Sarah looked around at the Goblin Mentor. "When your people found the…thin places, did it lead here? Or were you driven here?"

"Portals lead here. First Portal to this spot. Here we build our first settlement, and temple." Clovis reached for another scroll and brought it to the table. "Zuken the Conqueror was our leader. He became first Goblin King."

Sarah read the history scroll, telling the tale of how Zuken and his warriors set the boundaries that became the borders of the Kingdom. "He sounds like a very brave…Goblin indeed." She had nearly said man.

"Brave, strong, and smart!" Clovis stated proudly. "He leave Clerics and artisans here while workers and warriors find places to build city. Clerics record history. Clerics saw changes. Above we lived short lives, much longer here."

"How long did this Zuken rule?" Sarah was amazed with the wealth of knowledge housed in the scrolls.

"Zuken King for nearly hundred years." The little Goblin woman took a seat beside Sarah. "When we first come here, we cunning. We worked to make kingdom ours. Labyrinth already here, and we make peace with it. No other race wanted our Kingdom because Labyrinth here! Others not see beauty in Kingdom or Labyrinth." Her voice was sad.

"None so blind as those who will not see." Sarah repeated the phrase her granny had said often.

"True words, Chatelaine." Clovis agreed. "Goblin live here, work land, keep kingdom safe. Learn to travel portals, bring back things needed, things wanted. Some Goblins still longed for world now in control of Man." The woman unrolled the scroll and a map appeared. "Portals all over Labyrinth! Many not work now, some just sleep."

"When did the Fae come?" Sarah asked.

"First visit by Oberon, when Zuken build castle." Clovis ran to get another scroll, "See, Oberon." There was a fine sketch of the Fae King. Sarah could see a strong resemblance between father and son. "Oberon good, make pax with Zuken."

Sarah read the scroll, some of the Goblin words she didn't understand. "What does this mean?" She pointed to a phrase.

"It means change." Clovis took her seat again. "We changed."

"Changed? How?"

"Warrior need war and conflict to stay…sharp like sword. No war, loose..edge." Clovis sighed. "Life here good, too good. Goblin forget how to be warrior."

"But there's an Army…" Sarah contested.

"Now," Clovis said. "King says must have, so we have."

"Jareth brought back the army?" Sarah looked down at the scrolls. "When did Goblins start taking children?"

Clovis smiled. "Long before we come here." She took scrolls back to the shelves and brought a new one. "Above we took women and children… here Oberon said we could take those who were not wanted above. He set up the summons, gave us use of the portals, and protected us with magic. In return, we opened our kingdom to the unwanted of all kingdoms. Soon, we had Elf, and Gnome, and others coming to live here." She held her head up proudly. "We turned no one away."

Sarah looked at the writing, it changed. "What happened?" She pointed to the scroll. "The handwriting is different, less careful."

Clovis nodded. "Clerics hand secrets and skills down generation to generation… Today few remember this skill."

Sarah looked around her, "How long have the Goblin race been here?"

Clovis shrugged. "Time and telling of…lost." The little Goblin woman looked at the scrolls. "You Chatelaine, you now keeper of our secrets. Chatelaine, is our way."

Sarah stood up and looked round the room, "What else is in the scrolls, Clovis?"

"All the secrets! Portals, in and out, and how to open! Magic, medicine, art, history….all of it."

Sarah looked at her friend. "The heart and soul of the Goblin race. All in one place."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Jenny's secret friend

The children were sitting in the garden listening to Willa tell the story of one of the Fae Kings. Jenny grew restless, waked over to the pond, and sat on its edge.

Willa looked over, warned her to be careful and went on reading. Jenny dipped her fingers in and wriggled them. She looked over to where Willa sat. Something in the water touched Jenny's fingers. She looked down and a whitish face smiled back at her. Then fingers went to the lips of the face in the water, cautioning her to keep still.

Aquis had heard the King and Consort had children living in the castle with them. Now he had seen one. She looked like the Chatelaine, same eyes and face, only younger.

Jenny giggled as the long fingers of Ashray moved over hers. She looked over at her Nanny Willa was still reading. When Willa called her to go in to lunch, Jenny shook off the water and waved good bye to her new friend. Aquis raised his head from the water and watched as the Nanny and children moved to the castle entrance.

Jenny knew most of the creatures that inhabited the castle. She loved the Domovoi, and the Garden Gnomes, she even loved all the funny little Goblins. Jareth had warned both the children not to pester the little swarm fairies that came and went in the garden; the little creatures could and would bite if they felt threatened.

The old way of life was starting to fade for the child; even the bad memories of her father were drifting away. She was coming to think of this place as home. Mr. King took care of all of them. Jenny found herself wishing on more than one occasion that he had been her father. Even when Mr. King had to be firm, he was never mean, and he made sure they understood why he did what he did. He even took Jenny to the orphanage to see what it was like. Moreover, he played with them in the Labyrinth to Jenny he was a hero.

Jenny awoke early one morning, to a song being sung in the garden below the nursery window. She looked out in the early dawn light, seeing little balls of light dancing in the garden. Pulling on her robe, the child made her way down the stairs she used everyday with her Nanny and brother to enter the garden. She could hear the sweet voices of the little balls of light singing. She followed them deep into the garden. They faded as the sun rose, as did their song. It was replaced by a heavy sighing and the sounds of someone in woe. Jenny followed this new sound, wondering who was feeling so bad.

The light was still dim, and Jenny could barely make out the figure sitting alone at the back of the garden, his back against the wall, and his head resting in his hands. He was a weathered little man, and looked like one of the Gnomes, but she knew he was not on Master Theo's crew. She knew all the Castle Gnomes by name. Still he didn't look like he would harm anyone, let alone her.

"Why are you crying?" she asked gingerly.

The little man looked up, big watery blue eyes took her in. "Who said I'm crying?" He snapped defensively.

"Sounded like it to me." She came closer. Now she recognized the man from one of her mother's drawings. "You're Hoggle!"

The little man looked at her and made a face. "How would you know?"

"Mommy drew you." She took a seat beside him. "She put you on my wall, told me you'd keep an eye on me and keep me safe, just as you'd done for her."

The man shook his head, "I didn't keep her safe."

"Of course you did!" Jenny patted his hand. "Mommy said you were her friend, so that makes you my friend. I'm Jenny."

"Jenny?" Hoggle looked at the child.

"Yep, and I've got a little brother, his name is Gwynn." She began to prattle on about her brother and coming to live in the castle. She told Hoggle how Mr. King had made all their problems go away.

Hoggle stared at the child, wondering how she could be so fond of the monster who held her mother captive. The more he listened, the more confused he became. To hear the child speak, life with the King was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to them. She told Hoggle how the King had saved her and her brother from their father. She said the King made sure her mother came to live with them. Hoggle did not see any reason to destroy the little girl's version of the truth.

The sun was rising and Jenny could hear Willa calling her franticly. "I have to go, Willa will have kittens if I'm not where I should be. Will I see you again, Hoggle?"

The little man nodded. "You and I are secret friends," the Gnome said. "Now go, Jenny. You must never keep your Nanny waiting." He watched the child skip off. Hoggle pushed the hedge and entered the Labyrinth. Moving quietly he thought he could return to his home without notice. He was wrong.

"Well," Jareth said pleasantly, "if it isn't you." His eyes flashed with mischief.

Hoggle, trembling was staring at Jareth's boots. His voice had frozen in his throat, and he was waiting for the punishment that was bound to come.

"Hogsbreath…" Jareth began.

"Hoggle," the Gnome corrected by habit.

Jareth snickered. He had his head back and was looking down his nose at Hoggle.

"Do you make a habit of sneaking around my garden?"

"No, Your Majesty." Hoggle hung his head.

Jareth's eyes narrowed. "I won't have you sneaking around, Hogsbag."

"No, Your Majesty," the Gnome whispered.

Jareth knelt down and looked at his one-time henchmen, he pulled on his ear and forced him to look at him. "You've been talking to Jenny, haven't you?" the Gnome nodded. "Hogsbain I've a job for you."

Hoggle pulled free. "I won't hurt the little girl! I won't give her none of your peaches!"

The Goblin King laughed teasingly, "I'm surprised at you. Losing your

ugly head over a girl yet again." Jareth stopped laughing. "You'll do as you're told, or it's the bog this time!"

Hoggle gulped. "What do you want me to do?"

Jareth tapped the Gnome's head with his riding crop; he knew Hoggle hated that. "I want you to get to know the girl."

Hoggle narrowed his eyes and looked up at Jareth. "I won't do nothing to harm her."

Jareth leaned toward him. "I don't want you to harm her you dolt, I want you to protect her."

Hoggle looked at him with some measure of distrust. "Why?"

Jareth said one word. "Grizbine."

Hoggle began to fume. "That one?" He looked at the King. "I'll protect the girl."

Jareth stood up. "Pass the word. I want the subjects to understand the children are to have free passage though the Labyrinth. I'm teaching them the safe places to hide. If you or anyone else come upon them, I want you to help them. Hide them, keep them safe! That's my order."

Hoggle bowed. "That's one order I'll take pleasure in, Sire."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Safe Haven

It had taken more than two weeks to get the stench out of Sarah's office. During that time, Grizbine sent no more gifts, and Sarah held her morning meetings in the garden. It still felt off, but it was better. She made a point of wearing the slippers that Jareth had fabricated to look like the pair Grizbine had sent. She told people how comfortable they were. If Grizbine had a spy in Jareth's court, he was being led a merry chase. Sarah wore the beads often as well.

One evening when Jareth was away, Sarah spent working on the quilt for the baby. The children had been read to and tucked in. She was too restless to read, and Sarah found needlework always seemed to calm her. She was just finishing one of the panels when Jareth entered the chamber.

"Still up?" he questioned. He deposited himself on the bed next to where she was working. "Waiting for me, my pet?"

"In your dreams," she teased. "I'm almost done with the quilt." She held up the panel she'd been working on.

Jareth touched the fabric gingerly. "You do beautiful work, Sarah."He looked at the wall where he'd hung the portrait she'd done of him in the tunnel before she came to live there. On either side was now a little portrait of each of her children in the striped pjs sitting in the Escher room. Jareth had also framed the portrait of Toby Sarah had made. "I've always thought of you as talented."

Sarah finished the stitch, and put her needle back in a holder. "That will do for tonight I think."

Jareth tapped a large open square. "Why is this one empty?"

"That's for the baby's name and birth date." Sarah watched him inspect the quilt. "By the way, are we on a Gregorian, or a Julian calendar?"

"We use a Gregorian calendar when dealing with the world above, and for personal use here we are on the old Celtic Lunar calendar." Jareth said not looking at her. "I'll give you all the dates you need when the time comes." He dropped the cloth back onto the bed, "Sarah, I think it's time."

"Time, Sire?"

"To tell the children, you are starting to show you know." He pointed to her tummy. "Jenny is going to notice, and we should tell them first. How did you tell her when you were expecting Gwynn?"

"I didn't." she whispered. "She over heard Paul order me to… get rid of it…" The memory was still painful. "When I refused he…struck me, and walked out."

"You sure I can't just turn him into a…toad?" Jareth placed his hand on hers.

"Not much of a turn, and why poison the toad populace?" she quipped.

Jareth chuckled, "Alright, Sarah. I won't turn the sod." He kept his hand over hers. "We still have to decide how to tell the children."

"Jenny is going to have other questions, Jareth. Questions even I don't know how to answer." Sarah's voice was soft with worry and internal conflict.

"We can not put it off indefinitely," he warned.

"She's going to want to know things." Sarah looked at the portraits of her children on the wall. "I'm not sure she old enough to understand most of it."

"Answer her questions as simply and honestly as possible," he said quietly. "I'll be there to help."

"And when she asks if we are married, and are you her new father? What do I tell her then?"

Mismatched eyes were determined, and resolved. "Give the child credit, Sarah. She is your daughter, and she's not stupid."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Fire flashed in green eyes.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "Woman, she comes in here every night for her bedtime story. You think she does not know this is my bed? You think she is not aware that you share it with me?"

Sarah looked down at the quilt, not wanting to meet the eyes staring at her. "I'm sure she knows…that still does not tell me how to explain it to her. What do I tell her about us?"

"That we were together before you met Paul, and that we should have stayed together..." His fingers tightened on hers. "Tell her the truth."

"Whose truth? Yours or mine?" Sarah groaned. "And when she asks what to call you?"

Jareth moved so that his eyes were level with hers. "If she and Gwynn wish to call me father, I'd be honored."

"You're not their father." She reminded him. "We're not married! You're not even their step father!"

"So provincial," he teased.

She tossed back the blanket and the quilt, leaving the bed. "Damn you."

Jareth watched her pace. "You are my consort. True we are not married in the sense that you and Paul were. But we are bonded, and that is deeper than any mere marriage vow."

"Oh that's a great thing to tell a little girl of seven going on eight. Mommy is bonded to the King, no we're not married, we just sleep together and make babies…." Sarah spat out sarcastically.

"I think we can be a tad less crude than that, Sarah." Jareth snickered, as he patted the edge of the bed. "Sit down, all that pacing is making me tired just watching."

Sarah contemplated the consequences of not obeying him, in the end she felt it was best to acquiesce to his wish. Coming to his side of the bed, she sat where he had motioned for her to. "They will never understand…. I'm not sure I understand."

Jareth removed his gloves, wanting to touch skin to skin. "Sarah, you are making far more of it then they will." Long elegant fingers moved over her with caressing pressure. "For now, all they need know is they are loved, and they are going to have a baby brother to play with." He eased the tension in her muscles away. "They are happy here, Sarah. Everyone in the Kingdom accepts them; they have an entire Labyrinth to play with and in. They have a safe haven in our union."

"Our union…"she repeated. "And when you tire of our union, and me, what then?"

Jareth's breath was at her ear, "Tire of you? Woman, even in conflict I could never tire of you. I'd rather be at war with you, than playing court games with some empty headed, self centered, vain, court climbing Fae woman." His hand cupped her chin. "Tire of you, Sarah? Could I ever tire of drawing breath? Could I tire of the excitement of magic? It will never happen."

"I've heard vows before…"

"I'm not Paul." His voice dropped several octaves as he moved from ear to throat. "I'm the one who will be always there, even…" he teased with the tip of his tongue. "As the world falls down."

"I'm afraid…" she admitted. "Afraid of what the children will think of me. I'm living with you in sin…."

"Hardly!" He mused. "We are bonded and you are my consort." He sat upright and stared at her. "You really don't understand, do you?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Sarah in every sense of the word you are my mate, my matched half. Does the term wife mean so much to you?" He looked into her eyes.

"I didn't think so," her voice was miserable. "I've made such a mess of being a wife."

"No you didn't." Jareth soothed. "Remember, woman, I've been watching. You tried to make the best of a loosing proposition. You did everything you could to save a sinking ship."

"And my husband wished away our children."

Jareth nodded, "He's a sod, and didn't deserve you, or the little ones. I on the other hand, am devoted to your children."

"You used Jenny against me, to get your way." She reminded him.

"True, I did," he whispered in her ear. "You don't really think I'd go through with something like that, do you?"

"Why say it?" there was skepticism in her manner.

"Because I knew it would work."

"You are such a bastard," she huffed.

"Yes, I am," he smirked. "Besides, I wanted to make you hurt…I was hurting I wanted you to hurt as well."

"Childish!"

"Often," he said proudly.

"Stubborn!"

"I'm also pigheaded, and selfish." He offered, tipping her backward. "Over sexed, and demanding as well." He looked at her with dancing eyes. "I vow to you, my consort, I will never harm your children. I think of them as my own."

"You said that to the High Queen… I thought you were just being…."

"No, Sarah, I meant it. I value your children. I was there the night Jenny was born. I watched her birth from a window, unable to be at your side. Unlike the man who chose to not be there. I saw you walk the floor with her when she was colicky. I saw her first steps, heard her first words, saw her off for her first day at school. I was there when Gwynn was born as well." He cupped her chin again. "Now tell me I'm not their father."

"Paul didn't…"

"I am not Paul." He stated again firmly. "I would never have ordered you to 'get rid' of my child! I would never strike you. I will never strike you, not even when you drive me mad."

"Are you offering me safe haven?" she asked incredulously.

"No, for you there will never be a safe haven, my fire breathing beauty. For you and I there will always be antagonism… I'm beginning to think of it as foreplay, and you calling me Bastard as a substitute for endearments." He teased. "I offer you my oath,

I will always think of your children, all of them, as mine."

Sarah nodded, "We'll tell the children in the morning…in the garden, together."

"Good." Jareth kissed her forehead. "Now get back in bed, you've had a long day."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Kindred

Jareth watched over Sarah until she had fallen asleep. He placed his arm over her, as he had done from the first night he had taken her to his bed. Each day she was more accepting of his presence. 'Sarah,' he thought to himself as he snuggled into her, 'you are so much more than a mere wife.' His hand rested on their child. 'You are the savior of a realm!'

When the sun rose Sarah awoke feeling not only refreshed but also invigorated. She looked at the man who still slept with that simpering grin. She smiled to herself as she rose from the bed and made her way to the bath. The water of the shower felt like heaven, as it splashed over her. She was not surprised when hands reached for her from behind. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he answered. "You're in a good mood."

"Yes, I am," she agreed. "So don't ruin it."

He laughed. "Not me, my lady!" He moved the sponge over her, looking at the wonderfully rounded belly. "We must make lots of children!"

"Can we get though the first one?" she laughed back.

"But you look so beautiful with a child growing within you!" He said proudly. "My child growing within you."

"Spoken like a true chauvinist." She teased. "You said in the throne room you liked having me what was it? Barefooted and pregnant."

Jareth laughed as well, "I'm so good with words."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After the children had their breakfast, Willa brought them down to the garden. As she turned to leave, the King told her to take a seat. She seemed surprised.

Sarah gathered her children on the bench with her. "Mr. King and I have something we would like to tell you."

Jenny looked concerned for a moment, casting a dark look at Jareth. "Is he sending us away like daddy did?"

Jareth held out a hand to Jenny, then wrapped her into his arms. "Now Miss Jenny, could I ever do a thing like that?"

Jenny buried her face in his neck and hair. "Daddy did."

"I would never, could never do that. My life would be empty without you, your brother and your mother." Jareth reassured the child. "I adore you all too much to want to live without you."

"Then what it is?" Jenny wiped away her tears, "Last time Mommy used those words was when Daddy walked out on us."

Jareth puffed out his cheeks and let go the breath slowly.

Sarah shook her head, "We're not going anywhere. We live here now, and we will live here for a long time to come." Her voice was calm and assured. "No, what Mr. King and I want you to know is…you're going to have another brother, or sister soon."

"Brother," said Jareth firmly.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I'm going to have another baby. You remember just before Gwynn was born? Well that's what's happening now."

Gwynn was all giggles. "Bebe!"

Jenny looked at her mother, then at Jareth. "Really?"

He nodded, then winked. "Really."

Jenny smiled and hugged Jareth warmly. "I'm gonna be a big sister again."

Jareth closed his eyes and felt the warmth of love from the child. "Yes, you are my little love."

Sarah smiled.

Jenny pulled back, "Are you **_my daddy_** now?"

"I am if you want me to be." He told her honestly.

Jenny flung herself against him. "Yes! Yes, please."

Sarah placed her fingers to her lips and felt tears sting her eyes.

Jareth gathered the child up into his lap. "Jenny, listen to me. In my heart, you and Gwynn have always belonged to me."

Jenny rested her head on his chest and looked at her mother, "Can we call him Daddy?"

Sarah nodded.

An unseen presence in the garden watched, and smiled quietly to himself.

Sarah took a deep breath. "If you ever have questions, we want you to come to us with them."

Jareth nodded, rocking his new daughter. "Things here are not as things were back where you lived before." He counseled. "Ordinary things here can do a great deal of harm."

Gwynn looked up a his mother, "Bebe?"

Sarah took his hand and placed it on her tummy. "Bebe."

Gwynn's eyes grew wide with a kick from his sibling inside their mother. Gwynn put his head to her tummy and said. "Bebe!"

Even Willa had to giggle at the antics of the little boy.

Jareth looked down at Jenny. "Any questions, moppet?"

"Nope." She sighed happily. "Everything is wonderful. It's like a wish come true."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He has made them his Kindred." The voice announced to Carlin.

Carlin looked up from his work. "Has he indeed?" a smile spread on his lips. "Good for him."

"She is indeed worth a small war," stated the voice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenny looked up at Jareth. "What is our name now?"

"Name?" He looked at Sarah.

"She means last name, you know. Like I was Sarah Williams, then I became Sarah…" she stilled as he raised his hand.

Jareth looked at Jenny. "You are Jennifer Goblinshimmer, Duchess of Goblin Holler. Stepdaughter to Jareth, Goblin King. Your brother will be known as Duke Gwynn Goblinshimmer, Duke of Thornhill. And your mother is Lady Sarah Goblinshimmer, the King's consort."

"Goblinshimmer! I love it!" Jenny giggled. "I was afraid you were going to call me Miss King."

"Parish the thought!" Jareth teased back.

"Goblinshimmer?" Sarah asked with some reserve.

"It was the last name of the last Goblin King, the last true Goblin King, not a Fae." Jareth explained. "I like the idea of resurrecting it. Our son will bear it as his last name."

"What are we going to name the baby?" Jenny asked. "We can't just call him, bebe." She teased Gwynn who was talking to his mother's tummy.

Jareth nodded. "Yes, Mommy, what do you want to name the baby?" He was enjoying putting her on the spot.

Sarah made a face at him, "Do I have to choose a Fae name or a Goblin name?"

Jenny wriggled her nose. "I don't think I'd like the baby to have a Goblin first name."

"I'll second that." Jareth raised a gloved hand.

"Well there's a name I'm fond of but…it's taken." She looked at Jareth.

"Jareth Jr.?" He suggested.

"No, I was thinking of Oberon, actually I like Auberon, the old Celtic way of say his name… and maybe give the baby a middle name of Goblin heritage, say Zuken."

"Prince Auberon Zuken Goblinshimmer… I like it!" Jareth declared. "Good thinking Sarah."

"Auberon?" Jenny said it once then gave thought. "Yes."

Gwynn just kept saying "Bebe."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Frog goes A'courting

Sarah came out of her weekly session with Gibbs to find Carlin waiting for her outside the door. "His Majesty asks that I escort you to his office."

She rolled her eyes, "I know the way."

Carlin nodded, but his eyes told her not to argue. They kept silent as they walked the halls. The Steward tapped on the door. When bidden to enter, he stepped aside for her to enter first.

Sarah noticed how aggravated Jareth was, sitting reading the parchment in his hand. "Trouble?" she asked as she took a seat.

"We've been 'invited' to a court function." He tossed the parchment to her. "What it's not saying is we are being commanded to appear before the court for inspection. They are looking for chinks in our armor."

"And what is the given reason of this 'court function'?" she asked reading the parchment carefully.

Jareth came to her side and read over her shoulder. "They don't say."

"How long are we expected to stay at court?" was her next question.

"They don't say…" he repeated.

"I don't like the smell of this… it smacks of a trap, Sire. Who issued this invitation?"

"They don't say." He took the parchment, "But Father taught me a little trick a long time ago. Now watch, my dear." He placed his hand in the center of the parchment, closed his eyes and said. "Reveal." When he removed his hand, the ink was no longer forming words. Instead a sketch of the person behind the invitation appeared. In this case, it was there faces looking at them "Tatiana, Grizbine, and Lady Voral. She is Grizbine's mother, and sister to my step-mother."

"Now that's a neat little trick." Sarah said looking at the note. "And they don't know you can do that?"

Jareth winked wickedly. "There are a lot of things they don't know I can do."

"Evil child," she teased.

Nodding he returned to his seat. "Shall I tell them where to stick this?"

"No," Sarah shook her head, "I've a better idea. Accept the offer."

"It means being in a room with others like Grizbine," Jareth warned softly.

Sarah smiled. "I'm well over the Morning sickness stage, I'll have Gibbs pack potions to keep me from having an allergic reaction…"

"If we go, Gibbs goes too!" Jareth admonished. "My consort will not be without her Physician. Not this far into her time of travail."

"Travail? Whom are you kidding? I'm as healthy as a horse, ask Gibbs." Sarah protested lightly.

"Gibbs goes or we don't." Jareth announced. "If it was a dinner appearance that would be one thing… but to spend any time at court… I don't trust your care to anyone but Gibbs."

Sarah muttered, "Pushy bastard." He nodded and she continued. "As I was saying. Accept the invitation. Time we saw what cards they hold. However, I do not want to stay long at Court. We have our own Kingdom and its concerns, and our children. Not just my little ones, but the ones in the nursery of our orphanage."

Jareth weighed her words, "What you say has merit." He tapped his chin, contemplating their next move. "I'll send word that we'll be attending the festival for the first day only. We will return to our own castle at the end of the day's festivities. That should satisfy the invitation."

"Just whom am I likely to run into at court?" Sarah asked. "Will your father be there?"

"Not at this time of year," Jareth frowned as he leaned back in his chair. "Father prefers to be away from the silly festivals his wife holds. He's most likely in England or Scotland, seeing to the settlements of Fae in the Above."

"So he does not go in for the frolicking of court?" Sarah made light of the situation. "And your mother?"

He shook his head; "Mother does not care to be at court when Father is absent. She and the High Queen are not the best of friends."

Sarah felt a pang of sadness, "That's too bad. It would have been nice to have a friendly face on our side."

"Friendly face?" Jareth seemed somber, "Oh there'll be a few; not all the court is in Tatiana's sway. Most in fact are loyal to the High King. Even a few of the so called complainants are loyal to my Father."

"So how does one dress to go to the High Court for a festival?" Sarah changed the subject seeing that somber look.

"We'll be expected to change our garments at least two to three times during the one day. We'll arrive in morning garments, change to High Tea garb, and then court gowns for you ladies and court regalia for us men for the evening's dinner and ball." Jareth explained. "During the entire day, you will be watched, scrutinized and criticized. If for no other reason than you happen to be mortal. I will be taunted and goaded and they will try to make me lose my composure."

"Sounds fun," she mocked. "They are expecting you to behave like a brat, is that what you're telling me?" He nodded and she smiled. "Why don't we just turn the tables on them?"

Mismatched eyes filled with mirth. "What do you have in mind?"

"This calls for complete coordination, like a Broadway production! From costumes on to dialog," Sarah stated. "What did you have in mind for us to arrive looking like? I mean what did you plan on wearing?"

"I usually just show up in the Dragon's hide jerkin, and riding breeches…I've never put much stock in trying to impress Tatiana. However, this time I think perhaps we should… you've a good eye, what do you think would make a grand statement with our first Court appearance?"

"Much as I like our 'Owl' garments, they've already seen it. Moreover, our midnight blue is not striking enough to wear to court. Let me think… Dragon's hide…. Is that the jerkin you wore in the Tunnel?" Sarah began to laugh, soft and throaty. "Ohhhhh, I have an idea… and it's just too wicked."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tatiana sat lightly upon her throne, so lightly that she nearly appeared to float. Her elegant candlelight gown was splendid; its court train artfully arranged to fall gracefully down the steps of the dais. Lords and Ladies of the court came forward as each name was read off. Though the High Queen schooled her features, one had only to look at her eyes, if one dared, to see that she was perturbed. Even the Ladies in Waiting to the High Queen knew the reason. Her stepson had yet to appear.

Grizbine stood off to the side with his mother. "Perhaps the peacock has decided to decline at the last moment," he mused, knowing that breech of etiquette would cost the Goblin King.

Lady Voral kept her features poised, not allowing any emotion to betray her thoughts or feelings. "Not even Jareth, born to the wrong side of the blanket, would dare offend the High Queen in such a manner." Her slivery voice was but a whisper.

The last of the procession of guests bowed to the High Queen, Tatiana gripped the arms of the throne. How dare the little bastard defy her? 'I shall take such pleasure in seeing your kingdom wrenched from your grip!' she thought to her self. She was about to stand when a blast of trumpets in the entry caught everyone's attention.

Goblins, very tall and impressive in appearance, had entered the grand entry. They stood at perfect attention, blasted the trumpets with the Goblin banners unfurled. The High Queen's Majordomo had a card in his hands, his eyes were popping as he looked at the Goblins who surrounded him. "Jareth, Goblin King and his Consort, Lady Sarah Goblinshimmer." The man read with a shaky voice, wanting to be away from the glaring eyes of the Goblin trumpeter.

Four Goblins, even more impressive and fierce appeared in full armor as honor guard to their King and his lady. Jareth, with Sarah appeared in the entry. Gibbs stood behind them. They began to descend the grand staircase to the sounds of gasps. Sarah had envisioned garments that clearly made a statement. Jareth was wearing a jerkin very like the one he'd worn in the tunnel only more elaborate. The poet shirt he wore this day was made of the finest milkweed threads, his breaches were doe skin. His boots that came to his knee were of fine dragon's hide and matched the jerkin. He wore a circlet on his head, in the center was the symbol of the Labyrinth, matching his amulet that was clearly visible on his chest. In his leather-clad hand was the riding crop with its crystal ornament. As he made his way down the stairs, he heard someone say they had never seen him look more regal.

Sarah was dressed in a gown made of doeskin, her bodice matched his Dragon's hide Jerkin. Her hair was dressed with vines from the Labyrinth, and her only visible ornaments were the beads from Grizbine. What no one saw was the matching amulet that she had tucked into her bodice. Sarah kept an eye open to look for reactions, it was the High Queen's reaction that pleased Sarah the most. Tatiana sat with her mouth slightly dropped as the Royal representatives of the Goblin Kingdom approached.

Grizbine smiled a slow grin upon seeing Sarah was wearing his little 'gift'. He surmised that his spell of enticement was beginning to have its way with the stupid mortal woman. Soon he would be able to wrench the kingdom from the bastard king, and then move on to the enjoyable task of torturing the consort, and dismembering her children. He inclined his head slightly as the pair passed, not wanting to tip his hand.

Sarah did not flinch, did not falter, did not even shift her grip. She and Jareth moved with well-practiced precession. Upon reaching the foot of the dais, they bowed as one. The High Queen was speechless for a brief second.

"Welcome to Court, King Jareth. We are pleased that you have accepted our…invitation."

Jareth placed on foot on a stair, knowing he was majestic and imposing. "Good High Queen, we are only too pleased to join you for this day of Festival. However, as our Kingdom and its needs come first and foremost, we alas will only be here this one day."

Tatiana narrowed her eyes, but she chose not to voice opposition. Members of the court were already praising his words. Instead, she inclined her head and kept silent. She watched as her stepson and his mortal moved away from the dais.

Jareth led Sarah toward some Fae who were looking at him with admiration. He kissed the cheek of one elderly Fae Lady and turned to Sarah. "My dear, this is Lady Gwyndolyn, and her husband Lord Banyon, my Godparents. My Lord and Lady, this is Sarah, my Consort."

Sarah had been told over the days leading up to the festival which of the Courtiers were loyal to Oberon. She liked Lady Gwyndolyn on sight. She curtseyed deeply, "My Lord and Lady."

Gwyndolyn was charmed. "My dear, you move so graceful for a mortal. Why we've been given to believe your kind were all clumsy and ill bred." The matronly Fae placed an arm about Sarah as she rose. "I'm so pleased to see we have been misinformed."

"My Lady has never been Above?" Sarah asked quietly, keeping her tone respectful.

"Alas no," the woman lamented. "I've never had cause to go gallivanting above…" She tucked her arm into Sarah's. "Perhaps your good manners will rub off on that scamp Goblin King! Come you simply must see the Queen's roses. They are indescribable."

Banyon smiled, watching his wife take the mortal under her protective wing. He looked at the boy King. "Well, well, well, you cleaned up nicely."

"Sarah's doing," Jareth admitted.

"I see, I half expected you to show up with some outlandish get up, or not at all." The elder Fae man, with eyes the color of violets, looked to where his wife was leading the mortal girl. "Got her with child, did you?"

"Yes."

The man looked at his Godson; both men had a look of pride on their faces. "Your father will be pleased."

"I should hope so." Jareth cast a wayward glance toward his stepmother. "Reactions here?"

"Mixed," growled the elder. "Some have the effrontery to suggest the child may not even be yours."

Depravity danced in the center of two mismatched eyes. "I assure you, Uncle Banyon, it is most defiantly mine." His voice was like velvet as he proudly made the declaration to his Godfather. "I see Aunt Gwyndolyn is already enchanted with my Sarah." The pair of handsome men joined their ladies in the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine watched Sarah in the garden with the old woman. She fingered the beads and played with them. He was pleased his spell was working. This day he would put the next step of his depraved scheme into action. Soon his cousin would have no Kingdom, and no consort, and best of all, no heir. Grizbine snorted to himself, gleefully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unseen eyes watched, and waited. He too would put into action the next step of his plans.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lady Gwyndolyn was seated in the garden. She looked at Jareth approaching with her husband. "My dear, I must complement you on the garments you've chose to wear this morning. I have never seen my Godson look so Kingly. I know it has to be your doing. Left to his own, the dear boy will always choose something overly dramatic."

Sarah smiled ruefully. "I'd have to say it was a joint effort. I merely suggested some minor changes to his already chosen attire."

Gwyndolyn had a musical laugh. "And modest too. I must say, I'm so thrilled to hear that you and our dear boy are having a child." She looked as Sarah's middle, leaned forward and held out her hand, "May I?" Sarah nodded and sat quietly as Jareth's Godmother placed her hand over her. "Bless you," Lady Gwyndolyn whispered. Looking up at Sarah, she whispered again. "Bless you both!"

Banyon placed his hands gently to his wife's shoulders. "My dear, we must spend some time with some of the other guests." He looked at Sarah. "You are seated at our table this evening. I look forward to seeing you at dinner. Jareth, behave." Banyon helped his wife to her feet and they strolled back to the throne room.

Jareth took Gwyndolyn's vacate seat. "How did you like my Godmother, Sarah?"

"She must be what Disney used as the basis of the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella." Sarah said with merriment. "I adore her."

Jareth laughed. "You got her while she's in a good mood… in a bad one, she's far closer to Maleficent, then a FairyGodmother."

"You're terrible!" Sarah could not help but giggle. "Evil child."

"Are you tired of my Stepmother's roses yet?" He stood up and offered her his arm. "I'd like to show you my favorite spot here at Avalon."

Sarah took his arm, "Avalon… you mean…. Arthur's Avalon?"

"Oh it was ours long before that one was associated with our isle." Jareth ushered her into a doorway, and down a long hall.

Grizbine watched as the pair walked away. 'Enjoy her now cousin, she won't be yours for long.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had changed to a white lawn garden gown. She covered her shoulders with a dusty rose shawl in fine silk. She had a book of poems in her hand and had taken it to one of the fountains to sit and read. Jareth was off talking politics with some of the gathered Kings. One of the Goblin honor guard stayed with Sarah at all times.

Queen Tatiana found Sarah reading quietly. "What has captured your imagination so?" she asked the mortal.

"Shakespeare, Your Majesty." She handed the book to the High Queen. "I like his sonnets."

Tatiana handed the book back brusquely. "I never cared for that man myself."

Sarah could not stop herself. "Well, I do understand that you and Master Will were not on good terms after he… reported certain incidents."

"Incidents indeed," The Queen narrowed her eyes. "He made me look a fool!"

Sarah shook her head, "No, my Lady. Not really."

"How would you know?" The Queen demanded.

"My mother played Helen in a production of Shakespeare in the Park. I was visiting and got to play Peasblossom for two weeks. I had to learn a great deal about you in regards to the play. I never thought of you as a fool." Sarah's rueful smile returned.

"When a woman is dealing with a man bent on vengeance…anything can happen."

The High Queen gave thought to Sarah's words. "Yes, that is true."

Sarah ventured on. "I don't think Master Will was trying to make you out a fool. I think he was more interested in showing the pain Oberon was in. He was a man after all, he could hardly really understand how a woman would feel about having the dirty laundry placed out for all to see, now could he?"

Tatiana shook her head, "You should read Tennyson instead." She moved on through the garden to speak to other guests.

Unseen eyes watched with glee, the girl had held her own against the High Queen and had not resorted to insults. The unseen voyeur was pleased.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goblin guards escorted Sarah to Jareth's chambers in the palace. She had been ordered by Gibbs to take a rest before the long events that made up the evening of the festival. Gibbs himself tucked her into the bed and sat guard over her while she rested. Jareth entered and laid a finger to his lips, warning Gibbs to keep still. Quietly Jareth joined Sarah under the feather comforter that she lay under. He placed his arm protectively over her and closed his eyes as well. Sarah, feeling and knowing his warmth, moved closer. Gibbs quietly excused himself to go to the rooms that had been prepared for his use during the state visit.

Sarah opened her eyes as the light was going gold and rose. She rolled to her side and looked at Jareth. "Now what happens?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"There's going to be a state dinner, then entertainment and dancing. Then we go home," he said, brushing stray hairs from her face. "I don't think the Goblins are at all happy about being here."

"Well look at the way most of the court has treated them." She was frowning deeply. "I saw one man literally jump out of the way of one of our honor guard."

"I know," Jareth sat up shaking his head. "Even when my Father is here, they treat the Goblins like monsters."

Sarah placed a hand to his back. "They don't live with them like we do. They don't see them."

"Are you enjoying your day at Court?"

Sarah looked at the man, "Yes and no."

He smiled as he too was not really enjoying the events at court. He would rather be in his own Kingdom. "We have a bit of time to get ready. Most of the court will be taking long sweetly scented baths and spending hours dressing."

"I'm all for a scented bath," Sarah teased, "As long as it's not Ode to Bog."

Jareth snorted. "Or Euphoria?"

"God forbid!"

The servants they had brought with were already getting things ready for the evening. Faun had drawn the bath and had the towels ready for her mistress. Jareth handed her a flask of precious oils to be poured into the bath.

Sarah raised a brow. "What's that?"

"Desert Sands oil. Tonight you will wear this scent." Jareth instructed.

"It's not my scent." Sarah made a face and wiggled her nose. "I really don't care for that scent."

"I know," Jareth nodded. "But Grizbine is very fond of this scent." He turned to Faun, "See to it your mistress has a good long soak and then help her dress. Sarah there will be a bottle of this scent on your dressing table for you to wear this evening."

"Oh, alright." She went off to the bath with her maid.

Jareth entered the sitting room to hear two Goblin guards snarling at someone's servant. He snapped his fingers and the guards backed away from the Page. The frightened youngster was still shivering. "What business have you here?" Jareth asked in a harsh voice.

"My master sends his complements." The boy had in his hand a package. "For the Lady."

Jareth did not want to take his rage out on the boy, "Put it on the table and go. The Lady is indisposed." The young man placed the box down and scurried out. Even standing across the room Jareth could feel the enchantments on the box. "Dolt," he muttered as he waved a hand to dismantle the spell work. He picked up the box and took it into the bath to Sarah. "Your suitor sends you another gift, Sarah."

Sarah looked up from the tub with a disgusted look on her face. "I'd have thought he'd be tired of this game by now."

"He's under the impression his spells are not being detected." Jareth shrugged. "He gives me as little credit as he can." He motioned to her he was opening the box, she waved that she didn't care. "A fan," he held up the gaudy item. "Not in the best of taste, but then you are dealing with a man who has no taste."

"I'm afraid living with you six months has spoiled me." She looked at the fan. "I would never pick something like that for myself. It's gaudy."

"I see you more as a lace or silk fan type." Jareth knelt at the tub. "Do you know how to use one of these?"

"Jareth, my mother is an Actress! I know many things about fans. I know the Spanish way of using one, and the Japanese way of using one. Pick one."

"Sarah," Jareth tapped the fan to his chin, "I've a little assignment for you." He opened the fan with a flick of his wrist. "Do you think you could play the coquette? A dumb blond coquette?"

Sarah leaned back in the tub, "Does the tower of Piazza lean?"

"Wicked woman," he grinned. "I want you to have him drooling!"

"Anything you want, Sire." She splashed the water in the tub.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah stood before the mirror as Faun put the final touches on her hair ornaments. Jareth stood back watching. "Don't you think we should tart you up a bit?"

"No, subtle is the best route, not slap in the face," Sarah countered. The gown was burgundy silk, with white lace accents and a white lace center panel. The gown was empire in style and full enough that Sarah's condition was not overly evident. "You want him to think I'm stupid, not loose." She looked over at his garments; they were slightly reminiscent of the ones he'd worn in the crystal ballroom, only instead of being in Midnight blue he was in burgundy and white. His fitted breeches tucked neatly into the handsomely cuffed burgundy leather boots that came up to his knees. He wore the circlet upon his brow. Sarah nodded her approval. "You look like a King."

"I am a King." He tapped her nose. "Whether or not I look like one." He motioned Faun, who brought the red slippers to Sarah. "Wear these."

Sarah looked down. "Must I?" he nodded and she slipped her feet into the footwear. "Now, hand me the fan…I want to have it in my hands when we go down."

Jareth handed her the fan. "I've placed an illusion on the fan," he explained. "Should that scoundrel get too close, he'll never know the fan was tampered with. All you have to do is pretend to be charmed by him. Flirt, but not outrageously. Play coy. Act as if you need to be…coaxed and enticed."

Sarah nodded as he gave instructions. "Do I have to dance with him?"

"No." Jareth said firmly. "All your dances belong to me. As far as the rest of the court is concerned, you're my mortal pet, my toy, my property. No one, not even Grizbine will ask you to dance without my permission. He's not likely to be so bold."

"How am I to behave toward you?" Sarah tilted her head to one side. "If I'm being enchanted by his gifts, am I supposed to be acting different towards you?"

Jareth shook his head. "The spell he used does not work that way. Your feelings towards me are not changed by his enchantments. The idea is that he wants to discredit you." A gloved hand slipped under her chin. "Remember they don't really know the mortals as well as my Father and I."

"You're sure he'll never suspect that we've found him out?" The woman sounded worried for a moment.

Mismatched eyes softened, then went hard as steel. "Where's the Williams backbone?" Sarah's head snapped up, Jareth put on his haughty face. "That's what the court needs to see. The fiery vixen whom has captured the heart of the Goblin Kingdom."

Sarah flicked open the fan, "Let's get this show on the road."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The tables in the grand dinning room of the palace were set in the finest linens, crystal and sliver and gold. Sarah looked at the Lords and Ladies that were in the room. Court dress didn't seem to reflect just one time period. The fashions of a hundred ages were represented. Some of the Ladies wore gowns that were Grecian, some wore Elizabethan, even others wore Regency styled gowns. The men's garments were just as varied.

Sarah was relived that she and Jareth had been assigned seats with Lord Banyon and Lady Gwyndolyn. Jareth on the other hand seemed to be looking at the High Queen's table with a clear measure of resentment.

"Tamp down that fire," warned Banyon as quietly as possible. "Your Father is not present, and she is free to do as she chooses."

"She ignores court protocol!" Jareth took his seat.

Lady Gwyndolyn frowned at her Godson. "Boy, did you think she'd have you and your mortal at her table?" She turned to Sarah. "No offence, my dear, but the High Queen has reason to be prejudice."

"More of the High King's high jinx?" Sarah looked unperturbed.

Banyon nodded. "Besides this scamp, my brother has several mortal offspring."

Sarah blinked. "Brother?" she croaked out.

Banyon glared at Jareth. "Did you tell her nothing?"

The Goblin King blinked innocently. "I may have omitted a thing or two."

Gwyndolyn giggled. "Jareth!"

He shrugged, "Sarah, Lord Banyon is the youngest of my Father's brothers."

"Now he tells me." She tapped him with her fan. "Thanks for making me look an idiot." She looked at the elder man. "Forgive me my reactions."

"I could forgive you anything." Banyon raised his goblet and toasted Sarah. "To our newest family member and the offspring she bears us."

His wife raised her glass as well, "Here, here."

Jareth also toasted his consort. "To Sarah, and our child."

Sarah, who could not drink, toyed with her fan. "Thank you." She blushed.

Banyon pointed to the Queen's table. "If my brother was here, Lady Voral and her son would not be seated so close to the throne. By rights, the High King's kin should be up there. However we have more important things to do than to feel sorry for ourselves." Banyon leaned toward Sarah, knowing the eyes of the High Queen were watching. "That little bundle you are delivering is far more important."

Lady Gwyndolyn nodded. "And a far better thorn in the side of the Queen's plans."

Jareth watched the High Queen and Grizbine during the dinner. Several times Grizbine cast his eyes on Sarah. The look froze Jareth's blood; Grizbine's eyes held more than hate, they held malevolence in their murky depths.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The High Queen had called for a Fae Ring. After the dinner and entertainment, the guests were led to the consecrated ring. Within the ring there was dancing and singing. Jareth led Sarah to an outcropping of rocks that made a natural bench where she could observe the merriment.

"You are not Fae," he whispered at her ear. "You would not be allowed to enter the ring." His voice was angry.

"She means to insult you?" Sarah asked.

"No, she insults you," Jareth muttered.

Sarah's face was blank. "I see."

Jareth breathed softly at her ear. "Just remember you can not enter the ring, no matter who invites you. I'm going to leave you here for a few moments…our bait is set."

Sarah nodded as he moved away from her to speak with some of the other observers.

Sarah didn't have long to wait. She could sense the approach even before she saw him moving toward her. Unfurling the fan, she began to fan herself with precise motions. Grizbine wore a look of triumph on his smarmy face. He bowed toward Sarah.

"I see you have accepted my apology at long last." He growled at her.

Sarah batted her lashes at him innocently. "They were peace offerings were they not?"

Grizbine placed a hand over his heart. "I swear to you, good Lady, I never meant to disturb your garden."

'And I'm Sophia Loren.' Thought Sarah. "For the sake of peace in the family, I thing accepting your gracious gifts is the least I can do." She flirted gently, quietly, with deceptive motions.

Grizbine looked down and smiled, seeing his slippers on her feet. 'Stupid Mortal female'. He thought to himself. 'Soon you'll forget all about your vows to my cousin. Soon you'll be begging for mercy.' "Would my Lady care to dance?" He motioned toward the ring.

Sarah smiled. "Oh I'd love to, but I'm afraid I cannot."

Grizbine pouted. "You refuse me?"

"Oh no, not you, but I can not dance within that ring… I'm not Fae, silly. "She tapped him coyly with the fan.

He laughed. "Oh that's just a silly rule no one ever pays attention to." He held out a gloved hand. "Come, I'll show you."

Now it was Sarah's turn to pout. "I am afraid I still cannot…Jareth ordered me to sit her until his return." She let her lower lip tremble a bit.

Grizbine had not expected the woman to be obedient. "I see," he looked to where Jareth was speaking to another of Oberon's supporters. "What he does not know…"

"Silly." Sarah tapped him again, "He's got eyes in the back of his head."

Grizbine snorted, as the idea tickled him. Perhaps he'd place a pair of eyes in the back of Jareth's head for him…maybe green ones. "Ah well, I had hoped to dance with you. Perhaps the next time you grace my good Aunt's court."

"Perhaps," Sarah extended her hand, and smiled coquettishly.

Grizbine bowed over her hand after a moment's hesitation, and placed his lips to the back of it. "Good Night, Lady Sarah."

"Good Night," she didn't even speak his name. As he left she fought the urge to wipe her hand on her gown.

Jareth returned to her side, "Ready to go home?"

Keeping the coy look on her face but adding a touch of remorse, she nodded. "Yes, Sire."

Jareth held out a hand to her, and guided her down a path to where the High Queen was sitting watching the festivities. "We have come to thank you for your hospitality, and bid you good night, Stepmother."

Tatiana looked at the pair. "Leaving so soon?"

"Sarah needs her rest." Jareth said firmly.

"Of course." The High Queen looked at Sarah's middle. "Of course. Good Night then." She turned to the Courtier at her side, dismissing the young couple completely.

A few steps away, the Goblin Kingdom party gathered, Jareth whisked them away with the wave of a hand. When they arrived at the throne room Sarah, headed towards the stairs. "Where are you going?" Barked the Goblin King as she sped off.

"To wash my hand!" She barked back. "That toad slobbered all over it."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Fairies, Gomes and Trolls

Jenny and Gwynn looked forward to the days that they played the game of hide and seek in the Labyrinth. Each time they played, the Goblin King showed them yet another safe place to hide. Their mother didn't always go into the Labyrinth with them now. She would tire too easily. One afternoon Jareth took each of the children by the hand. "It's time you met some of the Labyrinths inhabitants," he said as they disappeared though the hedge. Instead of running off to hide, they walked thought the maze of plants to a stone bridge.

Jareth tapped on the stones with his riding crop, winked at the children as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A brusque grumbling came from under the bridge. "What ever you're selling I don't want any!"

"Gorsin, get yourself out here now," ordered the King.

"I gave at the office!" Insisted the voice.

"Gorsin, this is your office," countered Jareth.

Jenny giggled, and the sound carried.

A head popped out from under the stone bridge, big eyes searching for the sound. "Ah, what have we here?" The little man in strange garments came out from under the bridge, sliding near. "A tasty little human girl… ah and a boy child as well…. Tempting treats Sire." Gwynn instead of being frightened, ran to the troll and threw his open arms around the startled creature. "Sire, the boy is not frightened. Is he demented?"

Jareth snorted, "No, this is Gwynn, son of Sarah, and this is her daughter Jenny. They are my stepchildren. I wanted them to meet the Master Troll of the Labyrinth."

The Troll looked with wiser eyes, "Trouble brewing for our Kingdom." He looked at the children. "Sarah's offspring…I didn't have the pleasure of meeting your mum, but I've heard tell of her."

Jenny smiled at the strange little man. "You live under the bridge?"

"Cor, no!" squawked the little man. "I live in a nice little cottage, just over there." He pointed. "I just works under the bridge." He looked up at the King. "We sees and understands. The Kindred will be protected, by our oath." His long arms wound round Gwynn protectively cradling the lad.

Jenny looked up at her stepfather. "What's a Kindred?"

"You and Gwynn are my Kindred. The members of a Kindred may be related by blood or marriage, or may be unrelated. It's an extended family of sorts, my little love." Jareth smiled back at the child. "Your mother is my consort, and you and your brother are my Stepchildren, therefore, my Kindred. As such you are given certain rights and privileges, and all my subjects are foresworn to protect you always."

Jenny turned to the Troll. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Gorsin."

The rubbery faced Troll smiled back.

Jareth disentangled Gwynn and they bid the troll a good day. Over the bridge, Jareth showed them a path to a glade in the woods. Little houses dotted the hillside there. Jareth told them Forest Gnomes; smaller distant cousins to the Garden Gnomes lived there. Jareth also told them they may not see the Gnomes, but the Gnomes would see them.

"You must always be careful of where you step here in this glade. You don't want to disturb this community," he warned gently. "Gnomes of the Forest are important to the health of our Labyrinth."

Jenny promised they would be careful, even as Gwynn began to move closer to the little houses. He bent down and looked at a little wheelbarrow that was lying on its side. He laughed, then scampered back to his Stepfather.

The next stop on the tour was a little clearing in a ring of gnarly oaks. Jareth put a finger to his lips as they watched tiny Fairies dancing and floating on the air. Jenny's mouth dropped. These Fairies were not like the little swarm at the gate of the Labyrinth. These were dressed gaily in muted colors of flowers. Some even had petals and leaves incorporated into their elaborate fashions.

"Jenny, listen to me very attentively. You must never, I mean **_never_**, enter a ring when Fairies are dancing. You are not Fae, and if you enter bad things can happen."

The little girl frowned, "But the music is so pretty. It makes you want to dance."

Jareth shook his head, "That's just it, my little love. You'll dance until you can dance no more." He knelt in the tall grass beside his stepchildren. "Only Fae, like myself can enter a ring with other Fae."

Tears came to the little green eyes. "You mean I cannot dance with the Fairies…ever?"

A gloved hand stroked the child's cheek, "I won't say never… perhaps one day…but not now. For now, you may watch, but you may not enter the ring. Understood?"

Jenny nodded as she began to sob, and allowed Jareth to pull her toward him. "I won't enter the Fairy Ring."

"Jenny, darling, this is for your protection." He murmured to her. "I will always protect you and your brother."

Gwynn lay down in the tall grass and closed his eyes.

Jareth soothed away the hurt feelings of the little girl. "You may dance for me, anytime you want little love."

"Can we build a ring for us?" she asked with a pout.

"A Jenny Ring?" Jareth snickered. "I think that would be a very nice thing to do. We'll find a place for you in the garden." He patted her back. "We best get back home, Gwynn has had enough for today it seems."

Jenny kissed her stepfather's cheek. "Thank you, Father."

Jareth caught his breath. "You are most welcome, Daughter."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The Hunter and the Prey

The week after the festival a basket of exotic flowers arrived for Sarah from Grizbine. Jareth gave a snort when he looked at the basket. Sarah looked at them from across the room, not even daring to venture near.

"He thinks this reflects good taste?" she asked Jareth.

The Fae King frowned. "I'm not sure whose taste he's trying to emulate here. Remember he knows very little about Mortals and their likes and dislikes my dear."

Sarah looked at the mix of flowers. "One or two of any of the flowers in that basket is expectable… but the entire conglomeration is appalling." She shook her head again. "If that idiot knows anything about the language of flowers, he's made a mess of it."

Jareth looked at her. "You know of the language of flowers? How? It is no longer used above."

"True, it's not in common use any more, more's the pity. However some of us still know and understand the language… My mother and I spent the summer before I turned sixteen taking a course on the Language of Flowers. "

Pulling a Bird of Paradise from the basket, he handed it to her. "Magnificent woman," he declared.

Sarah looked sadly at the flower offered. "I don't trust him, Jareth! Not as far as I can see or throw him. He gave me the creeps just sitting next to me. You were wrong by the way, he did ask me to enter the ring and dance. Twice he tried to take hold of my hand and lead me to the ring. He's dangerous."

"Too true, Sarah," Jareth agreed. "I'd no idea he asked you to dance. He went against protocol, and he knew full well you as Mortal could not enter the ring without consequences." Jareth folded arms over his chest. "He thinks because Tatiana is his patroness he can take what he wants. HE wants this kingdom, wants to disgrace me, enslave my Goblins and destroy the human race."

Sarah placed a hand protectively over her belly. "And my child?"

Sadly, the man gazed at her. "He'd take great pleasure in seeing the end of **_our _**babe. He would go against the Credo and the Escheat…Our most sacred laws. He would break every law of decency."

"You know this?" She watched as he nodded. "And you let me sit beside him?"

"Sarah, you were protected by guards, even at the ring. I would never allow him near you otherwise, not after he nearly trampled our children in our own garden." His face became a schooled mask, no emotions showing. "I am King, and what I do…"

"Is for the good of the Kingdom," she finished for him. "Yes, I know, I've heard it all before. "

Jareth placed his hand over hers, resting above their child. "I swear to you, **_by my oath_**, I will never allow harm to come to you or any of your children." A smirk crossed his lips. "Except by my own hand, of course," he teased.

Sarah glared at him, "Sometimes, Jareth, I really hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." He growled.

She pushed his hand off hers. "Get away from me."

Instead of backing off he pulled her into his arms. "Like it or not, Sarah, I have no intentions of ever losing you or this kingdom. I intend to be pleasured by you for eternity, and in return, give to you the pleasure your body craves, and your mind hates so." He lowered his head to hers.

"Go to hell, Jareth," she muttered as his lips crushed hers.

"Only if you go with me, Sarah," he murmured back. "Magnificent woman," he repeated as Sarah tried to push him away. He was pleased she was still fighting his advances even after seven months in his bed.

"Get off!" she struggled.

"When I've finished," he muttered as he began to kiss her neck.

"Stop it!" she ordered.

He whispered in her ear. "Some day, you will be crying out to me not to stop."

Sarah shoved him back and he released her. "In your dreams, Goblin King." She stormed from the room.

"In your nightmares, Consort mine!" He called after her laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clovis stood over Sarah's shoulder, watching as she worked on her lettering. Sarah was learning to write in Goblin style, not just the spelling by the style of lettering. It was far more like old Latin then any other language. "Even Domovoi do not write this well." Clovis praised.

Sarah sat back. "Do all the races living here read and write Goblin?"

"No," muttered the widow. "Some know only their own language… Domovoi and Gnome and Ashray all read, write and speak Goblin. Elf, most think too good to do so. Humans not care enough to learn."

"And the trolls?" Sarah finished the last word of her assignment.

"Master Troll knows many things. Others too stupid," Clovis compared the page Sarah had done to one written years before. "Very good, Mistress!"

"I'm beginning to understand the way the Old Masters thought," Sarah said firmly. "And I understand why Jareth is so… tough on the Goblins at our court."

"You think him tough?" Clovis laughed. "Zuken was much tougher! He would crack heads to get attention!" The little Goblin woman cackled, "This King much better than all Fae Kings put together! Him at least live with us, and understand us."

"You like him, don't you?" Sarah asked.

"Like? We love King Jareth," Clovis corrected. "He sings to us! He dances with us, he lives like us. He has warrior heart! He is untamed and ferocious. How could one not love such a man?"

Sarah began to wonder that herself. "I think I've been here too long. I'm starting to see things from your prospective."

"Chatelaine is becoming Goblinkin." Clovis patted the woman on the back. "Soon you will take Goblin name."

"I've already been given a Goblin last name!" Sarah protested. "Isn't that enough?"

Clovis laughed. "No."

"Goblin kin indeed," Sarah smiled faintly.

"Chatelaine and King mate like Goblins, me thinks," Clovis teased.

"Now you're going too far!" Sarah rose from her chair. "I'm not discussing that with you or anyone else, Clovis."

"Chatelaine blush!" The little Goblin woman danced for joy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth paced his office, "Carlin, they are going to make a move on us soon. I can feel it."

The Steward nodded in agreement. "They dare not wait until the child is born."

"Tatiana and her sister will not be party to the invasion." Jareth tapped his chin with his gloved fingers. "Sarah and the children are as ready as we can make them."

"Your Chatelaine is a force to be reckoned with," Carlin stated proudly. "She and the children know every inch of the Labyrinth by heart. It will give them safe haven, my King."

"I am so glad we didn't tell the court all we've learned during our stay here." Jareth sighed. "Our secrets will protect the Kingdom, and our family."

"Lady Sarah informed me that a name has been chosen for our Heir." Carlin watched his King pace. "Your father will indeed be pleased she wishes to name the Heir after him."

"Father will find no fault in Sarah." Jareth agreed. "In fact, had I not been drawn to her first, she's exactly the kind of human female that would attract Himself!"

Carlin nodded, "You and your father have often displayed similar tastes."

"Has my father ever had to use…persuasion to bed a wench?" Jareth asked aloud.

"Once or twice that I know of," admitted the Steward.

The Goblin King stopped pacing. "With or without the Kingdom, I would never let her go. I feed off her very soul."

"As long as you don't regret your actions, Sire." Carlin counseled. "Then not even the Chatelaine herself can oppose you."

"She is mine, and what is mine…stays mine." Jareth took the seat behind his desk. "What other business have we today?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine sat on his steed on the windswept hillside outside the Labyrinth. So close, yet so far. He could taste his victory. Soon he would have the Labyrinth in ruins, and the Goblins willing slaves who would wreak havoc on the mortal world. He would find pleasure in seeing that.

His eyes went toward the Castle at the center of the Labyrinth just beyond the Goblin City. How he longed to sit in the throne, to exploit the power attached to it. He had grand plans for the Kingdom. It would become a haven for those who sought a new course to the dark side of power. He would make it a haven for the Unseelie ways. Once in power, he would break away from Tatiana and her Court. He would have no further use for her. Unless, that is, his blessed Aunt would care to grace his bed. The thought of her creamy white skin displayed for his pleasure stirred him. He would use her as he had used other Fae women, and then walk away.

Grizbine considered all females, his mother and aunt included, to be fools, unsuitable for rule. Of course, he was careful not to let them know it; not yet. He still needed them to achieve his first step of conquest. Then he would relegate them to more suitable rolls… like in his bed. Maybe even both at once. The thought of his vain, haughty aunt reduced to pleading for his attentions made him laugh aloud.

Once more, he looked toward the castle, knowing **_she _**would be most likely in the garden at this time of day. One of the first things he planned on doing was having the garden torn out. Perhaps he would have her chained to the window of his bedchamber to watch. Already, he had over a thousand tortures planned for the Mortal Consort. He was sure he could come up with more in the time he had left before his forces invaded the Kingdom. What a pity Jareth would not witness the evil deeds, he mused. That would make it all the more glorious.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jenny and Gwynn, accompanied by Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, were having a picnic on the hillside just past the new bridge over the bog of Stench. It was far enough up wind that the smell didn't make one gag.

"Would my Lady Jenny care for some more tea?" asked Sir Didymus as he gazed at her with affection.

Jenny held her cup out to the little Knight. "Yes, please."

Ludo sat with Gwynn climbing over his massive body. "Gwwynnnnie friend," his low voice crooned.

Hoggle rolled his eyes and kept his attention on Jenny. "Now remember, you avoids the bog unless there is no other way out of a situation."

Jenny nodded. "And then if I have to take Ludo's bridge of rocks not the big bridge, right?"

Sir Didymus put his head on Jenny's shoulder. "Have I told ye the tale of thy mother's peril over that bridge and how the Ludo Bridge came about?"

"No," said Jenny, enjoying the Knight's attentions. "Tell me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine gazed at the castle, thinking how grand the ceremony for his coronation would be. He would make sure most of the High Court were present. He'd ask his beloved aunt to do the honors of crowning him. Taking a dark vial from his tunic, he looked at the liquid with in. The juice of a certain flower, used on the High Queen once before. He would apply it to her eyes, awaken her with a lover's kiss and pretend to be seduced to her bed. Once in her bed he would plant his seed within her. Not even the High King would be brazen enough to end the pregnancy. The child he would create with his aunt would be Heir to the High King's throne once that fool, Oberon was eliminated. "Dear Aunt Tatiana. You do have your uses," he murmured as he tucked the vial back into his tunic.

He would have his mother bear the heir to the Goblin Throne. That thought pleased him intensely. The sneer he wore turned to an ugly smile.

The One who had been watching unseen appeared after he departed. "Not with my wife you don't," he scoffed. "I am High King, and will so remain."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Grizbine makes a move.

Sarah, now at the end of her seventh month, found it easier to allow Jareth and Willa to accompany the children into the Labyrinth. Most days she would sit in the Queen's garden and wait for them to finish the Labyrinth lesson. The quilt had been finished and she was working on other little projects. Yuri and the Domovoi had taken her baby things out of storage and set up a nursery for the baby.

Sarah was seated in the garden on the day that Grizbine came to call. One of the footmen came to her with a card. She fought the reaction of revolution and painted on a stupid smile. "Why Grizbine how nice of you to call." She greeted him warmly, all the while trying to hold her lunch down

Grizbine extended a hand to her and raise her hand to his lips. "Lady Sarah."

Sarah kept the smile on her face, "What brings you to Goblin Country?"

Grizbine looked at the garden, how he wanted to destroy it. "We've not seen much of you or my dear cousin at court. I was wondering how you were getting on."

Sarah sat back down on her bench. "As you can see, all is well." She kept her voice chipper.

"Is it?" He asked with mock concern. "One hears that the Lady Sarah misses her home and family."

"Does one?" she asked back innocently. "I wonder how these rumors get started."

Grizbine sat upon the bench nearest hers. "Truly, my dear, I am concerned for you."

"How kind of you." She nearly gagged on that one. "And you hardly know me."

His eyes went toward her breasts. "One would love to get to know you better."

"How sweet of you to say so." She saw the leer and told herself to keep up the dumb blond act. Knowing he was already staring, she leaned toward him. "I must say it's nice to have company. Oh and I so wanted to thank you for the lovely flowers you sent."

'Fool woman,' he thought. "Ah you enjoyed them, did you?"

"I love to get flowers, always have," she preened.

Grizbine moved closer. "Surely my cousin gives you flowers."

"When he thinks of it," she pouted. "He's often busy with his little goblins."

Pretending he was sympathetic, Grizbine moved even closer. "A woman should be with her family at a time like this. Don't you think, my dear?"

'What is your game?' she wondered to herself. "There is no chance of that," she pouted. "Jareth says I must stay here."

Taking her hand into his, he placed it on his heart. "I hate seeing you in distress. I could arrange for you and your children to return to your home. I can even arrange it so Jareth can not stop you or bring you back here. I have the ear of the High Queen, you know."

Sarah felt the baby react; it began to stir and kick. She stood up quickly, took both hands and placed them on her child. "Oh my, that was a good one." She said, not wanting the man to know her child detested him already.

Grizbine placed an arm over her shoulder. "Wouldn't you rather be home, your own home, with your own family surrounding you, my dear? You can tell me."

'Said the spider to the fly,' Sarah thought, finding his touch most distressing. 'Jareth, you wanted me to play dumb blond, dumb blond you get.' She turned and looked up at Grizbine, batted her lashes the way her mother had in one play. "You are so kind."

Grizbine looked down at her eyes, then lower to her cleavage. "I think of you as family," he said in a low gravely voice. "My cousin should spend less time with these stupid Goblins and more time with you. Were you mine, I would never let you out of my sight or my grip. Has anyone told you how beautiful your body is?"

Sarah panicked for a second, 'ok, Goblin King, what do I do now? I'm painting myself into a corner and this jerk is going to try something!' She thought a dirty thought to bring on a blush and swatted at the man. "Oh come now!"

Grizbine thought he was making headway. "Would you like to go home, Sarah?"

'I am home,' she thought to herself. The force of the thought struck her, somewhere in the last six months the Kingdom had become home. She looked over at Grizbine. She could not think of a thing to say.

He misunderstood her pause. Thinking she was speechless, he pulled her into an embrace. "There, there, little one. I can make it all go away. All the bad things Jareth has done."

'Oh gag me!' Sarah thought. His personal scent was rancid, and his clothes reeked of him. "Please," she whispered. "If Jareth sees you holding me, he'll be very angry." Her mind flooded with strange images and sounds.

Grizbine smiled to himself, "But you're not angry are you, my little friend?"

Sarah knew he was under the impression that his enticement spells were making her susceptible to his 'charms'. "Oh Grizbine, how could I be angry with you? Why you are everything a girl dreams of…" she wanted to gag. 'Yeah, I've got nightmares of monsters like you.' She was determined to see how far he was going to push his luck.

"Could you really send me home?"

Grizbine gave a throaty laugh. "Of course I can. Say the word and I'll send you and your darling children back to where you came from."

The baby kicked harder as the man held Sarah. "I was told I could never go back to my world." She pouted prettily.

Thinking she was nearly ready, he growled to her ear. "Lies, Sarah. You can go back when ever you want."

Sarah closed her eyes, 'I'm gonna hate myself in the morning.' She tilted her face up. "And what will your kindness cost me?"

Grizbine simpered. "Not more than you'd be willing to pay. Say a few hours of pleasure." He let his tongue flick in to her ear. "I'd love to teach you a few new tricks, pet."

'Jareth! I could use some help here!' She called to him, 'If you don't get your skinny Fae hinny out here now, this ape is going to try and screw me right here in the Queen's garden.'

There was a clap of thunder in the clear sky, and Sarah pulled quickly away from the man. "I forget myself." She stammered and scurried off, knowing the man did not know the secrets of the garden. She moved toward the swinging hedge and passed though. On the other side she crouched down and held her breath. She could hear Grizbine calling out to her. She felt and heard movement on her side of the hedge. Looking to her side she saw the toes of Jareth's boots.

"Skinny hinny?" he scoffed. "Indeed."

Sarah reached up a hand. "I never thought the day would come when I'd say these words, but Boy! Am I glad to see you!"

Jareth reached down and pulled her up. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting information, Sire," she brushed off her gown and settled the babe within. "Hush up, small fry!" she warned.

The king was not amused. "What kind of information?"

"That jerk just offered me a quick ride home. He said I could go back any time I've want to." Sarah fumed. "All for the price of letting him have his wicked way with me. He thinks his spells are working."

"He openly said he wanted to … have his way with you?" Jareth frowned.

"I asked what his kindness would cost me. He said, and I quote. 'Not more than you'd be willing to pay. Say a few hours of pleasure. I'd love to teach you a few new trick, pet.' Then he stuck his nasty tongue in my ear! I feel violated!" She shivered in revolution.

"He put his tongue in your ear?" Jareth was now seething. "How dare he lay a hand on you, let alone his lying tongue."

"The baby hates him. When that goon touched me, the baby put up a real fuss!"

Jareth placed a hand tenderly on Sarah's middle. "Hush, my son, your mother is safe." Mismatched eyes sought green eyes of his consort. "You're safe now, Sarah."

"Jareth, do you have any idea of what that man is really like? The things he thinks? How he hates women, and wants to use them?" She asked as his hand calmed their child.

"What do you mean?" The King's attention had been captured.

Sarah placed a hand over his. "When he pulled me into an embrace, I suddenly got all these mental images and sounds… things no one should ever see in another's mind."

Jareth drew a crystal from the air. "Where is Grizbine now?" The image of the man at the far end of the garden showed in the sphere. "Feel up to facing him in my presence?"

Sarah nodded.

"The children are with Hoggle, and he's leading them through the forest. They'll be busy for at least another hour." Jareth opened the hedge and stepped back to allow her to pass though first. "Ready?" She nodded again and he led her back to the area where Grizbine was still looking for her. "Cousin." Jareth kept his voice calm. "Sarah told me you'd come to pay **_us_** a call."

Grizbine looked at a loss for words. "One likes to keep track of the relations."

"Yes, indeed." Jareth motioned Sarah to sit. "One does."

Grizbine looked at Sarah with what he hoped was the look of sympathy. "I was just telling your consort that we have not seen much of you at court."

Jareth engaged the man in conversation for a short period of time, then said he and Sarah were needed elsewhere but suggested that Sarah see their guest to the edge of the garden. Grizbine bowed to Jareth, and Sarah walked the unwanted guest to where she knew Jareth wanted her to stop.

"Thank you for coming to call." She smiled up prettily at the man as she gave him her hand.

Grizbine bowed over the offered hand, and pulled her closer. He breathed in her ear as he let one hand skim the side of her breast. "Think of what I've said, pet. If you ever want me, you have but to call." He moved away walked through a gateway and vanished.

"It will be a cold day in hell!" Sarah said as she returned to Jareth. "That jerk just copped a feel!" She heard a snap and looked to see Jareth now holding two halves of what had been his riding crop.

Jareth looked at the two halves in his hands and growled. "I'm going to dip him in the bog, head first!" He looked at Sarah. "Are you alright?" he took her hand into his.

Sarah moved closer to the Fae man. "I'm not sure anymore."

Cautiously, Jareth pulled Sarah into his arms. "I'm sorry you had to endure his vile touch, Sarah."

For the first time in seven months, Sarah willingly wrapped her arms around him. "We can't let him have our Kingdom. We can't."

Jareth held her close, his chin resting on her head. "We won't, my Consort. We won't. He has no idea of what he is up against. We'll keep this Kingdom safe, for the Goblins, and our children."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Winds of Warnings

The tensions in the castle were high and everyone seemed to sense danger. The Goblins were on edge, and snapping at every little sound. Even Willa, who always seemed the soul of peace and calmness, was jumpy.

Jareth brought the children in to the bedchamber for the evening story, but took the book from Sarah's hand. "We need to talk," he said with concern.

Jenny and Gwynn snuggled into their mother and looked at their stepfather with rapt attention. "Jenny darling, Sir Didymus came to me." The little girl looked away. "Child your mother and I both told you if you have questions to come to us."

Sarah looked from Jareth to her daughter. "What's this?" When the little girl refused to look at her mother, Sarah looked at Jareth.

Jareth sat on the edge of the bed, drew a crystal from the air and handed it toward the child. "Jenny, look into the crystal," he instructed.

Sarah looked at the crystal at the same time. What she saw filled her with dread and pain. It was showing the night she had wished Toby away. She looked at Jareth his face was solemn. Sarah looked at the surface of the clear sphere.

Jenny saw it all, Sarah in the park, and the owl watching over her. She saw her mother as a teen running home in the rain with a huge dog. The fracas with her Granny K, and the screaming Toby as Sarah held him up in the air saying words from a Fairy Tale. Then she heard her mother say the words…

_**"Aah," she moaned helplessly. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away**_

_**... right now" **_

Sarah looked at herself in the sphere in her daughter's hands and whimpered. "I didn't mean it." Years of guilt set tears flowing. "I didn't…."

Jareth pointed to the sphere, and both Jenny and her mother looked into its heart.

_**"You're ... him, aren't you?" You're the King of the Goblins." **_

_**He bowed. "Jareth." **_

_**She resisted the ridiculous impulse to return a curtsy. **_

_**"I have saved you," he said. "I have liberated you from those bonds that distressed you and frightened you. You're free now, Sarah." **_

_**"Oh, no. I don't want to be free," she answered. "I mean, I do, but -- I want my little brother back. Please." She gave him a tiny smile.**_

_**"If it's all the same to you." **_

_**Jareth folded his hands on the top of his cane. "What's said is said." **_

_**"But I didn't mean it," Sarah replied quickly. **_

_**"Didn't you, now?" **_

_**"Oh, please. Where is he?" **_

_**Jareth chuckled. "You know very well where he is." **_

_**"Please bring him, back, please." She heard herself speaking in a small voice. "Please!"**_

_**"Sarah ..." Jareth frowned, and shook his head. His expression was all concern for her. "Go back to your room. Read your books. Put on your costumes. That is your real life. Forget about the baby." **_

_**"No, I can't." **_

_**For a moment, they regarded each other, adversaries trying to size each other up at the outset of a long contest. Thunder rumbled. **_

_**Then Jareth raised his left arm, and made a large gesture with his hand. Sarah looked around, thinking that he was summoning assistance. When she faced him again, a glowing crystal had appeared in his hand. **_

_**"I've brought you a gift, Sarah," he said, holding it out to her. **_

_**She paused. She could not trust him. "What is it?" **_

_**"A crystal, nothing more. Except that if you look into it ... it will show you your dreams."**_

_**Before he could produce the crystal, Sarah told him, "No." She paused. "Thank you all the same, but I can't do what you want. Can't you see that? I must have my brother back." **_

_**"You will never find him."**_

_**Jareth's voice came from behind her. "Turn back, Sarah. Turn back, before it is too late." **_

_**"I can't. Oh, I can't. Don't you understand that?" She shook her head slowly, gazing at the distant castle, and to herself, quietly, repeated, "I can't." **_

_**"What a pity." Jareth's voice was low, and gentle, as though he really meant it. **_

_**She was looking at the castle. It seemed to be a long way off, but not impossibly far to travel. It depended on what she would encounter in the valley, how easily it could be crossed. Was the darkness down there perpetual? "It doesn't look that far," she said, and heard in her voice the effort she was making to sound brave. **_

_**Jareth was at her elbow now. He looked at her, with a smile that was icy. "It's farther than you think." Pointing at a tree, he added, "And the time is short." **_

_**Sarah saw that an antique wooden clock had appeared in the tree, as though growing from a branch. On it were marked the hours to thirteen, as on the nursery clock in the lightning.**_

_**"You have thirteen hours to unriddle the Labyrinth," Jareth told her, "before your baby brother becomes one of us." **_

_**"Us?" **_

_**Jareth nodded. "Forever." **_

Jenny glared at her mother. "You wished Uncle Toby away!" her voice rasped with anger.

Jareth answered before Sarah could. "Jenny, you mother didn't know that I would take her brother. She was young and foolhardy, and angry at what she felt was an injustice done to her. She never meant to have your Uncle whisked away. Now look into the crystal again." The images came quick, the doors of the Ruse, the shaft of hands, the oubliette, and Jareth in the tunnel. All the images became a flood and then stopped abruptly after the bog. Jareth spoke softly to the little girl as he tipped her face up to look at him. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, your mother fought her way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City, to take back the child." He looked from daughter to mother. "Only Sarah ever completed the Labyrinth. Only Sarah ever matched and out matched me."

Jenny placed the sphere down on the bed. "You said you knew each other before… daddy…. But this is…."

Jareth held the sphere up for one more image. It was the crystal ballroom, Jareth moving past other women to take Sarah into his arms and sing to her as he waltzed he down the steps. Jenny heard the words but not clearly. Jareth looked at Sarah and said them once more. "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down." He looked back at Jenny. "I've shown you these images so you will understand. There are parts of your mother's story that belong only to her and to me. No one, not even you have a right to that." Jareth tossed the sphere into the air where it disappeared. "You want to know something, ask us."

"Sir Didymus said that only a wisher could save the wishee." Jenny whispered. "Mommy should not have even known we were gone."

Jareth nodded. "That's true, in most cases. However, you mother is not most cases. Your father wished you into my hands, and I offered your mother a chance to live here with you." He looked at Sarah, his eyes warning her not to contradict him.

Jenny moved across the bed, into the arms of her stepfather. "Thank you for bringing Mommy here!"

Jareth kissed the child and soothed her. "Now Jenny, there are reasons Mommy and I have been having you and Gwynn learn the Labyrinth. Things are not always what they seem, remember? Someday, we may have people here who are strangers."

"Bad strangers?" Jenny asked, "Like that man who rode into the garden and nearly trampled Gwynn?"

"Yes, him, or others like him. If you ever see him, hide Jenny, hide fast." Jareth warned. "Take Gwynn and go to Gorsin or Hoggle or to Sir Didymus and stay hidden until your mother or I come for you. You go only with the ones you know. If you see a creature in the forest you've not met, hide!"

Jenny looked at both parents, "I will," she promised. "I'll hide with Gwynn."

Jareth reached behind him and handed the book to Sarah. "Read the passages I've marked."

Sarah read from the book, while her family looked on and listened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth returned from putting the children down and entrusting them to Willa's tender care. Sarah was pacing, wringing her hands as she walked back and forth. Jareth sat with his hands clasped, leaning on his thighs and waited.

Sarah stopped. "Jareth, call Gibbs." She let herself descend to the floor slowly.

"Gibbs!" Jareth cried out as he moved toward his Consort. "Sarah, are you in any pain?"

She shook her head, "No, but I feel…strange…"

Gibbs entered from the hall. "You called, Your Majesty?" He frowned seeing Sarah on the floor, "My Lady," he moved to her side and helped her to stand. Looking into her eyes, he said calmly. "Tell me your symptoms." He guided her back to her bed.

"It sounds silly…I'm feeling so strange… and I'm hearing things… humming…no make that a buzzing noise…and I get flashes of images…" Sarah closed her eyes and lay back on the pillow. "I'd trade morning sickness with this any day! At least with morning sickness I had warning."

Jareth looked on with concern. "Gibbs?"

"Ma'am, have you had premonitions? I mean before you returned here to the Goblin Kingdom…" He opened one eye at a time and looked deeply.

"Well, sure, everyone does." Sarah dismissed the thought.

"Not everyone is aware of them, Lady Sarah." Gibbs looked at her patiently. "Nor have many of your kind journeyed here and back again."

"Gibbs what is it?" Jareth asked again.

"It would seem that she's naturally receptive to physic abilities… or what her race calls physic… and your son is sharing his… abilities with her." Gibbs smiled. To Sarah he said, "I'll leave you a potion to calm your nerves."

On the way out Jareth moved into the hall with Gibbs. "And after the child is born?"

Gibbs looked at the King with a stony glare. "You were warned. You knew she would be changed. She will never return to an ordinary mortal…if she was indeed ever ordinary to begin with."

Jareth griped the arm of the Healer. "I gave her Fae food on her first visit, and marked her, would those factor in?"

"Fae food? You never told me she'd eaten Fae food." Gibbs' jaw tightened.

"It was never supposed to be common knowledge. There are only a few who know." Jareth sighed. "Does it factor in?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know. I must consult my books and scrolls…."

Jareth watched the Healer vanish. "You do that." He entered the room and looked at Sarah still wincing. "Drink the potion."

"No," she said defiantly. "I won't."

Jareth moved toward her. "Drink the damn potion, I won't see you suffer."

Sarah, hollow eyed and pale stared at him. "What's happening to me?"

"Transition," Jareth picked up the goblet and held it out to her. "Drink this or I'll pour it down your throat by force."

Sarah looked at him, "What does Transition mean? Am I becoming a Fae?" there was fear in her voice.

He sat beside her on the bed, and held the goblet to her lips. "Drink." She hesitated, and he teased. "I'm not going to poison the mother of my child."

With a grimace she took a sip, made a face and took a deep drink. "That's vile."

"It will keep you calm, and give you rest," he whispered. "Tell me what your visions are."

"They are all muddled." She closed her eyes, "like in a kaleidoscope."

He removed his gloves and placed his fingers to her temple. "What do you see?"

"Grizbine… his plans for the kingdom…. For his mother…for Tatiana…. He's a monster!" her eyes flew open. "He wants to kill us all. Horribly." She raised a hand and placed it to Jareth's face. "He wants to enslave the Goblins…he wants to kill your father and place a bastard out of Tatiana on the throne."

"His bastard?" Jareth gasped. He lowered his hand, "Sarah…"

"No… not now… no explanations, no excuses," she pushed him away.

Fire jumped into the mismatched eyes. "Is this the Sarah Williams who defied me all those years ago?"

A strange calm came over Sarah. "No, this is Sarah Goblinshimmer, and I want revenge!"

Jareth placed the goblet on her nightstand. "Now those kind of words are music to my ears."

"No one plots to harm my family! Or my Kingdom." Her eyes became slits. "I feel him near…plotting our end…. I say we give him a taste of Labyrinth Justice."

Jareth raised her hand to his lips, and kissed the palm. "That's the woman I remember." 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

The Iron Glove

Grizbine stood at the appointed place, waiting. He didn't like to be kept waiting, but one didn't rush Baal Adramelch, not if one wanted to live to tell the tale. He paced quietly.

"Impatience is not a virtue, Grizbine Du Fae." A voice that was as unhurried as honey spoke. "Why do you call upon me?"

"I have a need," Grizbine declared arrogantly. "And only the great Baal Adramelch can fulfill it." He looked toward the direction the voice had come. All he saw was a solid stone-faced wall.

From the wall came the voice again. "Indeed, and do you intend to worship me as a God?"

The sneer let Grizbine's face. "Worship?"

There was the sound of unpleasant laughter. "What are you willing to give me in payment for your request?"

"The worship of a Kingdom, would that satisfy you great Baal?"

A creature appeared in a dark robe, the hood keeping the sun from its face. "The worship of a Kingdom you say? Intriguing, tell us more."

"I intend to become the next Goblin King," Grizbine stated.

A hand went up. "The Kingdom of the Goblin is ruled already, by one Jareth."

Grizbine spat on the ground. "I wish to eliminate Jareth."

Baal frowned in his hood. "I see." Already, he did not like Grizbine. "Why should I help you?"

"I shall make you the official God of the Goblin Kingdom, and will see to it that children are brought to your altar. Their blood will quench your thirst." The Dark Fae's voice rose with excitement.

"The blood of children… does not interest us." The creature known as Baal turned to leave.

"I can offer you a mortal who bears a Fae child that is not yet born." Grizbine was grasping at straws. "I had planned on ripping the child from her and destroying both. However if a mortal female interests you, you may of course have her…and the brat she carries."

Baal paused, considered and smiled. "What do you want?"

"A weapon Great Baal, a weapon that will destroy the Goblin King." Grizbine smiled.

Baal looked at the Fae before him, and saw a fool. Of course every now and then such a fool could succeed. "I shall give you this weapon you request, and in return, once you've won your Kingdom, I shall be come its God, and the woman will be brought to me. Agreed?"

"You may have her, after I've had the pleasure of dismembering her other two children before her horrified eyes," rejoiced the other.

Baal split a rock open and pulled molten metal from its heart. "Stand back, fool, least thee wants the death you plan for your cousin." At Grizbine's startled reaction, Baal laughed. "We know thee Grizbine, and we know thy cousin." The creature in the dark robe passed a gauntlet to the man. "Give this as a gift to your cousin… he will be dead in an hour. Take care not to place your hand in the gauntlet."

Grizbine raised the gauntlet up, his eyes filled with joy at the thought of his cousin's destruction. "An iron glove, how fitting. With this the Kingdom will be mine to rule." He turned and looked at Baal. "With this, I shall crush the spirit of all who defy me! Perhaps I'll even have Oberon himself slide his hand into this gauntlet and let its grasp cut him down." He wrapped the metal glove in his cloak, departing with secret delight.

Baal watched. Thinking better of his part in this, he sent subtle changes to the metal glove. It would not do to piss off the High King of the Fae, not when he had been an ally. "Oberon," he called softly into the winds. "Beware, you've a serpent in your garden."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Labyrinth Justice

Jareth gathered the Goblins in the throne room. He looked at them, his people. "The day is come," he announced with dark fury. "The usurper is near. He comes to take my throne and enslave your race." He walked with hands on his hips, dressed in battle armor. "Our enemy does not yet realize we are aware, and have been aware of him from the start."

Sarah and the children watched from the gallery.

"I am King!" roared Jareth. "I will not have this Kingdom become the breeding grounds of the UnSeelie Court!" His cloak fluttered, although there was no wind.

"Those who gave aid to our enemy are known and are even now being dealt with."

The generals of the Goblin Army knelt before their King. "We are loyal to only you, King Jareth!"

"The fool who comes this day thinks we are weak! He thinks we are foolish and stupid." Jareth continued. "Today he will taste Justice, Labyrinth Justice! Today we save our Kingdom!"

Jenny pulled on her mother's arm, "Is Father angry?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, dear, Father is very angry. But not without reason."

Gwynn was dressed in toy armor that reflected the style his stepfather wore. Jenny also wore armor of sorts.

Jareth twirled his hand and pointed through the window. "On the hillside outside our gates he gathers his forces. They do not know the secrets of our Labyrinth! They do not know the Goblin heart, or its soul. They take for granted that they can overpower us. Today we turn the tides; today we take back the glory that is Goblin! To your posts."

"Fiat Justitia!" Rose the cry from the Goblins before they disbursed. (**_Let there be justice_**!)

Sarah and the children came down from the gallery. Jenny was the first to reach Jareth, and she held out her hand to him. Gwynn tugged on his leg to be picked up. Reaching down he pulled the boy up into his arm, his free arm placed around Jenny protectively.

"Listen to me, my dear,." he spoke to the children. "I want you to remember all that we've told you. Your mother and I have prepared you for this day. When things begin to happen I want you to do as you were told." He looked at Jenny. "Now what do you do?"

Looking up, she smiled. "We go into the Labyrinth and only go with the inhabitants we know. We stay far from the ones who are strangers to us."

"That's my little love." He praised; he looked at Gwynn. "You stay with your sister, and protect her, my little man."

Gwynn smiled, nodded and said. "Dadee keen."

Sarah opened her mouth, but no word came.

Jareth kissed the children and sent them off with Willa, whom he had already instructed to seek safe haven in the Labyrinth. Side by side, he and Sarah watched the children leave the throne room. When they were gone, Jareth turned to Sarah. "I go into battle." He placed on hand to her shoulder.

"Yes, I know." She nodded.

"There is a tradition, very old and honored. The lady of the castle sends its lord off with a favor." He murmured. "Would you not …."

Sarah took a silk scarf from her sleeve and tied it to his arm. "I'd be honored if you'd wear my colors, my King."

The hand on her shoulder took her slender neck into its grasp. "You asked me once if I ever loved you…."

"You said I was just your obsession." She finished for him

His thumb under her chin raised her head. "It was not the whole truth. You are my obsession. That is true. I make no apologies for it, Sarah. Nor do I regret the manner in which I have chained you to me." Gloved fingers fanned out on her neck, and his thumb under her chin forced her to face him. "I will not go into battle having you think you are **_only_** an obsession or merely my possession."

Sarah nodded. "This is not the time for flowery speeches, my King. Save our Kingdom, and I will be happy to listen to anything you feel you need say." She placed a hand to his cheek. "With your shield or on it." She stepped back.

Jareth winked. "I was right you know. You are a magnificent woman." He turned and departed.

Sarah looked around the throne room, empty and quiet. "I wish I understood him, really understood him." She said quietly as she went to sit in his throne. As soon as the words left her lips, she knew she had made a mistake in uttering them. She felt as if a thunder bolt had been driven though her, and closed her eyes tightly. Her hands gripped the side arms of the throne; her wish had been granted. When she opened her eyes, she saw things differently, no longer with just her own eyes, but with his. "Well I'll be damned." She muttered. "That skinny assed bastard has been bluffing all along." She took a deep breath. "Alright, Jareth, we'll play this out your way."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine spoke to his gathering forces. "I will go in alone. They will not suspect a thing. Await my signal, then enter the city and destroy anything or any one who stands in your way. Remember! Take captive only the Mortal and her children!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Unseen the voyeur stood in the gallery and watched the woman in the throne. He watched as she took the last moments before battle to bolster her courage. He kept his presence secret, not wishing to disturb the Chatelaine. He could see the fire and ice, and the reason his son was so enamored of the woman. 'He has his father's tastes in women, never anything simple.' He smiled as the woman sat calming in his son's throne. 'Yes, Sarah Williams, you are worth this war! You are the savior of the Goblin Kingdome and its throne."

Sarah felt her child stir, "Yes, little one, I know. Grizbine is near." She tugged the shoulders of her gown down and pulled her bodice to expose her bosom shamelessly. 'Show and tell time, Jareth.'

'Right. You show, and let us hope he tells,' came the answer from the King. 'To your post, my Consort.'

Sarah unhurriedly strolled down the stairs and out to the garden where she settled herself on a bench. She made sure her ample bosom was exposed without spilling out. "Come and get it you slimy bastard," she muttered as she heard Grizbine's steed at the garden gate. 'Ok, going into dumb blond mode,' she told her partner. She painted on a sappy smile, and greeted the man entering her garden. "Why Grizbine, how nice to see you."

Grizbine bowed to her, his eyes going straight to her breasts. "How lovely you look." He looked about the garden, before straddling the bench beside her. "Where is my cousin? I've come with court business."

Sarah pouted. "Here I thought you'd come to see me. Jareth's around here somewhere, off with the Goblins again."

Grizbine reached over to a bush and plucked a rose. He extended the flower to touch her exposed skin. "We are alone?" he growled softly.

"Yes, Grizbine. We are alone." She gave him her best simper. 'I'm gonna gag!'

'Stay strong. Tease him.' Prompt the unseen King. 'Make him drool.'

'That will cost you extra, Goldielocks.' She giggled and batted her lashes.

"Have you given thought to my offer?" Grizbine stroked her with the rose.

'This jerk is getting off on this, and you're gonna owe me big time for this performance, Blondie.' She sent the guarded thought. Blinking at Grizbine she licked her lips as if the had gone dry. "What offer would that be?" she let her voice drop an octave. She leaned closer, "As I recall you made two offers."

"The second is not necessarily attached to the first." He growled at her, lowering his head to kiss her bosom, as a hand came up and cupped a breast roughly.

'Gag me! How long do I have to suffer his slobbering on my bosom?'

'Just get him to talk.'

"Grizbine, please, if we get caught." She put on a whimper she had heard her mother practice for a play.

Grizbine wondered to himself if Baal would mind too terribly receiving his goods slightly more used than she was now. The thought of cuckolding Jareth with the tasty mortal excited him and set fire running through his veins. "Jareth should know better than to leave so delicious a dish out to be sampled," he murmured against her skin and took a lover's bite.

'If this does not get the confession, nothing will!' Sarah moaned in her mind. 'I'm going for broke and then getting the hell out of here.'

'Break him my dear. Make him want you more than he wants anything else.'

'Oh this is so gonna cost you, Blondie!'

Sarah, placed a hand to the neck of the Fae kissing her breasts. "Make me your offer again, Grizbine."

"Entice me, mortal witch," he teased.

Sarah gave a tug and the bodice dropped on one side exposing a nipple, she began to stoke the man's neck, "If we get caught," she let her chest heave under his lips. "It will be my head, not yours," she whispered simulating passion. 'The things I'll do for this Kingdom!' She held him off, not allowing his lips to touch the rosy peak that had appeared. "If Jareth should find out you've helped me escape…"

'Get the information and get out of there before he wants more.'

"Jareth will have no power soon to do any thing. His Kingdom is about to become mine!" Boasted the lusting man. "He'll have no power to follow where I send you, wench."

'Get out now, Sarah!' Jareth said. 'Make him follow you into the Labyrinth.'

Sarah startled, feigning that she had heard something, or someone approach. "It's too open here." She bolted toward the private hedge, pressed the hinge and passed though. She left the hedge opening ajar, scurried down the path and ran straight to the Ruse. "Open!" she ordered, adjusting her bodice more modestly again and making sure her amulet was now on the outside of her bodice. The door opened and the shaft of hands swallowed her. "Down, gently, boys!"

The chorus of hands laughed and snickered. "She said down…" Hands lowered the Chatelaine gently until she was set into the oubliette.

"Keep that creep out!" she ordered the hands who covered the lid on the oubliette. She took a seat on the bench that Jareth had replaced as sharp jabs and pain hit. "No…" she moaned. " Not now baby!" The second pain hit and she masked her mind not wanting to distract Jareth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the windswept hillside, the amassed forces of Grizbine's army awaited the signal to ravage the little kingdom. They joked and jeered over the prospect of taking out a few Goblins.

"Tonight," boasted the general of Grizbine's forces, "we shall taste Goblin hide!"

"Are you so sure of that?" asked a voice that shook the earth. Everywhere there were goblins, of every description and size. All dressed in battle gear. The leader of the Goblin forces growled orders out in the ancient Goblin Tongue. Grizbine's men were out numbered and out flanked. "Drop your weapons and surrender to the Goblin King's might!"

Grizbine's general watched as weapons and banners began to pile up. "You have no idea of what you've done, you fools."

"We've saved our Kingdom from your madman." The Goblin general roared. "Bind them! We march them back to our city, and to the King's justice."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Grizbine had difficulty rising quickly from the bench, his swollen manhood hurt. Had the wench not bolted, he would have used her to satiate his sexual hunger. He would have enjoyed using her in the garden in the open for any and all to see. He groaned as he pulled himself up and turned to move the direction she had gone. Finding the hedge and the opening, he smiled to himself, thinking of the stupid woman thinking she was going home. The only place she was going, he told himself was to Baal. "We have time, little pet," he called into the opening. "I've yet to taste the morsel you've offered me." He passed though the hedge, took a few steps and the hedge closed masking the opening completely. Grizbine was moving toward the path. "Come out and play, little mortal…" he called. "It's time you had a man, instead of that fop."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah heard him as he passed by; she kept the hem of her skirt in her teeth as she counted the time between pains. Tears were now coming down her cheeks. When she was sure he had passed on and the pain had begun to ease, she knelt over the bench, panted lightly and whispered. "Help."

The unseen voyeur had been keeping watch. He took form and stooped to pick up the woman. "Be still, child. I shall take you to your chamber and bring the Goblin Midwife to you."

Sarah would have recognized the face if not the eyes anywhere. "High… King."

"Hi Consort." Joked the man lightly as he took her away from the Oubliette.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A smile curled Jareth's lips as he watched his cousin entered the labyrinth unknowing. Soon the other Fae would be under attack by the Labyrinth itself. He felt Sarah enter the oubliette, and then she vanished from his 'radar'. He frowned, drew a crystal and cursed quietly to himself. "Great timing, my son," he muttered. He saw his father appear and take Sarah. He trusted his father to see to his Consort, and now he could concentrate on teaching his cousin a lesson about plotting against the High King and his son.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Teaching the Lesson

Grizbine was growing very tired of the game, and wanted to finish it quickly. He would take what he wanted, and give the signal as soon as he had satisfied his sexual urges. Once his cousin was in his custody, he would force him to place his hand in the gauntlet and watch him shrivel and die. Perhaps he would even allow Sarah to watch the end before packing her and the brat she carried off the Baal. Something in the back of his mind kept him thinking of the mortal, and her tempting assets. Perhaps he would keep her for a night or two. "Come, come, little pet. I want to taste the rose you've offered me." He moved father down the pathway. "Where the blazes have you gone, woman?"

A Goblin peeped past the legs belonging to Jareth. "We play with him now?"

"Be my guest, and remember, this one you may play rough with." Jareth snorted.

The little Goblin was joined by a dozen or so others. They scampered off toward the intruder. Jareth knew that Goblins had gotten a reputation of causing mischief. He also knew that his cousin was not aware that his own powers would be diminished in the Labyrinth, as it did not recognize him as an authority figure. Grizbine was not well loved by the Goblins, or by any other inhabitant of the Labyrinth. He was known for his despicable way of treating what he considered lower beings.

Jareth walked over to the hedges. "Old friend, the beast in your belly has threatened our Consort. He would defile her given half a chance. Show him some of your teeth," he said softly to the living Labyrinth. A roar came from deep within the bowls of the creature. The ground shook as the roar traveled from one end of the Kingdom to the other, and Jareth smiled.

Grizbine felt the ground beneath his feet quake and give way. What had been a clear path turned into a snaky slope with rocks and boulders placed to hinder the path down, Grizbine lost his footing and began to plummet forward. When he tried to use his powers, he found them dormant. He cursed while rocks pelted his body. When he came to a halt, he was disoriented and angry. He would make the slut pay for this, he vowed. Grizbine now changed his plan. The last images he wanted his cousin to see before his death was Grizbine making the Consort scream in passionate pleasure.

"Come out, pet," Grizbine called. "Don't make me lose patience." Grizbine heard a noise, but it was most defiantly not human, or female.

There was clicking and snapping, and then the intruder was surrounded by the wild Fireys. Jareth snickered into his glove and hid behind a tree to watch the fun. Grizbine swatted at the mischievous creatures, and moved past them even more disoriented. He was not sure which way he had come, the Fireys had him all turned around.

"Lady Sarah, where are you?" Grizbine called out with exasperation. "I'm not enjoying this, and you will be made to pay." He tried yet again to use his powers again they failed him. "Damnation," he uttered angrily. "What is wrong with my powers?"

Looking around himself he saw what he perceived as one of the castle towers. He moved in that direction.

Jareth walked into the clearing that his cousin had just vacated. "Good work, boys," he praised the Fireys. "Very good work."

"We never got to try to take off his head," lamented one Firey.

"So we just take yours." His head was taken by another and tossed about.

Jareth left the Fireys to playing a game of body toss. He followed the same path his cousin had taken. Several Goblins awaited their Master, and were ready to report the progress the intruder was making.

"He's headed straight for the Bog, Majesty," One Goblin cackled.

"See if you can direct him away from it, if not…"He frowned. "Tatiana is going to have one smelly house guest." Jareth watched a dozen Goblins of various sizes rush down the path. He drew a crystal from the air, "Show me Sarah," he said as he looked in the clear depths. Sarah was now in their chamber, and his Father was sitting guard. He tossed the sphere into the air where it burst into a thousand shards that vanished. He heard a great growl.

Grizbine swatted at the Goblins. "Get back you little beasts! Stay out of my way." He ordered. One of the Goblins sank fangs into the leather of Grizbine's boot. Grizbine furiously tried to shake the offending beastie off. By the time he was able to shake himself free, he had enough. "Stay in this God forsaken wood, bitch! I no longer want your favors. My offer is now rescinded. You had best hide from me, Lady Sarah. My forces are about to take this Kingdom, and when it's in my grasp, you will not find safe haven on one square inch of it!"

Jareth felt the rumble of the ground. "Wrong thing to say, cousin," he muttered.

Grizbine stalked past the bridge opening, never seeing the little Knight guarding the two children and Elf. He crossed the bridge, still moving toward the castle tower in the distance.

Jareth waved to Sir Didymus as he crossed the bridge. He heard Gwynn call out, 'Daaadeee,' but didn't stop. Swiftly, he moved after his cousin, but didn't try to over take him. Grizbine still had lessons to learn.

Grizbine stood on the edge of the forest, and wondered how he had gotten so turned round. How could he be so far from the castle? Before him lay what looked like a vast junkyard. He could see men and women with bundles of junk piled high on their backs. Many piles of junk seemed to be moving slowly though the rubble. He frowned, there was no way around the rubble, he had to go though it. There were dark shadows covering some of the piles, and the air seemed fouled.

Grizbine was angry his powers were not working. He was angry that Sarah had led him a merry chase and he had somehow lost her. He was furious the woman had made him come into the hedge maze. He was plotting how best to even his score with her.

Jareth stayed hidden as his cousin took the first steps into the junkyard of his life. A Goblin pulled on his boot, "Yes?" Jareth looked down.

"General Torbor sends his greetings and his complements, Your Majesty." The little creature bowed deeply. "The invaders are now our captives."

"Good work," Jareth winked, "My cousin still has lessons before we allow the Labyrinth to set him on his path. Go tell the General to have the prisoners brought to the throne room. As soon as this one has finished his journey, I shall meet you all there."

The Goblin bowed. "As you wish, Majesty."

Grizbine shoved one old woman aside. "Out of the way, scum!"

Agnes frowned and shoved back. "Look whose calling who scum."

Grizbine cuffed her and sent her and her bundle backward. "When I am King I shall eliminate this ruble and all of you who dwell here."

Another Junkwoman helped Agnes to her feet. "You think so?" shouted Agnes. "You think you're so smart, do you? Yet, a woman outsmarted you! A woman who led you down the garden path, Bucko!"

"Your former King's slut will pay for her transgressions against me," Grizbine warned. "No female, mortal or Fae, will ever be allowed to make a fool of me!"

"Hells bells, stupid man, you're doing a bang up job of that all on your own," Agnes scowled.

Grizbine began to fling ruble and trash left and right. He howled out his rage like an animal.

Jareth kept his distance, "Just a bit more, old friend, and then you may place your vines round him. You may bind him and render him helpless." Jareth whispered to the Labyrinth. "When he is secured, we shall transport him to the throne room to stand trial with the others."

Grizbine continued to push and shove men and women from his path, growling and snarling all the way.

Jareth didn't follow him though the junkyard, there was no need to. The only thing left to do was to wait for Grizbine to arrive at the gate. There the Labyrinth would wind its vines round him. Jareth drew one more crystal. "Sarah," he whispered. The image was as he expected. He tossed the crystal and frowned; he would have preferred to be with his Consort.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven

Goblin Midwife

Oberon had brought Sarah back to her own bedchamber, "I think you'll be more comfortable here, child."

"Are you here to help Jareth?" she asked.

"No, Sarah. I think my son should fight his own battles, don't you?" Oberon held her hand, "Your healer here is Gibbs, is it not? Ah, yes. Good man. However, as you are giving birth to the crown prince of the realm, the Goblin Midwife must attend you to. She and she alone can certify that the babe is indeed the Heir to the Throne."

Sarah moaned, "But I don't know any Goblin Midwife."

Oberon winked maddeningly. It was very much like his son's wink. "Of course you do." He flicked his wrist. "Goblin Midwife, here and now."

Clovis appeared, looked at the High King and frowned. "You? What do you want and why are you popping me out of my Kitchen?" Oberon pointed to Sarah. Sarah gasped as another pain shot though her like molten lead. Clovis shoved the High King out of her way. "This be woman's work! Go whittle or something useful."

Oberon bowed to both women, "I'll just have a seat in the outer chamber with Gibbs." Drawing a crystal, he called back as he exited the room. "If you need anything, just call."

Sarah looked at Clovis "Midwife too?"

"Many Clerics were, and are." Clovis placed her little Goblin hands on Sarah's middle. "High King right, baby coming."

"It's too soon." Sarah fretted.

"Not for this one!" Clovis cackled happily. "His father was six weeks early, and look at him now." Clovis watched as Sarah gnashed her teeth on the next contraction. "I taught you Goblin words…. Use them!" As the contraction hit its high point Sarah let loose with a stream of Goblin cussing that would have made the Goblin Navy blush. Clovis only giggled. "You call that cussin'?"

Sarah gripped the neck of the Goblin Midwife and pulled her face to face. "Are we winning?"

"Of course," gagged the little Goblin widow.

Sarah released her with a grunt. "Good! Because when this is over, I'm going to kick one skinny assed, bleached blond, smart alckey Fae from one end of this Kingdom to the other!"

Clovis laughed, "Sarah sound like Goblin wife!" She felt the baby move. "Time to sit up and start the real work, Chatelaine. Time for Heir to be born. Good day for it too. We win war, Grizbine get ass kicked by King and you swear like Goblin."

Sarah began to pant and do the breathing exercises she'd learned when she'd given birth to Jenny. "Are Jenny and Gwynn safe?"

"Didymus is playing babysitter." Clovis took a cloth and dipped it into water to sponge off Sarah's brow. "Him and Ludo telling the story of you at Goblin Gate."

"Oh no," moaned Sarah. "Not more stories of my past…"

The Goblin woman looked up to see the Elf healer come in. "You want something here, Elf?"

"Mistress Clovis…" he bowed, but his eyes were only on Sarah. "May I offer my services?"

"You boil water?" Clovis asked sharply.

"No," the Elf looked perplexed.

"Then of no use. Go sit with High King." She waved him out of the chamber and turned back to Sarah, giggling. "Always wanted to put his nose back in place."

Sarah laughed, then muttered a curse as she dug her fingers into the blankets. She took a deep breath and nodded to Clovis.

Oberon sat completely relaxed, sipping a goblet of mead. He offered a goblet to the Healer, "Oh do sit down, man. You're wearing a path in the stone floor."

Gibbs looked at the High King, "Don't you think I should be in there?"

Oberon looked toward the chamber where his grandson was being born. "No."

Gibbs took a seat, looking dejected. "I know that a Goblin Midwife must be present…."

"Not just present Gibbs," corrected the High King. "A Goblin Midwife must deliver the baby and pronounce him Heir. It's the law."

"Barbaric," muttered the Healer.

Clovis held the hands of the Chatelaine, both were growling and snarling now. With each new contraction, Sarah knotted her fingers into those of the Midwife. The words coming form Sarah's mouth now had been unheard in the Kingdom. The walls rang with her screams.

Oberon stood up and paced quietly, not as sanguine as he'd like everyone to think. He stopped when a sharp cry of a baby replaced Sarah's voice.. He turned toward the chamber door. Clovis proudly carried a bundle out to the High King.

"Oberon, High King, I give you your grandson, Auberon Zuken Goblinshimmer, Heir to the Goblin Throne." Her voice shook with pride and emotion.

"Thank you, Clovis." He took the baby from her arms. "Welcome, my boy." The High King placed a kiss on the child's brow. "Clovis, make out the certificate. Gibbs, you and I and Clovis must sign it." He looked at the little Midwife. "And the mother?"

"Strong as bull, and twice as mad," laughed the Midwife. "Our Chatelaine is strong woman, with heart of Goblin!" The Midwife signed her name to the certificate.

Oberon snickered, "I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear you say that." He looked with pride at his grandson, with the same eyes as his father. "Jareth will be pleased. Is Sarah up to making an appearance?"

Clovis waved the healer in, "Soon as lazy Elf pronounces her fit."

Oberon snorted, "All these years and you've not changed a bit, woman! You're still making the Elf population shake it its boots."

The little Goblin woman looked up at the High King and winked. "I recall some shaking on your part too, once."

Oberon growled something in Goblin, and Clovis blushed.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Judge and Jury

Grizbine had stormed his way through, inch by inch, and was now at the very edge of the Junkyard. He was covered in grime from head to toe, and even without having been dipped in the bog of Stench, his odor rivaled it. His mood was nearly as foul.

Looking on from his vantage point, Jareth gave the signal to the Labyrinth to bind the intruder. Hearing the foul language that spewed from his cousin's lips, he requested that the Labyrinth also gag him. He called for a horde of Goblins to go and pick up the parcel tied so neatly. Jareth had been keeping track of the Goblin general watching over the invading army. He returned to the castle taking time for dressing in the Dragon's hide battle armor over his tunic. His cloak fluttered as he descended the stairs.

Jareth said nothing upon entering the throne room, he merely walked straight to his throne. The Goblins in the room bent or knelt in homage. He motioned them to rise, and glared at the invading army. "You mercenaries have made a mistake running afoul of my Kingdom." Goblins carrying Grizbine entered the throne room and unceremoniously dumped hin at Jareth's feet. "Cousin," Jareth placed his gloved hand to his chin. "Nice of you to …drop in."

Grizbine, still gagged struggled against his bindings.

"You are a Fae, of a Royal family. I could try you myself…However I think it best if we bring the others of the family into this." Jareth smiled. "I, Jareth Goblin King, do here by call for a Royal Tribunal!"

Tatiana and Lady Voral appeared. Neither lady looked pleased, and Lady Voral seeing her son hog-tied, was not amuse. "How dare you treat my son so?"

"Silence woman." Jareth bellowed above her.

Lord Banyon and Lady Gwendolyn appeared next. "Someone called a Tribunal?" Banyon asked. Seeing the invading army, he frowned.

When Lady Voral took a step toward her son, Tatiana's hand halted her. The High Queen's face looked carved from stone. The call for Tribunal was serious business, and the High Queen knew it.

Arawn stepped out of the shadows. "You sent for me, Goblin King?"

Jareth nodded, "I've called for Tribunal."

Arawn looked down at Grizbine on the floor. "I see."

Lady Voral pulled free of her sister's grasp. "I demand you untie my son, and now!"

Mismatched eye leveled on her. "Madam, to whom do you think you are speaking? This is not my Father's court, where his wife coddles you and that misbegotten curse you call your son. This is my Kingdom, and here your title is little more than an honorific. Next time you speak, take care with your words." Jareth warned in a voice that was stern. Goblins at the base of his dais growled in agreement.

Lady Voral had never been spoken to in this manner; her face reflected the shock. She opened her mouth to protest.

Tatiana silenced her. "Look about you, sister. This is no game."

The other woman looked from her son to the mercenary army being held by Goblin guards. "But he's my son… I cannot bear to see him treated so."

The High Queen frowned. "Then don't look," was her suggestion. Tatiana looked past her sister, to the throne. "And do you intend to sit in judgement over the Tribunal?" Her voice dripped venom.

"No, Madam." A voice from the stairs proclaimed. "I shall be doing that."

Goblins with trumpets in hand heralded the entrance of the High King. Flanking the High King on either side was Clovis, dressed in her Clerics robes and Sarah, now dressed in her owl gown. In the arms of the High King was a newborn child, Sarah's son.

Oberon and the women at his side entered the throne room.

Jareth stepped down from the dais, and knelt before the High King. "I yield my seat to you alone, High King."

Oberon smiled, "Rise, Jareth Goblin King. I'd like to present to you your son."

Jareth took the bundle from his father's arms. His eyes shone like diamonds, as he placed a kiss to the baby's brow. "Welcome my son, to our Kingdom." His voice shook with emotion as he tenderly cradled the new born in his arms. "I have a son!" He cried out to the court. The Goblins cheered. He looked at Sarah. "Are you all right, my woman?"

"Me?" Sarah quipped. "I'm the Goblin King's Consort and the Kingdom's Chatelaine. I'm ready to take on the world, if need be."

Jareth winked at her. "That's my Sarah."

Oberon led Sarah to the miniature of the Goblin throne. "Be seated, Madame." He then ascended the dais and took his place above all others in the room. "This Tribunal will come to order."

Lady Voral stood beside her sister, trying not to look at the struggling man on the ground. Tatiana motioned the woman to keep still.

Jareth handed the baby to Sarah, "**_Our son_**," he took her chin in his gloved hand. "Magnificent."

Oberon cleared his throat, "May we proceed?" At his son's nod, the High King spoke out. "What are the charges?"

Jareth turned to a Goblin Scribe, accepted a scroll, and handed it up to the High King.

The scroll was opened and read: the High King looked down at the bound Fae. "Grizbine, you are charged with trying to steal the Goblin Kingdom from its rightful Ruler. Moreover, you are charged with plotting to murder the Goblin King. You are charged also with the plotting of the murder of the High King. How do you plead?"

A Goblin had removed the gag, and Grizbine was spewing hatred for all present.

Oberon blinked, "I assume that's a guilty plea."

Tatiana frowned. "Who brings these charges?"

Jareth stepped forward. "I do."

Sarah rose from her seat, "I do."

Clovis sneered. "I do."

Oberon tapped his chin with the scroll. "I do."

Tatiana looked at her husband. "You?"

"Me," he said firmly.

"I, as well." A voice from the top of the stairs rang out.

All eyes turned to the direction of the voice. In splendor, Baal entered the throne room of the Goblin Court. He looked down at the man bound in the vines of the Labyrinth. "This one came to me, asking for a weapon to kill King Jareth so he might take over the Kingdom. He offered to me the Mortal Consort of the Goblin King and her then unborn child."

Oberon knew Baal. "And did you accept the offer."

Baal moved toward the Royal Goblin couple, and looked at Sarah. "I allowed that one to think I did." Speaking directly to Sarah he said, "It would have been phenomenal I assure you. Pity it will never be." He raised Sarah's hand, and pressed his lips to it. "I will, however, remain your servant."

Sarah swallowed hard. The being was tall, far taller than even Oberon. His eyes were as commanding as his voice, deep pools of black with fire in their center. When he looked at you, it was as if nothing else in the world mattered. Sarah could understand how it was women in the tales told of this 'God-man' were swept up in his sexual magnetism. Were she not holding her son in her arm, she would have been lost in his eyes and magnetism.

Jareth cleared his throat and tapped the hand holding Sarah's. "If you don't mind."

Baal, amused, raised a brow at the younger immortal. "If you should ever tire of being a Goblin Consort…"

"Enough." Jareth placed himself in front of Sarah. "Get your own Mortal."

The self-proclaimed God laughed. "I hardly think another could match this one."

Oberon watched the two immortal males preen and strut for the Mortal woman. "Gentlemen," he spoke to remind them of the importance of the proceedings.

Sarah placed the released hand under the baby in her other arm. Jareth motioned her to be seated again. He stood over her, glaring at Baal.

Baal, for his part found the entire exchange entertaining and the offered mortal woman charming. He looked over to Oberon, "I allowed that one to think I had given him a weapon that would destroy Jareth and allow him to claim the Kingdom."

"That's a lie!" Decried Lady Voral, not willing to believe her son would break the rule of the Escheat. "What proof do you have?"

Baal moved toward the woman now cowering next to the High Queen. He looked at her, considering if he wanted to play with her. "You will find on his person, a gauntlet, appearing to be made of gold with an interior lining that looks to be iron." He turned his attention back to Oberon. "I told him that if Jareth placed his hand in the gauntlet he'd be dead in an hour. That one was only too happy to believe me."

One of the Goblin guards pulled the tunic open, and the gauntlet was plainly visible.

Lady Voral gasped.

Grizbine roared into the replaced gag, fury in his eyes.

Baal looked down into the eyes glaring at him. "Now really, Grizbine. You didn't think I'd actually place a weapon of that magnitude in the hands of a fool such as you. You're soul is corrupted, and your heart stone." He looked at Jareth, "The metals are base, and harmless to Fae. You see your kind is not the only ones who know the value of using the Glamour." Baal looked pleased with himself.

"Perhaps it was a test of your loyalty Baal," Tatiana said trying to find a way to defend her Godson.

Oberon cleared his throat, his wife looked up at him. "My dear, in his tunic you will find a little gift he intended for you."

The Fae Queen was filled with dread, "How do you know he's a gift for me?"

"He talks to himself," the High King said callously. "Check his tunic, my dear." Tatiana gave a desperate look to her sister; the Lady Voral shook her head. When the High Queen refused to move, Oberon ordered one of the guards to search the prisoner. The Queen recognized the vial, and it is contents.

"Love-in-idleness," she groaned. "We can not be sure he meant to use this upon me…"

Oberon blinked. "It is well known the ointment works."

For the first time since the proceeding had begun Sarah spoke up. "Excuse me, but there is a way to find out what his intents were." All eyes were on her. Jareth smiled and nodded to her. "Take the gag from his mouth and ask him."

Oberon looked from Sarah to Jareth, sensing more than he understood. "Do as the Lady Sarah directs."

Grizbine was hauled to his feet and the gag removed. At first all that came from his lips were curses upon one and all.

Oberon roared. "What were your intentions?"

The room hushed. All eyes went to Grizbine fighting within himself to keep from divulging his secrets. They poured out at last like fine wine. "I intended to kill Jareth, force his concubine to watch as I defiled her daughter, and dismembered her son. I wanted to eat his heart before her terrified eyes. I planned on claiming my rightful place as the Goblin King, and then I planned on taking both my mother and the High Queen as sexual slaves. I wanted a child from both of the bitches. I want to see The UnSeelie Court wrest control from your ineffective hands, Oberon. I want to see you dethroned and my bastard placed on its seat. As for Lady Sarah, I did offer her to Baal…"

Lady Voral sank to her knees hearing her son speak like a mad man. She closed her eyes to close out the pain.

Oberon waved to the Goblin and the man was gagged again. "I've heard enough." He snapped his fingers, getting his wife's attention. "Have you?" Shame faced she nodded. "Grizbine, your crimes are too numerous to declare. You have sold your very soul to the UnSeelie Court, and we can not allow you to leave here."

Lady Voral, fearing her son's demise cried out. "Mercy, good Oberon, mercy!"

Tatiana did not speak but kept her eye averted, afraid to meet her husband's glance.

Grizbine cackled like a mad man through the gag. "Do your worst! My patrons will find me and rescue me. And when I come back, it will be with a vengeance!"

"For your crimes, I Oberon, High King of the Seelie Court, do here by sentence you to Crystalus." Oberon drew a crystal orb from the air and with all his might flung it to where Grizbine stood. The orb struck him and when it shattered, the man was incased in a crystal prison, frozen for all time. His features and hate were visible. Even the bindings of the Labyrinth vine were still visible. As was the gag in the man's mouth.

"No!" Lady Voral turned away not able to look any longer.

With a wave of his hand, Oberon sent the statue away. "So it will be with all enemies of our Court." He looked at his wife. "I will not ask you how much of his plan you knew… you are banished from Court for a period of two years. Take your sister with you from my sight. Now!"

Tatiana glared at Jareth, and she and Lady Voral vanished.

Banyon looked at his brother. "Went a bit easy on those two," he commented. Oberon shrugged.

Baal gathered his robe around him. "I've enough of this realm. I will take my leave." He looked at Oberon. "The covenant betwixt us stands." He moved past Jareth to stand before Sarah. "I repeat to you my offer. Should you ever tire of this one, call."

Sarah rose, with her son in her arms. "I thank you for your…generous offer. I must decline."

"Pity," the self proclaimed God murmured. "It would have been glorious." He moved away from the Fae. "I return now to my world." In a flash, he was gone.

The Goblins in the room began to file out. Members of the Court took their leave. The only beings left in the throne room were Oberon, Jareth, and Sarah with the baby. Jareth took the child from Sarah, and looked at the new Goblin Prince.

Oberon motioned for Jareth to return to his throne, then turned his attentions to the Consort. "All is as it was meant to be. Jareth is the undisputed King, with an Heir."

Sarah looked at the High King. "You're an even bigger bastard than he is."

Oberon leaned dangerously close. "And don't you ever forget it."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Jareth Always Wins

Oberon smiled, well pleased with the final judgment. He watched as his son doted on the babe in his arms. "You have served us well, Consort." He addressed Sarah.

"What becomes of me now?" she asked looking also at Jareth.

Oberon gave her a slow smile. "That is entirely up to my son. This is his Kingdom to run as he sees fit. I will not be making his decisions for him, just as I do not fight his battles for him." The High King looked back to his son. "You are his chosen concubine, I am sure he will have you remain so."

"Am I still Mortal?"

"No," the High King said. "You are not a Fae, but you are no mere Mortal anymore either."

"So Just what am I?" she asked harshly.

"That remains to be seen." Oberon placed a hand under her chin. "Were I you, I'd take care not to incur his wrath."

"Or yours?" she asked as she pulled away from his grasp of her chin.

"I see we understand one another." His voice was firm.

Sarah looked at him fearlessly. "Just what did you do to that fiend?"

"I placed his soul in a crystal prison, and there he will remain for all time, knowing, seeing, feeling but never free." Oberon was smug.

"Where did you send him?" Sarah asked.

"That Chatelaine, I shall disclose to no one, not even my wife." Oberon's voice became stony. "What you do not know, can not be taken from you by force."

Sarah nodded, understanding the High King far better than she had ever guessed she would. "As long as he can never come back and harm us."

Oberon smiled at her. " I also will be taking my leave," he bowed to her, took her offered hand and pressed his lips to the palm. "See to it that you take care of my grandson."

Sarah curtsied. "I take care of all my children, High King; Prince or commoner."

Oberon let his eyes blaze, "I find our friend Baal is right, you are extraordinary, Lady Sarah." He still held Sarah's hand.

"Father," Jareth called down from the throne, "stop flirting with the woman. She is well spoken for."

Oberon released her hand, winking as he did so. "Good day, Lady Sarah. My son, I shall expect you at the Solstice festival. Your mother will want to see her grandson." Oberon said as he vanished.

Jareth, still sitting in on the throne, threw his leg up over the arm and lounged back. "Dramatic, isn't he?" He looked down at his consort. "Woman, come here."

Sarah took her sweet time walking up the dais. "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Jareth patted the seat and made room for Sarah to sit. "My son is beautiful."

"Yes, he is." Sarah took the baby from him. She looked back at Jareth. "You want to explain all that blustering? The constant threats, and sexual harassment?"

Jareth leaned back, his arms behind his head. "All to toughen you up, pet. It would not do to have a Consort who was soft. The Kingdom needed a Chatelaine who was worth her weight in salt." He let his eyes rove over her. "You were a fiery vixen in your youth. You are an even more fervid woman. You needed to be vested in the Kingdom."

"Oberon never had any intentions of the Kingdom being taken from you," Sarah stated shortly.

"No," Jareth agreed. "Father gave this Kingdom to me, and meant for me to keep it and pass it on to a child of our line." He touched the blanket that covered his son. "And so I shall. When our son comes of age I shall abdicate in his favor."

"You big bully," she said placing the child on her shoulder. "I'm on to you."

"I've never tried to hide," Jareth stated.

Sarah stood up. "I'm going to put the baby down."

Jareth stood as well, "I've sent for Willa to bring the children home." He placed a hand at Sarah's waist and transported the three of them to his bedchamber. A cradle was near the bed. "I insist that you also rest." He took the baby and placed him in the cradle.

Sarah lay down without objection. "It's been a long day."

Jareth joined her on the bed. "Yes, but a good one. The throne is secure, and the Kingdom mine. My woman had delivered me a son, and my adopted children are safe and on their way home."

"You must be so pleased." She closed her eyes.

"I am." He agreed. "You did well today, Sarah. You played your part perfectly."

She nodded as she drifted off to sleep.

Jareth watched her. "Sweet dream, my woman."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Willa brought the children up to the nursery, there they waited for Jareth. He entered and both children ran to him. He kissed them both, and looked up at Willa. "My son has arrived."

"My congratulations, Sire." The Elf bowed to him.

"Your baby brother is waiting to meet you both." He offered his hands to the children. "Come."

Sarah was still sleeping as the children came into the room. Jenny looked into the cradle and smiled.

"He's beautiful," she said.

"BeBe!" Gwynn pointed and giggled.

Jareth took the waking child from the cradle and motioned the other two toward the bed. "I've a story to tell you." He waited for them to settle on the bed, Sarah was still sleeping. "Once, long ago, there was a handsome but spoiled king. He had everything he could ask for, and he was well loved. However, he was not satisfied. One day he took a long journey, and came to a land far from his. In this land, he discovered a girl, not yet a woman, who was his equal. He sought to find a way to bring her to his kingdom, and quiet by accident found it. However, when she came to his kingdom, all she did was look for a means of escaping him. Therefore, he let her leave. He became bitter and angry, and looked for a way to get even….." He continued with his own story. "One day a man came to the king, asking him to take his children. The King was surprised to find they were the children of the girl he had once desired. He agreed happily to take them, thinking it a fine punishment for the girl who had rejected his heart."

Jenny looked over at her mother. "You're talking about us."

"Yes, Jenny. I am." He held his son and smiled at his stepdaughter.

"You wanted to hurt Mommy," she said sadly.

"Yes, I did."

Jenny frowned. "I don't like this story."

"Not all stories are nice ones, my little love," Jareth stated. "Jenny, I used all kinds of tricks to hurt your mother. I let her think she was running the Labyrinth to save you and Gwynn, when I never had any intentions of giving you or him or her freedom."

He smiled softly. "I'm a King Jenny, and I always win."

Jenny whispered. "That's not fair."

"No," he laughed, "but that's the way it is."


	50. Chapter 50

Epilogue

Solstice with Oberon

Jareth strutted proudly beside Oberon as they made the rounds showing off the baby. Sarah stood beside Lady Gwendolyn, watching.

"You must forgive them," a feminine voice from beside her said laced with amusement. "Men can be so foolish when given a son." Aillen, of the Daoine Sidhe had quietly moved to where Sarah was. "Like father, like son," she sighed.

Lady Gwendolyn looked at the newcomer. "Greetings Aillen. Nice to see your face openly at court."

Sarah turned to look at the woman. "You're Jareth's mother?" The creature before her was youthful, and could have been Jareth's sister with the exception of the hair color. Hers was like autumn leaves. "You look too young to be his mother."

The woman inclined her head, "Thank you, my dear. You must be Sarah… his…consort."

Sarah curtsied to the woman. "Yes ma'am."

"Dear child, no need to bow to me…" Aillen held her arms open instead. "Come let me embrace you."

"For the love of the Gods." Gwendolyn huffed. "Now Banyon's gotten into the act. Look at the three of them strutting, as if they and they alone had anything to do with the birth of that child."

Aillen led Sarah to a shady area under a lovely old oak, and took a seat beside her on a bench. "You must remember, Sarah, no one expected Jareth to succeed. No matter that he is the High King's son, he was not considered seriously by many in the court. Thanks in part to his stepmother."

"Are you making excuses for him?" Sarah accused gently.

"Perhaps," the other said grimly. "But don't think I don't see his faults."

"Do you?" Sarah watched the three men with her infant son.

The woman with the flaming red hair looked at her with troubled eyes. "I know he can be a sneaky little bastard."

"That's putting it mildly." Sarah turned her eyes to her. "Are you my mother-in-law?"

"Not precisely." Aillen frowned. "I'm not the High King's wife. I am only Jareth's mother, Oberon's… concubine. I have no status in the court. You my dear, are at least a Consort."

"Jareth told me some of your… history." Sarah felt sympathy for her new relation.

"I am what they call a hostage to the peace. Blood being thicker than mud, it was important for the Daoine Sidhe to have a strong alliance with Oberon's Seelie court. No better alliance than one forged in blood. So I was chosen to be my father's gift and peace offering." Aillen stated without emotion. "They had not considered that I might develop feelings of my own toward the High King."

Sarah looked at the way the other woman looked toward Oberon. "You love him?"

"Love is such a simple term. It hardly covers all that I feel." Aillen's voice went serene. "I love how he is with our son, and now our grandson. I hate how he and others plot to gain the means to an end. I detest his insensitivity toward myself and Tatiana. I crave him and dread him." She looked at Sarah. "I'm sure you understand."

Sarah looked at Jareth. "He raped me."

"So I heard." The older woman gazed at her son with eyes of steel.

"He tricked and trapped me." Sarah let the lump in her throat ease.

"He had a good teacher for treachery toward women, Sarah." Aillen sounded bitter.

Sarah looked at her, "And yet you stay?"

Aillen drew a deep breath. "Without him, I ache worse than with him." She looked at Sarah. "And you?"

Sarah nodded, crossed her arms and looked across the woodland garden. "He has my children, and I too am a hostage to the peace."

Jareth was now seated in the sunshine, the baby in his arms cooing and reaching for his face. Jenny and Gwynn had run to sit at his feet, leaving Willa's care. Oberon took a seat, pulling Jenny into his lap, and ruffling the golden hair on Gwynn's head. He looked to see where Sarah was. Seeing her with his mother, a look of guilt settled on his handsome face. He said something quietly to Oberon, who also turned to look at the women sitting under the oak. Both men looked like little boys caught with hands in a cookie jar.

Jareth rose and walked to where the pair sat under the tree. "Mother." He greeted her with formality. "Your Grandson." He passed the baby to his mother's arms.

"He's beautiful." Aillen whispered as she kissed the child's brow.

"Of course," Jareth said gruffly. Sarah glared at him, which he shrugged off. "He is my son, after all."

Aillen held the baby close. "My little prince."

"Sarah, walk with me," Jareth said brusquely. "Allow my mother time to get aquatinted with the tyke." He held an expectant arm out to his Consort.

Sarah took his arm and allowed him to lead her toward the woods that surrounded the glade the festival was being celebrated in. "Your mother is lovely." She said when they had walked a distance and would not easily overheard.

"She is indeed." Jareth agreed. "What were you discussing with her so intently, Sarah?"

"Family history," she said calmly. "She's a very interesting person, when one gets to know her."

"You don't know her." He grabbed her wrist halting the progression of the stroll.

He pulled her round to face him. "What did she tell you?"

"She said that she has no status at court, that she's only Oberon's concubine…and that I at least am a Consort." Sarah glared at him. "What did you think she was going to say to me?"

Jareth pulled her closer. "I wish to hell you got ugly when you're furious! But no, you become like an unrestrained passionate Goddess." He lowered his lips to hers, even as she struggled he hungered for her. "Oh yes, pet, fight me!"

Sarah closed her eyes as his heat stirred the heat within her. "I hate you," she whispered hoarsely. "I hate that I want you."

His lips moved over her throat. "You have me," he moaned. "Sarah, my offer still stands."

"Offer?" she gasped as he pulled her against him roughly.

He raised his head, the haughty look, and the dispassionate court mask gone. "I have been generous, but I can be cruel." He warned. "I once offered you your dreams… I once offered you a Kingdom."

"I turned you down, flat." She reminded him, cruelly. "You took my children."

"They were offered to me! Paul, remember?" He taunted, feeling heat rise and race in his veins.

"You lied, you tricked me, and you raped me!" she accused hotly. "Why should I ever trust anything you say or offer me, Jareth?"

He kissed her, dark desires and passion kindling both souls. "Take your revenge on me, Sarah… give yourself to me, and accept my offer…make me your slave."

"No, never," she hissed.

Jareth swooped her up into his arms. "I told Jenny and Gwynn that I always win, Sarah. I will never let you go. I will take my pleasure from you for the rest to time. Why not just give in?"

"Hell no, Jareth," she struggled as he carried her deeper into the woods.

"You want me."

"That doesn't mean I like it."

"You like it," he began to snicker.

"Bastard, put me down!" she growled.

"I love a good fight, Sarah." He growled right back. "Your struggles only fan the flames, pet."

"Not here in the woods!" she pleaded.

"We won't be missed." He found the spot he was looking for. "The children are with nurse, and grandparents. It's been weeks, Sarah, and I need to reclaim my woman." He knelt and imprisoned her beneath him, his body melding to hers. "Take my offer or reject it, does not matter…I will have you here and now." His mouth claimed hers yet again.

"Bastard," she moaned as his tongue slide in against hers. "I hate you." Her hands moved up his back. "I really do hate you."

"Do you, pet?" he made the clothes between them vanish; his body joined with hers without effort. "Do you?' His hips rose and descended as he reclaimed her. "I don't blame you."

Sarah smiled as he coaxed her to respond. "Bastard," she giggled.

He raised he head, looking down at her. "You can't resist me, so why try?" He took his time having his way with her there was no need to hurry. "We have a Kingdom we share, a son we've created, not to mention Jenny and Gwynn…" He pulled her closer as he moved deeper. "You are mine, Sarah, you have always been so. Just give in to it."

"No." she moaned as his thrusts deepened.

Jareth kissed her softly. "You love me."

"You'll never hear me say so," she said smugly.

Jareth smiled down at her. "Heartless bitch."

"Bastard." She raised her hips to meet his.

He nodded as he moved deeper still. "Your will is as strong as mine." He chuckled. "Enjoy your revenge, Sarah."

"I will." She promised.

Fin


End file.
